¿Podré Perdonar y Olvidar?
by eterna-romantica03
Summary: Ella fue acusada de traición y deslealtad, de elegir al enemigo. Tres años han pasado y esperan que olvide y perdone. Hermione no sabía qué hacer o cómo sentir con la reaparición de Draco y Harry en su vida. Non-Canon. EN RE-EDICIÓN desde Feb. 2010
1. Chapter 1

**A****claración:**** J K Rowling es la dueña y creadora de todo lo que tiene que ver con la serie Harry Potter.**

**N/A:**** Muchas gracias a ****Neko90**** quien me ayudó con los primeros capítulos; gracias también a ****Lucía****. No me olvido de ****Exlibris ****p****or asistirme en la traducción del primer capítulo y por último, ****JosBlack**** quien no solo es una de mis autoras favoritas pero generosa con sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**Mi fic es non-canon. La casa de los padres de Harry no ha sido totalmente destruida. Los Malfoy han tenido un desenlace totalmente distinto al de Las Reliquias de La Muerte y lógicamente el epílogo ha sido ignorado por completo.**

**Mi fic es un experimento de lo que pudo haber sido una vez vencido Voldemort. Tiendo a explorar en detalle los sentimientos y conflictos de mis personajes, especialmente los de Hermione, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Draco y Hermione son la pareja principal pero Harry y Ginny juegan un papel importante en mi historia. Si buscan acción, misterio o sexo sin contexto pues, lo siento, esta no es la historia para ustedes.**

**Actualizaciones tomarán tiempo. Estoy escribiendo el original de este fic en inglés y por supuesto traduciendo el mismo al castellano. Además tengo hijos, trabajo y otras obligaciones. Comentarios son más que bienvenidos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Y La Lluvia Que No Para.**

A pesar del frío y la lluvia su paso era lento. Mayo arribó con la promesa de primavera sólo para arrepentirse y aferrarse a los últimos vestigios del invierno. Transeúntes apresuraban el paso, con los brazos contra el pecho para mantener el calor y las cabezas gachas para proteger sus rostros del embate del viento y el agua.

La lluvia le era indiferente, en realidad nada le importaba demasiado... No... no era cierto..., su hijo John Albus era todo para ella. En cuanto su hijo vino a la memoria, en su rostro que había perdido la capacidad de reír, se dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Al otro lado de la acera estaba su hogar. Mamá estaba en la cocina, podía verla a través de la enorme ventana de la sala. El chalét se encontraba en la esquina de St. George y Plum y el enorme roble rodeado de tulipanes que se adivina desde lejos le daba sombra durante el verano. Por más de dos años la casita de ladrillos rojos había sido su hogar y el de su hijo.

––Hola hija ––Su madre dejó la pequeña cocina, con una toalla de cocina en el hombro y un delantal rodeándole la cintura. ––Estás empapada, ¡Te olvidaste del paraguas otra vez! Pero hija, ¡Qué sabías que iba a llover!

En cuestión de segundos su madre le tomaba el abrigo y con la toalla le secaba el cabello y la cara. Sentada en uno de los sillones Hermione entornó los ojos relajando sus hombros por unos segundos, disfrutando de los mimos y cuidados de su madre. Suspirando en silencio abrió los ojos. Estaba empapada y necesitaba cambiarse antes de cenar.

––Mami, ¿Qué tal si me seco yo la cabeza? ––Hermione interrumpió a su madre tomando la toalla percatándose de su mirada ceñuda, señal de que Candice Granger no veía con buenos ojos el descuido de su hija. Su madre conservaba en buena medida su juventud y belleza, después de todo, Hermione nació cuando Candice apenas cumplía los veintún años

––¿Ya llegó Papi? ––y tornando su mirada hacia el corral preguntó, ––¿Y John?

––Tu hijo rehusó dormir siesta. Ha sido un día de no parar, tú sabes lo que él sufre cuando no puede salir. ¡Madre querida la energía de ese chico! Finalmente cayó dormido hace cosa de cinco minutos. Prepárate, mañana estará con los ojos abiertos antes de que salga el sol ––observó Candice volviendo a la cocina.

Hermione levantó un juguete del piso, un bebé dinosaurio. Un sutil atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La mejor parte de su día consistía en bañar, darle la cena, y leerle a John Albus antes de irse a la cama. John había aprendido a caminar apenas unos meses antes, _más que caminar, correr,_ añadió mentalmente. Corría por toda la casa con sus juguetes en la mano, produciendo toda clase de ruidos. Su cabello rubio platino ondeaba al viento y sus ojos grises brillaban de puro gozo. ¡Merlín! ¡Se parecía tanto a su padre!

––... y lo enterró en mi maceta favorita. Todo lo que hice fue mirarlo enojada, bueno, que error, porque rompió en llanto ––parloteaba Candice desde la cocina.

Hermione parpadeó. Su madre le estaba hablando y ella ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Lentamente se levantó del gastado sillón y se dirigió a la cocina donde Candice guardaba platos mientras sostenía una conversación unilateral con su hija. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

––Mami siento mucho que estemos invadiendo tu espacio... yo...nosotros deberíamos...

Su madre puso un dedo sobre sus labios acallando sus protestas.

––Tú eres nuestra única hija, John Albus nuestro nieto y este es su hogar ––Los ojos de Candice irradiaban amor y compresión.

Sabía de la mal disimulada tristeza que aquejaba a Hermione y del vacío que imperaba en su vida. Algo importante faltaba, porque la joven no parecía estar completa y el tormento que la aquejaba a sus veintiún años no parecía disminuir. John, su esposo, maldeciría por todo lo alto si se enterara de que Hermione se sentía como una intrusa. Casi la habían perdido una vez, y aunque no tenían idea de todos los detalles, las cicatrices apenas visibles en el cuerpo de su hija eran suficiente evidencia de que lo que aconteció tres años atrás tuvo que haber sido algo horrible y traumático. Fuera lo que fuera Hermione regresó a ellos embarazada y sin ganas de explicarse, no porque no lo deseara sino porque cada vez que lo trataba rompía en llanto. El amor que ellos le abrigaban no disminuyó y decidieron darle el espacio emocional que evidentemente ella necesitaba. Fue así como durante conversaciones Hermione, a veces sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar unos pocos detalles de lo ocurrido durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

Sabían que hubo una guerra y que muchos no habían sobrevivido. Resultaba complicado, casi imposible de creer, escuchar sobre batallas en las cuales estudiantes y profesores sucumbieron. Harry Potter y la familia Weasley habían estado involucrados, los Granger sabían que eran amigos cercanos de su hija. Eran, tiempo pasado, porque sabían que su hija ya no quería nada que ver con el señor Potter o con los Weasley. Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido el dolor de Hermione al relatar parte de lo acontecido no solo indicaba que ella no deseaba ningún tipo de contacto con Harry Potter o los Weasley pero que la joven no deseaba ser parte del mundo de brujas y brujos.

El único deseo de Candice y John era que Hermione volviera a ser la chica vivaz, ávida de conocimiento y llena de vida que ellos recordaban. Hermione era una sombra de la joven que siete atrás los dejó para estudiar magia. Quizás con el paso de el tiempo y la presencia de John Albus esa joven comenzaría a aparecer.

––John Albus me mantiene activa y ocupada, y tú sabes que tu padre no puede esperar a que crezca para llevarlo de pesca. Ustedes dos nos hacen muy felices ––agregó Candice.

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Candice sostenía las manos de Hermione entre las suyas observándola detenidamente ––Querida, todo cuanto tenemos es tuyo, te amamos y deseamos que seas feliz. Sabemos cuánto sufres, ––señaló limpiando suavemente las lágrimas de su hija––. Jamás pienses que eres un problema o que nos arrepentimos de tenerte con nosotros. Puedes estar segura que no permitiremos que nadie te haga daño otra vez.

La determinación y el resentimiento en la mirada de su madre inquietaron a Hermione. ¡Cuán cambiados estaban sus padres! Cuando recibieron la invitación para Hogwarts se consideraron los padres más afortunados de la tierra. ¡Su hija tenía poderes de bruja! Cada misiva que recibían les confirmaba que Hermione estaba en el lugar correcto.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Hermione hablaba de humillación y traiciones a manos de aquellos que ella consideraba sus mejores y más leales amigos. Candice y John Granger le dieron la espalda al mundo mágico y estaban seguros que Hermione sentía lo mismo.

––Me voy a cambiar ––dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa––. Pero antes le voy a dar un beso de buenas noches a mi ángel ––añadió en un tono bromista

Candice la observó dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con su hijo. Con expresión pensativa dejó escapar un suspiro y se incorporó, la mesa no estaba lista para la cena y John seguro que llegaría en cuestión de en minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la dueña de todo lo que tiene que ver con los libros de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Capítulo re-editado pero no puedo olvidar la ayuda de _Neko90_ con la versión original, gracias. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un Fantasma del Pasado.**

En dos horas su turno comenzaba. Hoy se encontró caminando en la lluvia y la verdad no le molestaba. Desde que decidió establecer su domicilio en Muggle London caminatas largas se convirtieron en parte de su rutina, caminar bajo la lluvia le resultaba terapéutico y al mismo tiempo le mantenía el físico. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al darse cuenta que parte de su vanidad todavía estaba intacta.

Un suspiro largo y pronunciado escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos se posaron en el nombre de la calle: Charing Cross._ 'Heme aquí otra vez'. _Charing Cross no le era tan cercana; en realidad más de una hora a pie, sin embargo en ocasiones, y a pesar de no tener un rumbo pre-determinado en sus caminatas, sus pies terminaban en el lugar que separaba a los magos de los Muggles. Él extrañaba su mundo mágico, pero ella ya no era parte del mismo y él no podía saberla lejos. Es por ello que sus excursiones jamás lo llevaban más halla de esa frontera invisible. Continuó su caminar y entró al El Caldero Chorreante. Como siempre, eligió la mesa más lejana, en la esquina más oscura.

'_¿Tanto he cambiado?' _O quizás era simplemente que no usaba el vestuario de los magos y que ahora se vestía con la ropa de los Muggles. Las pocas veces que decidió comprar una bebida en el bar nadie pareció reconocerlo al ubicarse en su mesa. Era un extraño más. _'Por otro lado, Azkaban tiene poderes de transformación en aquellos que van de visita y deciden quedarse por un rato,' _pensó burlonamente.

Mientras se sentaba una de sus manos rozó el bolsillo en su camisa. Acarició la parte exterior con delicadeza y su rostro, que presentaba una expresión dura, se relajó. Sus dedos abrieron el bolsillo y extrajeron una foto tomada con una cámara fotográfica mágica. En ella había dos personas. Fue tomada durante un día brillante de verano. Un bebé de ocho o nueve meses estaba sentado en el columpio, riéndose a carcajadas mientras su madre lo empujaba. Mientras con una mano acariciaba la foto; la otra, posada en la mesa, se convirtió en un puño con nudillos blancos. Cuánto tiempo pasó mientras observaba la foto, él no supo; alguien pronunciando su nombre lo volvió a la realidad.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se había despedido de Harry quien deseaba ir a Sortilegios Weasley a comprarle a su ahijado otro juguete. ¡Al paso que iba Harry, Teddy tendría suficiente mercancía para abrir su propia tienda! Ella quería a su hermano a rabiar pero el estar todo el día en la tienda la cansaba más de lo Ginny deseaba admitir y fue por ello que prefirió quedarse en El Caldero Chorreante por unos minutos más antes de regresar a ayudar a su hermano George. Su mirada distraída iba de un lado a otro sin prestar mayor atención a nada o nadie en particular. Fue entonces cuando notó al hombre al fondo del bar. _'Yo he visto a ese hombre en alguna parte... mmm... ¿Dónde lo he visto antes? Ropa de Muggles… Conozco apenas unos cuantos que usan esa ropa…'_

No pudo resistir la curiosidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba el desconocido. Se detuvo detrás de él e inmediatamente se percató de la foto que él acariciaba. Ginny no tenía ojos más que para esa foto. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar su paso. El hombre estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la proximidad de la joven.

'_¡Merlín, es Hermione!' _ Con una mano en la boca para ahogar un grito, su corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho y todo el coraje que pudo cosechar en unos pocos segundos caminó unos pasos alrededor de la mesa y entonces...

En un segundo la silla chocó contra el suelo. Su cabello rubio era más largo de lo que ella recordaba y no tan bien cuidado; alto, por lo menos una cabeza más alto que ella. Las facciones de su rostro endurecidas como quien ha sufrido por mucho tiempo y en sus ojos tanto odio, que si Ginny hubiera querido irse no hubiera podido. Estaba petrificada en frente de él.

Su desconcierto y el deseo de llegar al fondo de lo que esa foto significaba eran más fuertes que cualquier aprensión que ella sintiera. La Gryffindor no iba a permitir que un Slytherin la atemorizara.

––Malfoy, nosotros creímos que tú... ––uno de sus dedos apuntaba a la foto y apenas susurrando agregó––: Esa es Hermione con un be...

––¡Fuera de mi camino Weasel! ––Tomó la foto de la mesa y la puso de vuelta en su bolsillo.

––No, no estoy muerto. Siento decepcionarte ––agregó entre dientes, con sus labios rectos y sus ojos brillando de manera sobrenatural. Y así no mas dio media vuelta y procedió a caminar hacia la salida del bar. A mitad de camino se detuvo, giró y en dos pasos largos Ginny lo tenía a pocos centímetros de sí; un par de ojos grises y otro par de ojos café a duelo. Los ojos de Draco no sólo albergaban resentimiento también dolor y temor. Tan pronto como los dos últimos se insinuaron, así mismo desaparecieron.

––¿No se te ocurra acercarte a ellos ni un centímetro, me escuchas? Mantente lejos de mi familia o te juro...

––Malfoy, yo... Harry…

––Ahórrame las explicaciones. No les importó en el pasado y dudo mucho que hayan cambiado de opinión.

Ginny podía sentir la respiración de Draco en su rostro, su figura imponente la obligó a inclinar su cabeza. ––Ustedes se conformaron con mirar mientras la humillaban y la insultaban. ¡La abandonaron como si jamás hubiera sido vuestra amiga! ––Su respiración era más agitada.

––¡Los Héroes de Hogwarts, el maravilloso Harry Potter y la magnífica familia Weasley! ––Su tono burlón era comoun puñal en el corazón de la bruja. ––¿Dónde estaría El Chico que Sobrevivió y Conquistó? ¿¡De dónde hubiera obtenido la fortaleza sin ellos!? ––le espetó con sarcasmo

––Hermione Granger... ––¿Eran esas lágrimas en los ojos de Draco?––. Cuán fácil fue olvidar todo lo que ella hizo por él, ¡Por todos ustedes! ¿Recuerdas la guerra, los cuerpos de los muertos y los heridos, el cuerpo de ella entre ellos?

¿Cómo olvidar semejante trauma? Por supuesto que recordaba. El dolor y la sorpresa de ver a Hermione ensangrentada, huesos rotos, apenas viva con sus ropas desgarradas es una sensación que no se borraba con facilidad. Fred, muerto muy cerca de su amiga. Ese día estaría con ella para siempre.

––Ella no murió pero de la manera en que la trataron cuando ella y yo... ––Draco dejó escapar una carcajada muda. ––Yo diría que con amigos con ustedes... bueno... tú sabes el resto. Ustedes, los que brindarían paz y armonía a nuestro mundo plagado de magia negra. Ni ella ni yo queremos ser parte de ese maravilloso y perfecto mundo. Evidentemente no hay lugar para gente como nosotros.

––Lo digo en serio. ––Su tono la hizo temblar interiormente y una vez más lo ocultó––. No permitiré que le hagan daño otra vez–– Draco dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ginny quedó plantada, sin poder moverse, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su pecho agitado, respirando con dificultad. Cerró los ojos imaginando que un tren fuera de control se aproximaba y ella era incapaz de evitar el impacto. Y para su horror el auto se transformó en la imagen de su mejor amiga y su hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora de todos los libros de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Mi eterno agradecimiento a mi beta Neko90.**

**Capítulo 3: La Ventaja de Una Vara Mágica**

Sus piernas no podían ir tan rápido como él hubiera deseado. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, cómo ocurrió? _'Yo tenía que hablar de más y encima perder la paciencia de esa manera. La tendría que haber dejado plantada allí, sin ninguna explicación. Eres un absoluto y completo estúpido. ¡Estúpido, imbécil Draco!' _Tropezó con unos cuantos clientes al dejar el bar. Los insultos y los gestos obscenos le importaban muy poco, su prioridad era poner distancia entre la Weasel y él. La brisa fresca fue de lo primero que se percató seguido por la puesta del sol. Era más tarde de lo que él pensaba. Aceleró el paso y su reloj le hizo saber que en una hora se tendría que presentar en su trabajo. Levantó su mirada. Allá arriba, cerca de las estrellas, encontraba algo de la paz que extrañaba y lo evadía. Volando, todo mal recuerdo, ansiedad o dolor eran erradicados. Su pasado no le era repugnante entre las nubes.

En cuanto las paredes de su cuarto lo comenzaban a ahogar o Hermione o memorias de Azkaban invadían sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo dos veces, buscaba el refugio de los espacios abiertos. Al aire libre su mente volaba. Había días en los cuales dejaba que la tentación lo venciera y a escondidas, muchas veces sin lograr verla, se plantaba en frente de la librería donde ella trabajaba, el parque donde su hijo jugaba o la casa que ella habitaba con sus padres. Otras veces, como hoy, por no razón aparente buscaba refugio en el bar que dividía el mundo de ella y el de él.

La amaba y aún no encontraba el coraje de golpear su puerta. ¿Por qué? Horas, días y ahora meses de tortura y no hallaba la respuesta. Dejó Azkaban portando las cadenas invisibles de la duda, del remordimiento, de la sensación de su pequeñez. ¿Cómo escapar de la prisión que uno mismo ha creado? Las veces que se prometió a si mismo que _'hoy, hoy le haré saber que estoy libre y deseo comenzar nuestra vida juntos' _y en cuanto daba el primer paso las dudas evaporaban su determinación. La confrontación con Ginny Weasley probablemente lo obligaría a enfrentar sus demonios quisiera él o no.

'_¡Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Malditos, desgraciados Dementores! Maldito lugar con sus gritos, los llantos, las pesadillas...la neblina' _Imágenes de Azkaban poblaron su cabeza. Sus manos cerradas en puños, nudillos blancos y su paso, lento, cauteloso. Draco estaba convencido que su corazón no cabía en su pecho de lo rápido que palpitaba. Se dejó vencer por el terror. Pegado a las paredes deambulaba como animal acorralado. Sus ojos buscaban al cazador arriba, abajo, a sus espaldas, seguro de que en cualquier momento uno de los habitantes de Azkaban lo atraparía. Se abrazaba a si mismo igual que cuando los Dementores lo visitaban tres veces al día. Tropezó con un transeúnte. Apoyándose en la pared, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Había despertado de su pesadilla. Enderezó sus hombros caídos y levantó su cabeza. Con sus dedos peinó su cabello y con su brazo secó su frente empapada en sudor. El momento de ansiedad había pasado. Reanudó su paso. La debilidad por la que se dejó vencer le produjo disgusto hacia sí mismo.

Con pasos largos y rápidos reanudó su caminata y una vez más recordó el desagradable encuentro con la más joven de los Weasleys. _'¡Y yo que pensaba que nadie me había reconocido y justo tenía que ser esa...!' _La Weasel seguro que le contaría a su familia. ¡Los cientos de ellos! Y por supuesto a Harry, El Maldito Héroe, Potter. _'Soy un imbécil, ¡Merlín! Algo no anda bien en mi' _Volvió a jurar en voz alta. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Puede que sepan de ellos ahora. La realidad era que los llamados amigos de Hermione la dejaron ir. Él la encontró, ellos nunca lo intentaron. Por más dos años la olvidaron. ¿Por qué buscar por ella ahora? Si lo que ocurrió una vez que la relación entre Hermione y él salió a la luz y durante su estadía en Azkaban era indicación de lo que los amigos de Hermione sentían por ambos, entonces no tenía de qué preocuparse...aunque… '_La Weasley apenas pudo contener la sorpresa de ver a Hermione con John Albus. ¿Es que no sabían que Hermione estaba embarazada?'_ Se preguntaba Draco.

En su intento de evitar ser hallada, Hermione trató de no dejar pistas, pero cometió errores; y gracias a esos errores Draco finalmente la ubicó. Vivía con sus padres. Ello indicaba que viajó a Australia y revirtió el encantamiento a los que los sometió para que olvidaran quiénes eran y así protegerlos de Voldermort. La información que mantenía el Ministerio de Magia no era la correcta porque los Grangers ni vivían en las afueras de Londres o practicaban odontología. Hermione vivía como una mujer cualquiera, absolutamente nada de magia. Para un mago como Draco, cuyo conocimiento de la vida de los Muggles era nulo, buscar por Hermione fue una experiencia en la cual aprendió y juró miles de veces. ¡Era un mundo tan distinto al de él!

Que traten de contactarla. El había tomado precauciones. Mago o bruja que se acerque al perímetro de la casa de ella se vería cara a cara con su vara mágica. Una mirada rápida a sus alrededores le hizo cambiar de dirección. En veinte minutos llegaría a su destino.

–Es temprano Draco, no hay necesidad que entremos todavía. –Nick fumaba su cigarrillo recostado a la pared del edificio de treinta pisos. Su uniforme gris daba la ilusión de que la pared y él eran uno. Una vez más Nick tenía puesto ese gorro extraño. En América, los Muggles lo usaban para jugar _'beisball'_ un juego de lo más raro en opinión de Draco.

Ignorando a su compañero, Draco levantó su mirada examinando el edificio. Los pocos rayos de sol que acariciaban las ventanas a lo alto las pintaban con color naranja y plata. Las nubes le hicieron recordar los coloridos vapores de su caldero en el cual preparaba sus pociones. Finalmente le dirigió la palabra a su supervisor.

–¿Cuántas oficinas tenemos hoy?

¡Su supervisor! Draco Malfoy recibía órdenes de un Muggle, circunstancia que le era absolutamente indiferente. Tener de ocupación limpieza de oficinas no requería un reto a su intelecto. Su único deseo era pensar en Hermione y John Albus. Con el paso de los meses Draco tenía que admitir Nick no le era del todo indiferente. Era Nick algo así como un ¿Amigo? ¿Su único amigo en el mundo de los Muggles? Su único amigo, ¿En ambos mundos? Con Nick las barreras con las cuales aprendió a vivir no eran necesarias. Nick no esperaba nada extraordinario de alguien apellidado Malfoy. A los ojos de Nick, el joven no era más que Draco. Ordinario, mal humorado, Draco. De todos los compañeros de trabajo, Nick era el único que ignoraba los defectos de Draco. Su parquedad, su desinterés en los otros, su casi constante mal humor; nada de ello alienaba a Nick.

Y era Nick el único que sabía de la existencia de 'la amiga' de Draco. No tenía idea del nombre o dónde vivía la chica. Draco era un muchacho del cual él sabía poco o nada. El joven no era agradable en circunstancias normales de manera que si se presentaba al trabajo taciturno y mandoneando a sus compañeros, Nick intuía quien era la culpable. ¿La solución? Draco era invitado a desayunar con Nick, quien hablaba de '_football_' (¡otro juego que los Muggles juegan con los pies!) o de sus cuatro hijas, a quienes adoraba. Draco fue invitado a cenar dos o tres veces en los pasados meses. Maggie, la esposa de Nick, y las cuatro hijas lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. El cenando con Muggles, trabajando para Muggles y tener un hijo con una bruja hija de Muggles. La ironía no se le escapaba. Por imposible que parezca, nada de ello le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

–Treinta, ¡No lo puedo creer! –contesto Nick a su pregunta. –Es cierto, somos buenos en lo que hacemos, ¿¡Pero treinta!?... En fin. Mejor entramos, los otros ya están arriba.

Antes de que Nick terminara de hablar, Draco estaba abriendo la puerta, listo a enfrentar el desafío de la limpieza de oficinas. –Oye, –Nick agregó sonriendo burlonamente. –Yo aspiro las oficinas, tu limpias los baños.

'_La gran ventaja es que yo siempre cargo con mi vara mágica,' _pensó Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Palabras Que No Se Pueden Olvidar.**

Molly Weasley bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, evitando las partes desgastadas de las mismas que con el paso del tiempo crujían al menor roce. Afuera, el firmamento portaba un velo gris, y muy pocos rayos de luz se filtraban. Molly podía ver las copas de los árboles meciéndose gentilmente, como saludando al nuevo día. La algarabía y conmoción durante el desayuno era una cosa del pasado. De sus seis hijos, únicamente Ginny vivía con ellos. A pesar de ello, Molly disfrutaba preparando el desayuno para su esposo, su hija y en contadas ocasiones para Harry ¡La rara vez que se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana! Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Ginny y Arthur siempre estaban atrasados. Ambos hablándole al mismo tiempo, luchando por empacar sus meriendas, sus pergaminos, procurando no olvidarse de nada. Unos minutos de completo torbellino y entonces... silencio absoluto.

Ahora que era la mano derecha de Kingsley Shackelbolt, Arthur pasaba largas horas fuera de casa. Su esposo le fue de gran ayuda a Shackelbolt durante los primeros meses como Ministro de Magia. Ambos pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix por muchos años de manera que se conocían bien. Durante los primeros meses después de la guerra, Arthur dio pruebas de sus muchas calificaciones, entre ellas su honestidad y su dedicación en mejorar las relaciones entre las diferentes facciones en el mundo mágico, incluyendo los Muggles. Como resultado, Kingsley le pidió a su compañero y amigo que se quedara junto a él como su mano derecha. Con poco tiempo para comer, la merienda de Arthur regresaba a casa intacta. Un desayuno completo era de suma importancia para Molly.

Los pensamientos de Molly dejaron que la imagen de George apareciera. Recordó los meses después de la muerte de Fred cuando su gemelo se recluyó en su cuarto, durmiendo poco y comiendo menos. Fred era extrañado por sus padres, sus hermanos y amigos, pero ninguno lo echaba de menos de la manera que George lo hacía. No había perdido a un hermano, sino más bien una parte de sí mismo. Ginny fue quien lo ayudó a salir del hueco que había cavado por sí mismo; y fue Ginny quien le dio los medios para encontrar una razón para vivir. Sortilegios Weasley era el sueño hecho realidad de los gemelos. La falta de la presencia física de Fred dejó un hueco en el corazón de George, pero Ginny intuyó que la tienda era una prolongación de el alma de Fred. Y fue esa meta la razón por la cual Ginny mantuvo la tienda abierta durante el verano. Y fue Ginny quien halló a Mildred, quien ahora no sólo trabajaba tiempo completo, si no que adoraba su trabajo. Meses después, una vez que Ginny regresó a Hogwarts, George visitó la tienda con la excusa que solo iba de pasada. Las visitas inesperadas de George se hicieron más frecuentes hasta que un día anunció que retomaba su puesto como dueño y presidente de Sortilegios Weasley, y que para ello se mudaría al departamento ubicado en el segundo piso de su tienda. Un enorme retrato animado de Fred saluda a los clientes cuando entran, contando chistes y manteniendo la risa y la alegría de vivir presente, como ambos lo desearon en el pasado.

Sentada en la mesa del comedor, Molly dejó que sus ojos se posaran en distintas partes de su casa. Los pájaros cantaban y los cielos no lucían tan grises como antes; quién sabe, quizás saldría el sol. La Madriguera parecía desperezarse también, contrayéndose y expandiéndose al mismo tiempo. Arthur sería el primero en bajar seguido por Ginny...

Su hija, ¿Era feliz? Ginny podría haber elegido otro camino diferente al que tomó una vez que finalizó sus estudios. Los resultados de sus Extásis fueron más de lo que nadie se podría imaginar considerando los acontecimientos provocados por la guerra. Minerva expresó gran confianza en las oportunidades que se le abrían en San Mungo o el Ministerio de Magia. Nada de ello ocurrió. Ginny se quedó con su hermano George. Su tiempo dividido entre la tienda y su novio, Harry.

Distraídamente detuvo su mirada en el reloj de pared. Una de las manecillas del reloj apuntaba a Ron y Charlie en Rumania, cazando dragones y vaya una a saber qué otro tipo de criaturas. Dos o tres pergaminos al año y unas cortas visitas durante las Navidades, era con lo que se tenía que conformar Molly. Los detalles de lo acontecido entre Ron y Hermione la eludieron, con la excepción de las consecuencias que revirtieron en su casa y en su hijo más joven. Negar que las acciones de Hermione la sorprendieron y le dolieron no era posible, principalmente por la transformación que provocaron en Ron. Su hijo se dejó llevar por el odio y el dolor a tal punto que se hacía difícil reconocerlo. La ceguera de Ron era tal que las objeciones de su madre en cuanto el lenguaje usado para insultar a Hermione provocaban reacciones jamás imaginadas por Molly. Ron no deseaba escucharla; rehusó a escucharla y al final se fué. Quizás, ella se dio por vencida fácilmente. Quizás no hizo lo suficiente. Meses después de la guerra, el dolor, odio y confusión eran los síntomas de el trauma provocado por la misma. Para una madre como Molly, quien perdió un hijo e innumerables amigos, ser el pilar de entereza al que todos estaban acostumbrados resultó un papel imposible de llenar. El dolor y la agonía que se sienten al perder un hijo corren tan profundo dentro de una que el resto del mundo desaparece. Molly, sumergida en su dolor y en el de su familia, careció de la voluntad y entereza de espíritu para enfrentar a Ron y su conflicto con Hermione.

Aun así, era con lástima y remordimiento que Hermione se insinuaba en sus pensamientos. La guerra dejó heridas físicas que desaparecieron con el paso del tiempo. Las heridas emocionales podrían ser superadas o no, nadie lo sabía. Pero cómo extrañaba ella a Fred, Remus, Tonks... y Albus!

Una vez que terminó con la mesa su mirada escapó por la ventana y la sorprendió la figura sentada en los escalones en la entrada a la casa. ¿Qué hacia Ginny sentada en las escaleras? –¿Se puede saber qué haces afuera tan temprano? –preguntó Molly extrañada.

Ginny estaba sentada en el último escalón, el cabello rojizo cubriéndole el rostro mientras una manta abrazaba su cuerpo. Muy despacio giró el rostro y levantó la cabeza. Suspirando contestó a su madre.

–Estoy pensando Mami, nada en particular, sólo pensando.

Sin esperar por las palabras de su madre le dio un beso a Molly en la mejilla y desganadamente entró a la casa.

El té dejaba escapar los vapores por el pico de la tetera. Se sirvió una taza. Sintió el calor de la infusión bajar por su garganta y cerrando los ojos dio aprobación a un té muy bien preparado. La humedad y el frío de la mañana eran señales que la primavera no se animaba a darle de baja al invierno.

-¿Pensando en qué? –preguntó Molly al seguir a Ginny, estudiando a su hija con preocupación.

–No te preocupes mami, no es nada, –le aseguró Ginny depositando una vez más un beso en la mejilla de sus madre. Se sentó y tomó una rodaja de tocino y muy poco de huevos revueltos. No comía, pretendía hacerlo.

No podía contarle a su madre. En realidad no sabía qué hacer. El encuentro con Malfoy le provocó una sensación extraña y permanente en su estómago y su corazón se contraía al punto de sentir que desaparecía en su pecho sin poder palpitar. Imágenes de la guerra y las palabras de Malfoy se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. ¡Él estaba vivo! ¡Hermione tuvo un hijo! ¿Significa ello que su mejor amiga y el enemigo jurado de Harry y los Weasleys vivian juntos? Malfoy se refirió a ellos como su familia. La conclusión no podía ser otra que ellos eran una pareja. ¿Dónde residían?

Imágenes de la guerra, la eliminación de Voldermort, las confrontaciones con Hermione y el juicio de Draco eran una película interminable que Ginny, por más que tratara, no podía evitar revivir. ¿Cuáles fueron las circunstancias bajo las cuales Hermione traicionó a Ron? Pero, ¿Se podía considerar traición?

¿Era justo acusar a Hermione de traicionar a Ron basándose en nada más que deseos personales de todos ellos, cuando en realidad ni Hermione o Ron expresaron un deseo tácito de ser más que amigos? A pesar de la culminación de la guerra Ginny se vio obligada a enfrentar sentimientos de desolación y dolor por la muerte de Fred. Sumado a ello, reparar su relación con Harry y la incertidumbre de su futuro una vez que terminara su educación en Hogwarts. El dolor y el odio profundo que Ron decidió vestir eran conflictos extra y la más pequeña de los Weasleys prefirió ignorarlos. Al final ella perdió a su mejor amiga y ahora se veía obligada a compartir algo de la culpa.

Su corazón dio un brinco y lo sintió disminuir en tamaño. El odio que los ojos de Malfoy revelaron, ¿Era compartido por Hermione? ¿Cuántas veces Hermione trató de explicarles qué fue lo ocurrió, por qué ocurrió? Palabras, humillantes y viciosas palabras fueron enunciadas entonces; hoy, no se podían borrar de la memoria o del corazón. Desde aquel encuentro con Malfoy, remordimiento y pena la rodeaban. Malfoy tenía razón. La lealtad que Hermione le brindó a Harry y a Ron fue olvidada, reducida a polvo por la relación de Malfoy y ella, y que culminó en lo que ellos consideraron la peor de las traiciones: Hermione como testigo de la defensa en el juicio contra Draco. Hermione traicionó al Héroe de Hogwarts pero, ¿No era ella una heroína también? Al final, Hermione terminó sola. Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas... ¡Y Hermione estaba embarazada cuando desapareció!

-–Ginny, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te peleaste con Harry? –Preguntó Molly preocupada. Ginny estaba sentada de espaldas a su madre quien ubicó una mano en el hombro de la joven.

Ginny no giró para mirar a su madre. Con una mano acarició la mano que descansaba en su hombro, tranquilizándola. Lentamente se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el comedor. –Será mejor que me vista. George tiene un nuevo inventario que tengo que reconciliar –murmuró mientras dejaba la cocina.

Molly sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro. En cuanto la oportunidad se presentara hablaría con Harry. ¿Qué había provocado esas lágrimas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de la serie Harry Potter**

**N/A: Mi beta Neko recibe una vez mi eterno agradecimiento.**

** Editado, Julio, 2010  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Es Hora De Reparar Puentes.**

'_Si es cierto que algo le ocurre es mejor que conversemos en terreno neutral'__. _Se decía Harry a si mismo mientras se dirigía a Sortilegios Weasley. No hacía veinticuatro horas que había regresado de Rumania y lo primero que hizo fue visitar a Ginny en La Madriguera. Ni bien apareció su cabeza en la chimenea, Molly lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina donde le cuestionó respecto la extraña actitud de Ginny días pasados. Molly se sorprendió cuando Harry le comentó que él ni siquiera estaba en el país cuando ella tuvo la mencionada conversación con Ginny. La verdad sea dicha, Harry no había notado nada en particular en Ginny, claro que ambos se habían visto por apenas un par de horas desde que regresó de visitar a Ron y Charlie.

El Callejón Diagon estaba desierto. La falta de bullicio y actividad permitía escuchar llaves abriendo puertas; los pasos de los pocos transeúntes y hasta unas pocas gotas de agua goteando en alguna parte. Sin duda alguna, las pocas personas con las cuales se cruzó Harry eran empleados o dueños de las tiendas que rodeaban el callejón. Su primera intención fue desayunar con Ginny en La Madriguera pero ella ya se había ido. Molly le comentó que eso era un síntoma de que algo pasaba con Ginny porque la joven desayunaba con su padre y la gran mayoría de las veces comenzaba su día en Sortilegios Weasley a las ocho y media de la mañana no a las siete.

Al cruzar el dintel sus ojos se fijaron en la figura al fondo de la tienda. Una cascada de cabello largo rojo se destacaba y la diminuta figura de su novia produjo una sonrisa en sus labios. Ginny le daba la espalda a la entrada y detrás del mostrador con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y apuntando con su varita mágica daba la impresión de dirigir una orquesta mientras procedía a contar la mercancía. Sigilosamente Harry se aproximó a su novia y la tomó por la cintura depositando un beso en su nuca. Ginny dio media vuelta sonriendo. Igual que Harry, ella procedió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

––¡Esta sí que es una sorpresa! Tú no eres madrugador para nada. Deben ser como las cuatro de la mañana para ti ––dijo Ginny burlonamente.

Él le rozó los labios con los suyos y redujo el espacio que existía entre ellos. ––Una semana sin verte y nada más que dos horas ayer y a las apuradas. Te he extrañado, ¿Sabes?

Sus ojos color miel examinaban el rostro de Harry. _'Aquí, pasa algo.' _Escurrió sus brazos de la cintura del joven dejando nada más que sus manos en las caderas de su novio y dio un paso atrás para poder estudiar mejor las facciones de Harry

–¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Ron o Charlie? ––preguntó Ginny preocupada.

–Tú, honestamente, ¿Crees que tu madre no te informaría si algo hubiera ocurrido con esos dos? –Harry le contestó con una amplia sonrisa y agregó ––Es nada más que se me ocurrió que tú y yo podríamos desayunar juntos. Apenas son las ocho y ustedes abren a las diez...

Ginny continuaba estudiando las facciones de Harry. Sus ojos buscaban por alguna pista en sus facciones que le explicara la verdadera razón por la cual él estaba en frente de ella tan temprano a la mañana, pero... nada.

––Harry, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! ¡Que yo recuerde tu jamás dejas tu cama antes de las diez, a veces más tarde!

'_¡Mujeres y su maldita intuición! ¡Tienen mejor olfato que un perro de caza! Claro que estar aquí tan temprano...' _Se dijo Harry a si mismo mientras pensaba en otra estrategia a seguir.

––Tanto te extraña que te quiera sorprender, porque te he sorprendido, ¿No es cierto? Tengo todo listo en el canasto. El parque _muggle_ que tanto nos gusta debe estar desierto, podemos tener nuestro picnic. Llamémoslo desayuno-picnic ––Harry esperó por la respuesta.

Ginny se mantuvo callada. Harry la besó. No un beso apasionado pero un beso al fin. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta la nuca de Ginny donde sus dedos desaparecieron entre la seda de sus rojos cabellos

––Vamos Ginny, que no hemos estado solos por más de una semana.

'_Definitivamente que se trae algo entre manos' _pensaba Ginny. Y no era que le incomodaba estar a solas con Harry, sobre todo después de seis días de ausencia pero... ¡Una sorpresa! El romanticismo de Harry era cosa del pasado. El noviazgo se había transformado en una relación previsible, sin sorpresas, estable. En ocasiones Ginny se los imaginaba suspendidos en el aire, como aguardando a que algo sucediera. Al darse cuenta que estos pensamientos comenzaron a dominarla evitó que ellos continuaran inmediatamente. No había nada que hacer, la única manera de averiguar qué se traía Harry entre manos era aceptar la invitación. Desató su delantal, escribió una nota a George y Mildred, dejándoles saber que regresaría en una hora y cerró la tienda.

El desayuno resultó delicioso. Ginny no sabía que tenía hambre hasta la primera mordida de su tostada con mermelada fue saboreada por su boca. Harry le dio detalles de su visita con Ron y Charlie y como, finalmente, Ron se estaba convirtiendo en un experto cazador de dragones y otras criaturas mágicas como su hermano mayor.

––Parece estar contento. ¡Tú sabes cómo actúa cuando está excitado por algo, como sus ojos aumentan en tamaño, habla sin pausas, en oraciones completas! Y come igual que un cerdo, si es que consideras eso como una señal de que tu hermano está volviendo a la normalidad. ––Harry esbozó una sonrisa al finalizar su último comentario.

Ginny no lo escuchaba. Su rostro lo eludía y parecía más interesada en el pasto, el cual acariciaba con sus dedos. Harry le tomó la mano.

Ginny levantó su cabeza y acarició la mejilla de Harry.

––Me alegra que mi hermano se encuentre mejor. Casi tres años han pasado, ¿Sabes? Ya era hora que comenzara a vivir otra vez. Las Navidades pasadas, nada había cambiado. ¡Su odio y dolor eran tan obvios! Apenas los podía contener ––Ginny hizo una pausa y continuó––. ¡Hemos perdido tanto por culpa de Voldemort y esa maldita guerra! ––Harry percibió el dolor y la rabia de la última frase.

Ginny se incorporó e inclinó su rostro pretendiendo observar las nubes en el firmamento. Disimuladamente se frotó los ojos para evitar el flujo de lágrimas a punto de brotar y de esa manera evitar preocupar a Harry, pero el joven no perdió detalle de ello. Harry se levantó también y se plantó en frente de Ginny tomándola de los hombros con ambas manos.

––¿Te pasa algo Ginny? Tu mamá me cuenta que no eres la misma de antes, yo pensé que era su imaginación pero... no estoy tan seguro ahora.

––Así es que mami es la razón de esta 'sorpresa' ––Le contestó Ginny algo enojada.

Harry ignoró el enojo obvio en la voz de su novia. Los ojos color miel brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de Ginny revelaban dos hilos transparentes con las pocas que se habían escapado. Con sus dedos pulgares Harry le limpió el rostro.

––¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? ––La mirada le confirmó a Harry que Ginny dudaba en confiar en él y ello preocupaba al joven.

Ginny no pudo contenerse. A alguien le tenía contar y, ¿quién mejor que él? Ni bien las palabras de Ginny llegaron a sus oidos Harry cerró los ojos. Imágenes que él escondía en lo más profundo de su memoria resurgieron. Imágenes de Hermione herida, los muertos y los heridos durante la última batalla. El castillo en llamas, murallas en ruinas, los entierros... los Weasley y el tremendo dolor de perder a Fred... su enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

––¿Tú crees que están juntos? Ella desapareció unos días antes de que Malfoy fuera sentenciado a Azkaban y nadie supo dar cuentas de él una vez que lo dejaron libre. La mansión Malfoy está abandonada... no existían rastros de él en ninguna parte, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Tu padre y el Ministerio lo trataron de encontrar y nada. Yo no entiendo... un hijo ––Harry hablaba sin parar tratando de silenciar su confusión y emociones. Como si estuviera agotado se sentó en la manta, cruzó las piernas y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos. La niebla de un pasado doloroso lo envolvía, ahogándolo.

Ginny lo imitó y se sentó en frente de él, cruzó las piernas y tomó las manos de Harry con las suyas

––Harry, voy a tratar de encontrar a Hermione ––Ginny le hablaba con convicción y determinación. No había argumento en contra que él pudiera enunciar para convencerla de no hacerlo.

––Has pensado en Ron, ¿En tus padres? ––Le preguntó sorprendido por la determinación y por la falta de simpatía hacia su hermano.

––¿Pensar en mis padres, en Ron? Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hermione? –Giny le preguntó a Harry.

Quizás si lo forzaba a pensar en una respuesta Harry llegaría a la misma conclusión a la que ella arribó, que la relación de Ron y Hermione jamás existió, no la relación que todos ellos deseaban y que dieron como un hecho consumado.

Harry soltó las manos de Ginny. Su voz ronca y sus hermosos ojos verdes mostraban la típica expresión de El Heroe de Hogwarts de rabia no muy bien contenida.

––¿Me preguntas qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Te has olvidado? ¿No fuiste testigo del dolor de Ron? Ella lo traic...

Ginny lo interrumpió. Su rostro tornándose rosado por la impaciencia ante la intransigencia de Harry.

––Ella fue la mejor amiga que tú, Ron y yo hemos tenido y con toda seguridad tú tendrás. ¿Te has olvidado tú también, Harry? ––Su voz le temblaba y a punto estaba de estallar y dejar que todas las emociones que tenía embotelladas tomaran rienda suelta––. ¿Te acuerdas de los años en Hogwarts? ¿Cuántas veces arriesgó ella su vida junto a ti y Ron? ¿Qué tal ese año buscando los _Horrocruxes_? ¡Ron los abandonó y ella se quedó junto a ti! Por siete años no hubo un solo momento en el cual tú la necesitaras y ella no estuviera a tu lado, sin protestar, para ayudar no importara qué fuera. Ella se enamoró Harry, ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que haber hecho?

––De Malfoy! Nada más y nada menos que de Malfoy! –––Las venas en el cuello de Harry estaban por estallar––. Ni siquiera pudo explicarse.

––Tú sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad. Cuántas veces tu...yo, ignoramos... ––Ginny sonaba contrita––. Las veces que nos esperó en frente de la tienda de mis hermanos y nosotros pretendíamos no darnos cuenta de su presencia. Ella lo intentó Harry, realmente intentó explicarse. ¿Te acuerdas de Las Tres Escobas?

Cómo olvidarlo. El corazón de Harry aceleró su latido. En frente de la mesa de ellos estaba Hermione. Los tres jóvenes sentados la ignoraban. Harry recordó desear con todo su ser que la realidad fuera otra. Por unos segundos al observarla de reojo tuvo ganas de levantarse y sacudirla para hacerla entrar en razón.

_**Tres años antes:**_

–_Ron, por favor ––Hermione estaba pálida, su ojos con bolsas negras bajo ellos, sus dedos moviéndose inquietos en los bordes de su capa––. Necesito explicarte..._

_Un Ron totalmente borracho se incorporó y se dirigió al resto de los que estaban presentes ese día en la taberna. _

––_Shhss, una de las rameras de Voldemort desea darnos una explicación, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir ––Anunció con todo el veneno que pudo inyectar en su voz mientras intentaba con dificultad mantenerse erguido y digno en su puesto._

_Por el rostro de Hermione lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban._

––_Harry, Ginny por favor escuchen... –Imploró._

_La confusión de Harry era tal que él también había perdido algo de su color. Hermione y Ron eran sus mejores amigos y la única solución era callarse y evitar tomar partido. Claro que el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera envuelto en la disputa era la perfecta excusa para presentar un frente unido en contra de lo que él consideraba un error inmenso por parte de Hermione._

_Ron no dejó que Hermione continuara. Su rostro presentaba un color rojo casi morado; su dolor y odio no tenían límites._

––_Tú no tienes derecho a decir absolutamente nada. ¡Lárgate! Amiga de esa basura, de ese traidor... pero qué digo si tú no eres su amiga... no, tú... ––El rostro del borracho estaba tan cerca de la joven bruja que ella podía oler los vapores de alcohol que emanaban de su boca––. ¡Tú eres su puta! ¿Tú realmente crees que él te ama? Para él tú no eres más que una sangre sucia, una asquerosa, una ment..._

_Ron se encontró en el piso. Los cinco dedos de la mano de Hermione estampados en su mejilla. Al dejar la taberna con su rostro empapado en lágrimas, ella podía escuchar los insultos de Ron a la distancia, la voz de quien alguna vez estuvo enamorada disminuía a medida que la distancia entre ella y el bar incrementaba. _

_Harry y Ginny finalmente levantaron sus rostros. La capa de bruja perteneciente a Hermione estaba descartada en el piso. Harry la tomó en sus manos, y por primera vez durante el triste espectáculo del que fue testigo, se animó a mirar a su amiga, que no era más que un punto en el horizonte. Y una vez más, el impulso de correr detrás de ella resurgió. Merlín, cómo deseaba entender por qué, ¡Él solo deseaba saber por qué! En vez de correr hacia ella, decidió ayudar a Ron, quien sollozaba sin consuelo postrado en el piso. Fue la última vez que escucharon o vieron a Hermione._

La voz de Ginny lo devolvió a la realidad.

––Ella les escribió a ambos, ¿Sabes?

Harry la escuchaba sin entender a qué se refería.

––¿Nos escribió? ¿Cuándo?

––Yo estaba buscando pistas en el cuarto de Ron, cualquier cosa que me apuntara en la dirección correcta. Yo se que él se deshizo de todo lo que le recordara de Hermione. Mi esperanza era que de algo se hubiera olvidado o lo hubiera pasado por alto. En una réplica miniatura de esas cajas que usan los magos muggles para hacer desaparecer cosas encontré los pergaminos. Quién sabe Harry, por ahí no pudo deshacerse de ellos. Dos están dirigidos a ti. ––Ginny finalizó su relato.

La respuesta de Harry ante la nueva información tomó unos minutos. Harry acariciaba la parte posterior de su nuca. No podía comprender lo que estaba aconteciendo. Estaba de pie, deslizó ambas manos en los bolsillos frontales de sus pantalones y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

––Él nunca los mencionó. Dos eran para mí y se lo calló ––Su voz denotaba decepción y algo de dolor.

–Nunca los abrió. Los sellos están intactos. El obtuso de mi hermano había tomado su decisión de vivir en miseria, de no escuchar a Hermione y de no permitir que ninguno de nosotros le diéramos la oportunidad de explicarse. ––Ginny se percató que Harry estaba tratando de digerir esta nueva información.

A pesar de la evidencia Harry se rehusaba a creer que Ron le mentiría al respecto de algo tan personal e importante. Sus sienes le comenzaron a doler y procedió a masajear cada una con ambas manos. _'Se tuvo que haber olvidado de los pergaminos..., él jamás me ocultaría algo así... no, no es posible. No, no hay explicación ninguna. Me mintió, ¿Por qué?...' _Harry se rehusaba a aceptar lo inevitable. Ron le mintió.

––No te enojes con él Harry, ––le dijo Ginny suavemente.

Ella sabía lo que Harry estaba pensando y sintiendo porque ella pasó por lo mismo.

––Lo primero que sentí al encontrar los pergaminos fue rabia, pero ahora todo lo que siento es lástima por mi hermano. ¡Mira en lo que se ha convertido! Es un hombre amargado, lleno de odio ¡Y tan desagradable! Yo estoy segura que un día entenderá lo que ha hecho y te dirá la verdad, una vez que crezca y se convierta en un hombre. –––finalizó Ginny con sarcasmo en su voz.

Al incorporarse rodeó la cintura de Harry con su brazo izquierdo, mientras reclinó su cabeza en su hombro derecho. El sol de la mañana brillaba intensamente y la temperatura había subido. El Londres que habitaban los _muggles_ bullía con la actividad típica de una mañana de trabajo. Lo mismo ocurría al otro lado de El Caldero Chorreante, brujos y brujas comenzaban una semana normal de labor mientras él lidiaba con la memoria del peor año de su vida. Malfoy no había muerto en prisión, Hermione estaba en Londres con un hijo a cuestas y el odio dominó a Ron mucho más de lo que Harry imaginaba al punto de mentirle a su mejor amigo por hacerle daño a la mujer que lo humillara enamorándose de un jurado enemigo.

Y una vez más otra imagen escapó sin él poder evitarlo. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el beso que sus dos mejores amigos compartieron minutos antes de embarcar en la más violenta y decisiva aventura de sus vidas: la batalla de Hogwarts. Finalmente esos dos admitieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Tristemente la magia de ese momento murió ni bien nació.

**Tres años atrás:**

_Fred y muchos más sucumbieron en la batalla de Hogwarts. Hermione fue __herida de gravedad y Harry casi perdió a Ginny, no por heridas físicas sino por conflictos no resueltos en el pasado. Ron actuaba ante tanta destrucción y dolor de la única manera que Ron Weasley enfrentaba situaciones extremas: ignoraba y actuaba como si nada de semejante magnitud hubiera ocurrido, como si las heridas hubieran sido producidas por una batalla jugando al Quidditch._

_Las heridas de Hermione fueron muchas y muy graves. Tardaron semanas en sanar. Los maleficios y maldiciones fueron tantos que los doctores en San Mungo no se ponían de acuerdo en cuál tratar primero. Su valor y entrega durante la batalla fue digno de admiración. Peleó como si el resultado dependiera de ella sola y su cuerpo fue__ el testigo y víctima de semejante entrega._

_Por semanas__, la joven bruja recobraba el conocimiento para perderlo minutos después, teniendo como compañía constante a Ron, Harry y Ginny. Harry se dedicó a consolar y visitar a los innumerables heridos, visitar a Hermione y acompañar a los Weasley. Ron dividió su tiempo entre su familia y Hermione. Curiosamente el beso compartido con Hermione jamás fue mencionado por Ron, tal pareciera que nunca hubiera ocurrido. _

_Las peleas y confrontaciones de Ron y Hermione no se hicieron esperar una vez que la chica dio muestras de mejoría. E igual que antes, las peleas no necesitaban excusa alguna. Ron se ausentaba por un par de días y el ciclo se repetía, mientras Ginny y Harry se resignaban a estar en el medio._

_Entre los tantos heridos convaleciendo__ en San Mungo, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy compartieron el mismo piso y la misma sala de Hermione. Draco fue dado de alta en un par de semanas mientras Narcisa necesitó de más tiempo para recuperarse. Draco no dejaba a su madre a solas, salvo por unos pocos minutos cada par de horas y no cruzaba palabra con nadie, excepto con los sanadores. Esa era la impresión que tenían Ron y Harry hasta que un día Ron fue testigo de unas pocas frases intercambiadas entre Hermione y el hijo de uno de los Mortífagos más odiado por la familia Weasley y el mundo mágico._

_Fue entonces cuando las peleas entre Hermione y Ron tuvieron un solo motivo: Draco Malfoy. Los ataques de celos de Ron eran continuos y eventualmente Harry no pudo resistir preguntarle a Hermione acerca de los mismos._

––_Tienes que admitir que es extraño. ¡Nos estamos refiriendo a Malfoy! Y tú... él te atormentó por años con insultos, tú no puedes...acaso tú y él... ¡Es que es imposible! ––Su tono era de incredulidad y al mismo tiempo de súplica._

––_¡Pero cómo te atreves! ––Hermione ofendida intentó incorporarse rehusando la ayuda de Harry. Una vez que logró erguirse sus ojos parecían fuegos artificiales fuera de control, y en su mirada Harry leyó la decepción e incredulidad que sentía su amiga en ese momento––. Tú dudas de mi también, ¡Increíble! Contéstame tu esto, ¿Por qué demonios le debo yo una explicación a Ron Weasley acerca de con quién hablo o a quien elijo como amigos? Si fuéramos... otra cosa más que amigos. ––No había__ chispas de rabia en los ojos de Hermione, ahora buscaban la explicación ante el olvido de un beso compartido con quien ella deseaba algo más que una amistad._

_Harry buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta._

––_Porque él se preocupa por ti muchísimo. ––Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir._

_Hermione, quien había logrado pararse, apoyaba sus caderas en el borde de la cama y Harry se sentó al lado de ella. _

––_Tú te __**preocupas**__ por mi Harry. Ginny se __**preocupa**__ por mí también y lo mismo podemos decir del señor y la señora Weasley. ¿Cuál es la estúpida diferencia si Ron solo se __**preocupa**__ por mí? El solo se preocupa por mí... nada más que se pre... –– Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar._

–_Hermione, tú sabes... ––Harry no pudo terminar porque Hermione lo interrumpió._

––_No Harry, yo no sé. ––Ya no era más que un susurro su voz, con un dejo de desesperación––. Yo no sé. Yo no soy la propiedad de Ron. Él no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada porque no somos más que amigos y al paso que va muy pronto ni eso seremos._

––_Hermione, él no es... la verdad... lo que quiero decir es que él no es muy articulado que digamos, le cuesta expresar lo que siente. ––Harry estaba desesperado por ayudar a sus amigos pero Hermione no daba su brazo a torcer._

––_Cosa curiosa, para alguien a quien le cuesta expresar lo que siente no le faltan las palabras para insultarme con sus malditos celos. ––Agregó amargamente Hermione._

_Además de desahogo, las palabras de Hermione eran el síntoma de que algo mucho más profundo que frustración la embargaba y aquello era lo que ponía en peligro la relación que Harry estaba tratando de salvar._

––_Hermione, ––Harry dejó escapar un hondo suspiro––. Escucha lo que realmente te está diciendo, a veces él actúa de esa manera porque no tiene las palabras para hacerte saber lo que siente._

––_No Harry, no pienso facilitarle las cosas esta vez. No pienso dejarlo tratarme de esa manera... la realidad es otra, todos hemos pasado por... los meses anteriores... ––Apenas podía contener las lágrimas––. Es hora de que crecer y demostrar madurez. Si él necesita decirme algo que lo diga, sin disfrazarlo, como un hombre. Yo no puedo leer su mente o interpretar sus insultos y peleas usando a Malfoy como excusa como otra cosa más que una pataleta de un niño consentido._

_Y no hubo mejora. Fue cuesta abajo y escapó de las manos de Harry. Los gritos e insultos continuaron hasta que arribaron al clímax inesperado. Ron descubrió a Hermione en los brazos de Draco. Acusaciones, insultos, golpes fueron intercambiados al mismo tiempo que Ron demandaba una explicación y fue entonces cuando Hermione cedió a la presión y gritó, __**¡Porque lo amo! **__Como si esa confesión no fuera suficientemente terrible, la situación empeoró aún más._

_El Ministerio de Magi__a presentó cargos en contra de Narcisa y Draco Malfoy. Draco fue acusado de atento de homicidio a Dumbledore y de poner en peligro a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Narcisa, de ser una Mortífiga. Madre e hijo se encontraron con muy pocas probabilidades de probar su inocencia. Draco fue dejado en libertad a la espera de su juicio (él alquiló un cuarto en El Caldero Chorreante mientras el Ministerio se apoderaba de la mansión Malfoy en busca de pruebas que inculparan a madre e hijo) y su madre fue transferida al Ministerio, donde ambos juicios se llevarían a cabo. Para entonces, Hermione abandonó cualquier intento de comunicación con sus ex-amigos._

_Los detalles de lo acontecido después eludieron a Harry pero el nombre de Hermione apareció en la lista de aquellos que testificarían a favor de Draco Malfoy. No hubo palabras para expresar lo que Ron, Harry y algunos pocos pensaron de semejante noticia. Sin explicaciones y sin dejar rastro alguno, Hermione desapareció días antes de que la sentencia de Draco fuera leída._

Como quien desea deshacerse de malos recuerdos, Harry agitó a su cabeza. Voldemort ya no era una amenaza, había sido eliminado y sus seguidores estaban muertos o en Azkaban y hete aquí que la batalla continuaba porque muchos no deseaban olvidar o perdonar. Las barreras estaban en pie. El mundo mágico daba la apariencia de vivir en paz pero la división, entre **ellos** y **nosotros,** continuaba.

Ginny observaba a Harry con confusión, tal pareciera que él no estaba allí con ella

––¿Harry? ––lo llamó a ver si regresaba de donde sea su mente lo transportó.

Su mirada estaba cansada y tal parecía que sea lo que sea que pobló su mente dejó residuos de una gran tristeza.

––Necesito leer esos pergaminos ––dijo con vacilación en su voz––. Estoy confundido, no sé qué pensar, quizás si los hubiera leído antes...

Ginny se sintió un poco decepcionada. ¿Por qué Harry no podía olvidarse del pasado? Cuantas más vueltas le daba a lo ocurrido, menos sentido le encontraba y más culpable se sentía. Ya no era asunto de recordar o hablar del pasado; en su caso se había convertido en corregir un error enorme.

––Tu léelos, no pienso esperar. No tengo idea de lo que les escribió; y no me mires así, que no los he leído, el sello está intacto. Les pertenecen a ti y a Ron. Si la encuentro, asumiendo que quiera dirigirme la palabra, le pediré perdón y rogaré por otra oportunidad.

––La encuentras, ¿y entonces qué? Hermione y Malfoy nos odian, esas fueron, según tu, las palabras que usó Malfoy. No nos quieren cerca ni un centímetro. ––Harry ya se estaba dando por vencido. Quizás recordarle a Ginny su encuentro con Malfoy evitaría una gran decepción. Lo tenía que intentar.

Ginny estaba decidida y hasta no tener a Hermione en frente de ella abrigaría esperanzas de una reconciliación. Dejo que sus ojos color miel deambularan de un lado a otro. Estaba rodeada de los sonidos y olores de un mundo de el cual sabía muy poco.

––Ella está aquí en Londres, lo presiento. Quizás con sus padres. No sé por qué, pero necesito encontrarla.

––Ginny, que puedes terminar herida, dolida. ––Harry le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente con una mano mientras con el otro brazo la apretaba con fuerza.

––Mi amistad con Hermione la dejé escapar de entre mis manos por cobardía. Le permití a Ron que dictara mis sentimientos. ––Hablaba mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro buscando a la amiga ausente.

––Ella es mi amiga, nuestra amiga. Nosotros creemos que nos hizo un daño irreparable, yo ya no creo así. Al final ella terminó sola, con un hijo, apartada de un mundo de el cual fue un miembro valioso. Yo tengo a mi familia, a ti, y no tuve que huir y dejar atrás a los que amaba y al mundo al que pertenezco. La guerra ha terminado Harry, hemos enterrado nuestros muertos. Algunos ahora están tendiendo la mano en gesto de amistad, puentes destruidos están siendo reparados. ––Ginny hablaba mientras empacaba––. Voy a intentar encontrarla con tu ayuda o sin ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración:**** Harry Potter y sus amigos fueron concebidos por J K Rowling quien les dió vida en siete libros.**

**N/A****: Muy agradecida a sanny-potter, konnyta granger y Ellesmera Malfoy por escribir comentarios tan halagadores. Gracias a todos aquellos que sin saber cómo esta historia va a terminar la tienen como una de sus favoritas. La falta de tiempo no permite que pueda actualizar con frecuencia y el no poder encontrar una o un Beta que me aconseje lo hace más difícil, alguna sugerencia? Bueno, no me extiendo más. A ver qué opinan de este capítulo.**

**Editado Julio 2010

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 6: Sin Palabras.**

La lluvia y el frío de los días anteriores fueron reemplazados por un sol brillante y temperaturas más tibias. La primavera, finalmente, arribó para no ausentarse por un largo tiempo. El estar atrapado entre cuatro paredes por culpa de el clima irritaba a John Albus inmensamente.

Hoy, Hermione cerraba la librería temprano gracias a el señor Lynch, quien le había dado el resto de la tarde libre. Aparentemente una reunión con amigos era la razón de tanta generosidad.

La pequeña librería era un pedazo de cielo para Hermione. Durante los primeros meses de su embarazo encontró consuelo en viajar en bus sin destino alguno, solo por salir de casa y distraerse, parando aquí o allá si algo le llamaba la atención. Fue durante uno de sus viajes, a muy poca distancia de la casa de sus padres cuando reparó en el nombre peculiar de lo que aparentaba ser una librería, La Última Página. Tan pronto como Hermione cruzó el marco de la puerta se enamoró de su pequeño descubrimiento. Una biblioteca muy cerca a su corazón y que la había conquistado de igual manera durante sus años de estudiante le vino a la mente. La Última Página resultó ser la típica librería antigua, añeja, con historia, con la cual uno se topa en las partes más antiguas de cualquier ciudad. Sus pisos eran de madera y crujian no importara la cautela con la cual una caminara. Estantes que llegaban al techo adornaban las paredes a ambos lados de la misma. Distintas categorías, tales como Historia, Ciencia Ficción, Filosofía y hasta Romance, se podían leer en placas de bronce pulidas. Ubicadas en la mitad de la mencionada librería tres mesas largas y angostas presentaban libros en saldo. En los angostos pasillos sillas con libros apilados en ellas eran obstáculos en el deambular de los pocos clientes que se aventuraban a entrar. Al fondo, leyendo sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, salvo cuando la campana ubicada en el marco de la puerta le advertía de la presencia de un potencial cliente, se lo podía ver al Señor Lynch.

La Última Página se convirtió en el refugio preferido de Hermione. Dos o tres veces por semana visitaba su nuevo lugar favorito. Su amor por la lectura era obvio y el señor Lynch no objetaba el hecho de que la joven con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos y obviamente embarazada leyera sus libros sin comprar ninguno. Así, sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a intercambiar opiniones y en discusiones sobre todo tipo de autores y temas de el mundo de la literatura. Desde el fondo de su tienda el señor Lynch se percató de las muchas veces que Hermione organizaba sus estantes y si un visitante tenía una pregunta era ella quien tenía la respuesta. Sorprendido, se encontró agradeciendo los elogios de sus clientes por haber encontrado tan valiosa empleada.

Los años estudiando en Hogwarts no la habían preparado para trabajar entre muggles y su embarazo le hacía más difícil encontrar la manera de ganarse la vida. De manera que cuando el viejo señor Lynch le ofreció la oportunidad de hacer algo de dinero antes de que naciera su hijo, no lo dudó un segundo y aceptó. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando él le aseguró que su posición la estaría esperando, a ella y a su hijo, una vez que estuviera recuperada lo suficiente después de el parto.

––Trae al mocoso contigo. ––El vocabulario usado por el señor Lynch no dejaba ser un enigma para Hermione. Rodeado de libros, los cuales leía y sin embargo podía usar el lenguaje de la calle sin vergüenza alguna.

–––Mira, desde que te apareciste gente que yo creía desaparecida para siempre ha resucitado y hasta han comprado alguno que otro libro. Además, una cría es bueno para el negocio. Imagínate lo que pensarán de el viejo ogro Lynch cuando se enteren que te permito trabajar con tu hijo a cuestas? ––Imitando las voces de clientes ficticios continuó––. 'Pero que maravilla, y te deja traer al niño?' '¡Quién iba a imaginar que el viejo ogro tuviera corazón!' y vaya uno a saber cuántas otras sandeces más ––Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

John Albus contaba con dos meses cuando Hermione retomó su puesto detrás de el mostrador en La Última Página. Candice Granger se encargó que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

––Mi nieto no se va a criar detrás de un mostrador, como si no tuviera familia dispuesta a ayudar. ––Le informó a Hermione cuando decidió ser ella quien lo cuidara mientras su madre trabajaba.

Los argumentos fueron y vinieron entre madre e hija hasta que al final Hermione cedió. Candice pediría un año de licencia y otro año sin paga para quedarse con John Albus. Para cuando su nieto cumpliera tres años Hermione lo matricularía en una guardería cerca de la librería.

Hermione cerró con llave la puerta principal de el establecimiento en el cual trabajaba. No caminó más que dos pasos cuando la vio. En frente de ella, a pocos metros y con obvias señales de nerviosismo, estaba Ginny.

En segundos Ginny se dirigió hacia ella. Hermione parecía haber perdido la capacidad de moverse y en su rostro se dibuja la sorpresa ante semejante aparición. En cuestion de segundos el rostro de Hermione reemplazó la máscara de la sorpresa por una de disgusto.

––Por favor no te vayas,...yo... ––La voz de Ginny denotaba lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba. Le emoción de estar frente a frente con su mejor amiga la embarga y su voz, casi que inaudible reflejaba lo que sentía––. Yo entiendo que no desees tener nada que ver con nosotros...conmigo.

Para entonces Hermione se había recuperado de la sorpresa y rozándola apenas reanudó su paso con determinación. Ginny corrió hacia ella y la tomó de el brazo para ser inmediatamente rechazada por Hermione como si le diera asco el contacto físico de su ex-amiga.

Ginny la siguió.

––Por favor Hermione, yo se que mi presencia te ha sorprendido. ––Hermione rió una risa llena de dolor y desdén––. Cuando me encontré con Malfoy...

Hermione se detuvo. Su rostro blanco estaba blanco como un papel y el shock se podía ver en sus ojos grandes como platos. Confundida y sin saber qué hacer, Ginny la guió al banco de la parada de bus en frente de ellas. La respiración de Hermione era rápida, como la de alguien que ha corrido por kilómetros y sus manos las apretaba impidiendo el flujo de sangre a las mismas.

––Malfoy y tu no están juntos. ––dijo Ginny. No era una pregunta. Era evidente por la reacción de Hermione––. De la manera en que habló de ti y de tu bebé... su familia... yo pensé que ustedes dos... Él tenía una foto tuya con tu hijo.

Hermione la miraba estupefacta. _'Draco...!Merlin!... él está...él sabe de.. !Merlin¡' _Por la cabeza de Hermione todo tipo de emociones y pensamientos la atropellaban. Sorpresa, felicidad y confusión, todo al mismo tiempo.

Ginny produjo un pedazo de chocolate y se lo ofreció a su amiga. En el mundo mágico chocolate era usado para aplacar los resultados de encantamientos y hechizos y la verdad sea dicha tal parece que la pequeña maniobra a la que había sometido a su amiga calificaba como un poderoso encantamiento. El rostro de Hermione mostraba mejor color, casi normal.

Ginny lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor.

––Vamos, tu necesitas tomar algo fuerte. ––Ginny la tomó de el brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse pero Hermione la rechazó. Para alivio de Ginny, Hermione la siguió a la taberna ubicada a unos pocos pasos.

'_!Draco sabe donde vivo, de la existencia de John Albus y en todo este tiempo no ha tratado de vernos¡' _Finalmente se animó a mirar a Ginny. Las manos de Hermione descansaban en la mesa, manipulando nerviosamente la servilleta que tenia entre las mismas. Sentada en frente de ella Ginny hacía lo mismo. Su hermoso cabello era más largo, recogido a los lados por dos hermosas horquillas. Unas cuantas hebras se habían escapado haciendo nido frente a sus ojos color miel. Con un dedo de la mano los ubicó detrás de su oreja. Ya no era una niña, si no una hermosa joven de diecinueve años quien la miraba nerviosamente.

––Cómo hiciste para..., ––Hermione fue interrumpida por Ginny, contenta de escuchar la voz de su amiga.

––Por casi cuatro semanas no he dormido. He leído cuanto pergamino existe acerca de el Londres que habitan los Muggles. Me puse a pensar que tu necesitabas ganar dinero para mantenerte y qué mejor lugar que uno con abundancia de libros. No te parece.? ––Ginny hizo una pausa y escudriñó el semblante de Hermione. Los labios de la misma dibujaron una sonrisa que borró rápidamente––. Tuve que entrar a hurtadillas al Departamento de Cooperación Entre Magos y Muggles. Yo no tenía idea de cómo encontrar gentes, lugares o direcciones y allí existe todo tipo de información acerca de las costumbres de los Muggles. Encontré un libro gigantesco, montones de nombres y todas las páginas de color amarillo. Páginas... se me olvidó el nombre...

––Páginas Amarillas. ––Le contestó Hermione con voz monocorde.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco, Hermione le estaba hablando. Decidió hacerse la desentendida.

––Correcto. Llamé a cuanta librería y biblioteca encontré en ese libro y fué así como di contigo. Pregunté por ti y me dijeron que estabas almorzando y aquí me tienes. ––Ginny terminó su historia esbozando una tímida sonrisa que no le fue devuelta.

Hermione apenas podía contener su curiosidad. Docenas de preguntas la agobiaban y casi todas tenían que ver con Draco. ¿Dónde lo encontró Ginny a Draco? ¿Por qué Draco mantiene distancia entre ella y él? ¿Cómo los hallo y por cuánto tiempo ha sabido donde ella vive? ¿Cómo es posible que Ginny charle con ella, sin parar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellas? _'Ella llamó? Usó el teléfono?' _

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para despejarla y con los dedos de su mano retiró la mata de pelo que le estorbaba en la cara.

––¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Ginny?

Ginny tuvo claro al iniciar su búsqueda que el enfrentamiento con Hermione no sería fácil o agradable. Hermione se merecía más que una disculpa. Se merecía palabras enunciadas con el corazón y sin adornos.

––Estoy aquí porque las palabras de Malfoy me impactaron lo mismo que si me hubiera golpeado una bludger. En sus ojos pude ver el odio y el dolor que tu probablemente sientes. Tu nos odias, nosotros somos los culpables de ello. Me olvidé lo que era tenerte como amiga, mi mejor amiga. Perdóname Hermione.

De un manotazo hizo desaparecer las lágrimas que amenazaban rodar por su rostro. Lo último que deseaba era dar la impresión de que quería manipular a Hermione haciéndose la víctima.

––Perdona que me haya olvidado de las innumerables veces que arriesgaste la vida por mi hermano y por Harry; tu valor en la batalla de Hogwarts... perdóname...tu no merecías haber sido tratada de esa manera. Yo fuí débil, estúpida y una cobarde.

Hizo una pausa. En el rostro de la que alguna vez fué su mejor amiga pudo leer desconfianza y disgusto. Ella entendió lo que ello significaba. Se había equivocado, ¡Merlin cómo se había equivocado años atrás! Ahora le tocaba pagar. Se obligó a si misma a controlar el llanto y continuó.

––No espero que me perdones, que nos perdones. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que puedo hacer para reparar el daño hecho de manera que aunque sea poco, todo lo que queda es que me repita: perdóname, adiós Hermione. ––Las lágrimas que contuviera corrían libremente por su rostro. Tomó su cartera, con su mirada le dio su último adiós a su amiga y a paso rápido dejó la taberna.

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que apenas se percató de las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ginny. Unas pocas llegaron a su cerebro, otras fueron ignoradas. Ni sabía qué sentir o pensar. Momentos hubo durante los pasados tres años en los cuales se preguntaba qué sentiría si los volviera a ver. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué diría? Hete aquí que no tenía que imaginar, Ginny estaba en frente de ella y apenas pudo abrir la boca. ¿Odio? No, no era odio lo que sentía. Dolor, dolor del más profundo. El que se siente cuando alguien a quien uno ha amado con todo el corazón, con toda el alma, ha muerto. La pena de dejar el mundo mágico jamás disminuyó, la verdad sea dicha, lo añoraba. ¡Fue un mundo que le dio tanto! Amistad, habilidades y destrezas imposible de comparar en ambos mundos. Aprendió el significado de la palabra valor y fortaleza interna. Le dió John Albus y ... a Draco a quien ella amaba como jamás pensó amar a nadie. Y a pesar de lo mucho que la magia le había dado, le dió la espalda a ese mundo cuando ellos le dieron la espalda a ella. _'Fuí una cobarde, lo tengo que admitir. Hermione te comportaste como una verdadera cobarde.' _Presenciar la ejecución de la sentencia a Azkaban de Draco era más de lo que ella pudo soportar. Saberse embarazada fué la gota que colmó su vaso. ¿Qué le hubiera ocurrido a Draco en Azkaban de saber que ella le iba a dar un hijo? Deseaba Draco un hijo con ella, justo cuando el mundo se hundía a sus pies? Y si... _'Vamos Hermione, que le he dado vueltas a esto millones de veces y la conclusión es la misma: tu tenías miedo de el rechazo de Draco, punto final.' _Sola y embarazada con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. No, no tuvo el estómago para soportar las miradas, los murmullos y los insultos. Huyó como una cobarde.

La hirieron tan profundamente que no creia tener la capacidad de olvidar y perdonar en minutos pero... no podia negar que la extrañaba a Ginny. Allí la tenía en frente de... Levantó la cabeza. Ginny había desaparecido. Hermione no la podía dejar ir, no sin antes preguntarle por Draco. Como un resorte se levantó y depositó unos billetes en la mesa y salió corriendo para alcanzarla.

Ginny caminaba sin destino alguno. Sus pies se movían pero ella no se percataba de ello. Lloraba sin control y sin importarle que la vieran llorar. Se había despedido definitivamente de su mejor amiga. Su único consuelo es que pudo pedir perdón y no importaba si fué en vano. Era necesario, era lo justo y lo correcto.

Hermione corría detrás de ella, gritando.

––¡Ginny, espera! ––Pero Ginny no parecía escucharla. Hermione aceleró y extendió su brazo y con la mano agarró la cartera de Ginny––. ¡Ginny detente!

Sorprendida Ginny giró sobre si misma. Su rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas, sus mejillas rosadas y en sus ojos incredulidad ante la presencia de Hermione quien apenas podía respirar.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio. Una vez que Hermione recuperó el aliento dijo.

––John Albus me espera. Te importaría si continuamos esta conversación en el parque cerca de casa?


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración:**** Harry Potter y sus amigos son la creación de J K Rowling quien les dió vida en siete libros.**

**A/N:**** Re-editado.**

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • **

**Capítulo 7: El Fuego Interior.**

El camino hacia la estación de bus fue en silencio y sin prisa alguna. Ambas sumergidas en sus propias cavilaciones. Hermione disfrutaba de la corta caminata de la librería a la estación de bus, excepto durante los meses fríos de invierno durante los cuales prefería tomar el autobus #12, el cual paraba a pocos metros de La Última Página. Si bien era cierto que su trabajo entre libros lo disfrutaba, desafortunadamente no eran frecuentes las oportunidades de escapar del encierro producido por las cuatro paredes de la librería. Era por ello que prefería caminar hasta la estación. El tiempo que le llevaba cubrir las tres cuadras lo aprovechaba para relajarse antes de ir a casa donde la esperaba John Albus, quien demandaba su total y absoluta dedicación.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ginny evaluaba lo occurrido hacía poco menos que media hora mientras observaba a su amiga sin el vigor y la determinación que demostrara al confrontarla. Hermione apenas había cambiado físicamente salvo por el hecho que tenía tres años más y que se había convertido en madre. Su cabello seguía igual de indomable, contenido en una inmensa coleta. Sus caderas un poco más anchas producto de su maternidad. Su cuerpo no era el de una adolescente si no el de una mujer, una verdadera mujer con curvas en los lugares correctos, incluyendo sus pechos los cuales no podían pasar desapercibidos ya que se presentaban erectos, orgullosos. Hermione Granger sin ser una Venus, había adquirido la capacidad de provocar miradas lujuriosas y hasta alguno que otro comentario pronunciado por lo bajo. Hermione no vestía ropas para llamar la atención si no para estar cómoda. Una falda de jeans, recta, abrazando sus caderas y terminando en sus rodillas. Una blusa de color salmon, simple, sin filigranas. No aros, collares o maquillaje. Mocasines y una mochila. Una muggle más, se dijo Ginny a si misma.

Su apariencia física no habría cambiado mucho pero interiormente Hermione no era la misma. Ginny no encontraba las palabras para describirlo. Tal parecía que la vivacidad y curiosidad no brillaban en los ojos de su amiga. En su lugar Ginny percibía derrota, falta de motivos para luchar. _'¿Cómo me sentiría yo si hubiera pasado por lo que ella pasó?' _Ginny se preguntó. Sus pensamientos tornaron al futuro inmediato. Hermione deseaba continuar con la truncada conversación pero Ginny no estaba segura de lo que su amiga le tenía preparado. _'Si no deseara mi presencia me hubiera dejado ir pero aquí estoy, siguiéndola. Esto no lo esperaba. No tengo que anticipar lo peor, además, no parece importarle que conozca a su hijo.'_ Ginny deseaba hacerle toda clase de preguntas a Hermione pero considerando lo vulnerable de su situación decidió callar y permitirle a Hermione expresar lo que sentía; después de todo, fue ella quien quiso continuar con la conversación.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Al igual que Ginny, Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas a lo acontecido. Sus sentimientos y deseos eran confusos y cambiantes. Tan pronto como el impulso de darse la vuelta y pedirle a Ginny que desapareciera para siempre la envolvía, el mismo se evaporaba para ser reemplazado por la enorme necesidad de saber de Draco e inmediatamente todo los sentimientos se esfumaban y la confusión y la tristeza volvían a reinar en su ser. _'Yo creí que los odiaba y no puedo. Ellos eligieron a Ron sin permitir que yo me explicara. No tuvieron compasión, se olvidaron de nuestra amistad. Ni siquiera me dejaron saber si recibieron mis pergaminos. Ron…bueno de él no esperaba menos, ¿pero Harry?' _No podía negarque la había hechado de menos a Ginny. Sumado a su confusion y para asombro de Hermione, una minúscula parte de su corazón estaba contenta de que Ginny la hubiera encontrado.

Draco…imaginarlo en Azkaban fue tortura. Creerlo muerto poco menos que la destruyó. ¿Cuándo salió de ahí? ¿Cómo la encontró? Ginny mencionó una foto. Así de cerca estuvo Draco. Un tenue dolor de cabeza se insinuó al mismo tiempo que su vacilación se intensificaba.

La voz enfurecida de Ginny la devolvió a la realidad.

––Por favor déjeme pasar. ¿No ve? Allí está mi amiga.

El guardia a cargo de la seguridad impedía el paso a Ginny. La muchacha no sabía que necesitaba un pase o dinero para acceder a la plataforma.

––¿Cómo es que la dejó pasar al otro lado y a mi no? ¡Estúpido, bueno para nada!

Hermione corrió e incertó las monedas en la rendija, amonestándose mentalmente por olvidarse de Ginny.

––Disculpe, mi amiga es turista ––Se dirigió al guarda, excusándose por la falta de decoro de la pelirroja, mientras al mismo tiempo le dirigía a Ginny una mirada de reproche por su exabrupto.

––Cada vez que creo que entiendo a este mundo, ¡zas! Algo pasa. Todo lo que ese idiota tenía que hacer era explicarme que necesitaba unos galeones. ––Exclamó Ginny en voz alta.

Hermione se había olvidado que Ginny perdía los estribos con facilidad.

––¡Te puedes callar por favor! Ya estás del otro lado. Lo ultimo que me hace falta es que seguridad sea llamada. ––La tomó a Ginny de la mano y aceleró el paso––. ¡El bus, corre!

Pasado el incidente, Ginny disfrutó de la experiencia de el viaje en autobús. Si bien era cierto que muchas de sus salidas con Harry eran del lado muggle de el Caldero Chorreante, jamás se aventuraron tan lejos. Las semanas durante las cuales la buscó a Hermione se adentró en el mundo de los muggles como jamás lo hiciera antes. Tuvo que aprender a usar el teléfono. (¡No solo aprendió como funcionaba el aparato pero ahora podía deletrear y pronunciar la palabra correctamente!) Y cuando finalmente halló a su amiga, en vez de Aparecerse decidió tomar un taxi (otra experiencia extraordinaria), lo cual implicó aprender a usar el dinero de los muggles. Ginny se percató que el paisaje empezó a cambiar. La zona commercial había quedado atrás siendo reemplazada por casas, jardines y niños jugando en la calle.

El bus se detuvo. Hermione se levantó, seguida por Ginny quien prefirió permanecer muy cerca para evitar problemas. Ambas optaron por el silencio durante su corta caminata. La casa de Hermione se ubicaba en una esquina con un árbol majestuoso al frente de la misma y cuyo tronco estaba rodeado de flores, las cuales protejía una cerca blanca de medio metro de alto. A la izquierda de dicha cerca había un banco de madera. La grama era perfecta, verde, exuberante. Ladrillos rojos en el exterior y los marcos de las ventanas blancos. Era una casa pequeña, entrada en años, muy parecida a La Madriguera.

––Espera aquí, no va a tomar más que cinco minutos, ––dijo Hermione sin mucha emoción, mientras subía los cuatro escalones los cuales terminaban en la puerta principal.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y procedió a sentarse en el banco, bajo el árbol, consciente de que Hermione no la invitaba a entrar porque con toda seguridad no sería bienvenida en el hogar de los Granger.

––¡Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a ellos!

Ginny dio un brinco con su varita mágica en la mano al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro en busca de el dueño de la voz que la sobresaltó de tal manera. Detrás de ella estaba Draco, apuntando su varita mágica directamente al pecho de la bruja.

––¿Cómo es…? ¿Nos has seguido? ––Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, su mente buscando la manera de evitar ser herida por un maleficio o hechizo o quizás algo peor. Sus ojos clavados en la figura amenazante de Draco Malfoy y al mismo tiempo buscando un lugar para protejerse de la furia de su más antiguo enemigo y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que ambos no estaban entre magos si no entre muggles. _¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a este imbécil atacarme en frente de ellos?_

Despacio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Ginny guardó su varita mágica en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Su voz, apenas perceptible y en sus ojos el mensaje apremiante que deseaba que Draco escuchara.

––Malfoy, si es cierto que Hermione es importante para ti es major que ocultes esa varita mágica. ––Por una fracción de segundo, Ginny tornó una mirada nerviosa a la casa de Hermione––. ¿Te das cuenta dónde estamos? Muggles a nuestro alrededor. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si uno de ellos reporta a un hombre amenazando a una indefensa mujer con algo parecido a una rama de un árbol? Seguro que pensarán que estás borracho o demente.

Con los dientes apretados y sin dejar de amedrentarla con su varita mágica Draco le dijo, ––¡A ver si te callas!

Pero tuvo que admitir que la Weasel tenía razón. Inspeccionando rápidamente su entorno se percató que por suerte no había curiosos en las ventanas o en la acera. Al mismo tiempo que guardaba su varita mágica, Hermione abrió la puerta y comenzó a descender los escalones con John Albus en una de sus caderas. Al levantar el rostro, sus ojos se posaron en Draco.

Todo color abandonó el rostro de la joven. Si no fuera porque cargaba con su hijo hubiera perdido el conocimiento en un instante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ginny estaba al lado de su amiga, sosteniéndola mientras Hermione se deslizaba como una muñeca de trapo y se sentaba en uno de los escalones. Y sin poder contenerse dio rienda suelta a sus emociones gimiendo sin consuelo. Lo abrazaba a John Albus como si de un salvavidas se tratara humedeciendo sus cabellos rubios con sus lágrimas. Asustado al ver la angustia de Hermione, el pequeño siguió el ejemplo de su madre y rompió en llanto. Madre e hijo, abrazados el uno al otro lloraban incontrolablemente.

Por unos segundos Draco tuvo la impresión que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Paralizado por la emoción y la sorpresa no fue hasta que escuchó el llanto desconsolado de su hijo y de Hermione que sin pensarlo tomó a John Albus en sus brazos mientras Ginny extendía su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione quien no podía controlar sus lágrimas y el temblor de su cuerpo. Tal como temiera, Ginny se percató de unos cuantos rostros en las ventanas de los vecinos.

––Hermione, levántate, vamos adentro. John Albus está asustado. ¡No ves que llora! ––Ginny pocos menos que imploraba a su amiga.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Hermione levantó el rostro húmedo. Su mirada acarició al pequeño y se encontró con un par de ojos grises en los cuales ella vió reflejado el tumulto interno por el que ella estaba pasando.

La tensión que emanaba de ambos no pudo ser ignorada por Ginny quien estaba desesperada por evitar una escena la cual tendría a los padres de Hermione y a los vecinos como protagonistas. John Albus lloraba a los gritos y sus padres estaban en trance. Siendo que era la única en control de sus emociones no le quedó otra que tomar riendas de la situación. Gentilmente pero con determinación y algo de fuerza le dio un jalón al codo de Hermione quien no se percataba que era manipulada como un títere.

––Malfoy, vamos. ––pero Draco no la escuchaba, solo tenía ojos para Hermione––. ¡Malfoy, muévete!–– Frustrada, Ginny lo tomó por la camisa y lo empujó hacia las escaleras y sin ceremonia alguna lo lanzó al interior de la casa.

Al cruzar el dintel los gritos de John Albus atrajeron a Candice, quien sobresaltada hizo su aparición en la sala. Confundida por la escena en frente de ella, se detuvo. Hermione ocupaba el sofá con una chica pelirroja quien consolaba a su hija. Su nieto estaba en los brazos de un joven alto, desgarbado y rubio. El niño lloraba y extendía sus brazos a su madre.

––¡Qué demonios está pasando! ––preguntó a los gritos mientras arrancaba a John Albus de los brazos de Draco––. ¡Y quiénes son ustedes! ––gritó una vez más dirgiendo su furiosa mirada a ambos intrusos.

_ 'Bueno, esto definitivamente no lo tenía planeado'_ Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que en otras circunstancias la situación le hubiera resultado cómica. _¿Cómo explico esto? _Introducirse era lo apropiado. Se incorporó y extendió su mano derecha.

––Señora Granger, mi nombre is Ginevra Weasley, Hermione y yo somos amigas, ambas fuimos estudiantes en Hogwarts.

––Ex-amiga quiere decir ––la corrigió Candice con sarcasmo, ignorando la mano extendida de la bruja.

_'No puedo negar que me lo merezco'_, se dijo Ginny a si misma al escuchar el disgusto con el cual la madre de Hermione se dirigió a ella.

Candice tornó su atención hacia el joven rubio quien no tenía ojos más que para su hija. La respuesta a su pregunta ya no tenía importancia al reparar en las facciones del chico. Su rostro con ángulos rectos, su cabello casi blanco tocando sus hombros y esos ojos, grises, casi transparentes, centrados intensamente en Hermione

––Usted es el padre de mi nieto. ––Por unos segundos, reinó el silencio. Su confusión y desconcierto se transformaron en cólera fuera de control––. No tengo idea de lo que ambos le hicieron a mi hija y a mi nieto pero los quiero fuera de mi casa ya mismo, ¡ahora!

––Señora… ––Ginny imploraba.

––¡Fuera de mi casa! ––gritó abriendo la puerta––. ¿Es que son sordos? ¡Fuera, o llamo a la policía!

––Mamá, por favor ––Hermione finalmente encontró su voz sin poder resistir la atracción de esos ojos grises que la acariciaban provocando todo tipo de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Como si una fuerza invisible la manipulara se levantó y con dos pasos redujo la distancia que la separaba del padre de su hijo.

Al tenerla tan cerca Draco fue consumido por un deseo casi animal de tocarla, de envolverla en sus brazos y de besarla interminablemente.

––Yo…yo pensé que jamás te volvería a ver y tu sabías de nosotros…donde vivíamos ––Hermione tragó en seco––. Tienes idea alguna de las noches que yo… ––el reclamo de Hermione se vió interrumpido cuando la bruja intentó evitar que las lágrimas escaparan.

Draco no pudo contenerse. En segundos la envolvió en sus brazos y entornando sus ojos bebió el perfume de su amada. La magia del momento fue interrumpida por Hermione quien muy a su pesar se apartó de él dando un paso atrás.

––¿Nos estabas siguiendo? ––le preguntó armándose de valor para no poder su compostura.

Draco dudó, aterrorizado de perderla para siempre. ––Usé un hechizo de alarma en tu casa y en la librería donde trabajas para protejerte de ellos ––le contestó lanzándole a Ginny una expression feroz––. Mi hice de un Traslador ––de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón produjo un trapo.

Hermione no aceptaría nada más que la total y absoluta verdad y Draco estaba dispuesto a dársela.

––Un conocido de mi familia procuró el Traslador y me ayudó con el hechizo de alarma.

_'¿Hechizo, Traslador?' _Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

––Hermione, yo… ––el tono de voz de Draco era íntimo, un susurro que obligó a Hermione a bajar sus ojos.

––¿Qué demonios es un hechizo o un Traslador? ––Candice los interrumpió furibunda. Dirigiéndose a Hermione agrego––, ¿y se puede saber qué haces dirigiéndole la palabra a estos dos?

Ginny decidió que era hora de retirarse. La pobre Hermione no necesitaba otro problema más. ––Será major que me vaya. Yo dije lo que tenía que decir ––dijo mirando a Hermione––. Si así lo deseas, regresaré. Si prefieres no vernos nunca más no tienes más que pedírmelo, pero…quizás…quizás. ¿Y si nos diéramos otra oportunidad? ¿Y si volviéramos a empezar y creáramos nuevas memorias? Ahora que te tengo tan cerca me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te he extrañado–– Ginny confesó sonrojándose.

Los pocos segundos de silencio se le hicieron interminables a la pelirroja quien rogaba por otra oportunidad para poder reanudar su amistad con Hermione.

––¿Que te parece si nos encontramos en la librería para tomar el te a eso de las cinco de la tarde? ––Hermione le preguntó con trepidación en la voz.

––Allí estaré a las cinco en punto ––Ginny le contestó con una sonrisa radiante––. Señora Granger, Malfoy ––inclinando la cabeza se despidió de ambos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó su nombre.

––¡Ginny! ––Hermione avanzó hacia ella y le susurró al oido––. No le digas a nadie…

Ginny la interrumpió y asintió con la cabeza

––No le dire a nadie, te lo prometo ––tomándole la mano y apretándosela como para confirmarle lo prometido, sonrió una vez más y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Hermione se quedó parada de frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Draco y a su madre. Dejó escapar un suspiro y dió media vuelta.

––Mami, Draco y yo necesitamos hablar, a solas.

––¿Estás segura? Él se digna a aparecerse ahora, casi dos años desde que nació John Albus, ¿Se puede saber cuál es su excusa? ––Candice le replicó mirando tiernamente a su nieto.

––Mami, por favor, ––Hermione le rogó a su madre.

Más tranquilo ahora, John Albus intentó escapar de los brazos de su abuela. Hermione le plantó un beso en la frente.

––Llévatelo al parque, el pobre necesita aire fresco y nosotros necesitamos conversar. No hace falta que te preocupes, en serio.

Con el ceño fruncido y no muy convencida de la decision de su hija, agarró el cochecito y tornando a Hermione le lanzó una mirada de preocupación al salir de la casa.

Hermione se sentó en le borde del sofa entrelazando sus manos, evitando levantar su mirada y así encontrarse con la de Draco.

––¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que aplicaste el hechizo de alarma? ––le preguntó sin levantar el rostro, consciente de lo desesperada que estaba por tocarlo y que él la tocara. Imaginó sus labios sobre los suyos, el roce de sus dedos, la sensación de su respiración insinuandose en sus pechos, en su rostro, en su boca…todo ello le dió rienda suelta a un sinfin de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, cambios físicos con los cuales ella estaba muy familiarizada.

––Hace casi un año ––Draco le contestó

––¿Y la foto? Ginny mencionó una foto ––le preguntó Hermione.

Era muy difícil conversar con ella sin poder contemplar su rostro. Pero mucho más arduo era el controlar el deseo casi salvaje de besarla.

––Agosto del año pasado –Draco apenas podía hablar.

¿Sollozaba Hermione? Una lágrima resbaló para dar en sus manos, como un diminuto diamante. Draco dio un paso y escuchó el llanto silencioso de su amada. Sin pensarlo su cuerpo y el de ella compartían el sofa. La tomó por los hombros y con dos dedos en la quijada de la bruja le levantó el rostro. Sus ojos marrones brillaban colmados de lágrimas y entonces… Sus labios apenas rozaron los de ella. Se detuvo. En sus ojos todo el amor y el deseo reprimidos por tantos meses fluían hacia Hermione como ríos color plata y al mismo tiempo azules como el mar. Esta vez tomó la boca de Hermione sin inhibición. Ella retribuyó el gesto abriendo la suya. Las brasas se convirtieron en fuego fuera de control. Lo acontecido minutos antes, los años separados y el deseo voraz, a flor de piel estalló sin que ninguno de los dos ofreciera resistencia.

Sin perder contacto con la boca de Hermione con una mano la reclinó hacia atrás, con la otra navegaba por el interior de su falda haciendo desaparecer el primero de los obstáculos. Ella, con manos temblorosas buscó el botón y luego la cremallera del pantalón de Draco dándole liberta a la manifestación física de lo mucho que él la deseaba. La manos de Hermione se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de él y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción al sentir su piel. Tal pareciera que Draco le hacía le amor a su boca y sus manos a sus pechos. Fue entonces cuando ambos hicieron una pausa al sentir el calor emanado por el contacto entre sus sexos y mientras sus bocas se bebían la una a la otra, dos se convirtieron en uno. Ella en él y él en ella.

Se desplomó encima de ella. Ambos sin aliento. Giró a un costado, cubriendo el vientre de Hermione con su pierna izquierda. Con su codo derecho anclado en el sofa Draco sostenía su cabeza. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo, parcialmente cubierto de la mujer que amaba. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla y como un resorte Hermione se cubrió los pechos con su camisa y se enderezó.

Dándole la espalda a Draco, Hermione apenas podía creer lo acontecido. _'¡Pero qué es lo que he hecho! ¡Qué he hecho!'_

––Hermione ––La voz de Draco era ronca y saturada de deseo.

––No, no por favor ––Hermione murmuró levantándose.

Draco prefirió seguir sentado al borde del sofa observando a Hermione, quien se rehusó a darle la cara. La joven cubrió su cuerpo con sus ropas y segundos después procedió a acomodar su falda, abotonar su camisa y con sus dos manos ató su cabello. Sus mejillas emanaban calor, sus labios estaban hinchados y partes de su cuerpo llevaban las huellas de la pasión desenfrenada de su amante. Se sentía…exhausta.

Tenía tanto que preguntarle, explicarle y reclamarle y como un animal en celo dió rienda suelta a sus deseos. Pero es que Draco tenía ese efecto en ella. De nada valía ser cuatelosa y mesurada si chocaba con la impaciencia y la impetuosidad de Draco. Hacer el amor…¿era ese el nombre de lo acontecido o más bien fué lujuria?

Draco terminó de vestirse. Una de sus manos se posó en uno de los hombros de Hermione.

––Es mejor que te vayas…yo…yo no puedo. No ahora. ––Apenas y podía abrir la boca.

Draco se acercó un poco más. Hermione dejó caer los hombros y arrastró los pies alejándose de Draco.

––Vete. No puedo. Hoy no puedo.

Allí quedó, solo y sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración: La señora J K Rowling es la dueña absoluta de los personajes y los siete libros de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Mil perdones por la demora. Me encuentro muy pero muy ocupada con trabajo y montones de pequeños problemas y tal parece que así continuará por un rato largo. Un capítulo por mes es lo que puedo intentar por ahora. Me preguntan por qué Draco se mantuvo en las sombras por tanto tiempo. Capítulos 3 y 5 hacen referencia al pasado, a esos meses después de la guerra. Capítulo 3 nos deja ver los efectos de esos meses en Azkaban, incluyendo el ataque de ansiedad que sufre Draco después de su encuentro con Ginny en El Caldero Chorreante.**

**Mucha pero muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y bienvenidas drajer, Drass y lauriska malfoy a nuestro pequeño club de los que me dejan saber sus pensamientos. Son solo seis las lectoras que me dejan saber lo que piensan de mi historia, no saben lo agradecida que estoy por ello. Gracias a aquellas(os) que la incluyeron en su Story Alert. Un abrazo.**

**Capítulo 8: Bailando Alrededor De La Verdad.**

Una vez en La Madriguera Ginny se recordó a si misma de actuar con tanta naturalidad como fuera posible. Todo indicaba que Hermione estaba dispuesta a enmendar la amistad que Ginny dejó escapar de entre sus manos. Esa era su esperanza. Esta segunda oportunidad dependía de mantener el encuentro como el domicilio de Hermione en secreto y por ¡Merlin que así sería! La puerta de la cocina se abrió precipitadamente.

"¡Se puede saber dónde te habías metido!" El tono y volumen en la voz de Molly Weasley no dejaba lugar a dudas, su madre estaba lívida, a punto de estallar. "Le dijiste a George que regresarías en una hora y ¡eso fué hace tres horas! ¡Me puedes explicar qué te pasa ultimamente!"

"Perdona Mami. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era." Le respondió Ginny en voz baja mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de el desgastado sofa. "Ahora mismo voy a la tienda y le pido disculpas a George"

"No te molestes, les haré saber que te dignaste a aparecer." Molly se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny. "Qué esperabas? George se apareció aquí preguntando por ti. Yo pensé que estabas con Harry pero Harry tampoco sabía de tu paradero así es que..."

Molly fué interrumpida por dos Pops. "DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?" Exclamaron George y Harry al unísono.

Ginny retrocedió unos pasos. Una vez más inhaló dos veces y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar el aire almacenado en sus pulmones procurando la calma necesaria para no perder los estribos. "Ya le dijé a mamá que perdí noción de el tiempo." Su voz controlada y apenas perceptible era evidencia de su esfuerzo por controlar su explosivo temperamento. "Mis disculpas."

Dirigiéndole una mirada enojada George procedió a sacudirse las cenizas de su ropa. Harry hacía lo mismo sin perder detalle de su novia. George se dirigió hacia la cocina pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él dijo a Ginny, "Pues me debes tres horas. La pobre Mildred se tuvo que quedar a cargo de la tienda mientras Harry yo buscábamos a la princesa. La pobre estaba preocupada una barbaridad."

Molly dió media vuelta meneando la cabeza y regresó a la cocina. Ginny y Harry quedaron solos en el comedor. "El único que falta eres tu. Nada que reprocharme?" Le preguntó Ginny en desafiándolo.

Harry estudiaba el comportamiento de su novia. La mirada traviesa tan particular de la más joven de los Weasleys lo hacía sospechar de lo acontencido durante esas tres horas de ausencia.

"Tal parece que George y tu madre expresaron con elocuencia mis sentimientos" Le contestó Harry y tomándola de la mano y con un movimiento de su cabeza la invitó a salir afuera.

Una vez en la veranda Harry le tomó la otra mano y se sumergió en los ojos color miel de Ginny, quien aceptó el reto y fijó su mirada en los ojos color esmeralda de Harry. _'No me intimidas Harry Potter, no pienso admitir nada de nada'_

"Donde estabas Ginny? Me preocupaste sabes?" Harry continuaba escudriñando los ojos color miel.

"Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? Perdí la noción de el tiempo. Mi mente desvarió por un largo rato y cuando me di cuenta era tarde...no es para preocuparse, nos pasa a todos." Le contesto sonriendo dulcemente, robándole un beso.

Harry no retornó el beso. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron clavándose en los de Ginny como cuchillos. Ginny le ocultaba algo y él estaba casi seguro de lo que ese algo era. "Tu encontraste a Hermione."

Sosteniendo su mirada Ginny le contestó. "No, todavía no, pero no pierdo la esperanza." De ninguna manera iba a traicionar a Hermione. La restauración de su amistad con Hermione dependía únicamente de la promesa que ella le hizo.

"Nada de nada pudiste averiguar?" Harry insistió mientras continuaba estudiando las facciones de Ginny.

"Lo único que pude averiguar fue la dirección de sus padres. La información que me dieron en el Ministerio es que la casa está abandonada. Yo sospecho que Hermione está en Australia. ¡Estaba tan segura que Hermione vivía en Londres!" Ginny fingió desilusión y tristeza.

'_Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan buena actriz Ginny Weasley' _Pensaba Harry mientras le seguía el juego.

Tomados de la mano caminaban hacia la pequeña colina en frente de La Madriguera. La brisa era tibia y el caleidoscopio de colores que el sol pintaba al ocultarse decoraba el firmamento con azules, amarillos y rojos. A Harry no le cabía ninguna duda que Ginny había encontrado a Hermione. Por qué no admitirlo? El resentimiento de Hermione era tal que se rehusó a escucharla? Era por eso que Ginny prefería mantener silencio al respecto? Draco mencionó odio, un sentimiento con el cual Harry estaba muy familiarizado. La muerte de Sirius como la de Dumbledore provocaron tal odio que su capacidad de discernimiento se vió comprometida. Sin embargo el comportamiento de Ginny no era el de una chica rechazada por su mejor amiga. En los ojos de Ginny el pudo leer algo muy parecido a alegría, no tristeza.

Una vez en la cima se sentaron en el pasto, uno al lado de el otro, cruzando las piernas y con La Madriguera en frente de ellos. La brisa jugaba con el cabello de Ginny.

"Leí los pergaminos" Le dijo Harry sin mirarla como si conversara con el viento al mismo tiempo que su mirada distraida viajaba más allá de el horizonte. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón produjo dos pequeños pedazos de papel y con su vara mágica pronunció el encantamiento que los devolvió a su tamaño original. Sin pronunciar una palabra se los ofreció a Ginny quién los tomó en sus manos. Sus dedos acariciaron el papel dejándose llevar por ellos al pasado, al momento justo en el que Hermione desesperada y esperanzada tomó el tintero y conjuró las palabras que Ginny estaba por leer tres años más tarde. Harry se deslizó más cerca y extendió su brazo derecho cubriendo los hombros de la joven bruja. Incitándola con su mirada la apuró a leer el primero de los pergaminos.

_Querido Harry,_

_Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes me quiere escuchar pero no soy de las que se da por vencida así de fácil. Por qué te escribo si tengo la certeza que es en vano? No lo sé._

_Sabes lo que se siente cuando escuchas murmullos al pasar y eres testigo de miradas acusadoras o cuando esos murmullos se convierten en insultos dirigidos hacia ti? Tu sabes lo que siente porque tu lo viviste durante tus años en Hogwarts. Los chismes, las insinuaciones, los artículos publicados con el único objetivo de ridiculizarte o difamarte. Todo ello lo estoy sufriendo yo ahora y la única diferencia es que tu tuvistes amigos que jamás dudaron de ti y yo me encuentro sola teniendo que soportar vuestro abandono y miradas llenas de disgusto _

_Me he enamorado profundamente y de tal manera que no lo puedo explicar y me he enamorado de Draco Malfoy. No sé cuándo ni cómo ocurrió. Me resistí con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Hice todo lo que pude para evitarlo Harry, creéme por favor._

_Podrías dejar de estar enamorado de Ginny? Con un chasquido de tus dedos podrías borrar de la memoria lo que sientes al mirarla a los ojos, o cuando sus dedos rozan tu piel o lo que sientes cuando la besas? Podrías darme el mes, el día, la hora en la cual sin comprender por qué te percataste de su presencia y el solo hecho de que ella entrara en el cuarto transformaba un día gris en un día soleado? El amor es así, carece de toda lógica y nos toma de sorpresa._

_Jamás traicioné nuestra amistad, ¡jamás! La razón por la cual me sumé a la lucha contra Voldemort fue porque era lo correcto y principalmente porque te considero como un hermano. Igual que tu, yo creo en un mundo mágico sin discriminación y en el cual la magia negra sea relegada a solo un mito. No fué por eso que peleamos y tantos perecieron? Tu honestamente crees que soy una traidora? Eres capaz de dejar que Ron vomite veneno como ese sin decir una sola palabra en mi defensa? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!_

_Yo amo a Draco y mis creencias no han cambiado a pesar de ello y jamás lo harán. Tanto te cuesta creer que mi integridad es incorruptible? Una vez más me prolongo más de lo debido. Es un mal hábito. Trata de entender Harry por favor. Mis esperanzas de que tu o Ginny nos den una oportunidad o de que leas estas linéas son casi nulas; tal parece que la influencia que ejerce Ron sobre ustedes es más poderosa que la lealtad a una amiga. Aun así no me atrevo a decir adiós, lo dejo en tus manos._

_Hermione._

Ginny depositó los pergaminos en sus piernas cruzadas. Hermione era una mujer extraordinaria y una gran amiga. De todos ellos, ella fué la única que se rehusó a darle la espalda a una amistad como la que ellos habían compartido. Quién sabe... si Harry hubiera leido los pergaminos tres años atrás... quizás... Harry la observaba en silencio. Ginny procedió a leer el segundo pergamino. Una pocas líneas fue todo lo que Hermione escribió. Su caligrafía era irregular. Ginny la imaginó llorando sin consuelo, temblando al escribir mientras les decía adiós no solo a sus amigos pero también al mundo mágico.

_Me voy. Ni siquiera se molestaron en escuchar mi testimonio durante el juicio. No puede vivir entre ustedes, la victoria es vuestra. Mi hijo merece algo mejor. El mundo por el que luché no existe. Estoy vacía, no me queda nada para dar._

_Hermione._

La brisa conversaba con los árboles y las nubes parecian tener prisa por arribar quién sabe a dónde. Igual que Harry, Ginny dejó que su mirada escapara hacia el horizonte mientras sus dedos acariciaban ambos pergaminos. La integridad y generosidad de Hermione incrementaron la admiración de Ginny por su amiga. Hermione intentó en innumerables ocasiones darles una explicación y en todas ellas el resultado fué el mismo, humillación y reproche. Cuando ello no dió los frutos esperados eligió la tinta y el papel rehusándose a tirar por la borda una amistad cimentada en honestidad, entrega y amor. Ella lo dió todo y ellos le dieron la espalda.

Hete aquí que a pesar de ese pasado doloroso Hermione le brindaba a Ginny otra oportunidad. Definitivamente que no traicionaría a Hermione y si Harry se rehusaba a entender entonces...

"Creo que ahora entiendo mejor...al menos un poco..." Harry enunciaba sus palabras como quien pensaba en voz alta. "Quizás porque ha pasado el tiempo, no somos los mismos... Ron recogió lo que sembró, así de simple. En cambio yo... la guerra... las muertes... ¡es que estaba tan cansado! Hermione tiene razón, no tenemos idea de lo que dijo durante su testimonio en el juicio. No pidió otra cosa más que la escucháramos. Sabes, si no fuera por ellos, por ti no sé que hubiera sido de mi esos años en Hogwarts. Ese último año...ellos... ella... Amigos tan leales y valientes nadie ha tenido jamás. !Hermione sacrificó tanto por mi, por todos nosotros!"

Harry tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas y posó sus labios en ellas. Ron se encontró sin palabras, ya por verguenza, orgullo o cobardía; confiado en que Hermione no tenía otra opción más que esperar o resignarse a jamás escuchar lo que su corazón deseaba con ansias. Harry se consideraba un hombre con suerte. Ginny y él enmedaron sus heridas y mal entendidos aunque... últimamente... por unos segundos... a veces distraídamente, sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Ginny dejaban entre abierta la puerta de su alma y él casi podía tocar cierto descontento e inquietud. Algo le molestaba.

"Yo te amo Ginny, tu lo sabes, no es cierto?" Le preguntó preocupado e inseguro.

"¡Pero por supuesto que lo sé!" Allí estaba otra vez. Sus ojos no mentían, en ellos había indicios de... El temor a lo desconocido lo invadió y eligió el camino más fácil, le tomó la boca desesperadamente, con hambre para apaciguar la alarmas que resonaban constantement en su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora y escritora de Harry Potter. **

**N/A: Muchas gracias a mi Beta Neko90. Vamos a reemplazar los primeros capítulos y al mismo tiempo continuaremos con la historia. Como lo he mencionado antes me encuentro sumamente ocupada con obligaciones en el trabajo. Les pido paciencia. No prometo nada pero haré lo posible por baja el próximo capítulo en unas semanas. Muchas gracias a todas (os) por los comentarios. Un beso y abrazo.**

**Cápitulo 9: De Luchas Internas y Revelaciones**

La batalla interna continuaba. Por un lado hubiera deseado controlar sus impulsos, por otro no podía negar la satisfacción que lo inundó cuando se dejo llevar por los mismos. Ni bien la tomó en sus brazos esos primeros segundos, se preguntó cómo fue posible tenerla tan cerca y no sucumbir a esa necesidad visceral de sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo. Y cuando sus labios tomaron posesión de su boca no pudo resistir. Era como si hubiera deambulado por el desierto, sediento, tan sediento que hacerle el amor era la única manera de saciar esa sed.

Entornó los ojos. El viento helado era como agua fresca en su rostro. Volaba, caminar lo limitaría, le pondría barreras a los innumerables sentimientos que colmaban su corazón y eran tantos y tan variados que Draco apenas podía controlarlos. Tal como lo hiciera en Azkaban, Draco encontró refugio en el lugar más remoto aquel que escondió de los Dementores y que jamás hallaron porque él así se lo propuso.

La más tierna de las sonrisas apareció en su rostro al recordar el más insignificante de los gestos compartido entre seres humanos pero, en la antología de su historia, era el más relevante, porque precipitó eventos en su vida que culminaron en la más tierna, fascinante y aterrorizante experiencia jamás experimentada por él. El sueño lo había vencido mientras cuidaba a su madre en el hospital. Había llorado en silencio, solo, furioso consigo mismo ante semejante debilidad. Malfoys no lloran. Una mano rozó su hombro. Sus reflejos de buscador tomaron control de su brazo y en un segundo capturó al dueño de la misma. Al levantar el rostro, cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en su mano asida a la mano de Hermione. Una manta de hospital abrazando sus hombros lo confundió aún más. En silencio, Hermione regresó a su cama mientras Draco, mitad despierto, mitad dormido la observaba convencido que estaba soñando o alucinando.

Recordó la primera vez que ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, el asombro de ambos era tangible en sus facciones. El primer beso... Draco dejó escapar una carcajada en cuanto las imágenes se materializaron en su mente. Hermione intentaba desesperadamente analizar los sentimientos que comenzaban a germinar entre ellos. La conducta de ambos le era tan absoluta y totalmente incomprensible, que la Gryffindor enumeraba una tras otra las razones por las cuales ambos eran víctimas de semejante enfermedad. Y es que Hermione debatía entre contusión o demencia temporal, resultado de sus heridas. Todos intentos en vano, porque el amor carece de toda lógica. Draco utilizó el único medio posible para convencerla: la tomó de los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y cerró su boca con un beso disipando toda duda: Hermione y Draco se amaban. Con el pasar de el tiempo Draco descubrió el poder de sus besos ya para silenciar a Hermione o cuando el Slytherin estaba por perder los estribos. Una habilidad que él gozó inmensamente.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor... Gracias a esos recuerdos Azkaban no le fue tan insoportable. Su último día en Azkaban era un conjunto de imágenes distorsionadas por algo parecido a la neblina que rodeaba la isla. No existía clemencia en ese lugar. A pocas de horas de su lograr su libertad, los Dementores lo visitaron por última vez. Describir lo que esas criaturas infligían en la mente y espíritu de sus víctimas era imposible.

Su más vívido recuerdo era la del pequeño bote deslizándose en el agua, manipulado por una figura encapuchada. El desconocido y él jamás cruzaron palabra. Dos sentimientos tomaron precedente al tocar tierra firme: temor al futuro y euforia. En la nueva página de su vida sólo dos personas ocupaban cada segundo de su pensamiento: su madre y Hermione. Muy poco, realmente nada, podía hacer por su madre, cuya tortura continuaría por unos cuantos años más. Cada gramo de energía, cada minuto de sus días los dedicó a la búsqueda de Hermione. Su desaparición después de testificar en su favor durante el juicio carecía de explicación. No le tomó mucho tiempo intuir por qué Hermione se vio obligada a desaparecer, más bien huir. Amarlo a él le era tan repugnante para los que ella alguna vez consideró amigos que los insultos y humillaciones no se hicieron esperar. Hermione jamás lo mencionó o dio indicios de lo mucho que le habrá dolido ser sometida a semejante castigo. Todo vestigio de resentimiento hacia Hermione se esfumó. Sin amigos, sola, embarazada... y él ignorante de todo porque en su egoísmo jamás pensó en las consecuencias de la relación de ambos.

Azkaban le dejó cicatrices invisibles en su alma y en su mente. No podía identificar qué eran o darles un nombre. Más bien eran sensaciones, sentimientos que lo asaltaban sin poder controlarlos. Por seis meses en Azkaban cada debilidad, terror, inseguridad, dolor fueron expuestos tres veces al día ininterrumpidamente. En libertad, la soledad se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Aislarse de todo y de todos algo tan necesario como respirar. La falta de compañía era una bendición, el tener que hablar, un gran esfuerzo. Es por ello que el contacto con otros seres humanos fue reducido al mínimo y que ordenó a los elfos de la Mansión Malfoy, si alguien les preguntara, decir que jamás lo vieron desde que fue sentenciado a Azkaban.

Cambió su apariencia física mientras buscó por Hermione y una vez que la encontró se sintió pequeño, insignificante, desmerecedor de su amor. Esas fueron las cadenas invisibles que arrastraba con él desde que desembarcó de la pequeña barca y se aferraba a ellas y al mismo tiempo luchaba por desprenderse de ellas. Igual que Hermione, Draco le dió la espalda al mundo de la magia, con la esperanza que algún día él tendría el coraje de regresar.

Su escoba volaba hasta casi tocar las nubes. Sus brazos extendidos en un gesto de victoria, tal como lo hiciera cuando ganara un juego de Quidditch. No tenía explicación para la variedad de sentimientos que lo dominaron al tener a su hijo en sus brazos o al hacerle el amor a Hermione. Era libre. Azkaban no lo controlaba y si las garras de ese infierno intentaban retornarlo a ese oscuro y frio lugar en su alma esta vez, Draco resistiría. Y todo lo que tomó fue el saber a su familia en peligro y las cadenas desaparecieron. Draco no era el mismo y no era obvio ¿por qué? Estaba enamorado de una chica nacida de Muggles y ambos concibieron un hijo. Hermione huyó de un mundo al cual ella pertenecía por el sólo hecho de haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Pues bien, Draco Malfoy sería quien le devolvería a Hermione lo que tan cruelmente le fue robado: un lugar en el mundo mágico, digno de una las personas más importantes en la derrota de Voldemort.

Hermione no recordaba una noche tan larga como esa. Entró a su cuarto como sonámbula, arrojándose al suelo llorando inconsolablemente. Su cabeza descansaba en ambas rodillas, las cuales rodeaban sus brazos, y sus hombros temblaban sin cesar. Más que cansada, se sentía exhausta. En el transcurso de pocas horas su pasado, igual que una avalancha, se precipitó sin aviso y su mundo, que hasta la fecha era ordenado y previsible, se transformó en algo muy parecido a caos e incertidumbre. _'¡Cómo pude perder control de esa manera! Yo necesito respuestas, no... ¡Oh Dios! Es que me ha hecho falta. ¡Merlín! Lo deseaba tanto como él me deseaba a mí pero... No, empezar en la cama sin explicaciones... es...ilógico. Yo necesito saber. ¿Qué hacer?' _¿Exageraba? ¿No se amaban? Por el amor de Dios, ¡Concibieron un hijo! En el mundo de Hermione Granger orden y lógica eran total y absolutamente necesarios, claro que, en lo que se refiere a Draco, toda expectativa de orden era tirada por la ventana.

Él estaba vivo y obviamente al tanto de sus movimientos. Lo acontecido en el transcurso de pocas horas no podía ser ignorando por él o por ella. ¿Cuáles eran los planes de Draco? ¿Por qué aproximarse a ella ahora y no antes? ¿Lo afectó su estadía en Azkaban? Así es, la expresión en sus ojos era... triste... llena de resentimiento. Tembló al recordar una expresión similar en los ojos de Sirius Black. ¿Y si Draco deseaba regresar? Sacudió su cabeza. _'No, no pienso regresar. No si es para repetir la misma historia. ¡John Albus es tan inocente!'_

¿Qué hacer con Ginny, quien estaba dispuesta a decir adiós y esta vez para siempre? El dolor al recordar esos meses después de la guerra no lo podía comparar con la pena y el vacío provocados por la ausencia de su amiga. Las razones por las cuales Ginny tomó la decisión de encontrarla no eran tan importantes como el hecho de su remordimiento y deseos de ganar su confianza otra vez. Harry... Ron... Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. De ninguna manera los podría enfrentar. No lo deseaba. Ni enfrentarlos a ellos o al mundo mágico. Ninguno de ellos podía demandar nada de ella, no ahora, cuando era conveniente o porque las circunstancias habían cambiado. Con todo el corazón pidió al cielo que Ginny mantuviera su palabra.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Un nuevo día. Pero para Hermione minutos, no horas habian transcurrido. La cuna de John Albus estaba vacía, lo cual implicaba que pasó la noche con sus abuelos. Vestía las ropas del día anterior. Suspirando, se incorporó y bajó sus piernas a un lado de la cama. Sin intentar levantarse cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Aun podía saborear a Draco en su boca y percibir su esencia en sus ropas. Como todas las mañanas, la sinfonía de pájaros cantando llegó a sus oídos, juró por lo bajo. Lentamente, se levantó y caminó hacia el tocador, tomó el cepillo en sus manos e intentó domar su cabellera. Carecía de la energía y el deseo de lidiar con su melena por lo que, desganadamente, lo sometió a una coleta y con una cinta se encargó del resto. Reparó en su apariencia en el espejo; lucía horrible. Dio media vuelta, se encamino a la puerta y frenó antes de abrirla. A pocos metros, detrás de esa puerta, su madre y padre no solo anticipaban su presencia si no una explicación. Afortunadamente contaba con pocos minutos para prepararse para salir a trabajar. Las explicaciones tendrían que esperar, era mejor así. Insistiría que le dieran tiempo. Quizás durante el fin de semana los tres podrían discutir por largo rato lo ocurrido. Para entonces su confusión y ansiedad no estarían tan a flor de piel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora de Harry Potter y sus personajes.**

**N/A Muchas gracias a mi Beta Neko, de todo corazón, gracias. Se que este capítulo ha demorado un montón, lo siento pero mi vida se ha complicado y tiempo para jugar en este universo de fanfics no tengo. Espero me tengan paciencia porque no pienso abandonar mi historia. Un besote.**

**Capítulo 10: Parece Que Fue Ayer.**

Ginny dejó La Madriguera más temprano de lo habitual. Su cita con Hermione era a las cinco de la tarde lo cual implicaba que el inventario como los recibos abandonados el día anterior no podían esperar otro día, además, ella no se atrevía a provocar otra inquisición de parte de su hermano.

Así fue como la encontró George al descender las escaleras perezosamente, intentando disipar los últimos vestigios de sueño. Ginny estaba sumergida en papeles, concentrada en los recibos del día anterior a la derecha y la lista de el nuevo inventario a la izquierda. El aroma de café recién preparado dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al saber que con toda seguridad Ginny arribó a la tienda antes de que saliera el sol.

Para las cuatro de la tarde Ginny impartió las últimas direcciones a Mildred al mismo tiempo que salió disparada de la tienda. Afortunadamente George tenía una cita con uno de sus proveedores; mejor así, caso contrario Ginny se vería obligada a mentir una vez más.

Diez minutos antes de las cinco, Ginny montaba guardia a pocos metros de La Última Página. El hechizo de alarma al que aludió Malfoy incluía el lugar donde Hermione trabajaba y Ginny no estaba segura del perímetro que el hechizo cubría; fue por ello que no se atrevía a aproximarse. Puntual como siempre, a las cinco en punto Hermione cerró la puerta con llave de la librería y dirigió sus pasos a la parada de bus donde la esperaba Ginny, sentada en la misma banca que Hermione se vio obligada a usar el día anterior.

––¿Lista? ––La voz de Hermione, sin emoción y distante llegó a los oídos de Ginny quien se encontraba observando sus alrededores.

––Si tú lo estás ––Por unos segundos Ginny debatió si darle la mano a Hermione o darle un abrazo. Optó por una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

––¿Te parece que vayamos al mismo bar? ––Hermione preguntó sin esperar por la respuesta ya que dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el bar sin interesarse si Ginny la seguía o no.

Hermione prefirió una mesa alejada del bullicio y de la puerta de entrada. En menos de media hora el callado murmullo reinante en el bar se transformaría en un bullicioso y desordenado ir y venir de almas cansadas buscando escapar o demorar ir a casa. Ignorando a Ginny, Hermione ordenó bebidas para ambas. La más joven de las brujas fingía interés en sus alrededores al mismo tiempo que manipulaba el borde del mantel nerviosamente, esperando que Hermione iniciara la conversación; después de todo, fue ella quien la invitó. Las gaseosas aparecieron casi por arte de magia. Ambas tan embutidas en sus pensamientos que apenas se percataron de la presencia de la mesera.

––Lo que mencionaste ayer, aquello de desaparecer para siempre. ¿Lo harías si te lo pido? ––Preguntó Hermione dirigiéndole a Ginny una mirada que la pelirroja apenas pudo sostener. Más que una pregunta daba la impresión de ser una exigencia.

––Si me pides no volver a verte o tratar de contactarte, así lo haré ––Le contestó Ginny con firmeza no solo presente en su voz pero en sus ojos.

Hermione notó, no solo la convicción en los ojos de Ginny, sino el pesar que la invadió al confirmar su intención de acceder al requerimiento de Hermione–– Sólo porque expreses remordimiento y pesar no significa que yo esté dispuesta a perdonar o a olvidar. Después de todo, por más de dos años ninguno de ustedes intentó comunicarse conmigo.

Las palabras enunciadas por Hermione con la frialdad y el pragmatismo de quien analiza una situación en la cual no hay sentimientos envueltos disminuyeron su esperanza en reparar su amistad con Hermione. Y no es que anticipara una Hermione sonriente y con brazos abiertos pero íntimamente abrigaba la infantil esperanza de una reconciliación sin mayores tropiezos. Aun así, Ginny rehusó a darse por vencida. El día anterior ella vio la misma expresión en Hermione y hete aquí que allí estaban; en un bar Muggle, frente a frente porque así lo quiso Hermione.

Ginny se irguió. Palabras, oraciones flotaban en su mente pero más que palabras floridas Hermione se merecía la verdad, sin maquillaje, sin adornos. Sus ojos color miel sostenían la mirada de Hermione. Era imperioso que Hermione tuviera acceso al alma de Ginny quien decidió que su corazón fuera el que articulara las siguientes palabras–– Todos hemos cometidos errores ya porque nos dejamos arrastrar por nuestros sentimientos o porque las circunstancias nos confunden de tal manera que todo sentido común es tirado por la borda. A veces son otros los que nos influencian. Todo ello es irrelevante porque el pasado no se puede borrar. La guerra, los muertos, Fred... nuestro dolor... Hermione, ¡yo estaba tan cansada! Exhausta y furiosa no solo por la muerte de Fred sino porque... otros, sin merecerlo, sobrevivieron.

Ginny hizo una pausa. Esos 'otros' a los cuales hizo referencia incluían a Malfoy, Hermione no necesitaba aclaraciones. Ginny continuo–– Malfoy y tú juntos... ¡Es que era inimaginable, imposible! Jamás te imaginé con otro hombre que no fuera mi hermano. Que tú y Ron gustaban el uno del otro era más que obvio; era cosa de esperar quién lo admitiría primero. Comprendo que necesitaras algo más que los celos y falta de tacto de mi hermano, créeme que lo entiendo mucho mejor ahora pero ¡Draco! ¡El mismo chico que odia a Muggles con todo su ser! El mismo que te humillara y despreciara por años. ¡El hijo de mortífagos!

Hermione no permitió que Ginny continuara ––La decisión a quien amar era mía, no tuya, de Harry, o de nadie sino mía. Ustedes debieron confiar en mí. Me acusaron de traidora. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Traidora! También, ¿Cómo no iba a ser de otra manera cuando Ron Weasley lo proclamaba a los cuatro vientos mientras Harry Potter mantenía un silencio cómplice? ––La frustración y furia guardada por años en lo profundo de el ser de Hermione emanaba de entre sus palabras y el tener a Ginny frente a frente era el catalizador necesario para permitir que su dolor y rabia dejaran de envenenar su corazón. Cada palabra disminuía el peso sobre sus hombros. Por años se preguntó cuál sería su reacción al encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus ex-amigos; pues bien ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

––No era aprobación, si no comprensión de parte de mis amigos y también que me aconsejaran porque Ginny, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo confundida que estaba? Me estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy, yo, Hermione Granger enamorada de mi enemigo jurado... ¡Era inconcebible! Él... no es... no era la persona que yo creía. Tampoco esperaba que ustedes cambiaran de opinión con respecto a Draco, si no que confiaran en mí. Ustedes eran mis mejores amigos Ginny, amigos a los cuales quise y todavía quiero con toda mi alma. ¿Cómo hago para olvidar? ¿Cómo hago para perdonarlos?

No hubo lágrimas esta vez. Ambas brujas escrudiñaban sus miradas en busca de una pista que les diera una respuesta. ––No tengo una respuesta. Sólo sé que a pesar de todo aquí estamos, hablando sin caretas y con franqueza. ¿Por qué no continuar charlando? Sin restricciones, sin mentiras, sin apuro, sólo hablar y tratar de reconstruir lo perdido. Tú decides cuán rápido o despacio deseas que prosigamos ––Ginny aventuró una sonrisa y una mirada juguetona se pintaba en sus ojos al continuar––, después de lo que fui testigo ayer, no me queda ninguna duda que Malfoy está loco por ti. Me alegra, créeme.

La mención de Draco provocó la típica reacción en Hermione. Una ola de calor nació en sus labios y se anidó en sus pechos y en su vientre. Sus dientes mordían nerviosamente su labio inferior y sus dedos giraban el vaso que contenía su bebida la cual observaba con atención evitando la mirada de Ginny.

––¿Hermione, pasa algo? ¿Qué sucedió con Malfoy cuando me fui? ––Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

Hermione respiraba agitada. El calor que reposaba en su vientre subió a su rostro al recordar las manos de Draco acariciando su cuerpo y sus labios poco menos que haciéndole el amor a su boca. ––Nosotros...él y yo...

Los codos de Hermione descansaban en la mesa y sus manos cubrían su rostro–– Me acosté con él –––Dejó escapar Hermione.

Ginny se irguió tensa. Su mano izquierda cubría su boca impidiendo una exclamación y su expresión una de absoluta y total sorpresa–– Quieres decir...-

–– Quiero decir que Draco estaba inmovilizado, como si estuviera hechizado y sin saber cómo allí está, a mi lado y yo en sus brazos y me comienza a besar y entonces yo...

––La consternación era palpable en la voz de Hermione quien no podía ocultar la vergüenza que le daba admitir su flaqueza. Finalmente levantó su rostro. Todo tipo de sentimientos danzaban en los ojos de Hermione. Confusión, disgusto y sorpresa predominaban en los mismo––. ¿Cómo es que te confio esto? ¡Qué demonios me pasa! El desgraciado...

––Ese desgraciado es el mismo desgraciado con el que tienes un hijo. ––La reacción de Hermione no dejaba de ser algo divertida. Era más que evidente que esos dos estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro y lo acontecido el día anterior era prueba de ello.

––Ginny, ¡Hace más de dos años que no nos vemos! Yo lo creía muerto y ¿Qué es lo primero que pasa cuando nos encontramos frente a frente? ¡Yo me dejo seducir en la sala de mis padres! ––El tono en la voz de Hermione le trajo Ginny a la memoria la manera en la cual su amiga se veía forzada a dar una explicación que ella consideraba obvia.

––¡En la sala de tus padres! ––Ginny no pudo contenerse. Su rostro desplegaba una amplia sonrisa.

––¡Que no es un chiste! ––Hermione casi gritaba exasperada.

––Pero si tu lo amas y él a ti, ¿Cuál es el problema? ––Esta vez Ginny estudiaba a Hermione de cerca.

––Es que necesito entender por qué prefirió vivir a escondidas de nosotros. Pudimos haber estado juntos y Draco eligió lo contrario. Y cuando finalmente se ve obligado a enfrentarme en vez de exigir una explicación, ¿Qué es lo que hago? Me dejo seducir sin ofrecer un gramo de resistenciaTípico de Hermione. Demandar una explicación racional ante la conducta irracional de dos personas enamoradas y quienes sufrieron por culpa de ese amor.

Sin pensarlo Ginny tomó una de las manos de Hermione en la suya–– Tú eres humana. No solo lo creíste muerto si no que jamás lo dejaste de amar. Ayer fue un día de locos Hermione. No tienes de que avergonzarte.

Hermione le regaló a Ginny una mirada llena de nostalgia. ––No sabes cuánto te he extrañado––, se atrevió a admitir en voz baja apretando la mano de Ginny.

––Hermione yo... ––El remordimiento azotó a Ginny otra vez.

––Está bien Ginny. ¿Recuerdas? Yo decido cuán rápido o cuán despacio ––Hermione sonreía por primera vez. Ginny asintió.

Esta vez el silencio reinante entre las amigas fue confortable. Pasados unos minutos Ginny preguntó––, ¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver?-

––No lo sé. No tuvimos tiempo... de conversar. Después de... Yo no pude ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Lo dejé solo en la sala ––Una vez más la incomodidad de Hermione se dejó entrever en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, le sorprendió la facilidad con la cual volvía a confiar en Ginny como si los años alejadas la una de la otra hubieran desaparecido.

––Hermione, habla con él. No compliques las cosas entre ustedes... a menos que exista algo más –––Hermione mordía su labio inferior. _'Algo le molesta, me pregunto qué será'_

––Ni siquiera sé dónde vive ––Añadió Hermione preocupada.

––Te aseguró que lo volverás a ver. Después de lo que ocurrió ayer no me cabe ninguna duda

La mortificación en el rostro de Hermione incitó otra sonrisa juguetona en Ginny quien recibió un puñetazo en su brazo de parte de Hermione. Y así fue como las dos amigas continuaron su conversación bromeando e intercambiando memorias del pasado. Antes de despedirse, Hermione y Ginny quedaron en encontrarse el domingo. Hermione tenía planeado llevar a John Albus a la feria del barrio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración: La señora J K Rowling es la dueña de lo todo lo que tiene que ver con los libros de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Muchas gracias a mi beta Neko90 por su inmensa ayuda. Miles de disculpas por los meses que me he tomado en bajar otro capítulo. Es muy largo para explicar. Que quede claro: no pienso abandonar mi historia ni a los pocos que la siguen. Trataré no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Elena.**

**Capítulo 11:** **Lo Dicho, Dicho Está.**

Esta vez, Ginny decidió aparecerse la parte posterior de La Madriguera, el lugar más remoto y menos vigilado por la matrona de los Weasleys. Además, de esa manera podría dar un vistazo usando las ventanas y comprobar quién estaba presente y en qué lugar de la casa. Con suerte podría evitar tropezar con su madre, refugiarse en su habitación y esconderse hasta la hora en la cual, se suponía, regresaría a casa.

Sigilosamente se aproximó a la casa, cubriendo el perímetro de la misma en cuclillas. Mamá estaba en la cocina, entretenida con la preparación de la cena. Continuó su investigación en la parte frontal de la casa subiendo los escalones de la veranda y miró por la ventana. El salón comedor estaba desierto. Irguiéndose se aprestó a abrir la puerta cuando Harry apareció de la nada, impidiendo su paso.

–Un poco temprano, ¿No te parece? ¿No sueles ayudar a George a cerrar la tienda? –preguntó Harry en voz baja desafiándola con su mirada.

La inesperada aparición de Harry la desconcertó impidiendo ocultar su sorpresa o tener la presencia de ánimo para elaborar una respuesta satisfactoria. Una media verdad fue todo lo que pudo conjurar.

–Mildred está más que capacitada para cerrar la tienda. Además, tal como le prometí a George, hoy fui temprano a la tienda, casi tres horas antes–. Para ganar tiempo y distraerlo, Ginny intentó darle un beso pero Harry la esquivó. Sus ojos verdes, más oscuros que lo normal, desplegaban irritación.

–Me estás mintiendo Ginny. No dudo que hayas ido temprano a la tienda. Lo que me molesta es que no me vas a decir de dónde vienes o por qué intentaste escabullirte en tu propia casa.

Desafiante Ginny le contestó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Y a mí me molesta cuando dudas de mí y me interrogas como si fuera una delincuente.

–Tú estabas con Hermione –afirmó Harry. Esta vez no iba a jugar al gato y el ratón con Ginny.

–¿Y qué si estaba con ella? –Ginny apenas podía contener su furia–. Yo te dije que la quería buscar pero tu preferiste esperar por vaya a saber qué señal del más allá y, francamente Harry, yo esperaba otra reacción de tu parte.

El intercambio entre la pareja se estaba llevando a cabo en el dintel de la puerta principal. Harry tenía sus brazos extendidos, impidiendo el acceso a Ginny, lo cual incrementó la furia a punto de desbordar de la pelirroja. A pesar de que ambos hablaban en susurros, la discusión no iba por buen camino; la joven decidió dar media vuelta y distanciarse tanto de la puerta abierta como de la ventana de la cocina la cual se encontraba a un costado y a un par de metros de la puerta de entrada.

Ginny se marchó a secas. Su novio juró por lo bajó y la siguió. Ginny no pudo ir muy lejos, porque Harry no esperó a que se diera vuelta tomándola del brazo y obligándola a girar sobre sí misma. Entonces agregó.

–Me mentiste. Me mentiste a propósito, pudiste haberme dicho la verdad pero elegiste engañarme, engañarnos a todos.

Sumado a su enojo, Harry se encontraba frustrado, porque por primera vez desde que se convirtieron en pareja, Ginny no parecía requerir o estar interesada en su opinión.

Entre dientes y a punto de perder sus estribos, Ginny respondió a las acusaciones de Harry.

–He hecho una promesa y no la pienso romper.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Harry, a los oídos de Ginny llegó el sonido muy particular de una de las bisagras de las ventanas de la cocina. Molly, alertada por los murmullos llevados por el viento intentaba tener mejor acceso a lo que acontecía a unos pocos metros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ginny se libró de la mano en su brazo y a paso rápido incrementó la distancia entre ellos y su casa. Harry volvió a jurar y procedió a seguirla hasta la cerca que circundaba la propiedad.

Una vez satisfecha la distancia entre ellos y La Madriguera impediría que Molly escuchara lo que con toda seguridad resultaría en una discusión Ginny giró y enfrentó a Harry. En sus ojos color miel un torbellino de emociones giraba sin cesar; una en particular atemorizaba al Héroe de Hogwarts: la determinación de Ginny. Harry aceptó el duelo y ofreció a Ginny el despliegue de su rabia, temor y frustración los cuales danzaban tal cual fuegos artificiales en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

–Harry Potter, yo hice una promesa y de ninguna manera te voy a permitir que interfieras –las palabras de Ginny escaparon de sus labios amenazantes, frías, como si el recipiente de las mismas fuera un extraño y no el hombre de quien estaba enamorada. Con las manos en sus caderas, Ginny esperaba desafiante por una respuesta.

El tono de Harry no dejaba lugar a dudas, el verde de sus ojos oscureció producto de los conflictivos sentimientos que lo dominaban. –Ella es mi amiga Ginny. ¡Mi amiga mucho antes que tú te aparecieras!

Al percatarse que el volumen de su voz había incrementado unos decibelios, Harry tornó su rostro hacia la casa. Lo último que él deseaba era que Molly Weasley se viera envuelta prematuramente en el conflicto entre la pareja.

– ¡Ella no es tu amiga ahora, Harry!–. Las mejillas de Ginny ardían. Tal parecía que hubiera estado al sol por horas pero la bruja había recibido la advertencia física de su cuerpo: controlar su temperamento le resultaba tan trabajoso como correr por kilómetros sin parar.

El joven mago no se quedaba atrás. Igual que su novia, su cuerpo le alertó de su estado de ánimo. Sus sienes temblaban y sus manos se transformaron en puños– ¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir!?

–Quiero decir que ella no está preparada para enfrentarnos a todos al mismo tiempo. Su dolor y desconfianza son profundos Harry, mucho más de lo que yo me imaginaba. Además, Hermione... –No. Ella no podía divulgar la realidad de la relación entre Hermione y Draco.

Afortunadamente Harry en su furia no se percató de la vacilación de Ginny. – ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES TÚ PARA IMPEDIR QUE YO HABLE O NO CON HERMIONE? ¿QUIEN COÑO ERES TU PARA TOMAR DECISIONES POR MI?

'_Yo soy tu novia, __imbécil'_, le increpó Ginny interiormente. Pánico y exasperación dominaban las emociones de la bruja. Pánico porque acosar a Hermione sin darle tiempo a digerir los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas resultaría un desastre. Exasperación porque tanto ella como Harry habían perdido control de sus emociones.

–Escúchame muy pero muy bien Harry James Potter. Hermione no quiere que nadie sepa de su paradero. Ella está confundida, herida y me hizo prometerle no decirle a nadie que la he encontrado. Si tú te apareces en frente de su casa la poca, y es muy poca confianza que me tiene, desaparecerá y yo jamás te perdonaré si eso ocurre.

Harry observó a Ginny de pies a cabeza como si la bruja de la que estaba enamorado fuera otra, solo que con el rostro y el cuerpo de su novia. Exasperado intentó por última vez aplacar su frustración. Sus dedos desaparecieron entre su indomable cabellera mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

–Mientras tanto, ¿Qué hago? ¿Espero como un niño bueno a que tú me des permiso para contactarme con Hermione? –El sarcasmo en el tono de su voz era evidente.

–Algo habrá que puedas hacer mientras tanto, ¡Merlín sabe que lo que te sobra es tiempo! –le contestó Ginny entre burlona y molesta.

– ¡Y QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DECIR CON ESE TONO! –le gritó provocando que las venas de su cuello aumentaran de tamaño. Su ira incrementaba segundo a segundo.

–Dímelo tú, Harry. ¡Todos los días pasas por la tienda sin falta! ¡Tal parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mantener constante vigilancia de mis movimientos!

– ¡YO SOY TU NOVIO Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO DE SABER DÓNDE ESTÁS Y CON QUIÉN ESTÁS! –volvió a gritar Harry iracundo.

– ¡TODO EL DERECHO, TODO EL DERECHO! ¡SUENAS IGUAL AL MACHISTA HERMANO MÍO! ASÍ ES QUE YO SOY LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL NO TERMINASTE LA ESCUELA, NO SALES CON AMIGOS... ¡VIVES UNA VIDA DE ERMITAÑO, PORQUE NECESITAS SABER QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO Y CON QUIÉN LAS VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE EL DÍA! –la ira de Ginny era tal que ya no le importaba quién escuchara sus gritos.

Harry mantuvo silencio, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Las palabras de Ginny enunciadas con burla, frustración y rencor le confirmaron sus sospechas: su novia había cambiado. Ginny no estaba orgullosa de él. Él la ahogaba y finalmente Ginny lo admitía.

El pecho de Ginny se expandía y contraía rápidamente. Ni bien sus palabras escaparon de su boca se arrepintió pero sus problemas con Harry podían esperar. Su prioridad era Hermione.

Cuando finalmente Ginny habló lo hizo controladamente y suavemente. Su furia, sin embargo, monopolizaba sus pensamientos. Sus ojos color miel suplicaban, y al mismo tiempo amenazaban.

–Si arruinas mi amistad con Hermione, Harry, jamás te lo perdonaré.

Girando sobre sus talones, Ginny corrió hacia su casa. Su corazón se contraía y se expandía a velocidades inmensurables, mientras una solitaria lágrima adornaba una de sus mejillas. Dio un portazo al entrar a su casa y subió las escaleras de tres en tres dando otro portazo al llegar a su habitación.

Molly Weasley salió de la cocina tan pronto como escuchó el primer portazo. El duelo a gritos había terminado. La pelea fue una de las más intensas de la que fuera testigo. Harry, con toda seguridad había partido y ese último portazo era indicación que Ginny estaba en su habitación. Encogió sus hombros. La razón de la pelea la ignoraba pero de algo estaba segura: no sería la última entre ellos. Ginny y Harry se reconciliarían pronto, siempre lo hacían.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaracion: J K Rowling es la dueña de todo lo que tiene que ver con la serie Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Esta vez no me he tomado meses en bajar un capítulo. El año escolar ha comenzado lo que significa menos tiempo para pasatiempos. Draco regresará en el próximo capítulo. Una vez más pido paciencia. Muchas gracias a mi beta Neko90 por su ayuda, creánme que sin ella mi historia sería un desastre. Besos y abrazos. Elena**

**Capítulo 12: Lo Que Falta En Tu Mirada.**

Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a sus padres, y la verdad sea dicha, John y Candice demostraron tener una paciencia inagotable. Sin duda, su padre jugó un papel importante cuando su madre aceptó esperar hasta el sábado cuando Hermione suplicó le dieran tiempo para calmar sus nervios y digerir lo ocurrido ese inolvidable martes. A Candice le costaba ocultar el desagrado profundo hacia el mundo mágico, en particular hacia todos aquellos que hirieron a su hija.

Sábados y domingos los tenía libres. El señor Lynch prefería hacerse cargo de su negocio durante los fines de semana. Hermione retribuía la generosidad de su jefe quedándose una hora extra los viernes, a veces un poco más. El fin de semana les pertenecía a sus padres. Dos días ininterrumpidos sin tener que preocuparse por John Albus, quien demandaba atención constante a pesar que Candice insistía que cuidar de su nieto no era trabajo alguno. Dos días durante los cuales John no tenía que compartir a su esposa. Era inevitable para Hermione sentirse culpable por robarle a su madre la oportunidad de ejercer una profesión que amaba y en la cual se destacaba como enseñar a leer a adultos.

–Mami, ¡Mami!–. John Albus clamaba atención. Apoyándose en la baranda de su cuna extendía sus brazos para que su madre lo alzara y lo librara de su cautiverio. De un manotazo, el pequeño trataba en vano de hacer desaparecer su cabello de en frente de su rostro. Su impaciencia iba en aumento. _'De tal palo, tal astilla'_, refunfuñó Hermione entre dientes, no del todo despierta.

Entreabriendo sus ojos le dio una mirada rápida a su reloj: seis de la mañana. Tornando su cabeza dejó que su voluminoso y fuera de control cabello cubriera su rostro, deseando poder quedarse en la cama una hora más. Todos los viernes ordenaba la librería, lo que incluía una buena limpieza a fondo, además de preparar el depósito bancario para el señor Lynch junto con los recibos verificados y tabulados. Ese viernes en particular llegó a casa más tarde de lo acostumbrado, tan cansada que apenas pudo comer o charlar con sus padres. Cerrar los ojos no era garantía de descanso. Los párpados le pesaban y su cuerpo agotado se rehusaba a dejar la cama. La causa le era obvia: Draco y Ginny.

Desde que lo dejó plantado en la sala Draco no intentó contactarse con ella. ¿La estaría esperando en el parque? Obviamente Draco tenía conocimiento de la rutina de los fines de semana y era lógico deducir un encuentro en terreno neutral, sin la presencia de John y Candice. Lentamente, Hermione se incorporó dejando que sus piernas colgaran a un lado de la cama… Las palmas de sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de sus muslos. Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Tres días y nada! _'Y yo de tonta que me pregunto si lo encontraré en el parque. ¿Y si no voy, Draco? ¿Y si te ves obligado a venir a mi casa?'_ Furiosa consigo misma y con Draco se incorporó de un salto.

–– ¡Mami! –clamaba el pequeño desde la cuna, intentando escapar de su prisión. Levantando una de sus piernas se esforzaba por pasarla por encima de la baranda. Con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados le dejaba saber a su madre que estaba a punto de darle rienda suelta a sus pulmones. Exasperada Hermione comparaba a hijo y padre. Impacientes y porfiados. Las imágenes de su encuentro con Draco volvieron a danzar en su cabeza. Molesta otra vez consigo misma avanzó hasta su cómoda y agarró el cepillo.

–Ya viene mami, mi amor. Primero deja que me haga cargo de esta bestia que es mi pelo. –Perezosamente arrastró los pies hasta el espejo tamaño natural situado a un costado de la única ventana en su habitación. Frunció el ceño, lucía terrible.

Una vez que su cabello fue reducido a una gigantesca cola de caballo lo liberó a John Albus de su confinamiento, besándole las mejillas repetidamente. La carcajada de su hijo era música para sus oídos. Hermione lo tomó por las axilas y lo levantó extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, dejándolo caer en su cama después. Era uno de los juegos favoritos de John Albus, especialmente el rebotar al hacer contacto con el colchón. John Albus estaba enamorado de las alturas, correr y toda actividad que implicaba riesgo de un ataque cardiaco a su madre. Hermione tendía a proteger excesivamente a su hijo. Pero era muy temprano y mamá y papá seguro que preferían dormir un rato más.

Listo para empezar el nuevo día, John Albus procedió a girar el picaporte, saliendo disparado con su madre siguiéndole de cerca.

Media hora después los pasos perezosos de Candice la llevaron hasta la cocina. Los cereales de John Albus cubrían su diminuta mesa mientras con sus dedos pulgar e índice procedía a depositar uno a uno en su boca. Candice procedió a servirse te. Antes de sentarse a la mesa sus labios descansaron en la frente de su nieto y sus ojos se posaron por unos segundos en la figura de Hermione, quien sostenía su taza entre ambas manos. La joven bruja leyó la impaciencia en el rostro de su madre. Candice procedió a sentarse, sin dejar de observar a Hermione y al igual que su hija, acunó la taza entre sus manos.

A los pocos minutos, pasos mucho más entusiasmados se escucharon. John Granger entró a la cocina relajado, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa y tal como lo hiciera su esposa le dio un beso a su nieto. Camino a servirse un té, su mano acarició la mejilla de Hermione.

Aburrido con su desayuno, John Albus se distraía arrojando su cereal en el suelo. Su abuelo frunció el ceño y dejando la taza en el mostrador avanzó hacia John Albus aflojándole el cinturón que prevenía al pequeño levantarse. Alzando a su nieto, lo libró de su confinamiento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, John Albus corría en busca de sus juguetes en la sala. John Granger se sentó junto a su esposa una vez que recogió su taza de té. Con un ademán de su cabeza, invitó a Hermione a hablar.

–Somos todo oídos hija.

¿Por dónde empezar? Imposible contarles todo lo sucedido, tomaría días. A pesar de ser bruja, hija de Muggles, de ninguna manera implicaba que el vasto universo de los brujos les era familiar a sus padres. Ellos sabían que hubo una guerra y que ella fue herida en la misma; Hermione prefirió que no supieran lo grave de sus lesiones o el papel que ella jugó en la misma. Ellos también sabían de su distanciamiento con Harry Potter y los Weasley. El gran enigma era el padre de John Albus.

'_Será mejor que me concentre en Ginny y Draco' _Resolvió Hermione.

––Ha sido una semana bastante... irregular...yo jamás me imaginé... ––Hermione dudó unos segundos y continuó––. Es por ello que necesité de unos días para digerir lo que pasó el martes. No sé si recuerdan que Ginny es la hermana de Ron. Ella es la menor de siete y la única chica. Ginny decidió localizarme porque ella... Bueno, no importa por qué, la verdad es que... ––vacilaba otra vez––. Le voy a dar otra oportunidad. ––¿De qué otra manera podía articular sus deseos?

––Pero... ¿No nos dijiste que ella, junto con su familia, te causaron dolor, que te traicionaron? ––Candice casi gritaba exasperada.

Candice no tenía interés ninguno en los detalles. Ella sabía que su hija fue herida profundamente y por más de dos años fue testigo de la depresión y como al igual que una flor, Hermione se marchitara transformándose en la sombra de la chica que alguna vez fuera. De la estudiante de Hogwarts, ambiciosa, ávida por aprender, llena de vida solo una sombra quedaba. El mundo de su hija había sido reducido a La Última Página y John Albus. No, ellos, sus mal llamados amigos no tenían ningún derecho a reaparecer en la vida de Hermione como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

–– ¡Tú nos dijiste que el mundo mágico y la magia ya no eran parte de tu vida, que no querías saber o escuchar de ellos nunca más! ––Candice estaba a punto de perder los estribos; mantener el control sobre lo que pensaba y sentía no era una de las cualidades de Candice.

––Yo... ustedes saben un poco de lo que pasó pero mami, papi, es una historia larga y complicada. De todos ellos Ginny... ––dudó unos segundos y continuó––. Con Ginny es distinto. Es más fácil perdonarla. Nuestra amistad difiere de la que yo tuve con Harry y Ron. La verdad es que yo la he extrañado. Ella es mi única amiga y yo la necesito.

El tono de voz de Hermione no dejó lugar a dudas. Quisieran o no sus padres, la determinación en su voz, indicaba que Hermione daba por terminado el tema de Ginny y su reanudada amistad con la pelirroja.

––O sea que lo que tu padre y yo pensemos te tiene sin cuidado. Les abrimos las puertas como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Y el padre de John Albus? Tu hijo tiene casi dos años y ese hombre recién ahora nos digna con su presencia. Ni una carta, una llamada, ¡nada!

Que su madre se expresara y sintiera de esa manera no le extrañaba. Candice ofrecería resistencia sin tregua alguna. ¿Y su padre? John se había limitado a escuchar el intercambio entre madre e hija, conformándose con posar su mano en el hombro de su esposa tratando de calmarla. El no saber qué pensaba su padre preocupaba a Hermione.

John Albus, ajeno a la tensión entre los adultos, procuraba encaramarse en las piernas de su madre. Siendo que sujetaba su juguete favorito en una de sus manos se le hacía difícil. Hermione lo tomó en sus brazos esperando que la presencia del nieto calmara los nervios de la abuela.

Candice contempló a su nieto por unos segundos antes de continuar con su diatriba. –– ¿Dónde está su padre, Hermione? ¡No me digas que le vas a permitir ir y venir sin exigirle que se haga cargo de sus responsabilidades! Me pediste que los dejara solos para hablar. Eso fue el martes y hoy es sábado. ¿En qué quedaron, qué acordaron?

Hermione optó por guardar silencio. Candice frustrada tornó su rostro hacia su esposo. –– ¿Y tú, no tienes nada que decir?

––Tú hablas y yo escucho. No me quedó otra––. La sonrisa de suficiencia de John provocó un bufido de parte de Candice quien esta vez escogió quedarse callada no sin antes retar a John con la mirada a que continuara lo que ella había empezado.

Hermione esperaba ansiosa. John Granger era un hombre de pocas palabras quien prefería analizar situaciones sin ofrecer juicio hasta estar absolutamente seguro de que todas las posibilidades fueron tomadas en cuenta. John escuchaba, mientras sus ojos estudiaban e indagaban implacablemente por el significado de las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. Una vez que llegaba a una conclusión nada ni nadie lo harían dar un paso atrás.

–– ¿Estás segura de Ginny? ¿No hay dudas, resquemores?

La estrategia de John no le era del todo desconocida a Hermione. Su padre era metódico, cuando preguntaba era como alguien pelando una cebolla. Despacio, muy despacio y delicadamente él llegaría al destino determinado. Pero Hermione apenas había dormido y un dolor de cabeza se empezaba a insinuar. John Albus jugaba con su dinosaurio en la mesa, produciendo rugidos que la distraían y le hacían difícil la concentración.

Como si fuera un libro abierto, su padre leyó su aflicción. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó a John Albus en sus brazos y depositó al pequeño en su corral situado en la sala. Regresando a la cocina abrió una de las puertas de la alacena sacando una bolsa con juguetes escondidos precisamente para servir de distracción en ocasiones como esta. El placer de John Albus fue evidente, con suerte el pequeño estaría entretenido por un largo rato. John Granger regresó a la cocina.

–– Ginny siente mucho lo que pasó y me lo ha dejado saber no solo con palabras sino con acciones. Ella era tan joven, su hermano, compañeros de colegio y amigos murieron durante la guerra...Yo confío en ella ––Hermione empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior nerviosamente.

––Tu confías en ella… pero ya confiaste en ella antes, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? ––le preguntó su padre fijando sus ojos en los de su hija.

––Lo que siento, papi. Lo que sentí mientras la escuchaba; esa es la diferencia. Las memorias que trajo con ella. Hablamos, y al escucharla me di cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado y cuanta falta me ha hecho.

–– ¿Y qué me dices de el padre de John Albus? ¿Qué decidieron?

La actitud de Candice no era más que un mecanismo de defensa del que se servía su esposa para ocultar sentimientos mucho más profundos como el terror y la angustia. Hermione podría regresar al mundo mágico junto con su hijo. Si la acorralaban seguro que lo haría. Si Hermione regresaba al mundo de brujos Candice y John no contaban con las armas para defenderla de aquellos que tanto daño le hicieron. ¿Qué garantías tendrían de no pederla del todo?

––No hemos decidido nada definitivo—_ 'Esta vez hablaremos Draco, te lo puedo asegurar'_, se dijo a sí misma—. Yo estoy un poco desconcertada todavía. Jamás me imaginé un escenario como este— _'¿Valdrá la pena mencionar Azkaban?'_, se preguntó Hermione.

–– ¿Tú lo amas hija?––. Esta vez John no pudo ocultar su inquietud. –– ¿Él te ama a ti?

––Nos amamos profundamente. –Le contestó sin titubear.

––Hija, algo me dice que no estás preparada o deseas darnos más explicaciones de las que nos has dado. Y aunque no entendemos por qué, respetamos tu decisión. –Hermione lo miraba agradecida por entender.

––Hermione, tu madre y yo te amamos, ¿Lo sabes, no es cierto? ––Hermione asintió.

––Tú eres una madre ahora, darías la vida por tu hijo. Si alguien le hiciera daño, estoy cien por cien seguro que tomarías tu varita mágica y sin pensar en las consecuencias te encargarías de eliminar el peligro que amenaza a tu hijo. Lo mismo ocurriría con nosotros. Fuimos testigos de tus lágrimas, tus pesadillas y sabemos de tus cicatrices pero lo que más nos ha dolido es... es tu mirada hija, tus ojos. Están vacíos, ya no brillan como antes.

Hermione iba a interrumpir pero John levantó su mano, y continuó. ––Ellos te hirieron, te humillaron y te abandonaron cuando más los necesitabas. Estoy repitiendo lo que tú nos dijiste hija. Por favor procura ponerte en nuestro lugar. Tu madre y yo no podemos recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. A menos que...

––Ellos den pruebas de su arrepentimiento. ––interrumpió Hermione

––A menos que ese brillo, esa chispa vuelva a aparecer en tus ojos. Cuando ello ocurra tus amigos se abran ganado mi confianza. ––John se incorporó y le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione. Él no necesitaba agregar nada más.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaración:**** J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de todo lo que tiene que ver con los libros de Harry Potter**

**N/A: Meses sin actualizar, lo siento. Seguro que encontrarán errores varios en este capítulo pero mi beta y yo no nos hemos podido comunicar. Me he puesto en campaña para encontrar otra beta por si acaso pero sin suerte. ¿Sugerencias?**

**Ojalá les guste este capítulo. Un besote a todas/todos que se toman el trabajo de dejarme comentarios. Aunque pocos hacen que este pasatiempo sea aun más divertido. Feliz Navidad, muchas bendiciones a todos.**

**Elena**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 13: ¿Pero, No Estamos Hablando?**

Estaba nervioso. Draco Malfoy, se paseaba de un lado a otro, escondido detrás de los arbustos desde donde tanta veces los espiara. Sus manos iban de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, a enredadarse en sus cabellos, a transformarse en puños y de vuelta a sus pantalones desde los cuales una vez más se escapaban sin que él se percartara de ello. Por rídiculo que parezca Draco no podía evitar imaginar que era un niño de pocos años a punto de ser reprendido. _'¿Y si no viene hoy? Y si viene, ¿qué le digo?' _Sus dedos retornaron a entrelarzarse entre sus cabellos platinados. _'Cómo puede ser posible que no haya podido controlarme...¡en la sala de sus padres!'_

Hermione no tenía ningún derecho a estar enfadada con él; fue ella quien lo que besó por segunda vez tirando por la borda todo decoro. Entornando los ojos recreó en su mente lo acontecido cuatro días atrás y en segundos su cuerpo reaccionó. La tensión en sus muslos incrementó concentrándose en la parte de su anatomía ubicada entre sus piernas.

Hermione lo iba a bombardear con preguntas y recriminaciones. Su única esperanza era que ella le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

'_Pero, y si regresamos... ¿Dónde viviríamos, en la Mansión Malfoy?'. _No, ella fue torturada, casi violada allí. Hermione jamás aceptaría residir en el lugar en el cual albergaban no solo memorias horribles pero que era la expresión, el monumento a la siniestra y trágica historia de el mundo mágico. ¿Y John Albus? Una sonrisa tierna, amplia brotó en sus labios al recordar la emoción que lo inundó al sostener a su hijo en sus brazos por primera vez. Inmediatamente su rostro se ensombreció. John Albus era un Malfoy, el hijo de el hombre que intentó asesinar a Dumbledore y el nieto de una de las parejas de mortífagos más odiadas en el mundo mágico. Jamás le permitirían a su hijo olvidar su macabra ascendencia...aunque... Sirius Black invocaba los mismos antecendentes y sin embargo él jamás tuvo que rendir cuentas por los pecados de sus antepasados.

Tampoco podían olvidarse de la situación económica. Tanto él como ella no ganaban lo suficiente trabajando entre Muggles. Draco limpiaba oficinas, Hermione vendía libros por un salario rídiculo. Él alquilaba un cuarto y Hermione vivía con sus padres y solo muerto Draco aceptaría vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Granger. No después de ser testigo de la reacción de la madre de Hermione al confirmar que él era el padre de John Albus. ¿Por qué vivir entre Muggles? Draco contaba con una fortunaconsiderable la cual le pertenecía tanto a Hermione como a John Albus. Además, él hizo una promesa: Hermione pertenecía al mundo mágico y Draco no descansaría hasta que Hermione retornara al mundo al que ella pertenecía.

Produjo un sonoro suspiro. Especular y preocuparse era irrelevante hasta que ambos se encontraran frente a frente. Silenció sus temores imaginando el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos y sus labios tomando posesión de la boca de la mujer que amaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Finalmente John Albus se sentó en su cochecito! Tal parecía que salir de casa era igual que participar en una carrera de obstáculos los cuales eran representados por la oposición y obstinación de John Albus. Desde que el pequeño comenzó a caminar todo método de locomoción otro que no fueran sus piernas o el auto del abuelo era refutado sin reservas. Las opciones dadas por Hermione eran, caminar de la mano de su madre, propuesta rechazada vehemente por el pequeño Malfoy o ser transportado en el artefacto que John Albus aborrecía con toda su alma. La pataleta de hoy no tenía precedentes. John Albus gemía, más bien lloraba a gritos, sentado en el piso, tornando su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que su madre, sentada en uno de los desgastados sillones esperaba pacientemente sin señal alguna de irritación o impaciencia. Hermione ojeaba una revista totalmente ajena al comportamiento de su hijo. Al menos esa era la impresión de John Albus porque el impulso de darle una buena paliza no había sido del todo descartado por la madre del diminuto Malfoy.

La estrategia de la abuela de John Albus era mucho más previsible. Como toda abuela al primer vestigio de una lágrima Candice concedia derrota y accedía a los deseos de su adorado nieto. Pero hoy, la abuela se tenía que conformar con ser espectadora. John padre, no le permitía a su esposa interferir entre madre e hijo y mucho menos cuando John Albus se comportaba como un mocoso malcriado. Así es que mientras John Albus lloraba, extendía sus brazos a Candice y suplicaba a su madre al mismo tiempo, John Thomas Granger la tomó a su media naranja por la cintura y ambos se dirigieron al jardín. Los fines de semanas les pertenecían a ellos y John tenía planeado disfrutar cada minuto con su esposa.

Diez minutos después, gimoteando, la nariz chorreando y sus hermosos ojos grises brillando tal cual un plácido mar a la luz de la luna, John Albus Malfoy-Granger, sentado obedientemente en su cochecito exhortaba a su madre articulando sus palabras perfectamente. ––Listo mami, ¡vamónos!

Situado tres cuadras al norte de la casa de Hermione, a la derecha de la escuela primaria; el parque del barrio no era nada del otro mundo. No era un bosque amplio o vasto, al contrario; el perímetro del mismo se podía comparar al de una piscina olímpica. Rodeado por árboles y arbustos aún en su infancia, alfombrado con la sedosa grama que solo la primavera puede proveer y con un jardín a la entrada del mismo y otro que circundaba un área con columpios, toboganes los cuales usaban los niños mayores; el parque atraía cientos de usuarios. A un costado y protejido por una cerca pequeña; un despliegue similar de juegos estaba a disposición de los más pequeños. Allí John Albus podía correr a su antojo. Siendo que solo un par de metros los separaban de la entrada Hermione desabrochó el cinturón de el cochecito ante la insistencia de John de comenzar a jugar cuanto antes en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Sonriendo burlonamente a su madre John Albus decidió jugar a las escondidas precipitándose en dirección de los arbustos. Hermione se apresuró a atraparlo pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos.

––¿Se puede saber a dónde crees que vas John? ––Draco apareció repentinamente tomándolo a su hijo en sus brazos, sonriendo ampliamente. John Albus sorprendido mantuvo silencio por unos segundos hasta que aterrorizado comenzó a llorar a gritos.

Hermione, al contrario que su hijo, no demostraba sorpresa alguna ante el arribo de Draco. El brujo tenía que estar ciego para no percibir lo que la mirada de soslayo con la cual Hermione lo enfundó significaba: irritación e indignación. Ignorando a Hermione quien caminaba hacia padre e hijo, Draco se dirigió al enclave acondicionado para los más pequeños de los usuarios de el parque y gentilmente depositó a su hijo en el suelo. Hermione aseguró el portón tras ella. John Albus se aferraba a una de las piernas de su madre, tornando una que otra mirada temerosa en dirección de el extraño de cabellos rubios. Hermione colapsó el cochecito, lo tomó a John Albus de la mano y se sentó en una de las bancas.

John Albus, de pie junto a su madre y con una manita en la rodilla de Hermione, no sabía qué hacer. Draco prefirió permanecer de pie al lado derecho de Hermione, intercambiado miradas furtivas con su hijo.

––Anda hijo, anda a jugar. Mami te mira desde aquí y... él no te va a hacer ningún daño. Anda cariño, dale hijo, esta bien.

Pronunciando la última palabra los ojos de Hermione fulminaron a Draco y sostuvieron la mirada de el joven, desafiantes.

––**Él** es su papá y jamás le haría daño a mi hijo. ––El gris en los ojos de Draco era más oscuro revelando su enojo al escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

Pocos días atrás ella apenas podía sostenerle la mirada, incluso al hacer el amor. Hete aquí que ahora era diferente. Hermione sonaba y lucía distinta. En realidad le hizo acordar a la chica incapaz de sentirse intimidada por él y la cual lentamente, sin él darse cuenta conquistó su corazón. Draco se sentó en el banco, a la derecha de Hermione. Ambos observaban a John Albus jugar con la arena. Draco se adueñó de la mano derecha de Hermione sin tornar su cara hacia ella. Su dedo pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos en la palma de la mano de la bruja. Hermione no pudo evitar el respingo de su cuerpo mientras en el rostro de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione giró a la derecha posando su mirada en los ojos de Draco. Ambos se acariciaban con la mirada al mismo tiempo que el pulgar de Draco no dejaba de prestarle atención a la mano de Hermione.

––No se qué hacer, darte una bofetada, gritarte o... –– la bruja no pudo continuar. En ese instante todo lo le que le apetecía era que él la besara como solo Draco sabía. ¿Cómo no sentir de esa manera cuando una caricia tan insignificante como el pulgar de Draco girando en la palma de su mano la distraía de tal manera que toda coherencia se evaporaba de su mente?

––Como, ¿te dejé insatisfecha? No he tenido oportunidad de practicar sabes. ––le dijo burlonamente.

Enfurecida, Hermione intentó remover su mano pero los dedos de Draco alrededor de su muñeca se lo impedieron. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se erguió solo para terminar en sentada en las rodillas de Draco; los reflejos de el buscador de Slytherin fueron más rápidos que los de la leona de Gryffindor. Los brazos de Hermione descansaban detrás de su espalda, prisioneros por la mano izquierda de Draco, mientras que la derecha del chico se posaba en la nuca de la joven forzándola delicamente a reducir la distancia entre sus labios y los de él. Toda Hermione era una masa de músculos y nervios tensos. El rostro de Draco se aproximaba peligrosamente al suyo y sus ojos brillantes y traviesos la incitaban y la invitaban a rendirse al mismo tiempo que se burlaban y la desafiaban a ofrecer resistencia. Resistencia que él sabía ella no podía prolongar por mucho tiempo.

Lentamente sus labios rozaban los pómulos de Hermione para rodar delicadamente hacia las comisuras de su boca; primero un costado, después el otro. La punta sedosa de su lengua rozó cada milímetro de los labios de Hermione dejando huellas húmedas en el camino. Retorciéndose para librarse de su captor una linéa sólida, impermeable en su boca prohibia acceso, enfudiendo a Draco con la rabia que vestian sus ojos marrones. Hermione jadeaba, friccionando sus pechos en el torso de el joven y de las profundidades de su garganta gemidos de placer provocaron una sonrisa burlona en Draco. Enervada por la arrogancia de el rubio Hermione separó sus labios para vocalizar su enojo solo para ser silenciada por la boca sedienta, hambrienta de Draco. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de protesta y otro de placer ante la acometida de la boca de Draco. Poco a poco Draco la sintió relajarse. Dejó las manos de Hermione libres y la tomó por la cintura mientras sus bocas se devoraban la una a la otra. Hermione apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Draco deslizándolas un momento después hacia la nuca de el brujo totalmente embuidos el uno en el otro ajenos a las miradas divertidas y recriminadors de los que los rodeaban. Renuentemente separaron sus bocas.

––¿Me perdonas? Cuesta trabajo deshacerse de los malos hábitos. – le dijo Draco suavemente.

––Así parece ––Hermione sonreia. Lo amaba, lo había hechado de menos pero Draco no podía evitar comportarse como un cretino––. Tenemos que hablar Draco. Hay cosas que no entiendo y solo tu tienes la respuesta. ––La punta de la lengua de Hermione trazó sus húmedecidos labios lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando restos de su postre favorito.

'_¿Son ideas mías o está coqueteando conmigo?' _––Se preguntó Draco confundido.

––¿Acaso no estamos hablando? ––El gesto sensual de Hermione continuaba hipnotizándolo–– Si tu no paras Granger...te juro que... ¡Hermione que no bromeo ! ––le advertió juguetonamente––. Yo creí que estabas enfadada conmigo ––le reclamó confuso.

––Lo estoy. Es solo que de repente me di cuenta que... ¡no importa! ––Aun así el tono de Hermione era burlón como alguien quien sabe algo que el otro ignora.

––¿Por qué ocultarte todo este tiempo? El ministerio no tenía idea de tu paradero. ––le reprochó Hermione en voz baja.

––¿Tu regresaste por mi? ¿Intentaste encontrarme? ––le preguntó Draco sorprendido.

En ese preciso momento John Albus corrió hacia su madre. El hombre de pelo largo no lo intimidaba más. En realidad el pequeño no entendía por qué su madre estaba en la falda del intruso o por qué los brazos del atrevido rodeaban la cintura de mamá. Sus manitas empujaban las piernas de Hermione. Sus padres accedieron al no muy diplomático requerimiento del hijo y Hermione procedió a retomar su lugar sentándose en el banco. Satisfecho, John Albus dió unos pasos y tomó su jugo de la bolsa de su madre que colgaba de el cochecito y se sentó entre Hermione y Draco. Los celos y la actitud posesiva de John Albus hacia su madre sorprendieron y divertieron a Draco quien extendió su brazo derecho rodeando los hombros de Hermione esperando la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Ni bien terminó de beber su jugo, John Albus se subió a la falda de su madre, empujando con sus piernecitas los muslos de Draco. Momentos después el pequeño volvió a sus juguetes abandonados en el cajón de arena, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia a Draco quien no tuvo más remedio que sonreir. Su hijo no se dejaba intimidar facilmente.

––Yo sabía que quedarías en libertad en septiembre ––Hermione procedió a contestar las preguntas de Draco––. Fui al ministerio a averiguar de tu paradero. Me disfrazé de bruja anciana, clamando que buscaba a un prisionero, mi nieto, encarcelado al mismo tiempo que tu. Por supuesto que el nombre que le di era falso pero yo insistí en que mi nieto estaba sirviendo su sentencia contigo. El brujo a cargo me informó que tu puesta en libertad estaba prevista para la semana anterior pero, burocrátas al fin, no pudo hacerse de la confirmación. Tal parece que tu nombre le trajo a la memoria otros detalles. Me enteré que el señor Weasley requirió una investigación de tu desaparición. Los archivos de Azkaban documentaban la fecha de tu arribo pero no de cuando te pusieron en libertad, pero para variar los ineptos de el ministerio no descubrieron nada. La mansión estaba abandonada, vandalizada. Pensé lo peor.

––¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que todos estos meses estuvieras tan cerca, que te limitaras a espiarnos? Yo no entiendo ––la recriminación no solo emanaba de su voz pero de sus ojos, los cuales acusaban a Draco no solo por su decisión de no contactarla pero por la agonía a la que la sometió al creerlo muerto.

––Azkaban... es un lugar donde todas tus pesadillas, las memorias más dolorosas y tus miedos más profundos so revividos todos los días. Me dejó... vacio, sentí que no valia nada. Cuando te encontré todo lo que se me ocurrió fue protejerte. ––los codos de Draco descansaban en sus rodillas, mientras sus manos entrelazadas evidenciaban nudillos descoloridos y su expresión distante daba la impresión que Draco se había transportado a la prisión más temida en todo el mundo mágico.

––¿Protejerme? ¿De quién, de qué? ––Hermione le tomó una de sus manos.

––¿No es obvio? Yo intenté asesinar a Dumbledore, por mi culpa mortífigos invadieron Hogwarts, mis padres, ¿es necesario que continue? ––Su verguenza era evidente en la aflicción en su voz––. Cuando me enteré de la existencia de John Albus mi verguenza no tuvo límites. No se cómo explicarlo. Azkaban no solo es un lugar, es un estado de ánimo. Yo honestamente pensé que no merecía tu amor o la dicha de ser parte de la vida de mi hijo. ––Tornando su rostro, fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas con las de Hermione.

–––¿Es que acaso piensas que lo he borrado de mi mente? Nada de ello me importó Draco. ¿Te olvidaste de nosotros, de lo que descubrimos el uno en el otro? ¿De mi testimonio durante el juicio? ––le reprochó Hermione.

Hermione se encontró de pie, con los brazos de Draco rodeándole la cintura. Inclinando su cabeza porque era mucho más alto que ella, Hermione depositó sus manos en el pecho del brujo cuyos ojos brillaban al contener sus lágrimas.

––En tu testimonio tu les hablaste de alguien que yo nunca me imaginé existiera. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que yo era una víctima por la manera en que fuí criado. Draco Malfoy era sinónimo de cobardia hasta que tu declaraste que el amarte a ti y declararlo a los cuatro vientos era prueba de que ese hombre ya no existia. Y cuando te referiste a la guerra. Tu les dijiste que tu peleastes por todos nosotros, para que brujos como yo pudieran elegir libremente su camino porque tu estabas convencida que nadie era totalmente malvado. ¡Merlin Hermione! Tu peleastes por mi. Que tu sintieras de esa manera acerca de nosotros...los que causaron tanto dolor ––la tomó de los hombros y continuó––. He regresado y para siempre. Yo te amo, no lo dudes nunca.

Despacio, sin dejar que sus ojos grises se desencadenaran de los ojos café de Hermione, los labios de Draco sellaron su promesa con un beso tierno, callado, eterno. Gestos aprobando y condenando el despliegue de la joven pareja se propagaron por el parque. Lentamente la caricia íntima de sus bocas concluyó. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se percató de los espectadores e intentó poner distancia entre Draco y ella pero Draco no se lo permitió.

––¿Por qué desapareciste antes del veredicto? Casi me vuelvo loco al no saber dónde estabas ––preguntó Draco.

––Descubrí que estaba embarazada. Fuiste condenado a Azkaban. No tenía idea que consecuencias tendría si te enterabas del bebé. ––Hermione dudó por unos segundos antes de continuar––. Yo estaba sola. Mis amigos... tu sabes lo que pasó. Te imaginé furioso conmigo, que me culparias a mi por semejante descuido.

––¡Furioso! ––exclamó Draco sorprendido. Con ternura en su voz continuo––. Un hijo contigo Hermione. Un hijo esperándome al salir. El saberte embarazada me hubiera dado esperanza, hubiera sido el sol que jamás pude ver o sentir en ese maldito lugar.

––¡Perdóname Draco! ––rogaba Hermione––. No te imaginas el shock cuando averigué que estaba esperando un bebé.

––¿¡Shock, sorpresa!? ––la amplia sonrisa y el tono burlón de Draco no se hicieron esperar––. Si la memoria no me falla, la probabilidad de no quedar embarazada, pues era casi nula. Solo Merlin sabe las horas, los días que pasamos en mi cuarto... bueno, realmente en mi cama...

––¡Draco! ––Hermione lo increpó sonrojando.

Con Hermione todavía en sus brazos Draco dio media vuelta. Su hijo corría tras una mariposa y cuando se dió cuenta que era imposible atraparla decidió ascender las escaleras del tobogán.

––Él nunca para, ¿no es cierto? ––dijo Draco divertido.

––Solo cuando duerme ––Hermione contestó sonriendo.

Ambos padres observaban al niño quien intentaba una y otra vez dominar los escalones del tobogán. Su corta estatura le impedía acceso a los peldaños. Draco se aproximó a su hijo, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo ubicó en la cima del tobogán apresurándose a esperar su descenso al otro lado. Una vez en sus brazos Draco lo lanzó hacia arriba. John Albus reía sin parar y la danza entre y padre e hijo se dió por iniciada. Auxiliado por su padre, John Albus descendía por el tobogán y antes que sus piernas tocaran el piso se encontraba flotando en el aire riendo a carcajadas.

––¡más, otra vez! ––demandaba el pequeño.

Entre más elevada la altura más excitado se encontraba John Albus. Hermione se aproximó desplegando en su rostro preocupación al mismo tiempo que sus manos estrujaban el borde de su camisa.

––Draco para ¡qué lo puedes soltar! ––casi le gritaba aterrorizada.

––Esto no es nada. Ya vas a ver cuando use la escoba ––el orgullo y anticipación en la voz de Draco eran inconfundibles.

––John Albus no va a usar una escoba jamás, jamás ––La expresión de Hermione endurecida y al mismo tiempo temerosa al imaginarse a su hijo volando en una escoba distrajeron a Draco quien no se percató que Hermione lo cargaba a John Albus dirigiéndose a los columpios ubicados a corta distancia. Draco la siguió.

––No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? ––le preguntó desafiante y consternado.

––Exactamente lo que escuchastes. Mi hijo no va a usar una escoba, vara mágica o nada que se le parezca. ––Empujaba a John Albus mecánicamente, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Draco, enmascarando el temor a la reacción que sus palabras provocarían.

Los planes de Draco se desmoronaron a sus pies. Ella no deseaba regresar. Pero ¿por qué? Todo era diferente ahora. Finalmente estaban juntos. Vivir entre Muggles en London no le resultaba repugnante de ninguna manera pero él, ellos eran magos y la verdad sea dicha, él hechaba de menos a su mundo. ¡Pero que joder, Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su generación! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ella prefiera pasar el resto de su vida vendiendo libros a Muggles? ¿No tenía aspiraciones? ¿Y él? ¿Es que acaso lo que él deseaba no era importante?

Apoyado en uno de los postes del columpio Draco se dedicó a estudiar a Hermione. La tensión en el cuerpo de la chica era obvia. Mientras con una mano empujaba el columpio, la otra se aferraba nerviosamente al dobladillo de su blusa. Su rostro exhibia determinación, casi que furia pero lo que no se le escapó a Draco fue el temor casi terror empañando todo otro tipo de sentimientos. Hermione mordisqueaba su labio inferior, síntoma de su lucha interna. Si de algo estaba seguro Draco era que Hermione no era ninguna cobarde por lo tanto el conflicto del cual era testigo le daba a entender que Hermione no estaba lista para admitir sus miedos o dudas a Draco o a ella misma.

Sus ojos grises brillaron con picardía y sus labios esbozaron una tenue sonrisa. Circunstancias fuera de su control lo obligaron a confrontar a Hermione y como resultado de ello experimentó la liberadora epifanía de ese memorable martes. Esos hijo de puta...no tenían idea del daño y el trauma que causaron al arrebatarle a Hermione su razón de vivir entre ellos por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de él. Abandonado y maldecido por todos, ella fue la única que se arriesgó a permanecer a su lado sin importarle quién era o lo que había hecho en el pasado. Esta vez era su turno. No descansaría hasta devolverle a Hermione la auto estima que le robaron o hasta que ella reclamara el lugar de honor que se merecía. Sería implacable y no tendría piedad ninguna hasta lograr su meta y no existía mejor oportunidad que la presente.

––¿Cuáles son tus planes cuando John Albus reciba la carta de Hogwarts? ––Inmersa en sus pensamientos, la voz de Draco la sobresaltó.

––Hace unos minutos hiciste alusión a tu pasado, y ahora... ––No pudo continuar dejándose llevar una vez más por el temor inexplicable al imaginar esa carta en sus manos.

––Yo se lo que dije acerca de mi pasado y mis padres pero John es el hijo de una de la más brillantes, generosas y valientes brujas que yo jamás haya conocido. No podemos pensar solo en nosotros Hermione. Es él quien importa. ––Draco caminó la corta distancia que lo separaba de su hijo y le acarició el rostro a John Albus.

––Él es un Malfoy y con toda seguridad un mago. Antes muerto que permitir que mi hijo sea despojado de su futuro o de lo que le pertence. No tenemos ningún derecho ¡Nadie tiene ese derecho!

La arrogancia y determinación en la voz de Draco le dieron escalofríos y la dejaron sin palabras. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Regresar a enfrentarse a las miradas acusadoras, los murmullos y los insultos? No, ella no podía pasar por esa pesadilla otra vez. ––Mi hijo no será condenado al aislamiento o al escarnio como lo fuí yo. Acúsame de cobarde, pero John, ¡es tan inocente, es solo un bebé!...

––Con padres que lo aman ––la interrumpió Draco vehemente––. Arriesgate tu vida ciento de veces por ese imbécil. Te enfrentastes a mortífagos sin pensarlo dos veces y ¿esa es tu excusa? ¿Después de pasar por lo que pasaste en Hogwarts, quieres hacerme creer que unos insultos y unas pocas miradas de reojo te intimidan? ¿Y yo? Aquí me tienes, a tu lado. ¿No es suficiente?

Una vez más Hermione se encontraba sin argumento. Continuaba empujándolo a John Albus con una mano, mientras con la otra retorcía el borde de su camisa sin piedad. No tenía respuesta a los argumentos de Draco, no sin antes conversar largo y tendido con él.

Draco estaba a su lado, su brazo derecho le rodeaba la cintura. El rostro de Hermione era un libro abierto. Sus palabras la inquietaban. Daba la impresión de un animal acorralado, sin salida ninguna. Draco no esperaba una respuesta, ello podía esperar. La semilla había sido plantada. Hermione le daría vueltas y vueltas al asunto, mientras que él actuaría y cuando ella menos lo esperara, ambos estarían viviendo entre magos y Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, se encontrará en el peldaño de honor que le fue negado y su hijo, un Malfoy, recobraría el buen nombre y reputación de una de las familias más antiguas y respetadas de el mundo mágico.

Al sentir los labios de Draco en los suyos los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron en sus cuencas y en menos de un segundo los párpados de la joven se cerraron al dejarse llevar por el placer de los labios de Draco acariciando los suyos, agitando el fuego adormecido de su pasión. Draco sonrió al tomar posesión de la boca de Hermione cuando esta retribuyó el gesto ávidamente, desesperadamente. Olvidándose de su hijo, los brazos de Hermione se encandenaron a la nuca de Draco y sus dedos se enzarzaron en las sedas de los rubios cabellos de su amado. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Los gritos de John Albus rompieron el encantamiento. El pequeño se las había ingeniado en liberarse de el cinturón de seguridad, desafortunadamente terminó cayendo cara al suelo. Hermione lo tomó en sus brazos, limpiándole el rostro, agradeciendo que solo una diminuta raspadura en uno de sus pómulos era la suma de sus heridas. Ni las palabras ni los besos de su madre apaciguaban el llanto de el pequeño.

––Me parece que es mejor que me lo lleve a casa. –––atinó a decir Hermione en medio de los gritos de su hijo. Se encaminó a la banca en la cual el cochecito plegado descansaba.

––¡No mami! ¡No casa! ––John Albus enfurecido tornaba su cabecita de derecha a izquierda mientras demandaba regresar a sus juegos––. ¡No quiero ir, no, no! ––Por sus manchadas mejillas corrían rios de lágrimas.

––¿Es así de porfiado todo el tiempo? ––preguntó Draco entre divertido y alarmado.

––Todo el tiempo ––Le contestó azoradamente Hermione mientras intentaba en vano sentarlo a John Albus en el cochecito. Con una mano sostenía a su hijo quien intentaba escapar de las garras de su madre, mientras con la otra Hemione trataba de desplegar el coche.

Draco se arrodilló. Sus manos se posaron en los brazos de su hijo ––John, ¿qué te parece si papá te pone en sus hombros? ¡Te apuesto que serías tan alto como un árbol! Me parece que hasta podrías tocar el cielo.

Y como arte de magia, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. Draco produjo un pañuelo y sonriendo enjugó las lágrimas del niño. John Albus se lanzó a los brazos de su padre quien lo ubicó sobre sus hombros.

––¿Lista, nos vamos? ––Le preguntó Draco a Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Resignada, Hermione agarró el cochecito y tiró del mismo. No estaba preparada. Una confrontación entre sus padres y Draco no figuraba en sus planes inmediatos, no sin antes tener una conversación larga y tendida con Draco. ¿Cuántos días? ¿Cuatro? Cuatro días desde que su vida, organizada y predecible se tornara en esta montaña rusa aterradora y fuera de control. Casi dos años sin saber de Draco, de creerlo muerto y hete aquí que no solo no estaba muerto si no que Ginny hizo su aparición también. El comportamiento de Draco la confundia a más no poder. Meses espiándola, viviendo en las sombras y de la nada, ¡zas! aparece como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se insinua en su vida como si una salida al parque y una visita a los suegros fuera parte de la rutina de ambos. Si Draco pretendía ignorar esos meses de ausencia, Azkaban y el futuro de ellos como pareja será mejor que lo piense dos veces. Y si su hurón apostaba en sus labios para distraerla o manipularla pues menuda sorpresa se llevaría. O quizás sería mejor pensar en otra estrategia. ¡Merlin, cómo no sucumbir a esos labios! Un roce, solo un roce y sus facultades mentales se veian seriamente comprometidas.

La risa de John Albus retornó su atención a padre e hijo. Habían arribado a la casa de sus padres. Su corazón latía a miles de revoluciones por segundo.

––Hemos llegado. ––Los brazos de Draco, que sostenian al niño se elevaron para levantarlo y luego depositarlo en el suelo pero John Albus decidió en ese momento aferrarse al cuello de su papá.

––¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mami? Yo lo puedo poner en el piso pero ya sabemos de lo que es capaz cuando se enoja y definitamente que no queremos que tus padres se lleven una mala impresión, ¿no es cierto? ––El tono burlón de Draco no se le escapó a Hermione.

Con las manos en la cintura, el entrecejo fruncido Hermione intentó persuadir a John Albus.

––John Albus, si no dejas que... ––La breve pausa sirvió para dirigirle a Draco una mirada llena de recriminación––. ...si no te desprendes del cuello de papá, no juguetes en la bañera, mami no te leerá y definitivamente ni un solo beso antes de irte a la cama. ¡John Albus suéltalo a papá!

En cualquier otra ocasión Hermione lo tomaría a John Albus del brazo y lo arrastraría hasta la bañera sin ceremonia alguna, pataleta o no pero hete aquí que Draco tenía razón. Un John Albus llorando a gritos seguido por su padre, resultaría en un pandemonium de proporciones espectaculares.

––¿Que tal si yo me lo llevo derecho a la bañera mientras tu le preparas la cena? ––Draco no se daba por vencido. Si lo dejaba en manos de Hermione nunca sería el momento oportuno para introducir propiamente al padre de su hijo.

––Draco, ¿y si esperamos unos días más? Ellos no nos esperan, quiero decir, no tienen idea... ¿Por favor? ––le rogó.

––Mi hijo le está cortando la circulación a mi garganta. ––abriendo la puerta añadió––. ¿Vienes o no?

Hermione se dió por vencida, resignándose a una más que desagradable confrontación. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ser recibida por la ausencia de sus padres y una nota en la mesa ratona. _'Mamá y yo decidimos salir a cenar y después ir al cine. No nos esperas levantada, llegaremos tarde. Un beso, mamá y papá' _Hermione no pudo menos que agradecer a los cielos.

––¿Baño? Me comienza a doler la cabeza ––preguntó Draco mientras John Albus intentaba tocar el techo con sus manos.

––La penúltima puerta a tu derecha. Mientras tu lo desvistes yo busco los juguetes. ––Apuntando con el dedo hacia el pasillo Hermione dió media vuelta y se encaminó al baul con juguetes.

Enojada y agotada, poco menos que le arrojó los juguetes a Draco, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. _'Cómo puedo pensar con él tan cerca. ¡Maldital arrogancia! No pregunta, asume que puede irrumpir en mi casa, invitarse, como si nada. ¡Y qué si le da un baño a John Albus! ¡Yo no lo invité! ¡Lo podría matar!' _Inmersa como estaba en sus pensamientos procedió como una autómata a preparar la cena de su hijo y dejar sus ropas preparadas en la cama. Esta parte de su rutina la podía completar sin siquiera pensarlo. Una vez satisfecha caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

––¡Pero qué es este desastre! ––exclamó furibunda.

Draco estaba empapado, el piso brillaba inundado y su hijo desparramaba agua a diestra y siniestra.

––Pero...¡el piso! ¡Es que te has vuelto loco! ¡Esta es tu ayuda! ––Tirando toallas al suelo Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada. Asiéndose de otra toalla lo golpeó a Draco con la misma y lo tomó a John Albus en sus brazos––. ¡Muchas gracias!

––Disculpa pero jamás me imaginé cuanto disfruta del baño ––Draco no comprendía cuál era el problema.

––Tu eres el adulto, él es un niño. ¡Su cena está preparada; yo necesito ponerle sus pijamas y encima esto! ––El reproche de Hermione no tuvo el resultado necesario. Draco continuaba sin entender, después de todo eran magos. En menos de un segundo y con la ayuda de una varita mágica el mal llamado 'desastre' se evaporaría en el aire.

––Anda y ponle sus pijamas. Yo me encargo del baño. ––Acercándose Draco intentó tocarla pero Hermione rechazó el gesto––. Hermione es solo agua. No te preocupes. Anda, yo me encargó de esto.

Murmurando disgustada Hermione dió media vuelta encaminándose a su habitación. Sonriendo y meneando su cabeza el brujo produjo su varita mágica y en dos rápidos movimientos de su muñeca el cuarto de baño retornó a su inmaculado estado original. Con desgano salió del cuarto de baño apuntando su varita a si mismo y en los pocos segundos que le tomó dirigirse hacia la sala-comedor la humedad de sus ropas había desaparecido.

Hermione apenas le dirigió la palabra mientras le daba de cenar a John Albus de manera que Draco prefirió mantener su distancia y observar arrobado a su hijo comer con el auxilio de su madre. En sus numerosas noches de insomnia Draco recreaba imágines íntimas como la escena en frente de sus ojos. Su hijo y su mujer riendo, intercambiando frases, comiendo juntos. Se imaginaba la transformación del cuerpo de Hermione mientras John Albus crecia en su vientre. El nacimiento de su hijo y la maravillosa transformación de un bebé, pequeño, dependiente de su madre a este ser mágico, hermoso, que reclama independencia, arrebatando la cuchara de la mano de Hermione para comer sin asistencia. Sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras. ¿Cuáles habran sido? ¿Mamá? Ello no importaba ahora. Sentado en el sofá, hipnotizado Draco se prometió a si mismo que nada ni nadie le robaría la oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de su hijo y de reclamar a Hermione como suya.

El amor por su hijo no se podía comparar con lo que él sentía por Hermione. Jamás la vió tan linda, a pesar de el ceño fruncido y las pocas veces que le reprochó su descuido con su mirada. Su mujer, su amante. Capaz de irritarlo y conmoverlo en segundos. La que con solo tocarlo lo transformaba en una antorcha humana y sin él darse cuenta era la causante del prominente bulto entre sus piernas. Incomodó se incorporó ubicándose detrás de el mostrador que separaba la cocina de la sala.

Ocho de la noche. John Albus apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sigilosamente Hermione le limpió el rostro a John Albus, quien musitó su descontento. En silencio Draco la siguió hasta la habitación que compartian madre e hijo. El cuarto estaba en penumbras; sus pupilas tomaron unos segundos en ajustarse al cambio no así Hermione, quien familiarizada con su cuarto, tornó a su izquierda. Draco deslizó sus ojos hacia la cama de Hermione paralela a la única ventana del cuarto. Una luz tenue, proveniente de una de las lamparas ubicadas en las mesitas de noche ubicadas a ambos lado de la cama, iluminaba el pequeño cuarto. Hermione lo depositó a John Albus en su cuna mientras le susurraba cariñosamente.

–––Mami te ama un montón mi angel. ––Sus dedos entrelazaban las hebras doradas al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano dejaba caer la manta sobre el pequeño.

Dos brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura. ––La pasamos bien hoy, ¿no es cierto? ––Los labios de Draco se insinuaban en su oreja derecha, aire caliente acariciaba su mejilla.

––Draco, estoy cansada ¿sabes? Sería mejor... ––Pero no pudo continuar. Draco se hacía camino con sus labios desde el lóbulo de su oreja, continuando por su cuello, terminando en su hombro expuesto por una mano tibia y experta.

––Entonces es hora de ir a la cama, ¿no te parece? ––Mientras su boca atacaba su cuello de un lado a otro, sus manos se deslizaban por la parte frontal de su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su blusa se deslizaba hacia el piso.

––El niño, mis padres, ¡Dios mío! ¡Draco...par...! ––Sus palabras de protesta contradecian las acciones de su cuerpo. De espaldas a Draco, Hermione se reclinaba más y más en el pecho del brujo. Sus piernas apenas la podian sostener. Draco tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, la otra mano descendia entre su falda, sin llegar al destino deseado pero no importaba, al contrario; las manos de su amado la estaban haciendo llegar al cielo. La humedad entre sus piernas reclamaba más, mucho más. Sus pezones turgidos, endurecidos eran torturados sin piedad. Más, mucho más. Su falda ahora acompañaba a su blusa en el piso.

Los brazos de Draco la sostenian cerca de su pecho mientras sus manos, atrevidas, lujuriosas jugaban con su vello púbico y súbitamente Draco ejerciendo presión con ambas manos entre los muslos de Hermione, acunando el símbolo de su femineidad la aplastó contra si. La erección de Draco le prenetó las nalgas. Hermione gimió. Draco la hizo girar tomándole el rostro entre las manos reclamando su boca. Magia, placer sin palabras. No era un beso, era beberse el uno al otro. Ajenos a todo se devoraban. Esta vez fue Draco quien dejó escapar un sonido gutural, casi salvaje. La tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama. Sin sacarle la mirada de encima Draco se deshizo de su indumentaria. Hermione hizo le propio con su ropa interior. La exploración de sus cuerpos continuó, despacio, y al mismo tiempo urgente, deleitándose el uno en el otro.

––Por favor Draco...ahora...ya no aguanto más. ––Hermione se retorcia de las ansias de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Draco no se hizo rogar y arremetió en contra de Hermione. Una vez más sus cuerpos eran uno. Nada importaba, no existían las preocupaciones, los miedos, la incertidumbre. Solo ellos, nada más que ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se acurraba en el pecho de Draco. Una sábana apenas los cubria. La única fuente de luz eran los tímidos rayos de luna que penetraban tímidamente por la ventana.

––¿Sigues enojada conmigo? ––susurró Draco, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Hermione levantó su rostro. Sus cabellos fuera de control reposaron en el pecho de Draco, cosquilleándolo. ––Draco Malfoy tu eres uno de los hombres más arrogantes e insufribles hombres que yo conozco. Mis padres estan por regresar en cualquier minuto y yo estoy desnuda, con un hombre, también desnudo, en mi cama quien aparentemente siempre obtiene lo que desea porque él no sabe el significado de la palabra no. Debería estar por explotar pero... en realidad no lo estoy. Bueno, estaba por estallar antes pero ahora no. ––Estaba satisfecha, mareada, suspendida en el aire, borracha de amor.

––¡Increible! Un poquito de sexo y eres una gatita mimosa. ––le dijo con un dejo de satisfacción––. Por cierto, me había olvidado de lo charlatana que eres. Todo lo que esperaba era un si o no.

Fingiendo enfando Hermione le dió la espalda, cubriendo el rostro del joven con su fuera de control melena. Con un bufido Draco dio cuenta de la misma escurriéndose hacia Hermione y depositando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Hermione tomó la mano que acariciaba su vientre.

––Acerca de tus padres... ––Draco le murmulló al oido.

––¿Qué acerca de mis padres? ––le preguntó tensando los musculos en su cuerpo.

––Hermione no vamos a jugar a contestar preguntas con preguntas ¿okay? Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ––Draco la tomó por el hombro y la obligó a enfrentarlo. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las de ella.

Las hebras plateadas de Draco simulando miles de rayos de luz, le tocaban el rostro a Hermine lo mismo que si fueran los rayos de luna que se colaban por su ventana. Distraidamente sus dedos se enredaron en la seda deliciosa de los cabellos de su amante. ––¿No te parece que necesitamos más tiempo Draco? Mira todo lo que ha ocurrido en el espacio de unos pocos días. Primero Ginny y después tu. Mi madre está furiosa con ustedes dos y mi padre me deja más confundida que nunca y tu me apuras, me acorralas. ¿Cuál es el apuro?

Buscando refugio en sus brazos Hermione se acercó más a Draco, esquivando su mirada para evitar que viera su inquietud y temor. Pero Draco no podía dejarla escapar tan facilmente.

––¿A qué le tienes miedo Hermione?

Su respuesta no llegó. John Albus agitado clamaba por su madre medio dormido. Cubriendos su desnudez Hermione se aproximó de puntillas a la cuna. El pequeño, todavía dormido, posó su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione una vez que ésta lo tomó en sus brazos. Balanceándose de un lado a otro la joven madre susurraba una canción de cuna. Sin darse cuenta la sábana se deslizó tal cual cortina en el teatro sostenida únicamente por el cuerpecito de John Albus. Fuera de sus pechos y vientre el resto de su figura alimentó el fuego de la lujuria en el hombre que la observaba arrobado.

Pero el espectáculo no terminó allí. Hermione giró para depositar de vuelta a John Albus en la cuna ofreciendo a Draco otro ángulo sensual. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente. Que la deseaba otra vez era más que obvio.

––¡Draco! ¡Cúbrete por Dios! ––A pesar de su reproche Hermione fijaba su mirada en la parte del cuerpo de Draco ubicada debajo de su ombligo y entre sus muslos.

Draco no pudo menos que sonreir burlonamente; a pesar de la penumbra que los rodeaba Hermione estaba sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza. ––Yo diría que el problema no soy yo. ¿No te da verguenza? Seducir a un ex-presidiario como yo. ––Draco apenas podía contener las ganas de acerla suya––. ¿Continuamos nuestra conversación? Si mal no recuerdo te había hecho una pregunta.

Hicieron el amor otra vez y esta vez Draco se acordó de usar el encantamiento Imperturbate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaración:** **J K Rowling es la dueña tanto de la idea como de lo serie Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Perdón, perdón por semejante ausencia. No saben cuánto los he extrañado. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado de manera que errores habrá. Hace de menos de una hora lo he terminado y considerando los meses sin actualizar decidí no esperar.**

**Buenas noticias. Finalmente he conseguido a alguien que traduzca el resto de mi fic. Tengo una beta también quien me ayudará con la gramática y los diálogos. Comenzaremos con los primeros capítulos.**

**Paro aquí. Muchas gracias por tanta paciencia. Un besote.**

**Elena**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Capítulo 14: Re-descubriendo Nuestra Amistad.**

Tres días y Harry continuaba sin aparecerse en La Madriguera o en la tienda de los gemelos. Y es que no era extraño que Harry y Ginny se pelearan. ¿Qué pareja no tenía alguno que otro desacuerdo? El problema era la reconciliación o mejor dicho, la no reconciliación entre la joven pareja. Sea lo que sea que se hayan dicho o la razón por la cual Harry y Ginny no se hablaban era mucho más grave de lo que Molly anticipara. La matriarca de la familia Weasley pretendía tejer sentada en el desgastado sofa de la sala-comedor mientras observaba detenidamente a su única hija, quien bebía su té distraídamente antes de regresar a Sortilegios Weasley.

Sentada desganadamente a lo ancho en uno de los raidos sillones, con su espalda descansando en uno de los brazos del sillón, piernas colgando del otro brazo, Ginny bebía su té sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Molly había consumido dos tazas de té en silencio y nada, ni una palabra o un gesto de parte de Ginny. El comportamiento sombrío y taciturno de su hija había poco menos que desaparecido tan pronto como Harry regresó de Romania y sin embargo hete aquí que los novios se habían peleado y Ginny cambió tristeza por introspección; lágrimas por suspiros.

––¿Cuándo piensas regresar a la tienda?

La respuesta de Ginny fue otro sorbo de el humeante infusión. Molly abandonó sus lanas y agujas en el sofa y redujo la distancia que la separaba de su hija sentándose en la mesa ratona ubicada en frente de el sillón que ocupaba Ginny.

––¿Ginny? ––los ojos color miel de Ginny tardaron unos segundos en reconocer el rostro del cual provenía la voz que la devolvió a la realidad––. ¿Estás bien hija?

––Estoy de lo más bien mami ––contestó Ginny desperanzándose al mismo tiempo que confirmaba la hora en el reloj de pared incorporándose igual que un resorte––. ¡Mierda! No me di cuenta de la hora. ¡Mildred me va a matar!

Le dió un beso apurado a su madre y antes de intentar Aparecerse su madre le dijo con ternura ––Ginny, tu lo extrañas tanto como él a ti. ¿Por qué no hacen las paces?

La expresión de Ginny se suavizó y sus labios produjeron una sonrisa que por supuesto evadió sus ojos. ––No te preocupes mami. ¡Sortilegios Wealey!

Antes que el Ginny desapareciera Molly exclamó––, ¡ y mucho cuidado con esa lengua Ginevra Weasly!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

La casa de sus padres no era su hogar, su casa, nunca lo fue. Hogar significaba familia, pertenecer, protección; la casa semidestruida en el Valle de Godric fue violada y mancillada tranformándose en el triste monumento en el que se había convertido su vida. James y Lily sacrificaron sus vidas por protejerlo y el resultado fue su orfandad; abándonado a la puerta de los Dursley; los ignorantes, racistas, patológicamente egoistas Dursleys. ¿Culpaba a sus padres por semejante destino? Sus sentimientos se reflejaban en la patética realidad en la que vivía. Una mezcla sombría de lo que por años arrastraba consigo: dolor, odio, orgullo, remordimiento y tantas otras cosas que no se atrevía a nombrar. Una vez eliminado Voldemort, Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, fue elevado al estatus no solo de El Salvador de el mundo mágico (incluyendo a los Muggles) si no al de El Mago Más Poderoso conocido y por conocer. Él detestaba en lo que lo había convertido después de esa puta guerra. Él detestaba esta casa.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en el Valle de Godric, emborrachándose en autocompasión y con furia fuera de control. Ginny lo acusó de... de ser un bueno para nada, sin vida propia y para colmo, ¡lo amenazó!. De seguro que su novia estaba en el bando de los que pensaban que él debía haber finalizado sus estudios, recibirse de Auror y casarse proceando media docena de hijos cuando en realidad lo que él deseaba más que nada en el mundo una vez muerto Voldemort era olvidar y ser olvidado por todos.

Pero, ¿cómo olvidar? Con el regreso de Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar desenterrar memorias o dejarse llevar por emociones tan fuertes que apenas las podía controlar. Un héroe, él era considerado un héroe. Lágrimas anegaban sus ojos; remordimiento y recriminación lo embargaban y sin poder contenerse, le dio rienda suelta a los impulsos de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Sus sollozos mezclados con gemidos saturaron las paredes de su casa, retumbando en las mismas haciéndole sentirse aun más solo. El eco de su dolor y verguenza lo asfixiaban. Héroes no se conforman con observar y mantenerse al margen, actuan. Se enfrentó a mortífagos, mounstrous varios y al mismo demonio personificado en Voldemort, y sin embargo él no pudo darle a la persona más leal que jamás halla conocido lo que ella se merecía. Fue el peor error de su vida y Ginny no tenía ningún derecho a privarlo de la oportunidad de expiar semejante falta.

Postrado, más que sentado, Harry era la imagen de quien se había dado por vencido. Rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, las cuales casi rozaban su barbilla, lloraba inconsolablemente. Ginny... la amaba, la necesitaba, sin ella no tenía razón de ser y sin saber por qué, poco a poco la estaba dejando escapar de entre sus manos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________________________________________________

––¿Estarán en efecto los Hechizos de Alarma? ––Ginny no sabía sin continuar hasta más allá de el perimétro de concreto de la acera. Otra confrontación con Malfoy le arruinaría el domingo a Hermione. Mientras examinaba el contorno de la casa de los padres de su amiga, su mano derecha acariciaba la varita escondida en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Ni rastros de Malfoy. Evidentemente la protección de los hechizos no incluian la acera. ¿Cómo hacerle saber a Hermione que estaba afuera esperándola? _'Lo más rápido sería Aparecerme, me imagino la cara de los Grangers si voy y ¡zas! me aparezco de la nada. O puedo usar el teléfono público, o...' _Su debate interno fue interrumpido por la voz de Hermione quien le hablaba desde la puerta de su casa.

––Dame unos minutos Ginny, lo siento pero...

Interrumpida por su padre, Hermione se encogió un poco sobresaltada y temerosa por la posible reacción al ver a Ginny. Pero una vez más, John Granger sorprendió a su hija.

––Hermione que te hemos educado mejor. ¡No piensas dejar a tu amiga esperando en la acera!

El rostro de Hermione iba de su padre, quien mantenía la puerta abierta, a Ginny, quien continuaba inmóvil.

––¡Vamos chicas, adentro! ––exclamó John sonriendo.

Si Hermione denotaba sorpresa, el rostro de Ginny no disimulaba su pánico. ¿Será que su amiga le tenía miedo a sus padres? Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona mientras descendía los tres escalones y se dirigiía hacia su amiga.

––¿Ginny, te pasa algo? –– cuestionó Hermione.

––Hermione, ¿te has olvidado? Malfoy, Hechizos de Alarma.

A pesar de su preocupación por una aparición inesperada de Malfoy, Ginny no pudo evitar darse cuenta que a la mención de cierto Slytherin las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron color carmín.

––Pues, mmm... los hechizos fueron levantados ––le contestó Hermione desviando su mirada.

––Es mejor que espere afuera Hermione. ––No es que los Granger la intimidaran, es que no deseaba ser motivo de más discordia entre Hermione y sus padres. A pesar de el semblante sereno de John Granger, Ginny sabía que Candice era otra historia. Madres eran una entidad aparte. No tenía más que imaginarse a Molly Weasley en el lugar de la madre de Hermione.

––Te aseguro que no hay de que preocuparse ––Hermione tomó a Ginny por el codo y con tono burlón agregó––: ¿No me digas que les tienes miedos a mis pobres, indefensos padres?

––Pero que graciosa ––replicó Ginny fingiendo enojo.

El señor Granger, como todo un caballero, les dió el paso a las dos jóvenes. Lo primero que Ginny notó al pasar la puerta fue la diferencia de temperatura. La humedad y calidez del exterior fueron reemplazados por un aire fresco, limpio, arficial. ¿Será que Hermione usaba magia después de todo? A diferencia de el día anterior, esta vez Ginny pudo observar con más tranquilidad su entorno. La casa de Hermione era pequeña y similar a La Madriguera, tenía ese aire de familiaridad, de confort, de bienestar que solo un hogar puede dar. Sala a su derecha y a la izquierda el comedor. A unos pocos metros, en frente, la cocina a la cual se accedia a traves de una puerta pero que podía verse gracias a una abertura ancha, una encimera, la cual Ginny se imaginaba era para pasar platos y comida de un lado al otro. En el mostrador de la misma un vaso con flores le daba color al ambiente. Siguiendo el sendero hacia la cocina pero tornando a la izquierda un pasillo conducía al resto de las habitaciones. Los juguetes de John Albus estaban apilados en tacho azul brillante ubicado al fondo de la sala. Pero fue la tele lo que despertó la curiosidad en Ginny porque no le cabía duda, ese aparato cuadrado, reflejando su silueta era un televisor. ¡Si su padre estuviera allí!

Hermione y Ginny continuaban bajo el dintel de la puerta de entrada. Ginny explorando con la mirada, fascinada; Hermione atacando su labio inferior. John estudiaba a Ginny y no pudo menos que curvar sus labios cuando la pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada devolviéndole la sonrisa. Finalmente Hermione reaccionó.

––Papi, esta es Ginevra Weasley, mi compañera de Hogwarts, ¿te acuerdas? Durante mi segundo año tu y mamá se tropezaron con los Weasleys en Cajellón Diagon. Me acuerdo que el señor Weasley estaba fascinado con el dinero Muggle. ––procurando una sonrisa nerviosa pero llena de calidez Hermione continuó–: Ginny, mi papá, John Granger; papi, Ginevra Weasely.

Mientras introducía a su amiga y a su padre, Hermione rezaba que las palabras intercambiadas fueran escasas y rápidas y así evitar otro encuentro entre Ginny y su madre. Su papá no le preocupaba, por ahora, pero su madre era otra historia. La recepción que les dio tanto a Ginny como a Draco no dejaba lugar a dudas que Candice apenas podía contener su profundo desagrado ante la re-aparición de quienes en el pasado le causaron dolor y trauma a su hija y si de algo estaba segura Hermione es que su madre expresaba sus opiniones sin bochorno alguno.

John Granger le ofreció su mano derecha a Ginny quien la tomó entusiasmadamente sosteniendo una vez más la mirada inquisidora de John. Si el gesto era una prueba, Ginevra Weasley no era de las que se achicaba ante un reto.

––Un gusto verlo otra vez señor Granger. ––dijo Ginny exudando toda la vitalidad y chispa por la que era conocida.

––Siéntate Ginevra. Me imagino que desean irse pronto. Mientras Hermione se encarga de John tu y yo podemos charlar un rato. ––John tomó su lugar en uno de los sillones mirando de reojo a Hermione quien no hacía más que dirigir sus ojos nerviosamente hacia la cocina.

––Este paseo debe ser algo muy especial. Mi hija se la ha pasado tarareándo todo el día. Han sido ––John pausó por unos segundos rozándo tiernamente con su mirada a Hermione––, años, desde que mi hija canta aunque haya sido por lo bajo.

––¿Cantando? ––preguntó Ginny mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Hermione jamás silbó, tarareó o separó sus labios para emitir algo remotamente parecido a una nota musical durante sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts. ¿Hermione cantando cuando su actitud días antes era la opuesta? Descartando su curiosidad, Ginny retornó su atención hacia John Granger. Todo sonrisas y amabilidad cuando la realidad era que la presencia de Ginny representaba el dolor, la humillación y la traición de la que Hermione, su única hija, fue víctima. Candice Granger era un libro abierto, John Granger era un misterio, por lo tanto, muchísimo más peligroso.

––Será mejor que lo vaya a buscar a John Albus. Son pasadas las cuatro y nos tomará una media hora caminar hasta la feria. ––enunció Hermione nerviosamente.

El encuentro temido por Hermione no pudo ser evitado. El sonido de una puerta y los pasos pequeños, ansiosos de su hijo le informaron a la morocha que su madre y Ginny volverían a enfrentarse. John Albus corrió hacia su madre, enlazando sus bracitos en una de las piernas de Hermione. La sonrisa de Candice desapareció en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la joven pelirroja la cual se había incorporado repetuosamente. John caminó hacia su esposa, tomándola de la mano. Arrastrando sus pasos, Candice le permitió a su marido que la guiara, no sin antes dejarle saber que el gesto la incomodaba a más no poder.

––Justo a tiempo Candy. Hermione y Ginny están por salir. ––Ignorando el entrecejo fruncido de su esposa John agregó––: Tu y Ginevra ya se conocen, ¿no es cierto?

––Es un placer verla otra vez señora Granger, y por favor prefiero Ginny.

La mano extendida de Ginny fue reprocicada con un leve asiento de cabeza por parte de Candice y nada más. Ginny retiró su mano.

––Ginevra es un nombre hermoso pero si prefieres Ginny. ¿Qué tal un té? Se que es un poco temprano.

La oferta de John fue declinada por una impaciente Hermione.

––Papi, será mejor nos vayamos. Es domingo, las filas... ––Hermione trataba, sin éxito de sentarlo a John Albus en su cochecito.

John caminó impacientemente hacia Hermione. Con vehemencia y algo de impaciencia lo tomó a su nieto en sus brazos y en cuestión de segundos John estaba sentando con el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cintura y todo ello sin ofrecer el más mínimo de resistencia. El abuelo John era divertido, a veces mucho más que mami o la abuela pero el pequeño tenía claro que en cuestiones de disciplina era mejor obedecer.

––Que disfruten del paseo ––dijo John y antes que Ginny y Hermione descencieran los escalones agregó ––: No regreses muy tarde hija. Me parece que pasaste una mala noche; tu madre y yo escuchamos ruidos extraños en tu cuarto.

El bolso de Hermione se escurrió de entre de sus manos, sus mejillas se tintaron de color carmín. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ocultar su más que obvia expresión de pánico. Ginny, quien fue la primera en bajar las escaleras podía observar tanto a padre como a hija. John reclinaba su cabeza mientras Hermione recogía el contenido de su bolsa desparramado por el suelo. El rostro de el Señor Granger estaba relajado y nada en su corportamiento justificaba el temblor en las manos de Hermione al manipular el contenido de su bolso o el que su labio inferior fuera atacado ferozmente por sus dientes.

––¿Mala noche, yo? –– Hermione preguntó en tono casual mientras que al mismo tiempo, de cuclillas, prolongando tanto como podía el tener que enfrentar el escrutinio de su padre, recogía el contenido de su bolso esparcido en el suelo.

John continuó sus comentarios distraidamente ––Mamá y yo escuchamos movimiento en tu cuarto, como si estuvieras dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Creo que estabas soñando en voz alta.

Primero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y contuvo su respiración; segundos después entornó sus párpados. _¡Nos olvidamos de hechizar la ventana! _Al darse cuenta de semejante error su rostro perdió todo color.

Resignada a su suerte, Hermione colgó su bolso en su hombro izquierdo y se incorporó y con pasos cortos y apurados descendió el par de escalones y se dirigió hacia el cochecito que Ginny había depositado en la vereda y en el cual John Albus esperaba pacientemente. De reojo pudo observar que en la expresión de su padre no había señal ninguna de recriminación. ¿Sabían o no sus padres que Draco había pasado la noche con ella? Lo más seguro es que no, seguro que no. Su madre jamás hubiera podido contener su furia. Su padre sin embargo era de lo más paciente y sus reacciones eran tardías, mesuradas, tal cual un tigre acechando su presa. Una palabra aquí, un comentario allá, sin dejar de mirarla, percantándose del más insignificante de los gestos, de las palabras enunciadas, del tono de voz y cuando una menos lo esperaba ¡zas! La voz de su padre la saco de su ensimismamiento.

––La verdad es que mamá y yo regresamos más tarde de lo planeado. ¡Era una noche magnífica! Nos quedamos un rato sentados en el jardín y tu ventana estaba abierta. ¡En fin! no pienso darte la lata como mamá. Anda, que disfruten. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer y estamos atrasados.

Hermione no esperó ni un segundo más y comenzó a empujar el cochecito como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ginny se despidió con la mano y corrió para alcanzar a Hermione quien estaba por doblar la esquina.

Con pasos largos y apurados Hermione caminaba olvidándose de su amiga. Ginny a un costado de ella, la miraba de reojo, frunciendo las cejas.

––¿Se puede saber dónde es el fuego? ––Ginny tomó control del cochecito

––Mmm, perdona. ––Hermione dijo sonrojándose, continuando su caminar––. Es solo que estaba...

––Tu tienes esa cara. ––sentenció Ginny observándola con suspicacia––. La misma cara que tenías cuando los Timos. ¿Te acuerdas? Esa expresión de –el mundo está a punto de colapsar si tus notas no eran perfectas– Algo te preocupa.

Hermione permitió que su mirada se cruzara con la de Ginny. Abrió su boca para contestar pero prefirió concentrarse en empujar el cochecito y así arribar cuanto antes a la feria. Responderle a Ginny no era su prioridad; no mientras trataba de dilucidar si sus padres, su padre específicamente, sospechaba o sabia con certeza que Draco pasó la noche con ella.

Ginny por otro lado decidió disfrutar de su caminata, después de todo no era cosa de todos los días que una bruja como ella tenía la oportunidad de pasar una tarde entre Muggles y mejor todavía participar en una feria Muggle. Apenas podía contener su anticipación.

Sus ojos se posaron en John Albus. No cabía duda que el hijo de Hermione era un Malfoy y ¡uno muy guapo! John Albus, percatándose de como Ginny lo observaba no se achicó y procedió a devolverle el gesto tornando su inquisitiva mirada a la extraña del pelo rojo. Sus ojos grises, casi transparantes danzaban entre el dinosaurio de juguete que descansaba en su falda y la chica quien le sonreia constantemente. Ginny le guiñó el ojo, entre desafiante y burlonamente. El cabello del niño era hermoso. Le llegaba a los hombros en una cascada rubia, fina tal cual rayos de luna y sol. Ondulado pero no como el de su madre. Unas cuantas hebras hacian de cortina en frente de sus hermosos ojos y sus mejillas daban la impresión de ser seda color rosa. ¡Estaba para comérselo a besos!

Ginny se dejó llevar por los sonidos que la rodeaban. El barrio Muggle vibraba con actividad. La calle en la cual Hermione moraba era un enclave en el cual árboles y la presencia humana eran escasos pero nada más tornar la esquina y el caminante era saludado por una cornucopia de color, bullicio y olores. Los arbustos y flores abundaban y los árboles altos, esbeltos saludaban a los transeuntes inclinándose levemente proveyendo protección de los potentes rayos del sol. Autos estaban estacionados a un lado de la calle. Niños jugaban en la vereda o en los pequeños jardines frontales; otros montaban sus bicicletas. Un grupo de chicos, sentados en las escaleras de una de las casas jugaban con naipes. Música se filtraba por entre las ventanas. Unos cuantos vecinos irrigaban sus jardines. Uno de los Muggles inclinado sobre lo que Ginny imaginaba era el motor del auto daba la impresión de ser devorado por el mismo.

Sonriendo ampliamente Ginny interrumpió su caminar. El sonido de la feria fue lo primero que llamó su atención e inmediatamente después una explosión de luces y colores saturaron su visión. ¡Cuán magnífico era todo! Las distintas gamas de color, las luces, los gritos de placer, las risas; todo fascinó a la bruja y sus ojos brillaron igual que un niña extasiada al ver el árbol de Navidad rodeado de cientos de regalos, todos para ella. Ginny Weasley era una niña otra vez. Ninguno de los aparatos la intimidó o le pareció demasiado infantil. Ninguna golosina fue ignorada. Si John Albus mostraba el más mínimo interés en uno u otro juego o aparato era Ginny quien se ofrecía para acompañarlo. Hermione fue bombardeada por preguntas, algunas tan absurdas que no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas. El pequeño John Albus y la más pequeña de los Weasley se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, evidente en la manera en que John gravitaba hacia Ginny tal cual estuviera hechizado, enamorado sería la mejor palabra. De la mano de la pelirroja John Albus caminaba sin quejarse. Una linda mujer pudo lograr lo que su madre intentó por meses. ¡Hombres y una cara bonita!

El cielo azul y el brillo dorado del sol fueron trocados por una cúpula color índigo adornada aquí y hallá por por una que otra estrella. La luna, tímida, se escondía detrás de una nube transparente. Las amigas intercambiaron decenas de recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts, evitando hablar de la guerra o de Ron. Para entonces no hubo golosina, juego o aparato alguna que no hubiera sido probado tanto por Ginny como por John Albus más de dos veces. El pequeño Malfoy, exhausto, descansaba en los brazos de Ginny. Su cabecita yacia en el hombro izquierdo de la chica mientras sus deditos se perdian en la nuca de Ginny entrelazándose en los cabellos color carmín. Tanto Hermione como Ginny deseaban prolongar el día. Decidieron parar a tomar un café. Para entonces John Albus dormía plácidamente en su cochecito.

–– Tienes talento con los niños ¿sabes? –. dijo Hermione ofreciendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–– No te imaginas lo impaciente que estoy por conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina ––contestó Ginny entusiasmada. Me olvidé contarte que Fleur está embarazada. Mamá esta por estallar de la emoción y ansiedad. Mi pobre cuñada apenas puede ir al baño en paz.

Por unos breves segundos las palabras de Ginny provocaron nostalgia en Hermione al permitir memorias grabadas en lo más profundo de su alma resurgir y transportarla de vuelta a La Madriguera y al amor y seguridad que alguna vez sintiera en los brazos de Molly Weasley. Y es que los Weasleys jugaron un papel importante en su vida por muchos años tanto así que Molly aceptó a Hermione como una más del clan, igual que a una hija. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido después de la guerra, del dolor y la decepción, Hermione no podía evitar extrañar lo que alguna vez tuvo con los Weasleys. Ginny estaba de vuelta en su vida y ello era confortante pero su relación con el resto de su familia probablemente jamás podría retornar a lo que antes fuera.

Vuelta a su café, Hermione se percató de la mirada de Ginny quien la estudiaba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

––– ¿Por qué me miras así?––. Preguntó Hermione un tanto divertida y otro tanto seria.

–– Me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó en tu casa. Tarareando, ¿tu?

Hermione pareció recordar algo porque tornó su atención al bolso que colgaba del cochecito––. ¿Qué tiene de raro que yo cante? –– se quejó Hermione un tanto agraviada pero sin atreverse a mirar a Ginny.

–– Hermione, en todos los años que estuvimos juntas jamás cantastes, tarareastes, o silvaste una melodía o una nota siquiera y usted señorita se sonrojó como un tomate. No lo niegues, yo lo vi. Una noche movida la de anoche, ¿no? Hablando en sueños. ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó o prefieres mi versión o la de tu padre?, porque tal parece que los dos pensamos lo mismo.

La expresión de Hermione no dejó lugar a dudas y las sospechas de Ginny fueron confirmadas. Siendo que estaba contral la pared y Ginny tendía a ser implacable con sus preguntas, Hermione decidió admitir lo ocurrido la noche anterior sonrojándose una vez más de los pies a la cabeza. Ginny escuchó el relato con la boca abierta. Esa no era la Hermione que ella recordaba. Finalizada la narración de los hechos Ginny no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa más que reir meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

–– Hermione Granger... es que me cuesta creerlo. ¡Por las barbas de Merlin Hermione! Tu rompiendo las reglas, arriesgándote a que tus padres los descubrieran. ¡Es que me cuesta creerlo! ¡Debajo de las narices de tus padres!

––No necesitas recordármelo ––Hermione tomó su cabeza entre sus manos como quien deseaba apaciguar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ––La verguenza que tengo de saber que mi papá sabe lo que Draco y yo... ¡Dios Santo Ginny! ––sus ojos marrones brillaban de la emoción y por primera vez no escondian la verdad de los sentimientos de su dueña.

–– Cuando él me toca me transformo en otra persona, cuando estoy en sus brazos, cuando lo miro a los ojos––. Y como si de pronto hubiera hecho el más sorprendente de los descubrimientos agregó ––: Yo lo amo Ginny, yo lo amo –– dijo en voz muy baja, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ginny posó su mano en la de Hermione conmovida por lo que acaba de escuchar. ––Malfoy no es una de mis personas favoritas, no creo que lo llegué a ser jamás. El imaginármelos juntos es casi imposible para mi y no tiene nada que ver con Ron, yo diría casi nada, es más bien la historia entre nuestras familias. ¿Tu lo entiendes? ––Hermione asintió y Ginny continuó––. A pesar de todo ello, de lo que Malfoy fue capaz de hacer yo se que él te ama, no hace falta más que mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta. Él te hace féliz y para muestra un botón. El solo nombrarlo y toda tu se transforma. Perdónanos Hermione, nosotros no teníamos derecho ––una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de Ginny––. cada vez que te veo o te escucho no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. ¡Nosotros arruinamos tu vida, perdóname!

Tiernamente, Hermione acarició la méjilla de su amiga y con su dedo pulgar borró la evidencia de su remordimiento. Extendiendo su brazo Ginny aceptó su invitación y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y para asombro de la morocha Ginny dió rienda suelta a sus lágrimas sorprendiéndola . Enarcando una ceja, Hermione se preguntó si había algo más que lo que Ginny había dicho detrás de tanta emoción. Un Kleenex apareció en las manos de Ginny quien procedió a limpiarse la cara y sonarse la nariz.

–– Disculpa ––dijo Ginny––. Te he arruinado el día. No se qué me pasa ultimamente que lloro por nada.

–– No has arruinado nada –– Hermione le dió unas cuantas palmadas a la mano de Ginny––. Será mejor que nos vayamos, ambas tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Ginny le dió una última pasada a su rostro con el Kleenex y con sus dedos peinó su cabello el cual ató en una no muy pulcra cola de caballo. Al incorporarse Hermione la invitó a empujar el cochecito.

–– Necesitas práctica ahora que vas a ser tía.

La feria estaba por cerrar sus puertas. Hermione y Ginny eran parte de una caravana de parroquianos cansados. Las risas y música fueron reemplazadas por murmullos y el sonido de pies cansados. Unas pocas estrellas adornaban el firmamento y la brisa era suave y más tibia que días anteriores. El verano ahora si que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Caminando en silencio Ginny tornaba su rostro hacia Hermione con obvias señales de querer decir algo para luego arrepentirse. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello y para la tercera vez que la boca de Ginny se abrió para cerrarse una vez más, Hermione paré en seco.

––¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Ginny? ––Preguntó exasperada.

Con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda, Ginny inclinó su rostro hacia la punta de su calzado que dibuja círculos imaginarios en el suelo. Sus hombros se levantaron y tomando aire levantó su rostro.

––Harry leyó los pergaminos que le enviastes ––dijo con voz trémula.

Hermione se le quedó mirando sin entender. Ginny procedió a explicarse mejor ––¿Recuerdas los pergaminos que le enviastes a Ron y a Harry? En uno de ellos te despediste de Harry y le dijiste lo del bebé.

La expresión de Hermione no pudo ser más elocuente. ––¡¿Quieres decir que no los leyeron hasta ahora!? –– gritó furiosa.

––Ron los escondió. Yo los encontré sin abrir ––Ginny agregó muerta de miedo.

Si Ron hubiera estado en frente de Hermione no maldición, hechizo o maleficio en el mundo bastaría para apaciguar su indignación.

––¡Ese desgraciado, hijo de puta, cobarde, pobre excusa de hombre! ¡Cómo se atrevió! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tanto me odia que le mintió a su mejor amigo? ¡Maldito sea, mil veces maldito sea!

'_Muchas gracias Ron, como siempre, son otros los que tienen que pagar por tu estupidez.' _Ginny deseaba tanto como Hermione tener a su hermano en frente de ella.

Tan agitada estaba Hermione que caminaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro con sus brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. Su respiración acelerada apenas le permitía oxigenar sus pulmones y sus ojos brillaban conteniendo lágrimas producto de su frustración e ira.

––¿Y qué me dices de tu novio? Él leyó los pergaminos ¿no? Sin embargo, ¿Quién esta aquí en frente mío? Ni una linéa me respondió aunque sea tres años tarde. ¿Cómo es que tu eres la única que decidió buscarme? Y él... él ––Furiosa consigo misma Hermione limpió de un manotazo las pocas lágrimas que lograron escaparse.

––Tu me hiciste prometer Hermione, ¿recuerdas? Tu no quieres que nadie sepa que te he encontrado. ––le respondió Ginny en tono conciliatorio.

––Pero él sabe que me encontraste. ¿No es cierto?

Ginny asintió recordando su pelea con Harry ––Yo no he dicho nada pero Harry sospecha; estoy casi segura que sabe que nos hemos visto.

––Y cuando te negaste a decirle de mi paradero. ¿Cómo reaccionó? El Harry que yo recuerdo jamás se hubiera conformado con un no de tu parte, todo lo contrario. Claro que estoy asumiendo que él desea verme y no que haya hecho lo imposible por evitar que me encontraras.

Si alguien le preguntara días atrás si se consideraba con la fortelaza suficiente para enfrentar al que una vez fue su más querido amigo Hermione pronunciaría un no de lo más enfático. La aparición de Ginny y de Draco afectaron todo lo que antes sintiera. Quizás era hora de encarar a los fantasmas del pasado, comenzando con Harry. De repente un detalle la distrajo de su pensamientos, Ginny no había mencionado a Harry ni una sola vez desde que se apareció en La Última Página y ese llanto con tanto sentimiento, ¿era solo por remordimiento o algo más? Olvidándose de Harry y los pergaminos Hermione retornó su atención a su amiga.

––Harry no es la misma persona que tu recuerdas ––Ginny parecia leerle los pensamientos y el tono de su voz, débil, triste, incrementó la curiosidad de Hermione.

––Ginny, ¿ustedes siguen juntos? Quiero decir, ¿son novios todavía? ––preguntó Hermione.

––Supongo que lo somos ––¿Y de qué otra manera podía contestar? Cuatro días sin hablarse daba para pensar.

––Tu supones. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ––Ahora si que estaba preocupada.

––Todo está bien Hermione, no hace falta que... ––Una vez más Ginny disminuyó la ligereza de sus pasos.

Hablar del estado de su relación con Harry había sido evitado por Ginny desde que el primer atisbo de descontento germinó en su corazón. Tanto en el acto físico de expresarse con palabras como en el de dar rienda suelta a sus frustraciones y temores.

Hermione la miraba con su suma atención. El que Ginny y Harry no fueran una pareja la entristecía. Si existian dos personas destinadas a terminar juntas eran esos dos; sobre todo después de las puebras a las cuales fueron sometidos.

––Se pelearon, ¿no es cierto? ––Hermione enunciaba sus palabras con firmeza y suficiencia, tal cual se expresara durante sus años en Hogwarts––. Okay, montones de parejas se pelean para luego reconciliarse. ¿Por qué te lo callastes?

–No lo sé Hermione. Fue una tontería, de verdad ––era obvio que Ginny no deseaba elaborar o decir más de lo que habia dicho.

Caminaron en silencio pero apenas por unos segundos. Hermione estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de lo que afligia a Ginny.

––¿Discutieron por mi culpa? ––Los ojos de Hermione miraban de reojo a Ginny, estudiando su reacción.

––Cuando le pedí que no tratara de buscarte...él casi...comenzó a gritarme, yo hice lo mismo. La verdad es que ambos perdimos la paciencia. No tienes de que preocuparte, ya nos las arreglaremos–– dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione intentó darle a sus palabras poca importancia con algo similar a una sonrisa.

Al arribar a su destino Hermione se sentó en uno de los escalones y con su mano derecha le dio un par de palmadas al espacio desocupado a su lado. Ginny aparcó el cochecito en frente de las dos y se sentó junto a Hermione. Los señores Granger estaban en casa, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. John dormía plácidamente y con toda seguridad lo haría hasta el día siguiente gracias a cierta pelirroja quien lo entretuvo toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

––Ginny, si Harry se quiere contactar conmigo, déjalo. Tu me diste tu palabra y no has roto tu promesa pero si tu y Harry se distancian por culpa mía pues, ––Hermione pausó unos segundos ––no te prometo nada. Mi amistad con Harry, no creo que pueda ser reparada. Si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver no tengo idea de qué pasará. Una cosa te aseguro ––dijo Hermione friamente––. No abrigues esperanzas con respecto a Ron. El abismo entre tu hermano y yo es irreparable.

Ginny tornó su rostro hacia su amiga. Las facciones de Hermione no denotaban rencor o aflicción. La ausencia de las mismas era todo lo que Ginny necesitaba para confirmar que Hermione había enterrado y hasta olvidado lo que alguna vez sintió por su hermano. El famoso Trio Dorado, los Heroes de Hogwarts no eran más que una memoria.

––Si lo veo a Harry le diré lo que me has dicho ––Ginny dijo en voz baja.

––Tiene haber algo más Ginny que esta pelea entre ustedes. Tu no eres de las que llora por llorar ––dijo Hermione.

––Él nunca terminó la escuela; no está interesado en trabajar, en salir con amigos. Su vida es La Madriguera, la tienda de los gemelos, Teddy y yo. Harry Potter, el Harry que tu recuerdas no existe más ––Ginny apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

Aunque semejante admisión no sorprendió a Hermione, si la hizo pensar en las víctimas de la guerra y en la persona más afectada por la misma: Harry James Potter. En un gesto de lo más elocuente, la quijada de Ginny descansaba en sus rodillas y sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas mientras la joven bruja se amacaba dando rienda suelta a lo que por meses minaba su corazón. Una cuantos hebras cobrizas acariciaban sus pómulos, húmedos por las lágrimas que rodaban en silencio dando la impresión de pequeños cristales desparramados en el suelo.

––¡Harry ha sufrido tanto Ginny! Lo más seguro es que le tome unos cuantos años hasta que logre algo de paz. ––Una vez más Ginny se vio envuelta en un maternal abrazo––. Tu lo amas y él a ti, estoy segura de ello. Esta tormenta pasará.

––¡Por supuesto que lo amo! Es solo que... ––Ginny dejo caer sus hombros, vencida––. Yo quiero más, más que ser la eterna novia, más que estar horas detrás de un mostrador viendo gente pasar. No me fué tan mal en mis Extasis ¿sabes?

––Ahí está, el primer paso lo tienes que dar tu. Si mal no recuerdo tu mencionastes que te gustaría ser una sanadora con no se qué especialidad ––dijo Hermione.

––¡Hace siglos de eso! ––replicó Ginny.

––¡Por Dios Ginny, tienes diecinueve años no noventa! ––le increpó Hermione.

––Anda y aplica a San Mungo. No arriesgas nada pero Harry seguro que prestará atención. Si eres infeliz dudo mucho que puedas hacer feliz a nadie, con la excepción de la aquí presente claro. Es solo saber que tu estás aquí es suficiente para mi ––dijo Hermione con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

––Problabemente lo que Harry necesita es un empujón en la dirección correcta. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

––No, bueno la verdad es que, tanto como decirle ––Ginny dejó escapar aire por su boca––, digamos que más bien dejé escapar unas cuantas estúpideces en el medio de sus gritos y los míos.

––¿Estúpideces? No es ninguna estúpidez desear más en la vida o de la persona que amas ––dijo Hermione.

Ginny extendió sus piernas cruzándolas en sus talones. Su mirada trató de tocar las pocas estrellas que adornaban el cielo. Su confusión era evidente. Sin darse cuenta ambas amigas procedieron a posar sus codos en sus muslos y sus rostros descansaron en sus manos.

Hermione reflexionaba en su propia situación. Su relación con Draco necesitaba mucho más que la fuerte atracción sexual entre ambos y al igual que Ginny, Hermione no podía negar que su vida estaba destinada a cambiar. El problema no eran los cambios, era las repercusiones de dichos cambios en su vida. Pero ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con Draco.

––Ginny, tu tienes que hablar con Harry. Arriesgar lo que tienes con él porque tarde o temprano esto que te estás callando les va a causar daño.

Ginny permaneció callada, con la mirada fija en la distancia. Una brisa sútil jugaba con sus cabellos sueltos.

––Tengo miedo Hermione ––admitió––. Miedo de perderlo. ¿Por qué crees que me cuesta tanto hablarle de esto? Cuando ustedes se fueron a buscar los Horrocruxes fue agonía total. Entonces vino la guerra, las muertes de... tantos. Debería haber sido feliz de saberlo sano y salvo pero no tienes idea de lo furiosa que estaba al mismo tiempo y no tengo idea de por qué. Yo lo amaba tanto, ¡lo amo tanto! Al fin era mío y no me importaba en qué condición, todo lo que me importaba era que al fin él y yo estábamos juntos. Yo decidí continuar mis estudios ilusionada que Harry y yo estariamos juntos pero él se rehusó. Sin darme cuenta Harry comenzó a aislarse de... todo, de todos. Lo dejé pasar. Mi frustración, mi desengaño, nunca dije nada.

Una vez más las mejillas de Ginny resplandecían con sus lágrimas las cuales rodaban libremente. Hermione dejó que Ginny se recostará en su hombro derecho. Las palabras de su amiga hicierone eco en su corazón y un por una fracción de segundo pensó que su situación amorosa era similar a la de Ginny.

––Sospecho que Harry no entiende qué te pasa o por qué le dijiste lo que dijiste y con toda seguridad está convencido que tu ya no lo quieres. ––dijo Hermione.

Ginny se irguió como preparándose para una confrontación. Sus ojos color miel brillaban pero no con lágrimas si no con convicción. Tal era la aura de emoción que rodeaba a la bruja que Hermione no pudo menos que entender por qué era que la extrañaba y la necesitaba a Ginny de vuelta en su vida.

––¡Pero yo lo amo! ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso!? ––dijo Ginny vehemente.

––Porque aparentemente Harry no se quiere a si mismo. Le enfurece su destino y no puede ver más allá del dolor y el miedo con los que convivió por tanto tiempo. Porque tanto se acostumbró a llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de vencer a Voldemort que ahora que ese peligro ha dejado de existir Harry no tiene idea de cómo vivir sin él. Es como perder una extremidad. Tu cuerpo recuerda el miembro perdido a pesar de que ya no es parte del mismo. Uno lo siente, pero es una ilusión. Lo que uno tiene que hacer es aprender a vivir sin ese brazo o esa pierna. Ese es él. Harry te necesita Ginny. Él te necesita toda tu, completa, satisfecha, realizada. Como los marineros necesitan de un faro que los guie de vuelta a casa. ––fue la larga respuesta de Hermione.

––¿Y si lo pierdo? ––Ginny preguntó ansiosamente.

––¿Y no crees tu que él tiene tanto miedo de perderte como tu a él? ––respondió Hermione.

––Imagino que Harry gritará y pateará igual que un niño. Quizás destruya unos cuantos muebles. Su escoba será su mejor amiga por un rato y... te hará acordar a John Albus. ¿Te acuerdas esta tarde, la paleta que se mandó cuando le dije que no podía correr solo?

Ginny limpió su rostro con una de sus manos y sonrió recordando el despliegue de el pequeño.

––No va a dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente. Yo se cuanto te ama y pronto se dará cuenta que se está comportando como un niño consentido y que tu no estás dispuesta a desperdeciar tu vida e igual que mi hijo, él se va a montar en ese maldito cochecito y te dirá que está listo a regresar a casa ––Hermione terminó su discurso con la más amplia sonrisa y un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

––¿Tu siempre fuistes así de inteligente? ––Ginny curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un tinte de mofa.

Por primera vez en meses fue libre de expresar algo tan íntimo. Todo gracias a su amiga perdida ahora hallada. Hermione podría ayudar a Harry si las circunstancias fueran otras.

––Yo solo espero que apliques algo de tanta sabiduría en tu propia vida. No creas que no tengo nada que decir al respecto acerca de esta vida tan excitante que llevas. Nada de magia, vendiendo libros a Muggles. Claro que es de envidiar el que hagas el amor ¡dos veces en una noche! ––se burló Ginny.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero se arrepintió y decidió sacarle la lengua a Ginny como respuesta. Las jovenes rompieron en carcajadas.

––Es tarde ––dijo Ginny levantándose––. Seguro que mamá ha enviado una partida de rescate para buscarme. Deja que te ayude con el cochecito.

Ambas sujetaron el cochecito, una de las manijas, la otra de las ruedas frontales y despacio subieron los dos últimos escalones depositando la preciosa carga en el rellano de la escalera.

––¿Qué le vas a decir a tu madre? ––preguntó Hermione antes de abrir la puerta.

––Ya se me ocurrirá algo antes de llegar a La Madriguera ––contestó Ginny.

Hermione se vió invadida por la desazón. Ginny iba a mentirle a su madre corriendo con ello el riesgo de estropear su relación con sus seres queridos, con Harry y todo por su culpa. Su amiga le había demostrado que podia confiar en ella pero pagar semejante precio no era justo.

––No hace falta que le mientas a tu madre o a nadie Ginny. Tu me encontraste, hemos hecho las paces. Quizás no le quieras decir a tu familia que somos amigas otra vez por lo que pasó con tu hermano, pero si mentir interfiere entre tu y ellos pues...Es tu decisión, yo no tengo ningún problema. Bueno, en realidad preferiría que nos les dijeras donde vivo. Lo dejó en tus manos.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada llena de admiración y respeto a Hermione y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la tomó en sus brazos hasta casi ahogarla.

––Tu eres la mujer más generosa y compresiva que yo jamás haya conocido. Dile a Malfoy que si deja caer una sola lágrima por culpa de él, si no te hace feliz por el resto de tu vida lo voy a buscar y le lanzaré maleficios de los pies a la cabeza y entonces lo hare pedacitos tan pequeños necesitaran de una lupa para recogerlo.

Hermione se libró del abrazo de oso de su amiga y la tomó a Ginny por los hombros.

–––Será mejor que te vayas a casa loca y no regreses hasta que no tengas esas aplicaciones a San Mungo contigo ––Hermione le devolvió a Ginny una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera como la que desplegaba Ginny en ese momento.

––¿Puedo usar mi lechuza? ––Ginny se dio cuenta de la vacilación de Hermione––. Prometo que será discreta.

––Está bien. Buenas noches Ginny y gracias. ––la abrazó otra vez e inclinándose en la puerta la vió partir hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Su mamá y papá tomaban la última copa de te en la cocina. Al unísono tornaron su atención cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Su dedo índice se posó en sus labios y con la otra mano señalastes a la figura dormida de su hijo.

Su papá se levantó y caminó hacia su hija. Candice Granger lo siguió a su esposo con el ceño fruncido señal de que no aprobaba la renovada amistad con chica Weasley.

––¿Cómo les fue? ––preguntó John en voz baja.

––Fue...maravilloso papi. Maravilloso. ––le contestó su hija abrazándolo.

Y sin más Hermione dió media vuelta empujando el cochecito dirigiéndose a su cuarto con un andar optimista, satisfecho.

––¿Los vistes? ––le preguntó a su esposa.

––¿Ver qué? ––dijo Candice irritada.

––Sus ojos ––le respondió suavemente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aclaración:** **Yo no soy la creadora, dueña o escritora de los libros de Harry Potter. Todo el honor le pertenece a J K Rowling.**

**N/A****: ****Una vez más bajo el capítulo sin ser editado por mi beta. Mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos o de gramática. **

** Me merezco un premio por actualizar tan rápido, ¿no les parece?**

** Una mención especial a Salesia quien deja los comentarios más completos que yo jamás haya recibido. Y a todos ustedes, gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido. **

** Este no es un capítulo muy movido pero clarifica un poco las cosas con respecto al juicio de Draco.**

**Elena**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Capítulo 15: La Lección de Mamá**

El grito ahogado fue seguido por una serie de improperios dicho por lo bajo al Aparecerse en su habitación. Una silueta amenazante y fuera de lugar se dibujaba en su cama. Pasado el susto se dió cuenta de quien era.

––¡Gárgolas engullidoras, mami! ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?

Molly Weasley permaneció sentada en la cama de su hija con las manos en su falda y sin emoción alguna en sus facciones. Ni una contorsión en su rostro, ni el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo pudo ser detectado por Ginny. _'¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperándome?', _se preguntó la joven bruja. Con un movimiento rápido de su vara mágica una capa tenue de luz cubrió el cuarto. Por la ventana semi-abierta una brisa débil y tibia circulaba por la habitación.

Ginny podía sentir las palpitaciones apresuradas de su corazón mientras su mente configuraba respuestas y excusas preparándose para lo que la joven sabía sería una interrogación de su madre. Era de suma importancia que su temperamento fuera mantenido a raya. Muy despacio se encaminó hacia su cama y lentamente se sentó al lado de Molly. Sin tornar su atención a su hija, Molly produjo un suspiro largo y sonoro y muy lentamente giró su rostro. En sus irises, azules como el firmamento en un día soleado de verano, Ginny pudo ver la preocupación y frustración de su madre.

––Te he estado observando por más de un mes Ginny. Algo te preocupa, te molesta. Y estas salidas en secreto... Mildred me dice que has dejado la tienda temprano un par de veces... –– su voz sonaba tensa, alarmada.

Ginny quiso interrumpir a su madre pero Molly la ignoró.

––Así es, he visitado la tienda. Tal parece que George se olvida que tiene padres. Ustedes piensan que porque son mayores de edad o no viven con nosotros, ahora no me queda otra que sentarme en ese desgastado sofa y esperar que la Parca me venga a buscar.

La miró a Ginny directamente a los ojos, esta vez fue determinación lo que se destacaba en ellos.

––Me rehuso a ignorar a mis hijos. Tu y Harry se han peleado y antes de eso te la pasabas llorando en tu cuarto pensando que nadie te podría escuchar. Tu papá, para variar, tiene otras ideas en lo que se refiere a ustedes y sus problemas. Yo no soy él. Esas lágrimas, las veces que te ocultabas en el jardín perdida en tus propios pensamientos, esta pelea con Harry...

Molly frunció el seño. El recelo en sus ojos era evidente.

––¿Es que estás viendo a otro chico? ¿Es por eso que no sabemos a dónde vas? ¿Harry lo sabe?

Ginny se hincó en frente de su mamá. Tomó las manos de Molly en las suyas y en el más circunspecto de los tonos dijo ––, Mami, hoy he salido con un chico de lo más hermoso, con cachetes, ¡uy! están para besarlos todo el tiempo, tiene un caracter que vaya. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos en una feria, tomados de la mano y debo admitir, me he enamorado, y mami, hace años que no me he divertido tanto.

La confusión en la mirada de Molly era evidente. Sus ojos escudriñaban los de Ginny ávidos, temerosos y entonces en un segundo aumentaron de tamaño al descubrir que en las orbes color miel de su hija algo muy familiar se insinuaba. Ginny le estaba tomando el pelo.

––Ginevra ¿quién es ese hombre y por qué...?

Ginny dejó escapar una leve carcajada y la interrumpió.

–––Su nombre es John Albus Malfoy Granger y tiene diecinueve meses de edad.

Como si la cama hubiera cogido fuego Molly dió un brinco, Ginny perdió el balance y calló de nalgas al suelo. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás Ginny se sintió como una niña pequeña a punto de recibir un castigo severo. La figura imponente de su madre con sus manos en la cintura, su mirada severa y sus ojos lanzando toda clase admoniciones la hicieron temblar un poco pero aun así una media sonrisa engalanó sus labios.

––¡Tu estuviste con Hermione! ––le reclamó Molly.

Ginny intentaba incorporarse mientras que Molly parecía estar a punto de castigar a su hija con uno de los tantos hechizos a su disposición cuando uno de sus hijos se reía a su cuesta.

––Ginevra Weasley yo debería...no, ólvidate de hechizarte. ¡Lo que te mereces es una buena paliza por burlarte de tu madre! ––a pesar de sus palabras Molly suavizó su semblante.

Finalmente Ginny había logrado levantarse. Sonriendo e ignorando el pretendido enojo de su madre la tomó por los hombros y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

––Perdóname mami, no pude resistir. Así es, estuve con Hermione ––admitió.

Lentamente Molly volvió a ocupar el espacio abandonado en la cama de Ginny. Le tomó la mano izquierda a su hija dándole un leve tirón para que Ginny se sentara a su lado derecho. Ginny obedeció a su madre quien cubrió el dorso de la mano de Ginny con su otra mano. Por unos cortos momentos Molly guardó silencio, dejando escapar alguno que otro suspiro al mismo tiempo que su atención se centraba en la caricia que su mano curtida y algo arrugada le daba a la mano de su hija.

––¿Cómo está ella? ––le preguntó a su hija con ternura.

–– Está bien mami ––le contestó Ginny.

––Con un hijo a cuestas, ¡la pobre! ––se lamentó Molly.

––No es que esté sola mami. Ella vive con sus padres y trabaja en una librería Muggle. Te puedo asegurar que tanto ella como John Albus son amados a más no poder por los señores Granger.

La compasión de Molly por la mujer que le destrozara el corazón a su hijo era algo inesperado para Ginny.

––Asi es que estaba embarazada de Draco cuando desapareció. ¿Y dices que el niño es hermoso?

Ahora si que Ginny no podía asimilar semejante actitud. Su madre comenzaba a cultivar cariño por una criatura a la que no conocia. Lo que era de admirar era que ese niño era el símbolo de lo que para muchos fue la traición mas vil de Hermione a la familia Weasley.

––¿Mami? Es el hijo de Malfoy. ¿No te molesta eso? ––le preguntó Ginny sin poder entender cómo podía ser que su madre fuera así de comprensiva.

––¡¿Y que sabe ese pobre niño Ginny?! ––le contestó con emoción––. Tu no has leido el testimonio de Hermione, ¿no es cierto?

Ginny negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. La verdad es que jamás se le había ocurrido leerlo y hete aquí que su madre procedia a sorprenderla otra vez.

––Pues yo lo hice. Tu papá estuvo allí ese día. Yo no lo supe hasta que Arthur me lo contó días después. Ron es mi hijo, de eso no puedo olvidarme. Hermione no es una persona ordinaria Ginny; de eso tampoco me puedo olvidar. ––dijo

––Hermione fue especialmente elocuente ese día; siempre lo ha sido ––le dijo con nostalgia en su voz––. En ningún momento defendió o justificó las acciones de los Malfoy, incluyendo las de Draco. Ella habló de la guerra y las razones por las cuales ella peleó al lado de Harry y una de las razones que mencionó fue...

Sus ojos color cielo se empañaron con lágrimas apenas contenidas.

––Ella dijo que no solo peleó en contra de Voldemort para protejer aquellos que rechazaban sus ideas pero lo hizo por los seguidores de Voldemort y sus descendientes para que pudieran vivir en libertad, igual que nosotros los que estábamos del lado de la luz. Hermione deseaba un mundo en el que una vez Voldemort desapareciera, la idea de **ellos** o **nosotros** dejara de existir. Un mundo mágico en el que ella pudiera amar a quien quisiera sin importar su pasado. El Draco al que ella describió era un desconocido para el resto de nosotros. ¿Sabes? Yo jamás pensé que admitir su amor en público fuera un acto de valentía de parte de Draco. La manera en la que describió el amor entre ellos... ––continuó con voz temblorosa––. Ese niño es la razón por la cual Fred y muchos más sacrificaron sus vidas. Él es el hijo de la mujer que arriesgó no solo su vida si no su bienestar físico cientos de veces por mi hijo y por Harry. John Albus... ella le dió el nombre de el mago más amado y respetado que yo jamás he conocido. A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que soportar, Hermione no olvidó. Yo dudo mucho que Ron pueda encontrar a alguien como ella y tu tienes mucha suerte en tener en Hermione Granger a una amiga.

Conmovida, Ginny se arrodilló en frente de su madre y posando su cabeza en la falda de Molly, lloró. Las palabras de Hermione en enunciadas por su madre la emocionaron hasta la médula. Molly inclinó su rostro hacia su hija. Con una mano acariciaba los cabellos encarnados mientras que con la otra le tomó la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Con ambas manos le limpió la cara a Ginny mirándola directamente a los ojos para que la joven bruja no dudara de lo que estaba por decir.

––Me encantaría invitar a Hermione y a su hijo a tomar el té. ¿Tu crees que será posible?

––Yo creo sería problemático mami ––dijo Ginny

––¿Problemático? ¿Por qué? ––le preguntó

––Tal parece que Hermione ni practica magia o quiere saber de el mundo mágico. Le hemos hecho mucho daño, no confia en nosotros, en nuestro mundo. Le permitimos a Ron que la humillara tantas veces que ahora ella piensa que no pertenece a nuestro mundo. Además ––dudó unos segundos––, Draco es, no, Draco y Hermione llevan muy poco tiempo juntos. Es un tanto complicado mami y no tengo todos los detalles.

Molly continuó acariciando a Ginny, mientras que consideraba lo que había escuchado.

––Entonces están juntos. Tu padre jamás creyó que él había muerto ¿sabes? Los elfos de los Malfoy le daban mala espina. Pero ahora eso es irrelevante. Esta familia tiene una deuda con Hermione y con su hijo. ¿Y si le envio un pérgamino?

––Tampoco estoy segura de eso. Me ha hecho prometerle que nadie sabrá donde vive. Pero yo le prometí escribirle aunque Hermione no le pareció buena idea usar lechuzas para comunicarnos. ––con un tono más decidido continuó––. Le enviaremos los pergaminos juntas.

Sin darse cuenta Ginny dió un bostezo largo y sonoro. Molly sonrió y depositó sus labios en la mollera de su cansada, traviesa hija.

––Será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Mañana hablaremos antes que te vayas a la tienda. Me muero por saber acerca de su nueva vida y del bebé, si te parece bien.

––Por supuesto. Te quiero mucho mami.

Lazándose a la cama, demasiado exhausta como para desvestirse Ginny se quedó dormida en minutos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la dueña y creadora de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: No tengo palabras para disculparme por tan larga ausencia. Traduciendo mi fic de inglés a castellano es más difícil de lo que me imaginaba. Necesito, desespero por alguien con el suficiente talento y tiempo que se ofrezca a traducir mi fic. ¿Quién se ofrece?**

**Este capítulo no ha sido editado de manera que errores habrá y en cantidades industriales. La verdad estaba impaciente por actualizar. Ni siquiera se si mi beta está disponible.**

** Igual que con mis lectores de la versión en inglés, aquellos que escriban un comentario recibirán un avance de el próximo capítulo. Lo hago solo por diversión si hay quejas al respecto no lo hago y se acabó. Si hubiera deseado ciento de comentarios (y los poco que he recibido los disfruto un montón) lo hubiera implementado desde el principio.**

**Besos y de rodillas pido mil perdones.**

**Elena**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Divertirse A Lo Slytherin.**

––¿Lista? ––Le preguntó Hermione a la imagen reflejada en el espejo tamaño natural mientras sostenía a John Albus en una de sus caderas.

Draco y ella tenían una cita para almorzar juntos. De solo pensarlo su piel hormigueaba anticipando sus caricias. Como quien recordara algo no muy placentero, su sonrisa se tornó en un gesto amargo y sus cejas se dibujaron en una **v** perfecta. La madrugada del domingo Draco dejó su casa enojado cuando ella declinó su invitación para pasar el día juntos. No solo su renovada amistad con Ginny era motivo de discordia en casa pero también con Draco. ¡Por supuesto que deseaba estar con él! No pensaba en otra cosa desde que el brujo abandonó su cama al alba. Por otro lado apenas había tenido tiempo para digerir todo lo acontencido en menos de una semana. Draco por supuesto, no era un hombre paciente.

El tipo de atracción nacida entre los dos jamás había sido experimentada por Hermione hasta que Draco la besó por primera vez. Antes y durante su juicio sus peleas eran resueltas en cuestión de horas, a veces minutos. Draco era el vencedor casi siempre y si no ganaba por lo menos consiguía un empate. ¿Y cuál era su estrategia preferida? Sus besos y las caricias incandescentes de sus manos. Un solo roce, no importara cuan sútil y ella perdía el sentido común. Todo pragmatismo era tirado por la borda ni bien su piel entraba en contacto con la suya. Como buen Slytherin Draco explotó esa flaqueza para salirse con la suya. Y es que Draco Malfoy no estaba familiarizado con el concepto de no conseguir lo que deseaba o de ser relegado a un segundo puesto. Ganar a como diera lugar y al mejor estilo Slytherin, ese era el mantra de su brujo favorito.

Sonriendo pícaramente Hermione pensaba que quizás al señor Malfoy se le debía recordar que no siempre fue el primero. Después de todo Gryffindor poseía una considerable colección de trofeos confirmando que en lo se refiere a Quidditch los leones eran poco menos que invencibles.

Una vez más su semblante se tornó serio. Hermione no dudaba del amor que se profesaban. No un capricho u obsesión, pero verdadero amor. Circunstancias fuera de su control moldearon la relación que existía entre ellos privándolos del desarrollo gradual de sus sentimientos y de la oportunidad de comportarse como jóvenes enamorados en el mundo exterior. Se limitaron a encuentros fortuitos y luego fue en la intimidad de un modesto cuarto de hotel en el cual ese amor fue sustentado y manisfetado. Nada de salidas a caminar, a comer o gozar de la compañía de amigos. Como toda pareja conversaban de muchas cosas. Discutían y hacían las pases, predominantemente en la cama. Solos, sin amigos y sin poder entender cómo fue que de enemigos se convirtieron en amantes, sufrieron el escarnio de camarada y adversario por igual. Temerosos de lo que el futuro les deparaba el **'aquí'** y **'ahora'** tomó un significado especial.

En el caso de Draco la conmoción y conflictos internos dejaron su huella. No solo tuvo que enfrentarse a la más que segura posibilidad de ser enviado a Azkaban si no que tuvo que darle la espalda a todo lo que alguna vez le fue inculcado desde la cuna como la verdad absoluta. Hermione terminó victoriosa. Sin comprometer sus principios Draco le otorgó lo que ella deseaba: su corazón y su voluntad de cambiar.

Eso fue entonces. Ahora era Hermione quien se veía forzada a enfrentarse al pasado, a recuerdos entrelazados el uno en el otro de tal manera que era imposible no llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, hasta que eventualmente solo dolor monopolizaba sus emociones. Y con los recuerdos: el trauma, los miedos, las inseguridades. Su falta de interés en usar sus facultades mágicas y el temor visceral a regresar al mundo mágico superaban a cualquier otro sentimiento. Si existía explicación alguna por semejante reacción ella no la tenía y ello la desquiciaba. ¿Dónde, cómo encontrar la respuesta? John jugaba con su collar y sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas. Su atención retornó a la imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casquivana y traviesa. Si Draco iba a actuar como un niño caprichoso, y ello era casi seguro, ella pensaba retribuir el gesto. Algo así como darle al doctor una prueba de su propia medicina. Los Gryffindors era famosos por su coraje y determinación en las peores circunstancias. Trabajo y nada de diversión. Slytherins, obviamente diferían de sus compañeros de escuela. Cobardes no eran. Aunque sus actos contradecían semejante aserción. A diferencia de los leones, las serpientes eran un tanto más ingeniosos, más calculadores, inclinándose a la manipulación y definitivamente mucho más propensos a divertirse a costa de otros. Si su futuro era con un Slytherin, entonces, _'cuando en Roma, actuar como los romanos'_

Dió un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en frente de el espejo.

––¿Qué opinas John? ––John se limitó a sonreir.

––¿Nada? ––Hermione le dió un beso y examinó una vez más su imagen.

El pequeño se retorcía y con sus manitas procuraba empujar a su madre en su afán por deslizarse hasta el piso. El juego del espejo era divertido pero solo por unos cortos minutos.

––Tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya ––antes de dejarlo en libertad colmó a su hijo de besos––. ¡pero te voy a extrañar tanto!

Las carcajadas de madre e hijo flotaron y resonaron por toda la casa.

* * *

Reclinada en la encimera de la cocina, Candice tomaba su té. El calor de los rayos del sol entibiaban su espalda. Como siempre, era la primera en levantarse. Los almuerzos de John y Hermione estaban preparados y empacados y la caja del cereal favorito de John Albus descansaba al lado de la merienda de su madre. Las risas de su hija y nieto suavizaron sus facciones y una sonrisa tierna y melancólica adornó su rostro. John Albus irrumpió en la pequeña cocina todo sonrisa y deleite seguido por su madre quien pretendía correr tras él.

––¡Buenos días! ––el saludo de Hermione fue acompañado por una amplia sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de Candice. Inmeditamente después lo ubicó a John Albus en su sillita.

––¿Papi ya se fué? ––Hermioné preguntó al mismo tiempo que le presentaba a su hijo el cuenco con su cereal y se hacía de la merienda preparada por Candice.

––No, él... ––Las palabras de Candice se evaporaron cuando Hermione giró para hacerse de una cuchara.

––Hermione... desde cuando vas a trabajar vestida... ––la mirada reprobadora de la señora Granger examinó a la joven de de pies a cabeza––. Mmm, ¿no te parece que es un tanto revelador?

El atuendo de Hermione consistia de un vestido sin mangas sujetado por tirantes, en el cual diminutivas flores blancas flotaban en el color lila de la tela. El escote un tanto más acentuado de lo acostumbrado exponía las niveas insinuaciones de sus pechos. Sus bien contorneadas piernas podían ser apreciadas ya que sus rodillas y parte de sus muslos estaban expuestos gracias a lo corto de la prenda. Como accesorios, un collar dorado, imbuido casi, entre sus dos senos, del cual colgaba un pendiente rectangular morado. No aros y como maquillaje un toque de color en sus labios. En sus pies, sandalias doradas elevándose apenas del suelo. Dos trenzas a ambos lados de su rostro confluian en una coleta adornada con un lazo púrpura.

Hermione estaba por protestar cuando John entró en la cocina. No bastaba más que mirar a madre e hija para percatarse de la tensión entre ambas. Resignado se puso su sombrero imaginario de mediador. Candice fruncía el ceño y Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Dando gracias al cielo en silencio la joven le dió a su padre un beso, intercambiando una significativa mirada con él. Inmediátemente después se encaminó hacia el refrigerador para guardar el almuerzo que su madre había preparado. La no muy balanceada dieta de golosinas varias y gaseosas ingerida el día anterior le había sentado mal. Un té para desayunar sería suficiente. Tomó una manzana la cual complementaría con una sopa del restaurante de la señora Murphy. Se sirvió su té y se sentó en frente de su hijo, absorbida en sus propios pensamientos sin percatarse del silencio o del intercambio de miradas entre sus padres.

––Estoy lista papi ––dijo levantando el rostro.

John la observaba reclinado en la encimera con su humeante taza de té acariciando sus labios. ¿También él tenía algo en contra de su atavío? Un poco de escote y la falda a unos pocos centímetros sobre sus rodillas no podía ser motivo de objeción. ¿O lo eran?

––La verdad hija... estás...luces... ––John fijó sus ojos en su esposa y agregó––, estás hermosa.

––Estás bromeando ¿No es cierto? ––el índice de Candice apuntaba a Hermione––. ¿Te has tomado el trabajo de mirarla? ¡Trabaja en una librería!

Guiñándole el ojo a su hija apaciguándola y antes que Candice pronunciara palabra John la tomó a su esposa de los hombros.

––Nuestra hija tiene veintiún años. Es joven, atractiva. ¿Has visto lo que las chica de hoy usan? Honestamente no encuentro nada malo con lo que lleva puesto. Es de buen gusto y le queda de película. ––Aunque su tono era liviano el transfondo de su tono le advertía a Candice no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Candice le dedicó otra mirada por encima de los hombros de su marido a su hija pero John interceptó sus ojos con los suyos implorándole que lo dejara lidiar con Hermione. John rozó sus labios con los de su esposa, y sin poder resistir profundizó el beso ahogando los reclamos de Candice quien pronto se vio envuelta en las sensuales ministraciones de su marido. Hermione no pudo menos que darle rienda suelta a sus labios y reír por lo bajo. Candice entreabrió los ojos y azorada por la intimidad del gesto dió por finalizado el beso dándole un golpe acusatorio al pecho de su marido. John le sonrió satisfecho. Candice suspiró y volvió a su lugar en la encimera.

––Si quieres que te lleve será mejor que nos vayamos Hermione. ––Un detalle no se le había escapado––. ¿Y tu almuerzo?

––Me parece que voy a ordenar una sopa. Se me pasó la mano en la feria ––le contestó dándole un beso a su madre y otro a su hijo––. Hasta luego mami, adiós mi amor.

Candice los vió desaparecer tras la puerta. Sin darse cuenta y sonriendo su dedo índice delineó los suaves y húmedos contornos de sus labios.

* * *

Una vez en camino John se olvidó por completo del atuendo de Hermione. La conversación entre padre e hija giró por un rato alrededor del señor Lynch para luego continuar con el paseo a la feria y la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con Ginny en un par de días. El escepticismo de John con respecto a la señorita Weasley no era tan pronunciado como al principio. El leve cambio en la disposición de Hermione era prueba suficiente de que Ginevra Weasley podría ser una influencia positiva en la vida de su hija. La señorita Weasley no era de las que se intimidaba fácilmente. Eso le gustaba. Hermione necesitaba una amiga de su misma edad, familiar con el mundo mágico y con la que pudiera hablar sin inhibiciones.

Lo que para su esposa era un atrevido despliegue en la indumentaria de su hija, para John era la manifestación de el deseo de Hermione de darle color a una vida que hasta la fecha carecía del mismo. Claro que sospechaba que el señor Malfoy y no Ginevra Weasley era quien había influenciado ha Hermione a la hora de elegir su vestimenta. La verdad sea dicha Draco Malfoy le daba mala espina. Casi dos años sin dar señales de vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que el apellido Malfoy jamás fue mencionado por Hermione?¿Qué planes tenían los padres de su nieto? Bombardear a Hermione con preguntas no era parte de su estrategia. Si Hermione se sentía mas confortable hablando de Ginny, él lo aceptaría, por ahora. John Granger era un hombre paciente, más aun, un padre que amaba profundamente a su hija cuya felicidad era todo para él y Hermione había reído esa mañana por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su temor no era perderla. En realidad su hija, la Hermione que él recordara, la que alguna vez fué se extravió en un mar de dolor, verguenza y traición. A pesar de sus recelos tal pareciera que Hermione comenzaba a resurgir de las cenizas y si regresar al mundo mágico era lo que completaría esa resurrección entonces él estaba dispuesto a darle a su hija el espacio y las alas para volar.

Las mañanas de la semana laboral eran mucho más tranquilas que el resto del día. La mayoría de los que visitaban la librería a primera hora eran vecinos, especialmente aquellos entrados en años buscando una oreja atenta o a la búsqueda de el último chisme. A veces, alguno que otro estudiante camino a clases. Hermione era apreciada por la gran mayoría de los que trabajaban o residían en las inmediaciones de La Última Página. Claro que siendo más atractiva y de mejor disposición que el señor Lynch ayudaba.

Esa mañana en particular los miembros del comité social de San Adán confabularon una estrategia digna de quienes tienen muy poco en que ocuparse o preocuparse. En vez de visitarla en grupos de dos o tres camino a la iglesia obtaron por hacer acto de presencia una a una. Aparentemente su no muy conservador atuendo necesitaba ser apreciado y comentado pero sin referirse al mismo abiertamente. Rodando sus ojos Hermione pidió al cielo paciencia cuando la señora Travis hizo acto de presencia. Ignorándola, Hermione continuó leyendo la lista de la nueva orden de libros infantiles que había arribado minutos antes.

––Un día hermoso Hermione, ¿no te parece? –– Como quien ha corrido una larga distancia la voz de la señora Travis se cortaba a intervalos. Hermione estaba segura que su visitante anterior, la señora Shields informó a quien quisiera escuchar que algo más interesante que libros podría ser admirado en La Última Página.

Sin pedir permiso la buena señora dejó caer su humanidad en la silla situada detrás del mostrador y sin perder el tiempo procedió a examinar el objetivo de su visita.

––Luces distinta hoy querida, ¿Será tu pelo? ––La señora Travis esperó por la respuesta. Hermione intentó sonreir y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo optando por mantener silencio, entre menos dijera mejor.

––¿A qué no sabes quién regreso de América? ––Una vez más Hermione sonrió en silencio lazándole una mirada furtiva a la persistente chismosa.

––Roger preguntó por ti. Creo que me dijo que te visitará más tarde. Se va a sorprender cuando vea cuánto has cambiado ahora que eres madre. Vas a ver cuando le diga como...más entrada en carnes...quiero decir no falta más que mirarte...tus caderas, tu bus... ––Como quien recuerda algo inesperadamente exclamó––. ¡Eso es, tu vestido! Es...mmm...ciertamente... bueno, la verdad es que te queda bien.

Misión cumplida. La señora Travis, habiendo concluido con su objetivo gruñó y se quejó al incorporarse.

––La reunión está por comenzar, mejor me voy. Hoy es buen día para salir a comer, le dejaré saber a Roger. Estás vestida para la ocasión. ––Por unos segundos la buena señora calló––. Quizás salir a cenar sea mejor idea. Ustedes decidan.

––Señora Travis, me temo que... ––Hermione sonaba alarmada.

––No te preocupes querida, él sabe que tienes apenas una hora para almorzar. Como dije, cenar suena mejor. Un placer verte.

La pequeña campana volvió a sonar cuando la puerta se cerró tras la señora Travis quien hizo oido sordo a las súplicas de Hermione.

––¡Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer! –– Gritó exasperada Hermione tornando sus brazos y cabeza hacia el cielo––. No es más que un vestido. ¡Dios! ¡Merlin! ¡Quien sea!

Resoplando y jurando en voz baja procedió a organizar el nueve bache de libros mientras pensaba en voz alta.

––¡Todo lo que falta es que se aparezca Tomás con sus hormonas fuera de control!

Tomás era el sobrino de el señor Lynch. Diez y siete años y enamorado de Hermione. Lo veia poco pero si su mañana era una indicación de la clase de día que le esperaba no le quedaba ninguna duda que el mocoso y sus amigos asomarían sus narices en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no? El resto del barrio lo había hecho.

* * *

El Muggle la estaba pasando bien. Babeando como un retardado ante semejante espectáculo. Y no era para menos cuando Hermione subida en una escalera y con casi nada de ropa servía de entretenimiento a una audencia hipnotizada por sus féminas curvas. Draco apretó su rostro contra el vidrio. Uno de los chiquillos estaba sentado en el mostrador, sus compañeros estaban de pie al costado, justo en frente de la escalera de mano comiendo con sus ojos a su mujer.

Un Draco enfurecido y a punto de estallar entró a la librería. Sin tornar su mirada Hermione decidió hacer caso omiso de su presencia. _'¡Lo que me faltaba! Draco tenía que venir antes de lo esperado.' _Ubicando el último libro en el estante comenzó a descender pero Roger, siempre solícito ofreció su ayuda tomándola de la cintura permitiendo el roce de su cuerpo en el suyo. Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Draco fue por su vara mágica. Hermione corrió hacia él, impidiéndole el paso al mismo tiempo que obstruía la visión de los ahí presentes. Posando su mano en la de la Draco aplicó toda su fuerza para evitar que usara la varita.

––Draco por favor ––le suplicó en voz baja––. Ellos están por irse y nosotros también.

Hacía años que Draco no desplegaba semejante furia, no desde el juicio. El brazo del brujo ejercía presión empujando y sacudiéndose con fuerza. Hermione le buscaba los ojos hasta que finalmente lo obligó a posar su mirada en los de ella. Tan pronto como esos ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones su brazo se relajó y ella le sonrió tímidamente tomándolo de la mano.

Girando sobre sus talones y sin soltarle la mano a Draco Hermione dijo, ––me temo que mi...cita ha arribado. No tengo nada más que una hora para almorzar chicos. Tomás y ustedes dos, será mejor que se vayan. Roger, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Saluda a tu tía de mi parte.

––Ya pasaré por aquí cuando tengas más tiempo. Mucho gusto haberlo conocido. ––Roger ofreció su mano junto con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa las cuales desaparecieron tan pronto como las orbes de mercurio líquido de Draco chocaron con sus ojos. El mensaje era muy claro y Roger no pudo menos que aceptarlo o sufrir las consecuencias.

––Que disfruten su almuerzo. ––Inclinando su cabeza, Roger los dejó solos.

Minutos después Hermione y Draco caminaban en silencio hacia el pequeño parque situado a la vuelta de la esquina. La mano de Draco envolvía la de Hermione con desgano, como si no tuviera interés alguno en el contacto físico entre ambos. Hombres, Muggles o magos mirándola de esa manera merecían que sus ojos les fueran arrancados. Sus dedos apretaron los de la bruja. Hermione le tomó el brazo con ambas manos reclinándose en él.

––Lindo pendiente ––le dijo mientras la miraba con disimulo. En realidad sonaba más a un regaño que un cumplido. Los celos y el enojo del Slytherin eran evidente.

Contenta porque Draco estaba reaccionando exáctamente como ella lo había planeado, Hermione optó por no añadir comentario alguno.

––Tengo que parar en el restaurante de la señora Murphy. Ordené sopa esta mañana. ¿Quieres algo? ––le preguntó.

Draco no contestó. Hermione se encaminó hasta el restaurante. Draco se apoyó en uno de los postes observando a Hermione entrar al recinto. Dos hombres tornaron su atención a la joven bruja dando un silbido de aprobación. Draco los fulminó con la mirada.

Una vez adentro la señora Murphy sonrió ampliamente al ver a la chica.

––Buenas tardes Hermione. Clarence tiene tu orden lista. ––tornando su cintura, no sin antes examinar a Hermione de reojo, gritó en dirección a la parte trasera del pequeño restaurante––. ¡Clarence, Hermione está aquí!

La imponente figura de Clarence apareció de entre los vapores y calores de la cocina con una bolsa en la mano. Con su cabello azabache, ojos verdes y un bronceado permanente todo ello resaltado por un cuerpo al mejor estilo Adonis, Clarence era un festín para los ojos. Clarence no solo se distinguía por lo guapo que era si no por su generosidad y franqueza, cualidades que Linda, su esposa, clamaba como las razones por las cuales se enamoró perdidamente de él.

El macizo pedazo de hombre paró en seco, enarcando las cejas.

––Así es que esto es de lo que la parlanchina de la señora Murdoch hablaba. Aunque, la manera en que te describió yo esperaba algo más, bueno en realidad, mucho menos pero...me conformo con lo que veo. ––Clarence sonrio pícaramente.

––¡Clarence! ––su madre lo reprendió.

Los pómulos de Hermiones se tornaron en dos pétalos color rosa.

––¿Quién es el afortunado? ––preguntó Clarence.

––¿Afortunado? ––le preguntó Hermione haciéndose la tonta mientras sus dedos buscaban dinero dentro de su cartera, evitando la mirada inquisitiva y traviesa de Clarence.

––¡Basta Clarence! ––le reprochó la señora Murphy––. Estoy segura que la pobre Hermione se ha tenido que aguantar toda una mañana de comentarios fuera de lugar. ¡Intrometidas, parlanchinas chismosas arpías! ––sonriendo tiernamente le acarició la mejilla a Hermione––. No le hagas caso Hermione. Aquí tienes tu cambio. ––La señora Murphy depósito las monedas en la mano de Hermione al mismo tiempo que con sus ojos le pedía disculpas.

––Pues para mi es más que obvio ––porfiaba Clarence––. Cuando una mujer cambia su pelo y su ropa de seguro que hay un hombre de por medio. Lo se por experiencia propia. Linda me atrapó de esa manera. La verdad sea dicha fue más que la ropa. Alguno que otro truco de los que es mejor no hable no vaya a ser que te dé algunas ideas.

Los pómulos de Hermione transmutaron de rosa pálido a carmín encendido.

––Será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias señora Murphy. Nos vemos Clarence, saluda a Linda de mi parte. ––Hermione se encaminó hacia la salida pero Clarence la tomó del codo.

––Hermione, ten cuidado. Linda y yo nos hemos encariñado contigo. Eres algo así como la hermanita que nunca tuvimos ––en sus ojos y en su voz Hermione percibió su preocupación ––. Realmente estás hermosa ––tiernamente Clarence le besó la frente.

Hermione parpadeó evitando derramar las lágrimas que se habían acumalado detrás de sus párpados. En sus planes no figuraba más que divertirse y darle a Draco una lección y hete aquí que por primera vez en su vida pudo confirmar que era atractiva y deseable, inseguridades con las cuales batalló al hacerse mujer. Pero más importante aún fué descubrir que tenía amigos entre Muggles. Tan ocupada en vivir en el pasado y unas pocas palabras seguidas por gestos simples como una caricia y preocupación en la mirada de Clarence y Hermione no pudo menos que inhalar profundamente. Era allí donde pertenecía. Con Clarence y su madre; con las señoras de San Adán; con el señor Lynch y tantos otros. Gestos insignificantes tales como un saludo con la mano, una inclinación de la cabeza al pasar; la señora Murdoch con golosinas para John Albus y panecillos dulces para sus padres. Horacio, el dueño del kiosko de revistas y periódicos, quien siempre le regalaba el periódico del día así tenía algo para leer camino a casa. Los conductores de los autobuses, todos la conocían por su nombre. La madre de Clarence, tan parecida a la señora Weasley en su preocupación en alimentar a Hermione. No, su vida entre Muggles no era una cruz o un castigo. Su trabajo en la librería y los vecinos de la misma, el tener a sus padres tan cerca y el haberse reunido con Draco y Ginny la completaban. ¿No era ello señal de que no le faltaba nada?

* * *

Draco presenció la escena que se dió a lugar en el modesto restaurante con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Era obvio que algo ocurrió o más bien que algo fue dicho y que ello afectó a Hermione. Sin mirarlo a los ojos o enunciar una palabra Hermione tomó a Draco de la mano y con pasos lentos se dirigieron al parque.

En poco menos que una docena de pasos arribaron a su destino. El parque, si así se lo quería llamar no era tal. Cuando los rumores comenzaron a circular respecto a la demolición de la antigua y decrépita sala de cine, vecinos y dueños de negocio compraron el terreno en la cual estaba ubicada y convirtieron el espacio vacío en un oasis urbano. Las masivas paredes de concreto que rodeaban las ruinas fueron pintadas con murales creados y vueltos a la vida por artistas locales. Arbustos y unos pocos árboles circundaban el perímetro mientras que algunas mesas y sillas, también de concreto y decoradas con céramica de vivos colores, invitaban al transeúnte a relajarse.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron en la única mesa disponible junto a la acera. Hermione procedió a preparar la mesa, vaciando el contenido de la bolsa mientras Draco de pie y con sus brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho daba la impresión de esperar por una respuesta. Gran parte de su domingo la pasó volando con la esperanza de reducir su enojo y frustración con Hermione quien prefirió pasar el día con la Weasel y no con él. Volar ayudó, pero no completamente. Ser invitado a cenar con los Aislings lo distrajo por unas horas. ¿Qué diría Hermione si supiera que él pasó gran parte de la tarde y la noche jugando football con cuatro atractivas chicas? Observar a esos mocosos y al Muggle deleitarse en el espectáculo brindado por una sensual Hermione resucitó su resentimiento.

––¿No vas a comer? ––Hermione le preguntó con tono inocente y despreocupado––. Le pedí a la señora Murphy que me diera un plato y bebida extra. Espero que te guste la sopa. Se que el clima no está para caldos pero me levanté un tanto indispuesta.

Incorporándose se arrodilló en la silla e inclinándose y con ello exponiendo aun más sus pechos procedió a ubicar el cuenco, cuchara y bebida en frente de el brujo. Draco dió un paso atrás perplejo y sofocado, tragando en seco. Hermione le regaló una sonrisa ingenua y sentándose, comenzó a comer. En pocos minutos dio cuenta de su sopa y bebida mientras que Draco continuaba clavado en el mismo lugar. Terminado su almuerzo, Hermione subió a la silla y se sentó encima de la mesa cruzando las piernas. Su vestido se había deslizado peligrosamente hacia la parte superior de sus muslos invitando alguna que otra mirada curiosa mientras Hermione comía su manzana a pequeños bocados. La muy atrevida parecía estar disfrutando mientras que él.... Draco no necesitó más que un paso y se ubicó en frente de Hermione.

––La estás pasando bien hoy, ¿no es cierto? ¿Te divertiste ayer? ––sus ojos grises daban la impresión de una tormenta fuera de control.

––¿Que si la he pasado bien hoy? Para tu información tuve que lidiar con una orden bastante grande. Dosciento cincuenta libros para ser más precisa. Después de asegurarme que eran los libros y la cantidad que había ordenado tuve que vaciar las tres cajas organizar los libros en los diferentes estantes, todo ello mientras atendía los teléfonos y a los clientes. Y sí, ayer Ginny, John Albus y yo la pasamos formidable. ––Mirándolo desafiantemente Hermione le dió otro mordisco a su manzana.

––Pero tuviste ayuda hoy. Tan cansada no puedes estar.

La oportunidad se le iba a presentar tarde o temprano. Él tomaría posesión de esos labios en frente de todo el mundo, era cuestión de pocos minutos.

––Roger y los chicos llegaron diez minutos antes que tu. Para entonces yo estaba a punto de terminar. ––Draco la estaba por besar, la evidencia estaba en sus ojos. Hermione clavó sus dientes en la manzana. _'A ver si puedes ahora'_ se dijo Hermione mientras Draco seguía sus movimientos tal cual un predador siguiendo a su presa.

No tuvo más remedio que tragar el trozo de manzana. Draco tomó posesión de su boca y de el pedazo de fruta. Los brazos de Hermione se encontraron inmobilizados por las manos de Draco. Su bruja bullía de furia. El duelo continuaba y Draco estaba perdiendo. Una de las rodillas de Hermione hizo contacto con el estomágo de Draco. Para cuando recobró el aliento la chica había desaparecido.

Hermione caminaba a pasos largos y furiosos. Una mano la tomó del brazo, de un tirón Hermione se libró de la misma.

––Tenemos que hablar ––dijo Draco.

Llegaron a la librería.

––Tu, tu eres... ¡Yo no pienso hablar en absoluto contigo! ––le respondió Hermione apretando los dientes.

Abriendo la apuerta la joven se encaminó hacia la parte posterior de la librería pero Draco la interceptó con su mano la cual se aferró a su brazo izquierdo haciéndola girar sobre si misma.

––¿Cómo, de repente te enojas porque te beso? Eso si que es una novedad ––Unas pocas hebras doradas cubrían sus ojos.

Si no estuviera tan furiosa con él a Hermione le hubiera encantado dar cuenta de esas hebras para poder mirar esos ojos grises casi transparentes que tanto amaba. Pero apenas podía respirar y su estomágo había vuelto a las andadas y su ira era mucho más fuerte que sus sensuales deseos.

––Exactamente a eso me refiero. A ti no te importa donde o quien nos mira. ¡Casi me ahogo! Tu sabes muy bien lo que tus... ––Ella iba a decir besos pero se detuvo a tiempo antes de admitir a debilidades tan íntimas como esa.

––Cada vez que discutimos terminamos, ––Draco no le permitió terminar.

––Terminamos en la cama. ¿A eso te refieres? Yo no veo ninguna cama aquí y nosotros definitivamente que tenemos que hablar así me vea obligado a atarte y amordazarte. ––Con una expresión maliciosa y una sonrisa burlona Draco apuntó su varita hacia la puerta de entrada y tornó el letrero anunciado que la librería estaba cerrada. Otro movimiento de su muñeca y las persianas bajaron de golpe. Sin soltar a Hermione, Draco retornó la varita dentro de su camisa.

La sabía furiosa pero no tenía certeza de lo que pensaba. Para evitar más sorpresas como el rodillazo anterior, las manos de Draco asían con fuerza los brazos de Hermione y con su cuerpo apretado al de ella impedía movimiento alguno.

––He decidido que me voy a presentar formalmente a tus padres este viernes a la tarde una vez que regresemos de Hogsmeade ––– le informó Draco.

Esta vez el Slytherin supo a ciencia cierta lo que pensaba Hermione acerca de su anuncio. Sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño y su boca daba la impresión de la de un pez fuera del agua. Sus labios se movieron pero las palabras la eludieron. Si la bruja tuviera posesión de su varita mágica solo Merlín sabría el hechizo o maldición del que sería víctima. Probablemente uno de tal magnitud que el dolor sería inconmensurable postrándolo en San Mungo por meses. Los labios de la Gryffindor formaron una linéa horizontal tensa y temblorosa al mismo tiempo que en sus orbes marrones Draco percibió primero la ira, seguida por la confusión y la frustracion y en lo más profundo de su mirada Draco pudo ver el temor y la aflicción, sentimientos que Hermione se empeñaba en ocultar a la sola mención de la palabra magia o algo relacionado con la misma. Hacer las pases con el amor de su vida tomaría más que unos cuantos besos.

––Me alegra que estés de acuerdo ––dijo Draco aprovechando que Hermione continuaba sin poder hablar––. Siendo que es lunes, te da tiempo suficiente para informar al señor Lynch que te vas a tomar el viernes libre, seguro que no existe ningún problema con tu jefe; tal parece que tienes a los varones de este barrio dispuestos a complacerte en todo ––sin permitirle moverse o decir palabra alguna Draco continuó––. Y no te olvides de tus padres. Lo ideal sería que John Albus nos acompañara pero no será la primera ni la última vez que salgamos a pasear. Este viaje es para nosotros dos. La verdad sea dicha, nunca tuvimos una cita en el pasado o ahora que estamos juntos otra vez. Somos una pareja y debemos salir juntos y no solo una vez.

––¿Te has dado cuenta? ––le preguntó Draco con un dejo de sarcasmo––. Ni hemos hablado o pensado en el actual sexual.

Aquello de no pensar en el acto sexual no era cierto. El esfuerzo para controlar las ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo lo estaba debilitando minuto a minuto. Deshacerse de ese diminuto vestido era todo en lo que pensaba una vez que estuvieron a solas.

Terminado su discurso, Draco se preguntaba si corría peligro en liberar a Hermione. El hecho de no tener vara mágica no significaba que su bruja era incapaz de infligir dolor alguno. Después de todo la chica era la poseedora de un gancho derecho de lo más poderoso. Su nariz rota durante su tercer año en Hogwarts fue el resultado de la mano de cierta Gryffindor al colisionar con su rostro y hete aquí que la dueña tan poderosa arma estaba en frente de él.

Dando un paso hacia atrás Draco se hizo de su varita. El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba sin parar y tal pareciera que la sangre no llegaba a su rostro de lo pálida que estaba.

La joven bruja inhaló profundamente y separando sus labios dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y con toda la rabia contenida gritó.

––¡Tu decidiste! ¡TU DECIDISTE! Tu Draco Malfoy necesitas aprender que tus deseos no son órdenes. Nadie me dice qué hacer o cuando hacerlo. Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo.

––Eso está por verse ––respondió Draco amenazante––. Dime Hermione, ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a tus padres que tu y yo estamos juntos otra vez? ¿Que yo no pienso desaparecer o darle la espalda a mi hijo?

Hermione se negó a responder.

––¿Es que me tengo que esconder tras los arbustos para verte? ¿Has pensado en nuestro futuro? ¿No somos una pareja? ¿Acaso no piensas regresar a nuestro mundo? ––Draco dió por terminada su interrogación apoyándose en uno de los masivos estantes.

Las pupilas del Slytherin estudiaron a fondo a la leona de Gryffindor. Hermione intentó presentar la imagen de quien estaba al comando de sus emociones pero Draco descartó su postura erguida y desafiante como lo que era, una pose, una máscara. Era en el sútil trémulo de su labio inferior o en la ausencia de ese brillo tan particular de sus ojos que Draco pudo ver el miedo y la confusión al ser bombardeada por preguntas a las cuales ella se negaba contestar. Tan conflictuada que Draco la imaginó pequeña y frágil tal cual una niña asustada.

Reduciendo la distancia que los separaba Draco le tomó la barbilla a Hermione levantado su rostro, la otra mano la posó en la parte inferior de la espalda de la chica.

––¿A dónde fue a parar ese valor Gryffindor tan famoso? ––le preguntó tiernamente.

––Yo ya no estoy en Hogwarts. Este es mi mundo, mi realidad. ––Le contestó Hermione con un dejo de desafió.

––La realidad es que tu eres una bruja lo mismo y que esos años vividos en Hogwarts no pueden ser descartados o reducidos a un sueño. La batalla, tus heridas, los muertos, todo ello es real, pasó, lo vivimos tu y yo. Nos odiamos y aprendimos a amarnos allí, en ese mundo. ––Tan cerca estaban el uno del otro que Hermione podía ver cada filamento dorado y hasta alguno que otro azul en los ojos de su amante.

––¿No lo extrañas? ––Era evidente en su tono de voz que Draco anhelaba regresar, que añoraba su mundo.

A pesar de todo, Hermione aceptó interiormente que hechaba de menos el mundo mágico. Lo que aprendió no solo durante sus años de estudiante pero más que nada de si misma estaría con ella por el resto de su vida. Allí se hizo de amigo. Amigos por los cuales estuvo dispuesta a dar la vida y casi lo hizo en más de una ocasión. Conoció a Harry y a Ginny y tanto otros. ¿Cómo olvidar todo por lo que pasaron? ¡Dios Santo! Ella enfrentó y conquistó obstáculos brujos, adultos y con mucha más experiencia, jamás imaginaron posible. ¡Combatió mano a mano con mortífagos! ¡Un año entero vagando por bosques intentando localizar los benditos Horrocruxes sin el amparo de un techo o el beneficio de una cama caliente o acceso a comida¡

Como si todo ello no bastara, defendió el castillo de Hogwarts en una batalla en la que tantos seres queridos perecieron. La verdad es que nada de ello hubiera ocurrido de no ser quien era, una bruja o de no haber sido estudiante en Hogwarts. Pero también eran real, palbable, la angustia y el pavor que la envolvían al pensar en regresar y revivir los meses más dolorosos y traumatizantes por los que halla pasado. No tenía lógica o explicación y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto esos sentimientos la embargaban y la paralizaban. Y ahora que Draco era parte, una vez más, de su vida tenía que añadir remordimiento. Draco dejó todo por seguirla. ¿Era justo demandar que él viviera como un Muggle y que se olvidara de sus raíces, de quien era? ¿No era John Albus parte de ese mundo también?

Abrumada por la catarata de sentimientos todo alrededor de ella comenzó a girar sin parar. Buscó refugio en el pecho de Draco que la confortó en un abrazo fuerte y tierno al mismo tiempo.

––¿No te parece que entre los dos podemos afrontar lo que sea? ––Su aliento acarició las sienes de la bruja.

––Lo sé ––Hermione titubeó unos momentos e inclinó su tiesta mirándolo a los ojos––. Es que todo está ocurriendo tan rápido que no puedo pensar con claridad.

––¿Qué tienes que pensar? ––le inquirió tomándola de los hombros sin ocultar lo que le molestaban sus dudas.

––¿Es que tienes que pensar todo en triplicado? Es nada más que un corto viaje a Hogsmeade y una visita igual de corta con tus padres. ¿Cuál es el problema? ––Draco le preguntó controlando tanto como pudo su impaciencia.

––La verdad Draco ––le contestó haciendo otra pausa como quien no puede encontrar las palabras correctas––. Draco...Yo no puedo...es que. ––Las facciones de Draco se endurecieron.

La tibieza de sus manos abandonó los hombros de Hermione.

––Está bien ––dijo él fríamente––. Si es cierto que me amas, que confias en mi y que no estás avergonzada de pasearte en público conmigo o que tus padres me conozcan entonces iremos a Hogsmeade. Caso contrario no me queda otra que pensar que mis sospechas no son infundadas.

Hermione guardó silencio, privándolo de la respuesta esperada. El gesto más elocuente y el que lo enternecía a más no poder se hizo presente. Hermione mordía su labio inferior.

––Ya veo ––dijo Draco decepcionado.

Con su brazo derecho empujó suavemente a Hermione y se encaminó hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta dio la vuelta y dijo sin emoción.

––Ya que hemos aclarado lo nuestro solo queda algo por clarificar. Necesito ver a mi hijo tan frecuentemente como sea posible y sin restricciones ya sean tuyas o de tus padres. Mañana, a las dos de la tarde lo iré a buscar y más vale que esté listo. ––La puerta se cerró tras él y en su rostro nivéo se dibujó la más traviesa de las sonrisas.

¿No se había prometido a si mismo que tanto él como Hermione regresarían a reclamar lo que les pertenecía? ¿Que Hermione se merecía el reconocimiento que le fue negado por culpa de él? Si la quería ayudar no quedaba otra que manipularla y acorrarla sin piedad. Claro que Hermione lo mataría si supiera lo que tenía planeado o que había fingido gran parte de sus sentimientos minutos antes.

En la librería Hermione naufragaba. Lo estaba perdiendo a Draco por culpa de...Ni siquiera sabía qué nombre darle a la maraña de sentimientos que la ahogaban mientras que el pragmatismo y la lógica siempre presente en su mente clamaban que Draco tenía razón. _'Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer?¡Dime por favor qué hago!'_

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en busca de Draco. El brujo estaba por doblar la esquina.

––¡Draco! ––gritó, pero el brujo no la escuchó. Sus piernas poco menos que volaban.

––¡Draco! ––Su voz y la súplica de la misma eran música para las oidos del chico. Draco giró sobre sus talones. Hermione estaba tan agitada que su collar se mecía de un lado a otro tal cual un péndulo fuera de control y las trenzas de su cabello colgaban a ambos lados de su rostro el cual presentaba mejillas color carmín producto no solo del esfuerzo pero del calor. Un atisbo de remordimiento lo invadió. _'Un paso más mi amor y te tomaré en mis brazos y borraré todos esos miedos con mis besos' _¡Y qué si era un cursi!

Hermione trataba de recobrar el aliento mirándolo con recelo. Apenas podía respirar y su estomago se retorcía y daba volteretas.

––Que tal si ––la bruja apenas podía hablar por la falta de aire––. Si nos...si nos encontramos en King's Cross ––volvió a inhalar antes de continuar––. A eso de las once?

Draco la miraba triunfante. Un brillo sensual y coqueto iluminó los ojos de Hermione quien impaciente por la respuesta de Draco prefirió rodear la nuca del chico con sus brazos sorprendiéndolo con un beso sin importarle el lugar o quien los viera. Su lengua era un arma contra la cual Draco no tenía defensa alguna de manera tal que se dió por vencido bebiendo el néctar empalagador de su boca procediendo a explorar sin bochorno cada milímetro de la misma; Hermione no se quedaba atrás imitando al brujo a la perfección. La ausencia de oxígeno los obligó a separar sus labios.

––¿No era yo un desvergonzado, sin falta de consideración y tu me besas como ––sonriendo ampliamente exclamó––. ¡Merlin que manera de besar!

––¿Entonces tu respuesta es sí? ––le preguntó coquetamente fundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de el hombre que casi se la comía con los ojos––. ¿A las once en King's Cross?

Draco asintió, ella lo envolvió en sus brazos. Él le acariciaba la espalda.

––¿Estás segura? ––le preguntó.

––No, pero tu estarás conmigo. Es todo lo que me hace falta ––Hermione le contestó.

Los labios de Draco descendieron tomando su boca. ¡Al diablo los vecinos y viejas chismosas!


	17. Chapter 17

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de los libros Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Estoy endeudada por siempre con _Nebel Engel_ quien se ofreció a asistirme con la traducción al castellano de mi fic. Gracias a ella la espera ha sido reducida a unos pocos meses. Su talento como escritora es fuera de este mundo. Les recomiendo lean Entre Maldiciones y Malfoys y comprobaran lo que les digo. _Nebel Engel_ continuará con la traducción de mi fic. Miles de gracias otra vez.**

** Pues aquí lo tienen. Hasta pronto.**

**Elena**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Tomar El Toro Por Las Astas.**

Los labios de Arthur Weasley se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Ginny hizo acto de presencia en la sala bajando las escaleras saltando dos escalones a la vez mientras su cabello color miel salpicado con hebras carmín flotaba pícaro tras la joven mientras ella le daba los buenos días con la mano a su padre desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina. Así es, su hija destilaba algo bastante parecido a felicidad. Si era cierto que entre ella y Harry hubo una pelea y según su esposa sin resolución alguna, entonces, ¿Cómo explicar el comportamiento tan dispar de Ginny? No solo eso, pero Molly lo había despertado en la madrugada para darle un recuento detallado de la conversación con Ginny la noche anterior. ¿Era Hermione el motivo de la extraordinaria visión en frente de él?

––Buenos días papi ––la más joven de los Weasley se presentó en el comedor obsequiando a su padre con un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras empujaba la silla con su mano libre, ya que en la otra balanceaba su desayuno.

–– ¿Estás segura que te has servido suficiente? ––le preguntó un tanto divertido al ver un plato repleto de huevos y tocino.

––Es que casi no comí ayer, más bien un montón de basura. ––Ginny hizo una pausa para ingerir y continuó––. Claro que he dormido más de lo que estoy acostumbrada y me he despertado hambrienta.

Molly entró a la sala luciendo su más radiante sonrisa acompañada por un brillo feliz en los ojos el cual dirigió a su esposo y luego a su hija. Para Molly Weasley la felicidad de sus hijos era calculada por la cantidad de comida que sus retoños consumían. Después de todo, ¿No era cierto que falta de apetito era señal de depresión? Arthur le dio una palmada a la mano de su esposa quien se había sentado ofreciéndole su segunda taza de té.

–– ¿Y qué clase de 'basura' comen los Muggles en una feria? ––preguntó Arthur.

Ginny, quien estaba a punto de consumir otra porción de su desayuno, observaba a su padre con la boca abierta al mismo tiempo que el tenedor flotaba en frente de su rostro.

––Tu madre y yo no tenemos secretos ––le dijo, mirando a Molly con algo de reprobación en sus ojos––. Claro que me hubiera gustado enterarme de las buenas nuevas a una hora decente pero...

Por la cabeza de Ginny surcaron el asombro y algo de trepidación al escuchar las palabras de su padre, las cuales dicho sea de paso carecían de recriminación. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Estaría soñando? Quizás, porque al bajar su mirada y chocar la misma con su plato vacío apenas podía creer que la montaña que fue su desayuno hubiera desaparecido. Definitivamente tenía motivos para sentirse tal cual en un sueño. No solo había encontrado a Hermione y con un hijo a cuestas, pero su amiga estaba dispuesta a darles otra oportunidad autorizándola inclusive a informar a los Weasley de su hallazgo. Sumado a ello, la conversación con su madre la noche anterior durante la cual compasión y remordimiento reinaron en un despliegue jamás imaginado por Ginny y por último, su padre, preguntando veladamente por Hermione tal cual los años y los tristes eventos del pasado jamás hubieran ocurrido. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El peso sobre sus hombros ya no existía. No era necesario mentir o escabullirse para ver a Hermione.

Y así fue como los detalles de lo que vio, degustó, escuchó y experimentó en la feria llegaron a los oídos de Arthur en la cadencia boyante de las palabras de la joven bruja. Nada produjo más envidia o curiosidad en Arthur que el artefacto Muggle referido por Ginny como televisión. Tal era su entusiasmo que Ginny prometió examinar en detalle el aparato y así poder satisfacer la curiosidad de su padre. ¿Quién sabe? Con suerte Hermione le prestaría el manual; Arthur se frotó las manos en anticipación. Para Molly eran Hermione y John Albus el tema de interés. El brillo en la mirada de Ginny al mencionar al hijo de Hermione entibiaba el pecho de la bruja. El pequeño había conquistado a la más joven de los Weasley conmoviendo a Molly quien a su vez agradecía en lo más profundo de su corazón la oportunidad que Hermione le daba no solo a Ginny, sino a toda la familia de enmendar los errores del pasado.

Una vez terminado el desayunado era hora de prepararse para salir a trabajar. Arthur tomó la mano de Molly en la suya y con sus ojos le informó que la necesitaba a su lado al colocar en frente de Ginny un pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta roja.

––Este es el testimonio de Hermione durante el juicio ––le informó Arthur mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba la mano derecha de Ginny colocando el pergamino en la misma.

Molly estrujó suavemente los dedos de su esposo aprobando su decisión.

Ginny plegó sus dedos alrededor del papel.

–– ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ––le inquirió a su padre.

Una vez más Arthur sintió los dedos de Molly apretados en los suyos; él retribuyó el gesto y procedió a contestarle a su hija.

––Tu madre y yo decidimos que tanto tu como tus hermanos necesitaban tiempo y espacio para lidiar con lo que pasó durante la guerra. La verdad sea dicha tu madre y yo apenas pudimos soportar el perder a Fred y a amigos tan queridos. Nuestra prioridad eran ustedes, todos nosotros. Nos apoyamos el uno en el otro. Ginny, lo que tu hiciste por George no solo fue la prueba de lo mucho que amas a tu hermano pero de tu determinación. Bill y Fleur encontraron consuelo el uno en el otro. Charlie necesitó muy poco de nuestra ayuda, lo mismo que Percy. ––Arthur volvió sus ojos a su esposa antes de continuar––. Ron...él cuenta con nosotros si así lo desea o quizás exista alguien allá afuera dispuesto a darle las respuestas que él tanto necesita. Al menos esa es nuestra esperanza. Tu hija, tú has dedicado tres años de tu vida a esta familia, especialmente a tu hermano George y ahora te has enfrentado a una amiga a quien no solo tu pero todos nosotros herimos profundamente y dando muestra de coraje has pedido perdón. Sé que lo hiciste porque era lo correcto, sin esperar nada a cambio y pudiste hacerlo porque estabas lista no solo para enfrentar a Hermione cara a cara si no para aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Ahora puedes escuchar tanto a Hermione como a Draco, tres años y finalmente les vas a dar una oportunidad.

Arthur hizo una pausa y tomo la mano libre de Ginny en la suya. Padre e hija mantuvieron contacto físico cuando Arthur reanudó su discurso.

––El amor Ginny es una fuerza poderosa. Recuerda esto cuando leas los pergaminos. Presta atención a la transformación de Hermione y de Draco. Recuerda a Remus y Tonks, incluso al pobre Severus. El amor verdadero permite que la luz brille de adentro hacia fuera; es el escudo que nos protege de la oscuridad en nuestras almas, a veces sin nosotros saberlo tal cual lo hizo con Harry. El amor está representado en su cicatriz y fue el amor quien derrotó a Voldemort. El amor de James y de Lily mantuvo a raya las tinieblas que torturaron a Harry por años y con toda seguridad será el amor el arma que Harry necesite para librar esta última batalla en contra de sí mismo.

La joven y su padre intercambiaron miradas. Las últimas palabras de su padre hicieron huella en su corazón al percatarse que su padre había visto lo que aquejaba el alma de Harry y que ella en su cobardía prefirió ignorar. Arthur esperó unos momentos antes de continuar.

––Para aquellos que viven en las sombras, como los Malfoy, el amor se elige, se toma o se deja. Fue el amor de madre de Narcissa el que salvó a Draco de un destino mucho más cruel del que sus padres habían elegido para él y es mi esperanza que ese mismo amor le dará a ella las fuerzas y el valor de elegir la luz en vez de las sombras en Azkaban y tal cual Draco ella permitirá que la ilumine y así exponer lo bueno que aun dormita en su alma. El amor es, fue y será la más maravillosa y transformadora fuerza en nuestras vidas. Recuerda esto Ginny, nosotros te amamos y estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Arthur se incorporó lentamente. Hombre de pocas palabras, esta vez se había extendido más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. La admiración tanto de Molly como de Ginny era evidente en los humedecidos ojos de las brujas. Arthur posó sus labios en la frente de Molly y en la de Ginny y en silencio tomó su taza y entró a la cocina.

* * *

Harry monopolizaba sus pensamientos. Algo de paz había conseguido al confiar y admitir a Hermione que su relación con Harry estaba comprometida. Al mismo tiempo las sabias palabras de su amiga al respecto de Harry venían a su mente una y otra vez. Sumado a ello, el discurso conmovedor y profundo de su padre. Todo ello borró todas las dudas que la embargaron al tomar la decisión de darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida. Fue así que con convicción y algo de trepidación le confió a George sus planes. Ella necesitaba a su hermano y él no dudó en darle todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba. George apenas pudo disimular su orgullo al imaginar a su hermana trabajando como Sanadora en San Mungo.

––Sin ti hermanita pues, tú me sacaste del pozo en el que estaba, me devolviste la vida.

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

––He sido un tanto egoísta acaparándote todo este tiempo. Pero es hora, es hora que encuentres tu propio camino. ––El brujo estaba sentado en una de las encimeras de su tienda, todavía en pijamas, tomando su café, su nueva adicción.

––Ocultárselo a mamá. ––el brillo travieso en los ojos de George era obvio––. Eso déjamelo a mí, será difícil. Molly Weasley es de temer. Esa mujer puede olfatear mentiras sin siquiera proponérselo.

––George, ¿estás seguro que no te importa? Prometo que vendré todas las mañanas. Tú estás tan ocupado durante los meses de escuela, sin contar con el inventario, depositar el oro, las cuentas, almacenar la mercancía, ¡George es demasiado para ti! ––imploraba la pelirroja.

––Ginny, esta es la oportunidad no solo de retornar el favor que me has hecho pero de jugar al gato y al ratón con mamá. Además ––añadió––, Mildred y yo nos las arreglaremos y tú no te has ido todavía. Tienes que pasar los exámenes y lo harás. Una vez seas aceptada el resto es mi problema, no el tuyo. Y para que sepas vas a estudiar aquí, en mi apartamento, bajo mi supervisión. Nada de distracciones con Harry ––Dando un salto, George procedió a encaminarse escaleras arriba al mismo tiempo que preguntó––. ¿Harry sabe de tu decisión?

Ginny exhaló en silencio. George no sabía de la pelea con Harry.

––Se lo diré hoy ––respondió disimulando su preocupación.

Pudo haberle informado a George lo de su renovada amistad con Hermione pero su madre le aconsejó lo contrario. El tenor de la respuesta al pergamino enviado dictaría si era prudente informar al resto de la familia Weasley del hallazgo de la amiga perdida.

* * *

–––Oficina de reclutamiento, oficina de reclutamiento... ––Ginny repetía en voz alta mientras escaneaba el Directorio de San Mungo. Sus ojos color avellana estaban revoloteando arriba, abajo, a la izquierda y a la derecha, buscando la localización de la Oficina de Admisiones y Reclutamiento de Sanadores. Al final, la encontró. Obviamente la administración no debía ser un departamento muy importante porque su localización era muy lejana en el hospital, ¡cuatro pisos abajo!

La noche anterior, luego de decirle adiós a Hermione, ella caminó por un rato antes de Aparecerse en casa. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de aplicar para ser una sanadora y tener una profunda conversación con Harry.

Levantarse en la mañana era más y más difícil cada día y ella sabía por qué. No era su sueño o su vocación tener una tienda de sortilegios, era el de Fred y George, y su hermano no la necesitaba más. Él estaba recuperándose. Ahora era su turno de seguir su vocación y hacer sus sueños realidad. Hermione tenía razón; su relación con Harry estaba estancada, no iba a ninguna parte.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había visitado la casa de sus padres o Grimmauld Place? Un largo rato. Ella había estado evitando lo obvio, como si no hablar de ello o no darse por percatada no solo cambiaría el rumbo de su relación con Harry pero en lo que Harry James Potter, El Mago Más Poderosó, se había transformado.

Ella ayudó a George haciendo realmente muy poco, pero a pesar de si ella hizo o no hizo lo que debía, George siempre la querría y ella a él ¿Qué pasaría con Harry? ¿Él continuaría amándola luego de esta tarde? Las palabras de su padre insinuaban los demonios de Harry, aquellos que ella eligió ignorar pero muy en el fondo sabía que eran reales.

Era una alegría perseguir los sueños propios, encontrar a una vieja amiga perdida y dejar atrás los malos recuerdos. No pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Tenía miedo de la reacción de Harry? ¡Por Merlín, si! Pero tenía más miedo de permitir que la relación con el hombre que amaba se convirtiera en arrepentimiento o quizás algo peor, como la indiferencia. Y, el primer paso estaba justo en frente de ella mientras abría la puerta a la Oficina de Admisiones y Reclutamiento de de sanadores.

Al entrar a la oficina, sus ojos tuvieron que ajustarse a la escasez de luz. ¿Acaso estaba en una cueva? Unas pocas velas flotaban por encima de ella en la distancia, dándole forma al mostrador unos pocos metros más adelante, contra el cual una silueta se arrimaba. Por encima del brujo o bruja más de una docena de pergaminos flotaban, quizás aburridos porque nadie se molestaba en abrirlos. Los búhos volaban dentro y fuera con pequeños pedazos de papel, y todos sabían dónde dejar sus cargas o en caso de los pedazos de papel, encontrar por si mismos su lugar. Era una gran habitación, las largas hileras de estantes que se desvanecían en la distancia detrás del mostrador se lo decían, aún así se sintió como si hubiera entrado en el armario de escobas de su casa.

La bruja a cargo estaba leyendo un pergamino, murmurando para sí misma. Ginny caminó unos pocos metros y se detuvo en frente del mostrador sin decir una palabra.

–––¿Y bien? ––Preguntó la bruja, cuya voz trajo una imagen a la cabeza de Ginny de alguien con una broche de ropa en la nariz, porque así era como sonaba la mujer exactamente.

–––Me preguntaba si puedo conseguir una guía para ser admitida en el programa de Sanadores. –––La pregunta de Ginny fue recibida con un rostro arrugado cuya dueña recordaba a la joven bruja de un viejo y arrugado trozo de pergamino.

Sin moverse de su lugar, y tornando su atención de nuevo al trozo de pergamino que estaba leyendo, la vieja bruja empezó a señalar con su varita mágica a diferentes direcciones de las cuales pergaminos se acercaban y luego se detenían por encima de la cabeza de Ginny.

–––Estas son las fechas para la examinación; debes escoger dos fechas en caso de que una ya esté llena. Esto tienes que llenarlo, es tu información personal. Este tiene la fecha en la cual el entrenamiento empieza. Si pasas tu examen de ingreso serás notificada por lechuza. Buena suerte.

Con un movimiento rápido de su varita mágica, Ginny dejó que los pergaminos cayeran en su bolso. –––Gracias, Señora…

–––No hay problema, querida. No suelo tener visitantes seguido por aquí. Discúlpame, no quise parecer ruda. –––Ella sostuvo el pergamino que estaba leyendo y lo sacudió en frente de Ginny. ––Este pobre muchacho ha sido rechazado y soy yo quien debe darle las malas nuevas. Al menos no tengo que verlo mientras lo hago. Así que, por favor, se buena y evita que tenga que escribir uno de estos para ti. ¡Tienes un rostro tan adorable! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ––Los ojos oscuros de la vieja bruja se percataron de ella por primera vez desde que Ginny se paró en frente del mostrador.

––Ginevra Weasley. ––Ginny contestó, a punto de salir.

––¡Weasley! ¿Eres la hermana de Fred y George Weasley? –– La bruja se irguió y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con admiración––. Tu hermano murió como un héroe. Es un gran honor conocerte. Nosotros estamos endeudados con todos ustedes y por supuesto con Harry Potter. Sabes, recuerdo una recomendación con grandes alabanzas viniendo de Hogwarts. Fue de la directora y tenía tu nombre allí. ––Un pergamino repentinamente hizo su camino hacia las manos de Ginny–– Envíalo con tu solicitud; estoy segura de que a la directora no le molestará. Buena suerte de nuevo, Señorita Weasley.

––Gracias. ––Dijo Ginny luchando contra sus lágrimas. ¡Fred murió como un héroe! ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se dio vuelta y dijo––, Hay alguien más a quien debería recordar, Hermione Granger. Créame cuando le digo que ella ayudó a Harry Potter más que ninguno de nosotros con su inquebrantable lealtad, amistad y su constante ánimo. Le debemos mucho también. ––De ahora en adelante, se aseguraría de que nadie se olvidara de la heroína de Hogwarts.

* * *

Estaba observando una casa abandonada, no un hogar. Cierto, Grimmauld Place estaba rodeado de casas dilapidadas, descuidados jardines y edificios abandonados, pero por dentro se veía tan lúgubre como el vecindario de afuera. Era una tarde soleada y brillante en Londres, pero por dentro, Grimmauld Place era tan oscuro como una cueva.

–––Lumos –––susurró Ginny caminando sobre lo que solía ser una mesa. El sonido de vidrios rotos y desconocidos escombros mientras caminaba hacían eco a través de la casa. Lo que vio la impresionó y horrorizó a la vez. Como poco, parecía que un tornado había pasado. Todos los cuadros faltaban en el pasillo. El lavabo de la cocina tenía un metro de altura en platos sucios, incluso tenían polvo asentado, lo que implicaba que aquella pila de platos había estado allí por un tiempo. El olor a comida rancia y podrida era inconfundible. La mesa de la cocina estaba contra una de las paredes, y pedacitos de sillas rotas, platos y vasos estaban diseminados por todo el suelo. La habitación que estaba pasando el corredor mostraba más muebles rotos y las paredes incluso tenían marcas de hechizos que se habían emitido contra ellas. Su pulso se aceleró, estaba asustada y ansiosa de ver a Harry. Corrió arriba buscándolo en cada habitación. Harry no estaba allí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se apareció en el Valle de Godric. Fue hacia la casa de los Potter sin estar segura de qué encontraría. Allí se podían ver otra vez signos del dolor y la ira de Harry. Pesadas cortinas impedían acceso a los rayos del sol. Ginny se encargó de ello y abrió y corrió las cortinas en el comedor y la sala de estar. Había pedazos de mobiliario y platos rotos por todo el lugar, y signos de paredes dañadas como en Grimmauld Place. Con algo de alivio, vio signos de que Harry había estado quedándose en la casa de sus padres. El sofá tenía una almohada y sábanas, y en el piso al lado había una taza llena de té. Las lágrimas se hicieron notar en sus ojos. _'Oh, Harry, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?'_ Ella no tenía idea de lo que Harry estaba viviendo y sintiendo… Una voz que apenas reconocía la sorprendió e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

––¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ––Su voz sonaba fuerte en aquella casa casi vacía. Harry estaba parado en el corredor descalzo, luciendo jeans raídos y una camisa con claros signos de necesitar un buen lavado y, en su mano derecha, tenía su escoba. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y en sus iris emociones varias danzaban precipitadamente. Ella no podía saber si él estaba enfadado o complacido de verla.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. _'Hagas lo que hagas, Ginny, no levantes la voz y mantente muy calmada'_. Inhalando a través de la nariz y dejando que el aire saliera a través de su boca lentamente, ella respondió con suavidad––: Necesito… necesito hablar contigo. Fui a Grimmauld Place y luego vine aquí.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada a pesar del pánico que se insinuaba en su interior. Había algo en Harry que no podía reconocer. Era el mismo hombre con el que ella había tenido una pelea unos días atrás y al mismo tiempo no lo era. El hombre que la llevó a un picnic o se sentó con ella mientras leía los pergaminos de Hermione en La Madriguera no era el que estaba en frente de ella.

Se dio vuelta y se sentó en el sillón invitando a Harry con una rápida mirada a sentarse a su lado. Volteándose, Harry puso su escoba contra el pasamanos detrás suyo. No se movió de donde estaba. Sus brazos estaban a sus costados y sus ojos descendieron sobre ella otra vez.

––Me disculpo por perder los estribos y decir lo que dije. –––Dijo ella de corazón, esperando que él pudiera ver cuanto lo lamentaba.

––Y ahora la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí. Vas a terminar conmigo. ––la irritación y el antagonismo en su voz eran obvios, pero en sus hermosos ojos verdes un atisbo de dolor escapó al enunciar esas palabras.

En un segundo, Ginny se levantó y puso sus manos en la cintura de él, y levantado su cabeza para que Harry pudiera ver que estaba diciendo la verdad, ella dijo, ––Vine aquí para decir que lo siento y que te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Harry. No quiero que terminemos.

––Ginny, tu quisiste decir lo que dijsite, cada palabra. Te avergüenzas de mí porque no terminé el colegio, estás cansada de que yo esté tanto alrededor tuyo; piensas que soy un bueno para nada. ––No hizo ningún intento de tocarla.

Otra vez, ella se dijo a sí misma que debía calmarse. ––No es lo que quise decir.

––¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? ––Él casi gritó.

Ella lo dejó ir y caminó hacia una de las ventanas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella no sabía qué hacer o decir. Era obvio que Harry no estaba bien y no lo había estado por un tiempo. Culpa, pesar, confusión y temor la asaltaron de una vez y entonces ella recordó las palabras de su padre, mencionadas aquella mañana en el desayuno. _'El amor verdadero deja que la luz entre y brille desde nuestro interior. Nos protege de la oscuridad.'_ Con el reverso de su mano se limpió su cara y ojos.

Se dio vuelta. Vacilaba y no estaba segura de qué decir, pero si lo amaba, prefería perderlo que dejarlo destruirse a sí mismo. ––Vine aquí a decirte que voy a tomar el examen de admisión para el programa de sanadores en San Mungo. La tienda no es mi sueño; era el de Fred y George. Quiero ser una sanadora, es algo que he estado postergando por demasiado tiempo, es hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida.

––Y yo te lo estoy impidiendo. Yo… Yo no… he dado por sentado que tu siempre… ––Él quería decir mucho más, pero no sabía cómo. Su pecho estaba a punto de explotar. La furia y temor de perder a Ginny lo estaban consumiendo.

Ginny vio ambas emociones en sus ojos. El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba en rápidos movimientos y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Caminó hacia él y tomó sus dos manos. ––Te amo. No te estoy dejando, Harry, ni ahora ni nunca. ––Por primera vez, Harry evitó su mirada.

––Ginny… ––Habían tantos sentimientos atrapados dentro de él, tanta culpa, dolor y furia pero… las palabras quedaban atascadas en su boca––. No puedo, no puedo…

Él estaba caminando tal cual un animal acorralado, su rostro descansaba en sus antebrazos y sus manos estaban cruzadas en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ginny siguió sus movimientos pero no dijo nada. Él se detuvo y se arrodilló. Tomó algo del suelo, y repentinamente se sentó en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas e inesperadamente comenzó a llorar. Ginny se sentó a su lado y vio la foto en sus manos. Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban sonriéndole con Hogwarts detrás. Lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron su rostro mientras Harry estaba tirado en el piso, llorando en su falda descontroladamente, encontrando confort en el hecho de que por primera vez desde que empezó aquella caminata en descenso, no estaba llorando solo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que su respiración retornó a su ritmo normal y sus llantos cesaran? Ella no podía saberlo. Afuera estaba oscuro y sus piernas ya estaban insensibles.

––¿Harry? ––Susurró––. Ven, vamos a La Madriguera, comamos algo. Nos hace falta descansar.

Él se movió un poco mientras Ginny corría sus dedos a través de su cabello. Con su pulgar Harry acarició los rostros en la foto que sostenía y que nunca abandonó su mano mientras le dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

––Los extraño, sabes. Nos extraño. No queda nada. No me queda nada…

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron otra vez. ¿Cómo podía proclamar que lo amaba y al mismo tiempo hacerlo sentirse solo y dejado de lado? Ella escrutó sus alrededores y recordó lo que vio en Grimmauld Place. Todos los signos de los conflictos internos de Harry y problemas sin resolver estaban manifestados en cada pedazo de mueble roto, o en las manchas negras en las paredes y en la oscuridad predominante en ambos lugares. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Su mirada fue hacia la foto otra vez.

––Harry, ayer hablé con Hermione ––Ella sonrió recordando cuanto se divirtieron––. Ella no promete nada, pero si quieres… verla, hablarle, está bien con ello. Mi mamá va a escribirle, quizás tu también podrías escribirle algo.

Él se sentó, aferrándose a la foto. Sus ojos estaban rojizos e hinchados y Ginny no podía evitar sonreír cuando vio que la furia y el dolor fueron reemplzados por esperanza mientras la veía. ––¿Ella está… quiero decir, estás segura de que puedo…? ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? Ella no promete nada… Eso significa…

––No significa nada hasta que ustedes dos se vean cara a cara. ––Ella tomó sus dos manos tranquilizándolo con su mirada––. A ella le importas Harry, te quiere tanto como te quiso hace años y por ello su dolor es muy profundo. Lee sus cartas otra vez antes de acercártele. Lee su testimonio en el juicio de Malfoy. ––Harry tenía una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro––. Papá me dio las transcripciones de su testimonio esta mañana. No he tenido el tiempo de leerlas yo misma. Quizás podríamos leerlas juntos. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Él respondió mientras su mirada retornaba a la foto en su mano. ––Me gustaría mucho.

––Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos ir a casa por favor? ––dijo ella parada en frente suyo y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

Harry se percató de que también tenía hambre y necesitaba una ducha y una cama caliente. Él puso la fotografía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó la mano de ella.

––Mañana empezaremos el proceso de limpieza. Si Hermione y John Albus vienen de visita, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaria? ––Ella no estaba segura de que una visita fuera posible, considerando los sentimientos de Hermione sobre la magia y la del mundo mágico, pero Harry necesitaba esperanza, una razón para levantarse en la mañana y empezar su camino hacia la luz. Ella incluso podría pedirle ayuda a su madre.

Harry volteó su cabeza percántadose de la suciedad y destrucción en la que vivía. Hermione tendría un ataque y sus regaños no tendrían final ––Ella probablemente me reprendería sin parar y me haría hacer toda la limpieza sin magia. ––Él hizo una pausa y luego le preguntó––, ¿Su hijo se llama John Albus?

––Lindo nombre, ¿no te parece? ––dijo ella––. Ten cuidado Harry Potter, he desarrollado un gusto por adorables hombres rubios.

Sonriendo, ella tomó su mano y apareció de nuevo en La Madriguera


	18. Chapter 18

**Aclaración:**** J K Rowling es la dueña y creadora de la serie Harry Potter.**

**N/A:**** No tengo palabras para agradecerle tanto a **_**Nebel Engel **_**como a **_**Claudia Flores**_** por la ayuda que me han brindado en la traducción y edición de este capítulo. En cuanto tenga unas cuantas páginas traducidas les enviaré el avance prometido a aquellos que dejen comentarios. Un abrazo.**

**Elena**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Capítulo 18: Una Semana En La Vida De Hermione Granger. Primera Parte.**

Hacía seis días que levantarse en la mañana, ir a trabajar y regresar a casa sólo para hacer exactamente lo mismo otra vez al día siguiente era en lo que se había convertido la vida de Hermione Granger desde que, hace poco menos que tres años, dejó la magia y su hijo John Albus nació.

Durante los mismos seis días esa realidad había cambiado drásticamente y la vida para Hermione Granger se había convertido en cualquier cosa menos predecible. Desde que Draco y Ginny regresaron a su vida hace una semana, las palabras orden, certeza, paz y tranquilidad ya no eran parte de su vocabulario. Levantarse en la mañana en un estado de ensueño mientras repasaba su rutina como una autómata había sido reemplazado por… ¿cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Anticipación, impaciencia, alegría, pena, temor, vacilación, gran confusión? Todo eso.

El lunes, su plan era almorzar con Draco, anticipando un ceño fruncido y una pequeña rabieta por parte del padre de su hijo luego de haber escogido a Ginny en vez de él para salir el domingo. Ella, en cambio, estaba dispuesta a divertirse mientras experimentaba el ser una Slytherin por un día. Su plan fracasó.

La diversión duró poco tiempo. Diversión fue reemplazada en primer lugar por una epifanía. Ella pensó que no había nada para ella en el mundo muggle porque huyó del lugar al que realmente pertenecía y, en el lapso de unas pocas horas, se percató, como si hubiera recibido un mazazo que la realidad era otra. Durante los últimos tres años ella había logrado hacerse de una buena vida para sí misma y para su hijo en un mundo donde ninguno de sus habitantes eran magos o brujas sino simples, no mágicos, maravillosos, generosos y cariñosos muggles.

En segundo lugar, Draco sí frunció mucho el ceño, pero… ella estaba yendo a Hogsmeade y él iba a presentarse a sus padres luego de eso. Él lo había '**decidido'** por ambos. Ese fue el verbo que él utilizó, y la acción implicada en aquel verbo no había incluido su participación. Por mucho que lo amara, Draco Malfoy no comprendía lo que era vivir en una relación amorosa. Hermione lo había pasado por alto en el pasado, pero ya no más. Era un desafío, el cual necesitaría paciencia y un arsenal considerable de compostura de su parte. De hecho, puede que incluso requiera mantener una distancia física de unos cuantos metros entre los labios y las manos de Draco y ella misma si iba a sobrepasar aquel obstáculo. Algo de irritación se le hizo presente, más que nada hacia sí misma por estar tan enamorada que se le nublaba la capacidad para mantener la cabeza fría y tolerar tanto la arrogancia como las tácticas manipuladoras de Draco.

Ella estaba aterrada de regresar al mundo mágico y revivir recuerdos dolorosos y luego confrontar a sus padres, quienes iban a bombardearla con preguntas a las cuales no tenía respuesta, y, ¡por Merlín! ella no iba a permitir que Draco hablara por ambos. A pesar de todo ello, ella se sometió a la voluntad de Draco. Era muy simple: Draco Malfoy nunca preguntaba, él le 'informó' que ella iría a Hogsmeade.

En tercer lugar, Draco y su relación con él mismo eran ahora de dominio público en la vecindad de La Última Página debido al hecho de que ella, Hermione Granger, besó y fue besada de forma tan desinhibida y descontrolada que dejaba poco lugar a dudas. Estaba de más asumir que el Comité Social de San Aidan tendría razón suficiente para 'visitarla' en la tienda por varios días, incluso semanas.

Y, por último, tenía que contarles a sus padres sobre sus planes para el viernes. Ella decidió hacerlo el lunes por la noche mientras ayudaba a limpiar la mesa luego de la cena. Su mamá estaría ocupada en el fregadero, su papá estaría leyendo el periódico, y John Albus estaría jugando con sus juguetes, saliendo y entrando de la cocina. El escenario perfecto con todo el mundo ocupado.

––Draco y yo saldremos el viernes por la tarde y luego a él le gustaría pasarse por aquí y… conocerlos a ustedes dos ––dijo Hermione como si el tema no tuviera importancia y sin darle la cara a sus padres mientras colocaba los manteles individuales en el cajón correcto.

Candice y John intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Sus padres habían hablado sobre Draco y Hermione, principalmente de lo que poco que sabían sobre la historia de su relación. Era extraño, pero John y Candice tenían un mejor entendimiento de la historia de la amistad de su hija con Ginny Weasley del que tenían sobre el padre de su nieto. Ni siquiera una vez les escribió o mencionó el nombre de Draco Malfoy durante los años en que Hermione estuvo en Hogwarts, o desde entonces, y aún así tenían juntos un hijo. Candice, como de costumbre, estaba rebosante de preguntas, recriminaciones, preocupaciones y demandas, mientras John estaba consternado por lo que Hermione no les estaba diciendo.

Hace tres años Hermione regresó a ellos embarazada, emocionalmente destrozada y traumatizada. Como si todo ello fuera poco, los Granger tuvieron que asimilar el hecho de que sus memorias fueron alteradas para protegerlos de una persona o personas de quienes no sabían nada por una guerra en la cual su hija había estado involucrada activamente por meses. Su amistad con el Señor Potter y los Weasley había sido dañada severamente y su amor por la magia se perdió. El mundo mágico la hirió profundamente. Los detalles no eran importantes. Hermione apenas podía sobrellevar su dolor y fue por eso que ellos empezaron una nueva vida para protegerla del resultado de la guerra y de aquellos que la hirieron tanto. Y ahora Hermione estaba siendo atraída de nuevo al mismo mundo, el mismo que ella aseguraba la había traicionado y abandonado.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Por cuánto tiempo deberían ser sólo espectadores y dejar que los eventos tomaran su curso? Candice temía perder a su hija y a su nieto en un mundo que ninguno de ellos comprendía, y John temía que Hermione se perdiera a sí misma mientras intentaba lidiar con los cambios forzados en ella por la reaparición de Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Cuando se hizo obvio que Hermione tenía poderes mágicos, ellos aceptaron las noticias e intentaron enseñarle a su hija la gran oportunidad y enorme responsabilidad de tener tales poderes. Hermione era una bruja y con seguridad su nieto tenía poderes mágicos latentes, lo cual hacía que John se preguntara si negar quién era acabaría hiriendo a Hermione más que cualquier otra cosa por la que había pasado.

Hermione no pudo evitar darse vuelta y enfrentar a sus padres luego de que los manteles individuales fueron puestos en su lugar. Ella estaba apoyada sobre la encimera, aferrándose a la misma con sus manos, palmas abajo y los dedos agarrando fuertemente el borde. Candice estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Él único sonido que podía oírse eran los gruñidos de John Albus mientras jugaba con sus dinosaurios.

––¿Van a salir? ––John preguntó observando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

'_¿Siempre tiene que hacer eso?__'_ Ella se aferró más a la encimera y nerviosamente miró de costado a John Albus antes de contestar.

––Iremos a Hogsmeade, un pueblo de magos cercano a Hogwarts.

––¿Por qué? ––Candice habló por vez primera. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, su tono no habría sonado tan calmo y sereno, pero la presencia física de su esposo le impedía perder el control.

––Quiero decir, ¿Por qué es tan importante ese lugar? Pensé que habías dicho que no querías… no querías regresar jamás.

'_No quiero, ¿o sí?'_ Se preguntó la joven bruja. Hermione le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a su madre. La voz de Candice tenía un toque de tristeza y aprehensión. Hermione se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y puso una de sus manos encima de la de sus padres, dirigiendo a su madre una mirada cariñosa mientras que su tono era suave y tierno.

––Es sólo un viaje corto, nada más. Por favor, mami, no te preocupes, sólo serán unas pocas horas y luego regresaremos.

Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por el rostro de Candice. Ella no tenía palabras, sólo el terror con el cual estaba viviendo desde que se encontró con Ginny y Draco en su sala de estar, y por primera vez permitió que Hermione fuera testigo de sus miedos.

––Mamá, papá ––Hermione continuó mientras su mano libre limpiaba gentilmente las lágrimas de su madre al mismo tiempo que con su mirada parecía abrazar a sus padres. La joven detectaba lo que su madre no se atrevía a decir en voz alta y su padre le ocultaba tan bien.

––Nunca volveré a lastimarlos, jamás. Nunca olvidaré que ustedes son mis padres y que cuando todos los demás me dieron la espalda, ustedes me aceptaron sin preguntas ni recriminaciones. Ustedes me permitieron ser quien soy y me dejaron ser parte de un mundo que no comprendían ni del cual podían ser parte. Fui egoísta y desagradecida. Los descuidé por años. No sucederá otra vez, sin importar lo que provea el futuro, tienen mi palabra –– Ella concluyó con absoluta certeza en su voz.

John se irguió en su silla.

––Así que, el Señor Malfoy quiere conocernos. Bueno, creo que invitarlo a cenar sería apropiado, ¿no lo crees, querida? ––Le preguntó a Candice, quien asintió resignadamente.

Hermione se paró y besó a sus padres mientras la cabeza rubia de John Albus aparecía desde debajo de la mesa, muy sonriente.

––Mamá, ¿qué tal si preparas a John para tomar su baño mientras termino aquí? No tardaré mucho.

Candice tomó a su nieto en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza mientras salía. John tragó saliva con fuerza y pestañeó rápidamente, impidiendo que las lágrimas avanzaran, ya que se dio cuenta de que la promesa de su hija sólo podía significar una cosa: más allá de que volviera al mundo mágico, esta vez no la perderían.

* * *

El martes recibió a Hermione con una pequeña lechuza en la ventana de su habitación y cuyo plumaje poseía el color plomizo del mismísimo cielo que amenazaba con lluvia afuera**. **Estaba aliviada de haber logrado no más que un grito ahogado y no uno fuerte al darse vuelta en su cama y pensar que estaba soñando mientras la pequeña lechuza entraba a su habitación y se estacionaba en la mesa de noche. Tres pergaminos estaban agarrados a una de sus patas.

Los tomó y palmeó al animal gentilmente.

––Gracias ––murmuró en su voz áspera mañanera––. ¡Dile a Ginny que fuiste muy buena, muy sigilosa y casi me matas! ––La pequeña lechuza no se movió ––No tengo una respuesta, aún estoy en la cama y no me he despertado aún… sea cual sea tu nombre, vete, regresa… mañana ¡y será mejor que no sea tan temprano! ––No se iba. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo. Desde debajo de una de sus sábanas uno de sus brazos salió y con su mano buscó pluma y papel sobre su mesa de noche, forzando a la pequeña lechuza a volar de regreso al alféizar de la ventana. Elevando su cabeza un poco, escribió dos cortas oraciones en las cuales decía haber recibido los pergaminos y prometiendo una pronta respuesta. Al lado de su nombre escribió la hora: _¡cinco y treinta y siete de la mañana! ¡Muchas gracias, Ginny!_ Enrolló el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo ató con uno de los lazos de uno de los pergaminos y con un saludo de su mano despidió al pájaro, dejando caer pesádamente su cabeza en la almohada.

Ella no tenía que salir de casa hasta alrededor de las nueve, y John Albus fue a la cama a las diez de la noche. Lo cual significaba que tenía una hora entera o más para relajarse. ¿Debería leer los pergaminos ahora o más tarde en la tienda de libros? No, Draco iba a almorzar con ella y podía imaginar su reacción si veía los pergaminos o mencionaba a Ginny en lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, Ginny era su amiga y probablemente lo sería por mucho tiempo, con suerte por el resto de su vida, así que Draco tendría que acostumbrarse a que Ginny y ella se verían muy seguido. Aunque, nuevamente, era el día después de 'Hermione y Draco, Acto Primero' y sólo podía significar una cosa: tan pronto como el cartel de Abierto se mostrara a los transeúntes, la procesión empezaría. Era probable que, entre clientes, visitantes, el teléfono, y cualquier cosa que el destino estuviera reservando para ella, el tiempo sería escaso.

Dándose vuelta, se deslizó un poco, colocando una de sus almohadas debajo de su espalda. Afuera, los pájaros cantaban en miles de distintos tonos, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día aunque el cielo estaba oscuro y el sol no estaba interesado en mostrar su rostro. Ni siquiera los cuerpos celestiales se habían levantado aún, y gracias a la señora lechuza sin nombre, su sueño de belleza había sido interrumpido. Encendió su pequeña lámpara y atenuó la luz. Tres pergaminos… ¿Por qué Ginny enviaría tres en vez de uno? Desenrolló uno de los pergaminos.

Tan pronto como empezó a leer, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Las palabras del pergamino pertenecían a la Señora Weasley.

_Queridísima Hermione, _

_Desde que Ginny me permitió saber de ti y sobre tu hijo, mi corazón no ha dejado de doler y ni mi arrepentimiento ni mi remordimiento han sido más profundos. Querida amiga de mi Ginny, Ron y Harry, ¿qué puedo escribir o decir que exprese lo que siento y he sentido todos estos años? ¿Hay palabras que expresan cuánto lo lamento, cuánto lamentamos lo que permitimos que te sucediera?_

_Mi querida niña, ¿podrá tu corazón perdonarme? No tienes idea de cuantas veces me he reprochado por no intentar con más ahínco que Ron entrara en razón. Le di espacio, pero no fue suficiente. Lloré con él, escuché. Había más que dolor y rabia por haberte perdido; se trataba también de Fred, Remus y Tonks, entre otras cosas. Cuando empezó a salirse de control nada de lo que hiciera o dijera hacía alguna diferencia, pero nunca dejé de intentarlo sin importar con cuanta fuerza Ron intentara alejarme. Al final se rehusó incluso a verme a la cara y se fue._

_No te culpo por lo que sucedió con Ron y si alguna vez lo hice duró tan poco que ni siquiera merece la pena mencionarlo. Estaba confundida, perpleja, y si, profundamente decepcionada luego de enterarme de tu relación con Draco, pero nunca albergué malos sentimientos hacia ti__**. **__Si de algo sirve__**,**__ Hermione, mi deuda contigo nunca podrá ser reparada. Harry derrotó a Voldemort, pero lo hizo con el apoyo de una de las más leales, valientes y generosas amigas que jamás tendrá. Tú, Hermione. _

_Ginny me ha dicho que no quieres tener nada que ver con la magia ni con ninguno de nosotros en el mundo mágico. Pero tú le has dado a Ginny otra oportunidad y eso ha hecho una gran diferencia en su vida. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por ello. ¿Sería mucho pedir que nos dieras a nosotros otra oportunidad? A Arthur y a mí nos encantaría tenerte a ti, a Draco y a John Albus para tomar el té. Espero que ambos acepten nuestra invitación. Debo admitir que deseo conocer a John Albus; Ginny está muy apegada a él. Tu hijo debe ser muy especial. _

_Si prefirieras que nos encontráramos en algún lugar del Londres muggle, no vaciles en nombrar el lugar. Si no tengo noticias tuyas, comprenderé. De todos modos, Hermione, siempre habrá un lugar para ti y para tu hijo en nuestros corazones, y si, incluso para Draco._

_Con amor,_

_Molly y Arthur._

John Albus emitió un profundo suspiro. Estaba durmiendo apoyado en su estómago, aferrándose a su dinosaurio bebé con una mano mientras que su otro brazo estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Ella miró por la ventana; había empezado a llover. Lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Una repetición de las mismas emociones que tuvo cuando vio a Ginny afuera de La última Página atravesó su corazón.

Primero la conmoción, luego el dolor y luego el disgusto. Disgusto no hacia Molly, sino hacia Ron y hacia sí misma. ¡Lo que debe haber sido para Molly perder a un hijo e intentar consolar al resto de su familia al mismo tiempo! Hermione no podía imaginarse una vida sin John Albus. Moriría. La culpa y el pesar invadieron su corazón. ¿Por qué sentiría enojo hacia Molly y Arthur? Estaban pasando por tantas cosas después de la guerra y sus acciones sólo agregaron sal a las heridas. Ella nunca se disculparía por haberse enamorado de Draco, de ninguna forma, pero… Ron, el maldito egoísta bastardo cobarde de Ron reaccionó de la única forma que sabía, como el Neanderthal que era. Así que hizo aquello para lo que servía: ¡se fue! ¡Ya era hora! Si conocía a Ron, y lo conocía, en el momento en que Molly murmurara una palabra conciliatoria, su madre se convertiría en el enemigo. Incluso si Molly nunca mencionara su nombre, el hecho de que no estuviera loca de atar despotricando contra ella como si fuera una de las 'prostitutas de Voldemort' como él la llamaba, significaba que su madre estaba en contra de él.

'_Debería haber intentado contactarla y explicarle a ella en vez de desperdiciar mi tiempo con Harry y ese pedazo de basura. Se lo debía.'_ Su mirada cayó en John Albus. Al quitarse las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. A Ginny le gustaba su hijo, y a su hijo definitivamente le gustaba Ginny. El hecho de que él fuera un Malfoy no se había convertido en un problema con su amiga y ella dudaba de que alguna vez fuera un problema para Molly Weasley. Su mirada fue a parar en el pergamino. Molly había extendido su invitación a Draco; estaba haciendo lugar para él en su corazón, a pesar de quién había sido y qué había hecho. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Hermione, Ron explotaría una vez que se enterara de que Draco y ella tomaron el té en La Madriguera. Sólo eso haría que mereciera la pena aceptar la invitación de Molly. La sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. ¿Debería decirle a Draco de la carta de Molly? Negó con la cabeza y enterró sus dedos en su salvaje cabello mañanero, dejando escapar un gran suspiro. No había salido de la cama siquiera y como el lunes, el martes prometía ser tan emocionante como el día anterior.

Dos pergaminos más para leer. Cerrando sus ojos y sin mover su cabeza, tomó uno de los dos pergaminos de encima de su mesa de noche. Casi podía oír a su corazón latiendo en su pecho. Vio la caligrafía de Ginny.

_Hermione, _

_Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Mamá tenía tantas ganas de escribirte, ¡No tenía el corazón para decirle que no, y además Harry estaba en un estado tan deplorable! El domingo por la noche mí mamá se enteró de ti y de John Albus, en realidad estaba esperando en mi habitación lista para decirme lo que pensaba. Lloramos, me enteré de lo impresionante que eres (¡como si no lo supiera ya!) Al mencionar a John Albus, mi madre se convirtió en… tu sabes, ella misma. Si John Albus estuviera en frente de ella, tu pobre hijo habría sido asfixiado por uno de sus poderosos abrazos, por no mencionar incontables besos._

_Ayer fue uno de esos días. Sucedió demasiado. Tenemos que hablar. Harry no está bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre que Harry no se quiere a sí mismo, y que no sabe qué hacer ahora que derrotó a Voldemort? No tienes idea de cuan en lo cierto estabas. Puede que esté pidiendo demasiado de ti, discúlpame, pero si pudieras tan sólo darle algo de esperanza de que ustedes dos tienen una oportunidad, haría una gran diferencia._

_Fui a San Mungo ayer. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Cuándo puedo verte? ¿Puedo pasar por la tienda? Quizás sea mejor que te llame hoy. No sé qué hacer sobre Harry. Si lo hubieses visto ayer, entenderías. Sé cuando te lastimó, pero el Harry Potter de hace tres años ya casi no existe. Lo siento, Hermione, no sabía qué más hacer. Te llamaré esta tarde._

_Ginny._

_PD: Le di instrucciones a Koko de ser muy sigiloso y discreto. Estoy segura de que las siguió, ¿lo hizo? A veces se toma las cosas muy en serio._

Ella casi podía imaginarse a Ginny hablando sin parar, ojos castaños grandes y llenos de emoción, incertidumbre y rogando por compasión hacia su novio. Hermione miró el último pergamino. Una vez más dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dejó deslizar de vuelta sobre la cama. Tomó la almohada que descansaba a su lado y se cubrió la cara con ella. Un fuerte gruñido y un '¡Oh Dios!' salieron de su garganta. Pamplona se le vino a la mente de repente. En vez de toros, estaba siendo perseguida por recuerdos, buenos y malos de sus años en Hogwarts, seguidos por Draco, Harry y sus padres, y todos los Weasleys. Sus pies no eran lo suficientemente rápidos. Pronto, aquellos toros harían puré de ella.

Otro gruñido y unas cuantas palabrotas fueron ahogadas por la almohada en su rostro. Se estaba volviendo pesado el ambiente. Inclinándose contra la cabecera, Hermione le dio una mirada cansina a la carta de Harry. Una vez en sus manos, se quedó mirándola. Harry era su hermano, una de las personas más importantes en su vida y la hirió profundamente con sus acciones, o falta de ellas. Él escogió a Ron, y no era una cuestión de escoger entre sus dos mejores amigos, era una cuestión de mantener una amistad con ambos. Ella tenía la sospecha de que lo que le hacía ponerse del lado de Ron cada vez que ella y Ron tenían una pelea era que Harry veía a Ron como el más débil de sus dos amigos. Después de todo, ella era la bruja más lista de su edad, ¡Que Dios impidiera que necesitara ayuda o rescate de ningún tipo! ¿Cuántas veces Harry se había metido en el medio de sus estúpidos argumentos? ¿Cuántas veces había Harry intentado poner palabras en la boca de Ron que no eran suyas, sino de Harry? El hijo de puta le mintió a Harry. Su furia llegó al punto límite.

Eso no excusaba a Harry. Él permitió que Ron la humillara cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. En frente de los clientes de Las Tres Escobas, echándola de la tienda de sus hermanos montones de veces, gritando a más no poder en el Caldero Chorreante una vez que se dio cuenta de dónde se estaban quedando Hermione y Draco durante el juicio. Verdad, la mayoría de las veces él estaba solo y siempre ebrio, pero el par de veces que Harry iba con él no fue para detenerlo, sino para levantarlo del piso y llevárselo lloriqueando como el idiota que era. Fue Ron quien contactó a Rita Skeeter y vomitó más de su veneno contra ella y Draco en dos hirientes artículos los cuales resultaron en insultos, comentarios y susurros de extraños. Molly dijo que había intentado detenerlo, quizás Harry lo intentó también. Mejor acabar con el maldito pergamino y desahogarse antes de que John Albus despertase. Unas pocas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro al mismo tiempo que preocupación y desconcierto enmascararon su expresión al leer las palabras de Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Te escribo sin esperar nada. No quiero nada, no merezco nada. Te he decepcionado tantas veces que preferiría olvidarlo. El único problema es que no puedo, así que lo acepto como mi castigo._

_El maldito héroe Harry Potter no pudo defender y proteger la única amiga que alguna vez tuvo. Voldemort se ha ido, ¡y qué! Ellos murieron, tú te fuiste por mi culpa y falta de carácter, Ginny desperdició tres años conmigo, y los logros de Harry Potter continúan._

_Lo siento tanto, perdóname, Hermione. Todas las veces que viniste a mi rescate en tantas formas distintas, ¿y qué hago? La única vez que me necesitas, te traicioné, me mantuve en los márgenes como el cobarde que soy. Es muy tarde pero te debo una disculpa, más que una disculpa. Lo siento, pero no es suficiente, ¿no crees? Ni un día ha pasado en el que nuestro último año juntos no se repita en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez y todos los días mi culpa y arrepentimiento se agrandan más y más al punto en el que pienso que voy a explotar. No hay nada que pueda hacer para volver en el tiempo; debo pagar y lo haré. Merezco tu odio y hasta diría que le doy la bienvenida. Al menos sientes algo por mí._

_Ginny dice que estás con tus padres y que Draco y tú realmente están enamorados. Luego de leer tu testimonio en su juicio no tengo dudas de que ustedes dos serán felices juntos. Eres una mujer increíble. Draco es un hombre con suerte. Tú encontraste paz y felicidad lejos de aquí; quizás yo debería hacer lo mismo._

_La Señora Weasley espera verte pronto también. Nunca quisieron lastimarte ni dejar que Ron se comportara de la forma en que lo hizo. ¡Son buenas personas! ¡Si pudieras ver su rostro cuando hablaba de ti y de tu hijo! Has sido tan generosa con Ginny, quizás haya lugar en tu corazón para un poco más y puedas perdonar a los Weasley._

_Adiós, Hermione. Ten una buena, maravillosa vida. Si alguien lo merece, eres tú. Espero que Ginny y tu continúen su amistad y que John Albus crezca para ser un mago tan generoso e inteligente como eres tú._

_Harry._

Algo no estaba bien Hermione se irguió y se limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente. La persona escribiendo aquella carta no era Harry. Sus palabras estaban manchadas de derrota y tanto odio para consigo mismo que la asustaba. ¿Estaba Ginny al tanto del estado mental de Harry? Ella casi podía sentir la furia de Harry al deslizar sus dedos a través del pergamino. Sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda serían oscuros e intimidantes, ¡tan llenos de tanta pena y confusión! Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron con lágrimas otra vez imaginándolo**. **Harry con sus manos en su cabeza intentando domar su rebelde cabello y aquellos pensamientos perturbadores, sus hombros caidos, su espíritu ahogándose en un mar de duda, temor y derrota. Él estaba planeando algo. Necesitaba verlo. ¿Cómo? Ginny dijo que iba a llamarla más tarde…

Había resolución y urgencia en su expresión. En tres rápidos movimientos removió su cubrecama, salió de la cama y se sentó en su escritorio, con papel y pluma listos. No tenía lechuza, quizás Draco si, y si no tenía, tendría que pedirle a Ginny que se encontraran hoy y darle la respuesta a la carta de Harry. Él necesitaba tenerla en sus manos tan pronto como fuera posible hasta que ella pudiera calcular su próximo paso. Estaba casi segura de qué paso debía ser, al igual que el cómo y el cuándo. Pronto, su carta estaba terminada. Doblando el papel, lo metió dentro de un sobre y escribió 'A Harry' sobre este y lo puso en el bolsillo frontal de su mochila. Observando rápidamente a John Albus, tomó sus ropas cuidadosamente dobladas de encima del vestidor y salió disparada al baño.

* * *

Como esperaba, su mañana fue todo lo que había imaginado y más. Para evitar cualquier innecesaria y poco bienvenida distracción, decidió no caminar de la estación del autobús hacia la tienda. En su lugar, caminó al número 12 casi corriendo hasta la puerta principal de La última Página al bajar del autobús. Eso se encargó de Horace y la Señora Murdoch. Sin embargo, nada detendría a la Señora Travis. Diez minutos después de las diez, la querida Señora Travis entró a empujones tomando su lugar en la silla detrás del mostrador, hablando mientras Hermione atendía teléfonos, se encargaba de algo de papeleo en la parte trasera de la oficina, y finalmente no tuvo más opción que prestarle a la ruidosa mujer toda su atención.

El Señor Lynch la salvó.

––Beatrice, a menos que tu firma esté en el cheque del sueldo de Hermione, será mejor que te quites de mi silla, compra algo o sal de aquí. ¿No tienes un esposo del que ocuparte? ––Su voz retumbante llenó la tienda vacía y causó que la cara de la señora Travis se sonrojara, y que los rasgos de Hermione escondieran una señal de alivio.

––Cómo haces para tolerar a este viejo cascarrabias, ¡no puedo imaginármelo! ––La Señora Travis exclamó, mientras ignoraba a Jeremiah Lunch, quien había tomado posesión de su silla, empujando a la señora fuera del camino.

––¡Cómo hace Hermione para tolerar a todas las entrometidas, gallinas chismosas que revolotean por esta tienda, sería una mejor pregunta! Mi tienda no es un espacio de encuentros públicos, ni a mi única empleada se le paga para ser distraída por…––, se levantó, tomó a la señora Travis del codo y gentil pero firmemente la guió a través de la salida y continuó con su diatriba––. por viejas aburridas y entrometidas con nada mejor que hacer que meterse en los asuntos de los demás, y no en los suyos. Adiós, Beatrice. Permite que tus cómplices se enteren de que estaré aquí todo el día, ¡así que aléjense de mí! ––Cerró la puerta en su cara y se dio vuelta, sonriéndole a Hermione.

––Eso debería darte algunas horas de paz ––Su ceñida, alta figura se encaminó hacia la silla. No era un hombre viejo. Quizás unos años mayor que el padre de Hermione. Un hombre de pocas palabras, escondido detrás de una máscara de rudeza e insensibilidad que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por modificar, pero Hermione sabía de su generosidad y calidez. Su rostro se suavizó al ver a Hermione.

––Me he enterado que usaste algo del tiempo por el cual te pago para darle un rodillazo en el estómago a un tipo rubio quien a su vez te persiguió dentro de mi tienda, la cual se mantuvo cerrada por alrededor de diez minutos con ustedes dos dentro y entonces ––Él agregó con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro––. Usted, Señorita Granger, estuvo besuqueándose con dicho rubio justo en frente del Lugar de Murphy y del resto de nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo, el cual sabe que es muy pequeño ––Terminó y tomó su pipa, encendiendo un fósforo para prenderle fuego.

La mortificación y vergüenza de Hermione estaban escritas alrededor de todo su rostro. Su labio inferior empezó a sangrar al mismo tiempo que sus dientes se enterraban en él por los nervios. Su mano derecha se aferró al mostrador para impedir que se cayera al suelo mientras la otra jugaba con la pluma entre sus dedos. De repente, estaba muy interesada en el piso debajo de sus sandalias. El Señor Lynch la observó de cerca y esperó, relajándose en su silla.

––Señor Lynch… ––Apenas podía permitir que le entrara aire en los pulmones, hablar o verlo a la cara––. Yo… Yo… Yo puedo explicarlo… ¡Oh Dios! ––Susurró––. Lo siento tanto, señor, le puedo asegurar que no sucederá otra vez… Es sólo que… por favor, necesito este trabajo, ¡haré lo que sea! ––Se detuvo y levantó su cabeza, atreviéndose a mirar a su jefe, quien se encontraba sosteniéndola por los hombros y mirándola no con enojo sino con preocupación y algo de regocijo en sus ojos.

––Antes de que tengamos que llamar a una ambulancia, usted necesita calmarse, señorita. ––Hermione se percató de que no estaba respirando. El Señor Lynch la invitó a sentarse y caminó a su oficina, situada en la parte trasera de la tienda. Salió con un vaso de agua, el cual le dio a Hermione––. No estás en problemas, Hermione. Tengo más curiosidad que otra cosa. ––Su voz era cálida y juguetona.

––¿Así que estás bien? ¿Se puede confiar en aquel tipo o debería darle ánimos a Clarence para que hable con él? Debo advertirte, Clarence va a pasarse por aquí en algún momento del día con algo de comida de mamá como excusa. –– e irrumpió en una gran sonrisa al hablar––. Sabes, Clarence se toma su rol de hermano mayor demasiado en serio. La única razón por la que no está aquí es porque usé mi autoridad con él. Después de todo, yo soy el dueño de este lugar. Tuve que prometer que sería 'bueno' contigo o si no él me daría una golpiza, sus palabras, no las mías. ––aclaró.

Hermione intentó sonreírle, pero en su lugar, su preocupado ceño fruncido permeaba sus rasgos una vez más. ––Lo siento, señor Lynch… lo siento tanto.

––¿Por qué? Tu comportamiento y el de aquel señor… ––se detuvo, indicándole a Hermione que continuara por él.

––Draco Malfoy ––le informó.

––Draco… hmm… con suerte el nombre no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad. Sus padres deben tener un desagradable sentido del humor. De todos modos, ustedes dos no han hecho nada que no haya sido darle a Beatrice razón para ser más molesta si es posible y a mi pobre sobrino un corazón roto, y claro, no olvidemos a Roger, ¡el bastardo de mala pinta!

––Señor Lynch… ––Hermione empezó a decir.

––Hermione. ––El señor Lynch la interrumpió––. Relájate, aún tienes tu empleo. Las personas enamoradas se comportan como idiotas. Por favor, no te ofendas, pero debes admitir que ambos dieron todo un espectáculo… Bueno, dejémoslo antes de que te olvides de cómo respirar otra vez. Ahora, responde la maldita pregunta, ¿estás bien? ¿Se puede confiar en ese tipo? Todo lo que quiero saber es que no vas a estar distraída mientras estás a cargo de mi tienda y que si ustedes dos quieren… conocerse mejor será mejor que sea durante tu descanso para almorzar. Preferiblemente no en mi sillón de atrás. ––No pudo detenerse. Hermione se sonrojó.

Sus próximas palabras fueron habladas suavemente mostrando un lado de él que muy pocos alguna vez veían. ––Hermione, odiaría que alguien te lastimara. Si este hombre es bueno para ti y será un buen padre para tu hijo, estaré feliz por ti. Tu dedicación, honestidad y las horas que le dedicas a mi librería va mucho más allá de lo que esperaba. Te importa más esta tienda de lo que me importa a mí y ha sido ¡como la gracia redentora para mi! ––Miró alrededor como si viera la tienda por primera vez––. ¡Mírala! Ya no es más un basurero. Es un acogedor, cálido y limpio lugar. ¡Mira la vista de la ventana de en frente! ¡Mira mis libros bien dispuestos, arreglados con tanto cuidado! No sé cómo lograste quebrar las barreras de este viejo hombre, pero lo hiciste. El día que entraste a mi tienda fue uno de los días más afortunados de mi vida. Así que… ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?

––Él es el padre de John Albus, y es un buen hombre, y sí, soy una idiota enamorada. ––Contestó casi en broma mientras unas pocas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

––Directo al punto y no mucha información; será suficiente por ahora. ––Se había puesto su máscara para dar miedo otra vez, pero sus ojos eran aún cálidos––. Me dejaste un mensaje, ¿recuerdas? Empieza a hablar.

* * *

El tiempo del almuerzo llegó y se fue sin que Hermione estuviera atenta al reloj. El Señor Lynch se había ido sin decirle si regresaría. Para su alivio, le dio el viernes libre y no parecía interesado en una explicación. El teléfono sonó.

––La Última Página, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ––contestó el teléfono mientras balanceaba con su mano libre una pila de libros.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando la voz del otro lado del teléfono llegó a su oído–– Lamento lo de esta mañana. Leíste los pergaminos, ¿todos ellos? Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Pensé que sería mejor enviarlos todos juntos. Sobre Harry, necesito tener una larga charla contigo. Cuándo puedo…

––Ginny, ¿podrías parar un minuto? ––Hermione interrumpió el chaparrón de palabras viniendo del teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro––. Si, leí los tres pergaminos, no, no estoy enojada, y si, puedes venir hoy en cualquier momento, de hecho, mientras más pronto mejor.

––¿Qué sucede? ––Preguntó Ginny consternada––. ¿Es Draco? Si ese hurón…

Una vez más, Hermione tuvo que intervenir no sin darse cuenta de que Draco estaba atrasado–– Ginny, tan sólo ven. Aparécete si puedes. Ahora es un buen momento; es mi descanso para almorzar, la tienda está vacía. Hazlo en la parte de atrás de la tienda, te daré el punto de aparición exacto.

Ginny escuchó las instrucciones de Hermione y en cuestión de minutos llegó al interior de La última Página–– ¡Wow! Es como una miniatura de la biblioteca de Hogwarts; ¡incluso se ve igual de antigua!

Había algo sobre Ginny que hacía que la habitación explotara en un millar de colores. El asombro en sus ojos, su juguetona, musical voz, su entusiasmo como el de una niña, todo eso hacía que Hermione se alegrara de que su amiga fuera su amiga otra vez.

––Ten, dale esto a Harry, hoy si es posible ––Hermione le dio a Ginny el sobre sellado, ocultando sus sospechas y su preocupación por Harry––. y estoy es para tu madre. ––Su sonrisa era cauta mientras le daba a Ginny la carta.

La bruja pelirroja observó ambos sobres por unos segundos. Con un golpe de su varita mágica se convirtieron en pequeños pedazos de papel que metió en el bolsillo delantero de su falda. Hermione se percató de la preocupada mirada de Ginny, así que decidió darle a su amiga algo de tranquilidad respecto del contenido de las misivas.

––Estoy herida y no puedo olvidar, Ginny, pero no puedo odiarlos. Ni a tu madre ni a tu padre. Ron es su hijo, tu hermano, y la familia es la familia. _'Eso debería ser suficiente castigo.'_- agregó en su cabeza antes de continuar––. He aprendido eso estos últimos tres años. ––Ginny se mantuvo callada, así que Hermione agregó: ––Invité a tu madre a encontrarse conmigo para tomar el té mañana, si pudieras por favor traerla a las cinco más o menos, y… ¿qué tal si tú te ocupas de la tienda mientras tu madre y yo hablamos? ––lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero quería estar a solas con Molly––. Sé que ella probablemente quiera que visitemos La Madriguera y conocer a John Albus… no puedo, aún no, Ginny, no estoy lista… ya es bastante malo que tenga que ir a Hogsmeade.

––¡Vas a Hogsmeade! ––Ginny gritó emocionada y sorprendida. Hermione le contó con detalles todo lo sucedido el lunes. ¡Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien con quien hablar! Ginny explotó de risa imaginándose a Draco inclinándose con dolor en el parque y sus ojos se agrandaron con alegría y maravillados al imaginarse a su amiga actuando completamente fuera de sí besando a Draco…no, besuqueándose con Draco en frente de todo el mundo.

––¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a la sabelotodo conservadora Hermione que conocí? Tu… ––Ginny estaba apuntando con el dedo a Hermione embromándola con una gran sonrisa––. te has convertido en una ninfómana, llamativa… ¡mírate! ¡Merlín! ¡No sabía que tenías pechos! ¡O caderas o que tenías ropas como esta! ¡Guau! Malfoy debe tener grandes dificultades impidiendo que el pequeño Malfoy salga a jugar, pobre tipo. Sólo dime si lo haces sufrir hasta el punto de que estalla en llamas. En verdad me encantaría verte en acción.

––Creo que es al revés, Ginny. No te olvides de que Draco es un Slytherin hecho y derecho. Pero tienes un punto, estoy aprendiendo a participar en el juego también, de otra forma el tendrá toda la diversión para sí y conseguirá lo que quiere todo el tiempo. ––El rostro de Hermione enrojeció y su interior reaccionó al recuerdo del abrumador beso que ella y Draco compartieron el día anterior––. Gracias, supongo, por el cumplido; por cierto ustedes los Weasleys si que tienen lo suyo con las palabras. ––Bromeó ella.

Ambas muchachas se quedaron calladas. Ginny se apareció desde atrás del mostrador y paseó vagamente por la tienda, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran los libros en las estanterías. Hermione sabía qué había en su mente.

––Ginny, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte sobre mañana. Tu madre y yo necesitamos estar a solas, necesito estar a solas con ella. ––Insegura de cómo manejar su inquietud por la carta de Harry, Hermione prosiguió––: Tampoco odio a Harry. Es mucho más complicado. Ponte en mi lugar. Siete años de amistad con el muchacho que sobrevivió. Los dos forasteros. Él por quién era, yo por ser hija de muggles, una bruja enfrentando la discriminación por ser mis padres quienes eran. El destino nos juntó y la amistad que forjamos estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Nos encontramos siendo unos niños, haciendo el trabajo de un adulto, luchando en una guerra de adultos. Harry y yo compartimos soledad, hambre, la furia de los elementos, dolor, pena, enojo, maldad en muchas formas, alegría, amor y muerte. Nos comprendimos y nos amamos el uno al otro al otro como hermanos, quizás más. Todo eso fue olvidado. He continuado con mi vida con este… vacío en mi corazón, con esta pena. Enterré, al menos creí haberlo hecho, todo lo que me recordaba de ese mundo, y al hacer eso he llegado a darme cuenta de que alguna parte de mí también estaba enterrada. Por ti y Draco, me encuentro a mí misma preguntándome si quiero o no, si necesito o no convertirme por completo en Hermione Granger. Quiero a Harry, se lo dije en mi carta. Le prometí escuchar y nada más. Cómo o cuando sucederá, no depende de mí. Dejé la puerta abierta; puede escribirme o venir a verme en cualquier momento.

Fue un largo, inesperado discurso, el cual le quitó un algo de peso de encima, y fue una sensación placentera. Los muggles tenían consejeros, psicólogos, psiquiatras y grupos de apoyo para ayudarlos a solucionar sus traumas y tratar sus sentimientos, no era así en el mundo mágico. Craso error, especialmente después de una guerra.

Ginny la había escuchado desde una distancia corta. Luego de unos minutos se acercó a Hermione, colocó sus codos en el mostrador y sostuvo su mentón con sus manos. Miró directo a los ojos marrones de Hermione.

––Deberías decirle a Harry exactamente lo que me dijiste a mí, y lo tengo que decir otra vez… Lo siento, Hermione, estoy verdaderamente arrepentida por lo que mi hermano hizo y por lo que nosotros no hicimos.

––Y a mi me gustaría que pudiéramos tener una conversación sin la palabra 'perdón' apareciendo tan seguido ––dijo Hermione, pretendiendo estar enojada. Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, buscando su cartera––. Estoy hambrienta y necesito algo de aire fresco, ¿qué tal? Yo invito.

La pequeña campana encima de la puerta delantera sonó. Draco Malfoy entró con largas zancadas, como si el lugar le perteneciera. Se detuvo a medio camino. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, su desprecio podía apreciarse claramente en su rostro.

––¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ––Su pregunta fue recibida con el mismo desprecio en el rostro de Ginny. Ambos archí-enemigos mantuvieron la mirada el uno al otro.

El cuerpo de Hermione reaccionó inmediatamente a su presencia. Su interior se sintió cálido, su piel se preparaba para su tacto, y su boca se le hacía agua esperando un beso. Tan pronto como dejó la tienda el lunes, el martes no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Ahora allí estaba él, su rostro endurecido por su disgusto visceral hacia Ginny, el embravecido mar que eran sus ojos oscureció su color gris. Por mucho que quisiera estar en sus brazos, sabía que Draco tendría lo que ella llamaba una rabieta, muy similar a John Albus. En vez de discutir una y otra vez, pensó emplear la misma estrategia que practicaba con su hijo: lo ignoraría y continuaría con su rutina hasta que se calmara. Hermione salió del mostrador sonriendo y caminando hacia Draco como si no hubiera notado su disgusto o su desagradable, enfadado tono de voz.

Los ojos de él deambularon con hambre por el cuerpo de Hermione. Allí estaba ella, utilizando una camisa tan ajustada que sus pequeños redondos pechos amenazaban con escaparse de golpe y aquella maldita mini falda abrazando sus caderas, revelando un cuerpo que él había proclamado tantas veces como suyo, y que elevaba su temperatura corporal un par de grados. La presencia sobresaliente entre sus muslos lo distrajo por un segundo, e inmediatamente después, el calor corporal de Hermione le hizo olvidar todo excepto su crudo deseo. Su bruja estaba parada tan cerca suyo que él podía sentir sus pechos acariciando su tórax con el mínimo tacto al respirar. Sus pantalones se estaban volviendo más y más incómodos con cada minuto que pasaba.

Con la más inocente, pero sensual expresión y una voz como la de un gato ronroneando, y lo que parecía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ella le dijo a Draco ––Vamos a almorzar, ¿no? ¡Estoy hambrienta! ––Hermione tocó los labios de él rápidamente. Sin esperar una respuesta, caminó muy lentamente, caderas meneándose, abrió la puerta delantera.

Draco tragó con dificultad. ––No irás a ninguna parte. ––Le ordenó en una voz áspera.

Hermione había salido ya, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dijo, ––Que mal que no vengas, estaba pensando en comer postre, tu sabes, sólo tú y yo. ––Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la parte trasera de la tienda––. Siéntate cómodamente en el sillón. Ginny tiene que regresar pronto y pensé… oh, bueno, siempre podemos hablar entre clientes. ¿Podrías por favor poner el cartel de cerrado cuando nos vayamos? No quiero que te molesten mientras estamos fuera. ¿Vienes, Ginny?

Ginny casi corrió para salir por la puerta, evitando ver a Draco. La lluvia se había reducido a unas pocas gotas intermitentes y el sol amenazaba con salir a través del cielo oscuro y gris. Por unos pocos segundos, caminaron lado a lado hasta que Ginny no pudo quedarse callada más.

––¿Qué demonios fue eso? ––Ginny demandó con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro y regocijo en sus ojos.

La respuesta de Hermione no fue menos juguetona y pícara. ––Eso fue enseñarle una lección a Draco Malfoy. Primero comes el almuerzo, luego el postre. ––Respondió ella en un tono bromista––. Además, ¿cómo se atreve a darme ordenes? 'No irás a ninguna parte', ¡como si fuera una niña o uno de sus amigotes de Hogwarts! ––Terminó con enojo.

––¡Debe estar a punto de explotar! Puede que no lo encuentres en la tienda cuando regresemos, sabes. ––La satisfacción en la voz de Ginny era inconfundible. Ser testigo del intercambio entre la pareja y de la expresión de Draco que no tenía precio, era muy satisfactorio. El hurón había encontrado a su pareja.

––De tal palo, tal astilla. ¡Dios sabe que tengo el entrenamiento necesario para lidiar con ambos! ––Esta vez, era Hermione la madre quien estaba hablando––. John Albus ha estado testeando mi paciencia por algunos meses ahora. El vocabulario de mi hijo se ha expandido, pero ¡¿podrías creer que se rehúsa a aprender las palabras por favor y gracias? Sabe que quiero que las diga, por lo cual no lo hace. Antes de que abra la boca ese niño está listo para contradecirme, sólo porque sí. Tiene que ser todo a su manera, ¡y su padre no es nada distinto! ¡He estado en peores batallas que esta y por Dios, estos dos no van a vencerme!

––Pero, a diferencia de estar en una batalla, podrás tener un increíble sexo de reconciliación; eso es un bonus excelente. ¡Ese sillón en la parte trasera de la oficina se ve muy cómodo, mucho más que el de tu casa! ––Las palabras bromistas de Ginny se encontraron con un toque de vergüenza de Hermione, quien íntimamente quería que Draco la esperara en la tienda.

No la esperó. No se salió con la suya así que hizo que Hermione se enterara de que lo que pensaba sobre su acto de rebeldía. Draco le había los números de teléfono de su casa y celular (se sentía raro pensar sobre Draco y teléfonos móviles). Si esperaba que el teléfono sonara, ella le deseaba suerte. Nada de sexo de reconciliación hoy, y nada de sexo de reconciliación para Draco Malfoy hasta que ella dijera lo contrario.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de los libros de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Mi eterno agradecimiento a Nebel_Engel por traducir el capítulo y a Claudia Flores por corregir los errores tanto de ortografía como de gramática. La generosidad de ambas es sin límite. Para aquellos que escriban un comentario prometo un avance del próximo capítulo. Un abrazo desde un Toronto caluroso y húmedo.**

** Elena**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19: Una semana en la vida de Hermione Granger. Segunda Parte.**

La mañana del miércoles recibió a Hermione con más lluvia y la lechuza de Ginny, esperando pacientemente en la ventana cerrada. Esta vez, su sueño de belleza fue interrumpido con una diferencia de media hora, una mejoría en su opinión. Ginny había enviado la confirmación de que Molly se pasaría por la tienda alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y de que su carta para Harry ya debería estar en sus manos. Aparentemente él había decidido ir al Valle de Godric la noche anterior. El estado mental de Harry salió a colación durante el almuerzo del martes, Hermione hacía preguntas y escuchaba con atención, casi de la misma forma que solía hacer cuando estaba en clase. Había mantenido en secreto sus sospechas porque no equivalían más que a un presentimiento y esperaba que su encuentro con Molly le ayudaría con la decisión que había tomado el martes por la mañana.

Hoy se enfrentaría a Molly Weasley. Sorprendentemente, la visita de Molly no la preocupó tanto como lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco. Lo extrañaba, pero también lo conocía lo suficiente como para anticipar fuegos artificiales, y no de los de tipo placentero. Desde el punto de vista de Draco, ir a verla hoy a la tienda podía ser considerado como un signo de debilidad. Bueno, ella no estaba equivocada. Él podía enfurruñarse o… intentar disculparse, después de lo cual Hermione estaría más que dispuesta a recompensarlo en cualquier forma que le pareciera apropiada.

John Albus abrió sus ojos, sonriendo al ver a su madre. En un instante, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Nada estaba mal en el mundo cuando esos hermosos ojos la observaban. Jamás en sus más alocados sueños ella se imaginó ser madre y ahora no podía imaginar la vida sin ser la mamá de John Albus. Parada al lado de la cuna de su hijo mientras él se desperezaba y disipaba lo que le quedaba de sueño de su cuerpo, ella peinó el cabello de él con sus dedos. Ella y Draco habían creado a este hermoso y maravilloso niño. A pesar del tiempo todavía no lo podía creer. Él era lo mejor que le había sucedido. John Albus levantó sus brazos hacia ella, quien lo levantó y él dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Ambos se quedaron en frente de la ventana recibiendo el nuevo día.

Para cuando Hermione llegó a la tienda, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Días como ese le hacían desear tener ventanas de piso a techo. Se sentía claustrofóbica en la pequeña y no muy bien iluminada tienda. Y, como todos los días, lloviera o no,Hermione se encargó de las tareas del día. Draco monopolizaba sus pensamientos, y ella se encontró mirando constantemente a la puerta delantera; y cada vez que la pequeña campana advertía la presencia de un visitante y no era Draco, su decepción y furia incrementaban. Obviamente él no iba a venir.

Clarence le llevó el almuerzo cerca de la una de la tarde y le hizo compañía por un rato, un gesto por el cual estaba totalmente agradecida ya que apartaba a Draco de sus pensamientos, aunque fuera por corto tiempo. Se mantuvo ocupada con nada en particular, contenta con que la campana sonara las pocas veces que sonó, recibiendo con placer la distracción. A las cinco de la tarde su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Pronto Molly cruzaría el umbral de La Última Página, acarreando con ella el pasado que Hermione había procurado enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Ella estaba comprometida con la visita. La puerta se abrió en el momento justo. Ginny entró primero, varita en mano, lista para secarse una vez fuera de la vista de los muggles y su rostro pecoso aventurando una tímida sonrisa. Molly vaciló antes de hacerse con el coraje suficiente y la anticipación eufórica que sintió segundos antes de que Ginny entrara.

La más joven de las brujas se movió a un lado, haciendo lugar para su madre. Los sonidos de la calle y la lluvia cortaban el pesado silencio que reinaba dentro de la tienda. Molly cerró la puerta tras ella y enfrentó a Hermione, que estaba mirándola con una expresión repleta de varias emociones que Molly reconoció como las mismas que ella estaba sintiendo.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

––Señora Weasley… ––Molly la tomó en sus brazos, interrumpiéndola.

En un principio, Hermione se mantuvo quieta, con los brazos a los costados y los ojos cerrados. Imágenes irrumpieron en su mente, como una presentación de diapositivas. Mientras los recuerdos danzaban y se quedaban con ella, los rasgos de Hermione se suavizaron y sus brazos se encontraron devolviéndole el abrazo a Molly. Lágrimas felices, tristes y silenciosas surcaban por las mejillas de ambas mujeres.

Molly tomó el rostro de Hermione en sus manos. Sus ojos centelleantes por las lágrimas daban la impresión de un mar profundo y calmo en un día soleado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura.

––Déjame verte ––Molly dio un paso atrás y tomó las manos de Hermione––. La maternidad te sienta bien, querida. ¡Estás hermosa!

––Y usted no ha cambiado, Señora Weasley ––Había algunas arrugas más alrededor de sus ojos, arrugas producto del dolor. La ausencia de Fred debía ser la razón del toque de tristeza que Hermione vio merodeando por la mirada de la matrona de los Weasley. Ginny había hecho un buen trabajo escogiendo ropas muggle para su madre, quien fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por uno de los miembros del comité social de St. Aidan

Hermione dio vuelta en sus talones y le habló a Ginny; su tono autoritario le provocó una sonrisa a Molly.

––Ginny, ya no habrá muchos clientes. Si vienen, sólo están buscando refugiarse de la lluvia. La gente está apresurada por llegar a casa, especialmente en un día como éste. Estaremos en la taberna tres puertas abajo. Si prefieres no lidiar con clientes, pon el letrero de 'Volveré más tarde.'

Terminó con sus instrucciones y sus últimas palabras se dirigieron a Molly mientras soltaba sus manos.

––Voy a buscar mi billetera, Señora Weasley, enseguida regreso.

Tan pronto como Hermione se fue, Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Molly y le mostró una sonrisa de ánimo.

––Habla desde el corazón, mamá. No dejes nada fuera. Y por Merlín te pido, déjala decir una o dos palabras, ¿ok? ––susurró.

La taberna rebosaba de gente, pero no el restaurante de al lado. Molly siguió a Hermione a la parte trasera del restaurante, maravillándose de la mayoría de las cosas que veía. Hermione ordenó té para ambas. La fascinación y el asombro en el rostro de Molly le recordaron a Hermione de la ilimitada curiosidad y fascinación de Ginny en la feria.

Molly se sonrojó un poco cuando su atención volvió a Hermione. ––Discúlpame, Hermione, he estado con muggles, y en una que otra ocasión me aventuré al Londres muggle, pero no de esta forma, ni con tantos muggles al mismo tiempo. ––La emoción y los nervios de Molly eran evidentes en su voz temblorosa. ––Es… maravilloso… y …

Hermione intervino sonriendo.

–––Y da miedo al mismo tiempo. Así me sentí yo al entrar al mundo mágico, aunque estaba emocionada y no podía esperar para ser parte de él.

Molly no dijo nada; fijando su mirada en la de Hermione. La culpa reemplazó al asombro y la fascinación tan pronto como las palabras de Hermione llegaron a sus oídos.

––Hermione… yo… Hay tanto que quiero decirte. Han pasado tres años; debería haber sido mucho menos. Debería haber…

La voz de Molly empezaba a vacilar. Para que sus manos dejaran de temblar, las juntó en un fuerte apretón.

––Señora Weasley… –––Hermione la interrumpió porque no podía tolerar la mortificación de Molly.

––Por favor, querida. Mereces escuchar esto y yo necesito… Siempre pensé que debería haber… ––Se detuvo cuando Hermione colocó ambas manos sobre las suyas y las apretó. Su tono, mientras continuó, fue más calmado––. Enterarnos de Draco y de ti nos dejó… ¡oh querida! Estaba asombrada, me rehusé a creerlo. De todas las personas del mundo elegiste a Draco Malfoy por encima de mi Ron. Estaba furiosa, no te mentiré. Vi a Ron derrumbarse y te culpé por ello. Con el paso del tiempo, su odio y obsesión con la venganza me hicieron cuestionar mis sentimientos y los de él, y luego Arthur me dio esos pergaminos con tu testimonio en el juicio. Desde entonces, Hermione, nunca has dejado mi mente y mi arrepentimiento por lo que te hemos hecho… Después de todos estos años, todo por lo que has pasado… ¿Qué puedo decir además de lo siento? Discúlpame, querida, desde el fondo de mi corazón, perdóname. No merecías los insultos y las humillaciones por las que te hizo pasar. Debería haber mandado una carta a El Profeta una vez que esos horrendos artículos salieron. Yo…

La voz de Hermione era severa.

––Fueron las acciones de Ron, de Harry y de Ginny, y no las suyas, Señora Weasley. Les pertenecen a ellos, no a usted. Usted hizo lo que nosotras, las madres, hacemos. Se quedó al lado de su hijo. Su furia contra la mujer que le rompió el corazón no necesita de disculpas. Usted perdió un hijo y a amigos cercanos en la guerra. No puedo imaginarme tener que levantarme todos los días y continuar con mi vida sin mi hijo, pero usted tenía que hacerlo porque usted es una madre y una esposa y la necesitaban. No, Señora Weasley, jamás se disculpe por amar a su familia. ¿Por qué esperaría yo que me escogiera a mí por encima de su hijo?

––Pero no se trata de excusas o remordimiento Hermione, era sobre justicia. ¿No entiendes quién eres? ¿Lo que hiciste por Harry y Ron? ––Molly preguntó con pasión y admiración. Hermione no tenía nada que responder.

––Eres la roca sobre la que Harry Potter se paró y se apoyó durante siete años. Inamovible, fuerte, sólida con los pies en la tierra, eso es lo que tu amistad hacia Harry y tu compromiso en la derrota de Voldemort significan para el resto de nosotros. Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo entre ustedes dos, tu rol en la lucha contra Voldemort y las muchas veces que arriesgaste tu vida por Ron y Harry jamás deberían haber sido olvidadas. ––Molly declaró con absoluta convicción en su voz.

––Comparado por lo que Harry pasó o la pérdida de usted, mi contribución apenas se acerca a lo que ustedes han sufrido. Yo era una amiga, eso es todo ––dijo Hermione sintiéndose incómoda.

––Una amiga sin igual. Hay un lugar para ti en nuestro mundo, Hermione. Para ti y para John Albus ––Molly hizo una pausa––, y para Draco. ––Concluyó casi sin creer que Draco fuera ahora parte de la vida de Hermione.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de té y mordió una de las galletas que había ordenado. Molly hizo lo mismo. Había mucho más que quería decir. Una cosa más, sólo una.

–– ¿Has considerado nuestra invitación? ––Preguntó Molly y casi se arrepintió al ver la cara de Hermione––. Los tres serán bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos. ¡Todo está tan silencioso en La Madriguera! Extraño las charlas, la actividad constante, los pequeños corriendo…

Hermione comprendió lo que esa última frase implicaba. Abrió su billetera, tomó una foto y se la dio a Molly.

––John Albus. Ha cambiado poco desde que tomamos esta fotografía. Quédesela si quiere.

No era una fotografía en movimiento, y le tomó un rato a Molly poder apreciarla. John Albus estaba sentado en el suelo en su casa, sosteniendo su querido dinosaurio, sonriendo.

–– ¡Es hermoso! Esos son tus rulos y esos son los ojos de Draco. ¡Felicitaciones! Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos. Si tan sólo Albus pudiera verlo… ––Susurró, incapaz de continuar.

––Fue un gran hombre; quise honrar su memoria. Aunque considerando la forma en la que mi hijo se comporta últimamente, no sé si fue lo mejor que pude hacer ––Hermione y Molly intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

––Intenta probar tu paciencia en cada oportunidad que tiene. Tú dices derecha, él dice izquierda, tú dices arriba, él dice abajo. Hay veces en las que estás al final de tu cuerda y entonces… te llama 'mami' y pone sus pequeños brazos alrededor de tu cuello, es casi mágico. ––Los ojos de Molly brillaban con lágrimas a punto de desbordar. ¡Extrañaba tanto a su hijo! Ambas se tomaron de las manos; una buscando confort, la otra ofreciéndolo. No se dijo ni una palabra.

Hermione le dio un pequeño pañuelo y rompió el silencio. ––Señora Weasley, ¿cómo le está yendo a Harry?

Ginny le había contado lo que había visto tanto en Grimmauld Place como en el Valle de Godric, y de la reacción de Harry en casa de sus padres. Pero Ginny, siempre la optimista, aunque preocupada por su novio, estaba omitiendo algunos detalles que la carta de Harry dejó muy en claro. Molly y Arthur tenían un buen sentido de la observación, como el padre de Hermione, y el extraño comportamiento de Harry no pudo haber pasado desapercibido.

––Harry… ha decidido dejar de ser un héroe. ––Molly elegía sus palabras con cuidado. Arthur había hecho sus propios descubrimientos y ambos decidieron mantener los ojos abiertos desde una distancia prudente, sin inmiscuirse. A diferencia de Ron, quien no era capaz de gobernar sus emociones y sentimientos, Harry tendía a proteger su pobre y abusado corazón ejerciendo control sobre el mismo y ocultar, muchas veces sin éxito, los tormentos por los que pasaba. Ron minó un tanto su confianza como padres por lo que no sabían qué hacer o cómo acercarse a Harry.

––La guerra lo ha dejado, bueno, tú sabes, estabas allí… sabes cómo es él… él mantiene sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

––Señora Weasley, él no está nada bien. ––Había urgencia en su voz. ––Usted debe encontrarlo hoy y llevarlo de vuelta a La Madriguera.

Molly examinó a Hermione de cerca–– Hermione… ¿hay algo que no me estés diciendo? ––preguntó consternada.

–– ¿Ginny no mencionó nada después de regresar con Harry de El Valle de Godric? Descríbame su comportamiento del lunes, no deje nada fuera ––Hermione esperó pacientemente por la respuesta de Molly.

––Bueno, él vino a casa un tanto… supongo que había olvidado sus zapatos… y sus ropas necesitaban un buen lavado. Sus pantalones estaban manchados de barro y su camiseta también. Había estado volando y se perdió por un rato… eso es lo que Ginny dijo. Tenía hambre, eso era raro, por lo general come muy poco. Estaba algo alegre, charlador. Insistió en ayudarme con la cocina y… ––Hizo una pausa, sus ojos de repente se agrandaron como platos––. Dijo adiós y me agradeció por todo; dijo adiós, no buenas noches…

–– ¿No pasó la noche en La Madriguera? ––preguntó Hermione. Sabía que no lo había hecho, pero su comportamiento en frente de los señores Weasley contradecía el estado de ánimo en su carta, así que necesitaba la versión de Molly.

––Lo hizo. Al menos esa era la idea. Ginny y Harry estaban hablando de regresar alValle de Godric y a Grimmauld Place, la mañana siguiente. Arthur y yo fuimos a la cama temprano. Aún estaban hablando abajo cuando decidimos dar la noche por terminada. Debió haberse ido temprano el martes, no estoy segura. Hermione… debes decirme lo que sabes –– suplicó Molly, con preocupación en su rostro.

––Debe aparecerse con Ginny en El Valle de Godric, use cualquier excusa pero regréselo a La Madriguera. Se irá, huirá o peor. No estoy segura; tan sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione estaba segura ahora. Los comentarios de Ginny durante su salida a la feria la incitaron a leer un poco acerca del estrés producido por trauma emocional. Los síntomas de Harry eran demasiado obvios. Había vivido un infierno la mayor parte de su vida, de hecho no sabía cómo vivir de otra forma. Entonces sucedió ese muy traumático último año y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se detuvo, terminó. No estaba corriendo ni evitando ser asesinado. Voldemort se había ido, pero también parte de Harry. Si algo le sucedía…

La silla casi se cayó por lo rápido que se levantó. Tomó algo de dinero y lo colocó en la mesa. Molly saltó igual de rápido, caminando apresurada al lado de Hermione. Ginny estaba hablando con un cliente cuando Molly y Hermione entraron de repente en la tienda. La mirada en sus caras detuvo la sonrisa que estaba a punto de aparecer en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Hermione había echado a la mujer con disculpas, citando una emergencia familiar, y colocó el cartel de 'Cerrado', bajando las persianas

––No preguntes, Ginny, tan sólo ve con tu madre, ¡rápido! –– le ordenó a su amiga.

Ginny removió su brazo del apretón de su madre.

–– ¿Qué sucede? ¡No me moveré hasta que ustedes dos me digan qué ha sucedido!

––Harry. Es Harry, querida. No está bien, necesitamos ir a buscarlo. No hay tiempo, vamos. ––Molly tomó a Ginny por el brazo pero la joven bruja estaba tal cual clavada en el piso.

––Harry no está bien, lo sé, pero lo viste el lunes. Estaba… ––Se volvió a Hermione––. Hermione, ¡dime! ––Ginny casi le rogó.

––La carta que me escribió. Está diciendo adiós, Ginny, le dijo adiós a tu madre. Estoy segura de que se está… ––Pero Ginny ya no la escuchaba. Hermione encontró sus suplicantes ojos a centímetros de su propio rostro y sus manos apretadas contra sus brazos.

––Tienes que venir conmigo, él te escuchará. ¿No te das cuenta? Esa carta… él sabía que leerías entre líneas. ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada de esto antes, Hermione? –––Ginny sonaba desesperada.

––Ginny, te lo está diciendo ahora, vamos. ––Insistió Molly.

––Hermione, por favor. ––Los ojos de Ginny brillaban por las lágrimas.

Hermione casi podía escuchar su corazón palpitando salvajemente en su pecho. Un sudor frío comenzó a acumularse en su frente y en sus manos. Estaba entre el inexplicable terror de regresar y su preocupación por Harry. Su plan no estaba funcionando. ¿Por qué no podía ir Ginny? Era la novia. No estaría sola de todos modos, su madre iría con ella.

Como si leyera su mente, Ginny respondió a su pregunta.

––Soy la novia, y una no muy buena. ––Dijo con culpa––. No va a escuchar a mamá o a mí. No creo que vaya a escuchar a nadie más que a ti Hermione. Pensé que había llegado a él; tienes que ayudarme. Te lo suplico, por favor, ven conmigo.

Esta no era la forma en que debía suceder. Harry podía estar quedándose sin tiempo.

––Señora Weasley, vaya de vuelta a La Madriguera, si es posible tenga lista una poción para dormir y tenga su varita cerca suyo, sólo por si acaso. Llamaré a mi madre y le diré que llegaré un poco tarde. ––Una vez que Hermione tomó su decisión, llevarla a cabo le resultó más fácil. Su única preocupación era Harry y si todavía estaban a tiempo de evitar una tragedia.

Dos estallidos resonaron en la ahora habitación vacía. Truenos y relámpagos pintaban siluetas en las paredes. Era una noche miserable.

* * *

¿Por qué El Valle de Godric? Otro de sus presentimientos. Hermione miró a su alrededor; nada había cambiado. Su estomago no estaba completamente calmado y aún le quedaba algo de mareo por haberse aparecido. Lentamente levantó la cabeza; la casa de los Potter, decrépita y en ruinas, le daba la bienvenida. Ginny tenía su varita lista; Hermione insistió en que debía ser así. Las cortinas estaban corridas otra vez. Harry había regresado; si estaba aún dentro o no era otro tema. Ambas brujas intercambiaron miradas. Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole a Ginny que mantuviera silencio. Ginny, por otro lado, inclinó su cabeza para que Hermione entrara primero. Hermione sacó un instrumento muggle que iluminaba el camino en frente de ellas. La luz de un color azul pálido era mucho mejor que la blanca brillante que producía una varita. Por un momento, Ginny observó el pequeño objeto en la mano de su amiga con asombro. Hermione estaba adelantada, casi en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso; Ginny aceleró su paso.

Estuvieron a punto de ir a la sala de estar cuando un apenas perceptible, casi inaudible sonido las hizo cambiar su atención al segundo piso. ¿Era un animal? ¿Era Harry? Sólo había una forma de descubrirlo. El techo del segundo piso era casi inexistente y faltaban algunos escalones para ir arriba, todo resultado de la asesina visita de Voldemort a los Potter. Unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeron en sus rostros al comenzar su ascenso. Una vez más, Hermione siguió sus instintos. Recordó dónde solía estar el cuarto de Harry y se movió a la izquierda, caminando tan sigilosamente que casi levitaba. Su mano en alto hizo que Ginny se detuviera de repente. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que sí, que Harry estaba allí. Estaba en el piso, recostado contra la pared.

Luego de lo que ambas debieron haber sentido como minutos y no segundos, la voz de Hermione hizo eco a través de toda la casa.

––¿Harry? ––Todo su ser estaba temblando, incluyendo su voz––. Soy yo, Hermione.

Ella pudo ver su cuerpo tensándose y su mano izquierda cerrarse en un puño con su varita firmemente agarrada.

––Harry, soy yo, Hermione. Yo… yo no estaba segura de si habías recibido mi carta; no obtuve respuesta tuya. ¿Puedo… puedo pasar? ––Ya estaba adentro y con un rápido movimiento de su mano señaló a Ginny que fuera al otro lado de la puerta para que no fuera vista por Harry. Necesitaba confrontarlo sola, a pesar de que Ginny estaba a menos de dos metros.

Harry sostenía su varita con una mano y en la otra una botella de Whisky de Fuego. Botellas vacías estaban repartidas por el piso. ¿Cuántas? Al menos una docena. Él no podía haber ingerido tanto alcohol y continuar con vida, ¿o sí? Hermione tomó dos pasos más, Harry no reaccionó. Demasiado borracho quizás o demasiado enfermo por el exceso de alcohol. Hermione redujo la distancia que los separaba y se arrodilló junto a él. Levantó el mentón de Harry, éste le devolvió una mirada vidriosa, Hermione no estaba segura de si la veía a ella o a través de ella.

––Le dije a mamá y a papá que estaba yendo, deben estar esperando… ––Él arrastraba las palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas––. Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, ir al otro lado. Todos lo hicieron y me dejaron atrás, olvidado. ¡Se olvidaron de mí!

Harry se incorporó, controlando su balance de alguna forma, aún aferrado al a botella de Whisky de Fuego. Hermione lo imitó solo que lo hizo con gran velocidad y pateó la olvidada varita mágica en el piso hacia la puerta, y con una mirada de advertencia impidió que Ginny ingresara. Harry inclinó la botella y la tiró a la pared; estaba vacía.

––Harry, ¿cuánto alcohol…?

––Quiero ir ahora, estoy listo. Estoy tan cansado. Mamá y papá… ––Harry dijo, ignorándola.

––¿Qué hay de Ginny? Ella te ama, Harry. ¿Qué hay de mí? ––preguntó despacio, controlando su miedo y su ansiedad.

Harry presionó sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en la voz de su sueño. Tenía un cuerpo. Su tono fue un tanto amargo cuando reconoció quién era.

––Tú me dejaste, Hermione. Ron también. No sabía qué hacer. ¡Tú me dejaste!

Entonces él se dejó caer al piso. Sus piernas completamente abiertas, meciéndose de lado a lado. Harry sacó la foto de Hermione, él y Ron del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Estaba en un estado como de trance, dirigiendo palabras a la fotografía que acariciaba con ternura.

––Yo… yo lo siento, Hermione, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento. ¡Te extraño tanto! Nada ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Debería haberlo detenido. No sé qué hacer, ¿por qué…? ¿Qué tipo de amigo permite que otro amigo haga…? Maldito héroe Potter, ¡es para reírse! Tal parece que Ginny seguirá adelante sin mí. No puedo perderla. No puedo… ––Su gemido perforó el cielo encima de él; estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que apenas era capaz de respirar.

Ginny se apresuró a entrar y encontró a Hermione arrodillada al lado de él, de la misma forma que Ginny había hecho dos días antes, la siempre leal amiga sostuvo a Harry en sus brazos.

––Estoy aquí, Harry, todo estará bien. ¡Oh Harry! ¡Por lo que debes haber pasado! ––Sus lágrimas silenciosas borraron todo el resentimiento y la furia de su alma. La venganza jamás cruzó su mente en todos esos años que estuvieron separados. _'No quería esto, Harry, sin importar cuánto me lastimaste, no esto… no este infierno por el que estás pasando.'_

El silencio de Ginny era de desesperación. Las lágrimas enjugando su rostro eran por remordimiento y desprecio a si misma. No lo vio. Le había fallado a Harry, otra vez. ¿Por qué la farsa? ¿Por qué no pudo Harry decirle? ¿Por qué no lo haría?

–– ¿Ginny? ––Hermione dijo rápidamente. Harry estaba más calmado, casi dormido, hecho un ovillo en el piso, descansando su cabeza en la falda de Hermione––. Llévalo a casa. Deja que duerma. Dudo que recuerde nada de esto. No lo dejes solo y no le permitas regresar aquí o a Grimmauld Place. Necesita hablar de esto contigo y tú tienes que decirle todo lo que te has guardado dentro. ––Hermione hizo una pausa y luego le advirtió––. Va a tomar tiempo, Ginny. No lo presiones. No vayas demasiado rápido; no esperes que todo se resuelva de golpe. Te lo habría dicho antes… es sólo que jamás me imaginé…–– Suspiró, abrumada por todo.

–– ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan malditamente estúpida? –– Era Ginny quien gemía ahora––. ¡Tan ingenua! Míralo, es un estropajo, un desastre, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en este estado? ¿Años, meses? No soy buena para él. Le he fallado. ¡Estaba tan alegre la noche pasada! Hablamos sobre mis próximos exámenes; ¡incluso se ofreció a ayudar! ¡Yo… ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta?

Hermione observó a sus dos amigos. Meses después de regresar a Inglaterra encontró un grupo de apoyo para gente sufriendo de desórdenes relacionados con estrés producto de traumas emocionales o físicos. Se figuró que sus pesadillas estaban saliéndose de control y que después de todo había luchado en una guerra. Compartió sus miedos y sus sentimientos evitando todo comentario sobre el mundo mágico. Fue difícil, pero pudo hacerlo. Más que nada había escuchado y descubierto, salvando las diferencias, que tenía más cosas en común con los muggles en su grupo de lo que había anticipado. Miedo, furia, ansiedad, desprecio hacia uno mismo, haber sido traicionado, amor, odio, eran todos sentimientos compartidos tanto por muggles como por magos. Y era por ello que Hermione se preguntaba por el bienestar de todos aquellos que participaron en la guerra o fueron víctimas de las hordas de Voldemort.

Recibió amor y apoyo de sus padres, fue capaz de expresar algunos de sus sentimientos con personas que se identificaron con lo que ella sufrió, quienes sentían algo de lo que ella sentía; todo eso supervisado por un profesional calificado. ¿Pero sus amigos de la escuela? ¿Las tantas familias traumatizadas por Voldemort y sus seguidores? ¿Qué tal si tener amor y apoyo de la familia no era suficiente? ¿Qué había de Ginny? Su relación con Harry había durado poco tiempo. Harry la había puesto en pausa para protegerla y aún así, mientras Hermione, Harry y Ron desafiaban los elementos para cazar los horcruxes y ocultarse de los mortífagos, Ginny tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts no para estudiar si no para sumergirse en una batalla clandestina justo en los campos del lugar que todos ellos alguna vez pensaron seguros. Todo el tiempo preguntándose y preocupándose sobre su hermano Ron, su amiga y Harry. Para empeorar las cosas, al culminar todo ello, Ginny tuvo que enterrar a uno de sus hermanos. ¿Y Draco? Solo en la guerra. Condenado al ostracismo, incluso por los suyos. ¿Cuál fue su experiencia en Azkaban? ¿Qué sintió al saber que compartía esa pesadilla con su madre quien residía unos cuantos pisos más abajo? Se rehusaba a hablar de eso con ella. Hermione sabía que no debía presionarlo. Suspiró otra vez. ¿Qué podía hacer?

––Ve a casa, Ginny. Yo necesito ir también. Mañana, dile a Harry que quiero verlo. Dile que no es una petición. Si ofrece algún tipo de resistencia haz lo que tengas que hacer para traerlo a la tienda. Ahora mismo es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar. Puedes ayudar con los clientes mientras Harry y yo hablamos en la oficina. ––Inspeccionó sus alrededores. Era una vista lastimosa. A pesar de ese velo de oscuridad que los enrollaba, ella podía imaginar lo sucedido en esa habitación años atrás. Su atención retornó a Ginny––. Trae a tu madre para llevar a Harry a La Madriguera y yo, necesito que me lleves a casa ––dijo tratando de imbuir algo de humor en la frase. No funcionó.

––Enseguida vuelvo. ––Ginny dijo sonando derrotada.

Hermione tomó su mano. ––Ginny, mañana será otro día. No vayas por ese camino, Ginny, no te culpes a ti misma. Hablaremos algo más mañana, hablaremos y hablaremos, tanto como nos haga falta. Ahora, vuelve a casa, trae a tu madre. Realmente debo irme.

Ginny dejo su mano sin decir una palabra y desapareció. En minutos Molly estaba sosteniendo a Harry, logrando darle a Hermione un abrazo de corazón. ––Mantente en contacto, ¿si?

––Lo haré. Buenas noches. ––Hermione estaba ansiosa por irse al darse cuenta que la ansiedad comenzaba a monopolizar sus sentimientos.

Ginny y Hermione se aparecieron juntas en un punto desierto cercano a la casa de Hermione. El estado de ánimo de ambas era sombrío.

––Estaré en la tienda alrededor de las nueve. Harry dormirá más que eso. La hora del almuerzo será lo mejor. Si no pásate en cualquier momento y, Ginny… descansa, tómate una poción para dormir si lo necesitas. ¿Lo prometes? –– Hermione mostró una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

––Lo prometo. ––Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor de Hermione––. Gracias, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias. Sé que esto debe haber sido muy difícil para ti. No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí que…

––Mañana, Ginny, hablaremos mañana. ––Miró otra vez a su casa. ¡Tenía tantas ansias por tener a John Albus en sus brazos!

––Mañana. ––Ginny repitió como si la palabra tuviera algún tipo de poder restaurador. Hermione la miró caminar lentamente de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Ella pensó que las mañanas le eran placenteras, pero no hoy. El jueves llegó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado. ¿No acababa de caer agotada en su cama? ¿En verdad hizo una aparación conjunta —se estremeció al recordar esa desagradable sensación en el fondo de su estómago–– en Godric's Hollow? Lo peor de todo fueron la ansiedad y el terror propagándose por su mente y corazón mientras aterrizaba en ese lugar. A pesar de la náusea o de sus temores, no fue tan malo como esperaba. Quizás mañana sería diferente. Gruñó bajo las sábanas. ¿Los pájaros tienen que ser tan alegres y ruidosos tan temprano en la mañana? Seis treinta. La vista del durmiente bebé rubio endulzó su mal humor.

También le recordó a su padre. De regreso a su malhumorado ser mañanero. Era extraño pero, en realidad deseaba que Draco hubiese estado con ella durante su pequeña aventura la noche anterior. Dos días, casi, sin sus besos. ¡Hombre terco y arrogante! Castigarlo significaba que ella tenía que vivir sin… bueno, si él era tan miserable como lo era ella, y mejor que lo fuera, pues entonces ser miserables juntos no era tan malo. _'Me pregunto qué hace cuando no está conmigo o trabajando.'_

El sol se asomaba a hurtadillas por la ventana. Ella les dijo a sus padres la mitad de la verdad sobre su tardanza en llegar a casa. Ginny llegó de visita tarde, no había mucho tiempo para charlar hasta la hora de cerrar y es por eso que Hermione se tomó más tiempo de lo usual. Nada de preguntas ni comentarios de sus padres. Pasó más tiempo de lo normal con John Albus, prestándole atención extra a sus palabras, sus gestos, sin apresurar en lo más mínimo la rutina nocturna que tenían. Incluso lo dejó dormirse en la cama de ella, deseando que Draco estuviera en el otro lado compartiendo su cama y quizás después…

Sus pensamientos se fueron otra vez hacia Harry. No era una médica ni una experta en estrés relacionado con traumas emocionales, excepto por lo que había aprendido de su propia experiencia y unos cuantos encuentros con un grupo de apoyo. Y era allí dónde empezaría; haría una llamada a su consejero. También tenía algunas ideas, las cuales con suerte podría implementar con Harry tan pronto como fuera posible. ¡El jueves tendría que ser mejor que el miércoles! Harry estaba a salvo de vuelta en La Madriguera y lo vería en algunas horas sobrio y con una mente mucho más clara. Draco vendría de mejor humor y dispuesto a disculparse y entonces ella volvería a sus brazos. El sol ya había salido, la lluvia se había ido. Mediados de Junio, casi verano. ¡El jueves tenía que ser mejor que el miércoles y que el martes!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Por ahora todo marchaba bien. Unas pocas llamadas, dos clientes con los que lidiar, nada de visitantes y ¡eran las once de la mañana! El silencio y la luz del sol entrante la calmaban. El Señor Lynch vendría a la hora de cerrar y una nueva orden de ciencia ficción estaría lista para más tarde. Nuevos libros y nuevos clientes venían en tándem. Nunca fallaba. Tan pronto como abría la caja con su nuevo lote, la campana sonaba y lo que no debía tomarle más de una hora, terminaba tomándole tres.

Hermione procedió a organizar los recibos del día anterior. En su apuro por llegar a Harry había dejado la caja registradora con más dinero del que el Señor Lynch permitía. Para su alivio no era una gran cantidad. Se aseguraría de depositar el dinero de ayer y el de hoy luego del trabajo. No era su estilo pasar por alto algo tan importante como el dinero que se le confiaba.

Dos manos salieron a escondidas desde atrás, rodeando su cintura, asustándola tanto que su primer impulso fue darse vuelta y atacar al asaltante. Su rodilla perdió su marca cuando Draco se movió a un lado y su puño fue interceptado en el aire por su mano.

––Veo que tus reflejos están en buena forma ––dijo mostrando su famosa sonrisa.

Hermione le gritó furiosa.

–– ¿Qué demonios haces entrando a hurtadillas de esa forma? ¿La puerta delantera es demasiado pequeña para tu estúpido ego? ––Lo empujó a la pared de atrás y caminó al otro lado del mostrador, tirándole cuchillas con los ojos.

–– ¡Ouch! ––Draco se masajeó la espalda. Saltó sobre el mostrador pero Hermione era demasiado rápida para él––. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Lo siento? Okay, lo siento. ––Él sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia Hermione.

Ella estaba caminando para atrás, alejándose de él.

––¿Sobre qué? ––Preguntó Hermione.

––¿Sobre qué? ––Preguntó tímidamente, sonriendo con la suficiencia por la que era conocido.

––Disculpas, Draco, ¿por qué te disculpas? ––Ella respondió mirando alrededor rápidamente. La puerta delantera estaba cada vez más cerca y también Draco. Él tenía que disculparse por darle órdenes, por dejarla el martes, por no regresar el miércoles, y por asustarla hasta casi matarla pocos minutos atrás. ¡Por todo eso!

–-No quise asustarte, lo siento. ––Él estaba disfrutando aquello. Tan sólo unos pocos metros más.

–– ¿Y? ––Ella insistió.

––¿Qué más quieres que diga? ––Preguntó él en su más inocente y burlón tono de voz.

'_No más juegos, Señor Malfoy.'_

––Última oportunidad, Draco. ––Le advirtió.

'_¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos todos los Weasley! ¡Maldición, maldición y más maldición!'_

–– ¿Preferirías que me fuera otra vez? ––Amenazó Draco.

––Váyase bajo su propio riesgo, señor. Supongo que eso significa que Hogsmeade y el almuerzo con mis padres queda cancelado por ahora. No creo necesario explayarme sobre qué otras actividades quedarán canceladas también. A mí me da igual. ––Dijo ella.

––Yo… ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! No tienen que gustarme; no quiero. Te lastimaron y te humillaron. Por ellos tú… ¡Elegiste a esa comadreja por sobre mí otra vez! Me hiciste parecer un idiota en frente de aquella… ––No pudo completar la frase.

––Cuidado con lo que dices, Draco; ella es mi amiga. ––Su voz era más suave, casi conciliatoria. Presentía capitulación.

A él se le escapó, demasiado irritado para notarlo.

––Merlín, Hermione, ¿no estás escuchando?

––Estoy oyendo, pero no escuchando lo que quiero oír. ––Ella sonrió descaradamente––. Es una palabra tan pequeña y puede lograr tanto. No sólo eso, es buena para el alma ––Terminó de forma burlona.

––Hermione, estoy siendo serio. Te lastimaron en el pasado, te lastimarán otra vez. ¡No merecen una segunda oportunidad! Sé que debería haberme quedado y esperado por ti y ayer… yo… –– Fue interrumpido otra vez.

Hermione se tiró hacia él y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Su boca abierta tomó la de él. Por un momento Draco no estaba seguro qué estaba sucediendo hasta que sus labios fueron abiertos por la habilidosa y entrometida lengua de ella. Él sonrió en su boca mientras devolvía el beso. Justo cuando una de sus manos empezó a avanzar debajo de su camisa, Hermione se alejó de él. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos pintados con deseo que estaba controlando, apenas. No había acabado con él aún.

–– ¿Fue eso tan difícil? ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?

–– ¡Merlín, Hermione! ¡Maldito sea Merlín! ¿Qué más quieres? ––Preguntó dejándola, masajeando su nuca en un gesto de frustración. Se apoyó sobre la estantería. Su sonrisa se había ido y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. No había otra persona en la tierra, ni siquiera su madre tenía el poder de transformarlo en un… en un pobre retrasado bocazas, tan enamorado que lo hacía hacer y decir…

––Estuve fuera de lugar… ––No podía creerlo, ¡se estaba disculpando! Le molestaba hacerlo––. Te pedí…

––No pediste. ––Ella lo corrigió.

Él maldijo entre dientes.

––Te ordené que te quedaras, quizás debería haber…

––¿Quizás? ––Persistió ella. Él maldijo aún más fuerte. Sus uñas estaban hundiéndose en las palmas de sus puños que escondía en sus bolsillos de enfrente.

––Te debí haber pedido, no ordenado. ––Recitó las palabras sin ganas, como un niño pequeño que dice 'lo siento' sólo para acabar con ello.

Hermione sintió su terquedad y falta de sinceridad.

––No eres sincero Draco. En verdad no lo entiendes, ¿no es cierto? ––Preguntó decepcionada.

Caminó hacia sus recibos. Su visión, borrosa por las lágrimas que se juntaron en sus ojos. Era tonto que llorara. Draco era quien era, jamás iba a cambiar, ni siquiera un poquito y, aún así ella lo amaba. El silencio rodeando la tienda la ensordecía y el sonido de las lágrimas cayendo en el papel hicieron mella en el corazón de Draco. Había ido demasiado lejos.

Draco siguió a Hermione hasta la parte trasera del mostrador tomando a Hermione por los hombros y levantándole el mentón. Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, empezó a besar sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas y luego la abrazó con ternura cerrando sus ojos. Su corazón se contrajo por lo que le había hecho. Ni furia ni arrogancia ni picardía dominaban sus pensamientos. El amor clamó en su alma, su corazón y su mente. La mujer en sus brazos lo amaba. Lo amaba hasta en sus peores momentos, ¿cómo era eso posible? La había hecho llorar tantas veces por su arrogancia e intransigencia que daba por hecho que Hermione estaría a su lado por siempre.

Un día todos sus juegos mentales y su terquedad lo encontrarían solo, sin ella, sin su hijo. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Allí estaba él, admitiendo que no era perfecto después de todo. Ni en un millón de años, no hasta Hermione Granger, había sido Draco capaz de tal hazaña. ¿Cómo podía no amarla cuando estaba dispuesta a pelar dolorosamente capa tras capa de la venenosa crianza Malfoy, cuando le dolía mucho más de lo que merecía la pena? Un hombre ciego, luego de recuperar la visión y percibir la belleza del mundo a su alrededor, ¿elegiría regresar a la oscuridad? Tal hombre moriría antes de dejar tal privilegio. Sin Hermione, Draco quedaría ciego otra vez.

Draco relajó su abrazo.

––Mírame. Hermione, por favor mírame. ––Unas pocas lágrimas empañaban los ojos de Hermiones cuando levantó su rostro. Los irises de Draco no le ocultaban nada a ella. Él sabía lo que ella deseaba y esta vez Draco se lo iba a dar, voluntariamente, dándole significado a cada palabra––. Me disculpo por haberme comportado como un imbécil el martes y usar ese molesto tono para darte órdenes como si fueras un elfo doméstico. Debería pedir, preguntar, requerir, sugerir, tratarte como mi más preciado tesoro. Me disculpo por… el miércoles. Quería darte una lección; fue infantil de mi parte. Lo siento. Hay tanta basura dentro de mí, el hecho de que me quieras es un milagro. Te amo Hermione Granger, estaría perdido sin ti. Perdóname.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa cautelosa; no así sus ojos que estallaron en lo que sólo puede describirse como una risa a los cuatro vientos. El rostro de Draco se acercó y se detuvo a milímetros de su boca. Él sonrió cuando Hermione le dio permiso y cerró el espacio entre ambos, permitiéndole a Draco tomar posesión de su boca.

Fue casi poético cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella. Draco degustó cada parte de su boca empezando por sus labios, delineándolos con su lengua, primero el labio superior, luego el inferior, martirizándola, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Él separó los labios de ella con delicadeza, tal cual pétalos de una rosa, lentamente, oh tan lento, su lengua insinuándose, provocándola. No había apuro en él. Fue un largo, sensual beso. Sus labios se apartaron, ambos manteniendo sus brazos alrededor del otro.

––Gracias ––dijo ella con suavidad, fascinada por lo que acababa de suceder en su boca––. Esas palabras son el más lindo regalo que pudiste haberme dado.

––De nada. ––Él la besó suavemente en los labios––. Te he extrañado… no tienes idea de cuánto.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro por un rato. Hermione se acurrucó contra su pecho, saboreando su pequeña victoria, una pequeña capa removida. Él aclaró su garganta, su tono vacilante mientras dijo:

––Hmm… Hermione… estaría mal si…

Hermione levantó su rostro, su mirada siguió la de él. Él miró a la oficina.

––¿Salir a almorzar? ¿Quizás tener una sesión de besuqueo después? Si no hay clientes que interfieran, claro. ––Ella preguntó, sabiendo que no era lo que Draco tenía en mente. _'¿Estoy totalmente loca? ¡Besuqueándome en el trabajo otra vez!' _La amonestación de su conciencia fue ahogada por la voz, un tanto estridente, de Draco

–– ¡Almorzar! ––No, el almuerzo podía esperar. Su apetito era de otra naturaleza, y besuquearse estaba fuera de discusión. Suplicaba ahora––. ¡Hermione, han pasado cuatro días!

Ella tomó a Draco de la mano y lo guió a la oficina ubicada en la parte trasera de la librería, y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en el muy cómodo sofá que el Señor Lynch había comprado para tomar su siesta de la tarde en los días lentos. Antes de que Draco se le tirara encima, Hermione lo detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Él se veía desconcertado. Había visto esa expresión antes, ¡ella quería hablar!

––Draco, Ginny y Harry vendrán en algún momento hoy y antes de que digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, —ella le advirtió, y luego continuó––. Necesitas superar esto. Estoy al tanto de que hay una historia entre tu familia y los Weasley y con Harry, y que… lo que sucedió hace tres años hace aún más difícil que los aceptes. Ginny y Harry son mis amigos y estoy intentando arreglar las cosas con los Weasley con excepción de ese imbécil, cerebro de amiba, Ron Weasley, por supuesto.

Draco sonrió de acuerdo con el último razonamiento.

Hermione prosiguió. ––Ginny está teniendo la misma dificultad en aceptar nuestra relación que tú tienes para aceptar la de ella y yo, pero se ha percatado de lo enamorados que estamos, y eso es todo lo que le importa. Ayer Molly Weasley me visitó. Hablamos y sentí que el recibirla de vuelta en mi vida era lo correcto. Eso no significa que regresaré, tan sólo significa… ¡Oh, Draco! Tu sabes cuánto he extrañado al Señor y a la Señora Weasley. ¡Si hubieras visto su rostro cuando le di la foto de John Albus! ––Hizo una pausa para morderse el labio inferior. Por su vacilación era obvio que Hermione tenía algo extra que decirle y no le iba a gustar––. Nosotros, tú, John Albus y yo estamos invitados a tomar el té en La Madriguera…

Tenía razón, detestaba la idea.

–– ¡Qué! No voy… no puedes pedirme que… ––Estaba parado, mechones de su largo cabello rubio cubriendo parte de su rostro. Corrió sus dedos a través de él con desesperación mientras observaba a Hermione sin poder creerlo. Hermione se mantuvo sentada y esperó pacientemente que acabara su despotrique––. No lo haré, no puedo… quiero decir. ¡Té! ¡Cómo si fuéramos los mejores amigos! Yo, Draco Malfoy, ¡tomando el té con los Weasley! No va a suceder. No, no puedes forzarme a… Yo… Yo no lo haré… ¡preferiría morir! Estoy absolutamente y…positivamente ––Se quedó sin palabras.

¿Has terminado? ––Hermione preguntó entre divertida y molesta. Una reacción parecida ante las pataletas de su hijo.

Draco cerró la boca. Hermione suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y mantuvo su mirada. Sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de su hijo. Azules como el cielo de verano, y grises como el firmamento estruendoso. Si lo besara ahora… Parpadeó rápidamente y salió de su trance.

––Primero que todo, no he aceptado la invitación, aún así, cuando y si lo hago, comprenderé si preferirías que John y yo fuésemos sin ti. Todo lo que te pido es que mantengas una mente abierta. No se trata de escoger entre Ginny o Harry o el resto de los Weasleys y tú. Son mis amigos; tú eres el hombre que amo y el padre de mi hijo ––Terminó esperando su respuesta.

El conflicto era evidente en el rostro de Draco quien buscó en los ojos de Hermione alguna pista que le ayudara a ordenar sus emociones. Su petición era de gran importancia para ella; él podía leerlo en sus ojos.

––Mantendré una mente abierta, nada más, eso es todo. Nada de té, o remotamente similar. Una mente abierta… ––Sintió como si hubiese ingerido la poción más asquerosa que alguna vez haya probado en su vida.

––Eso es todo lo que pido. ––Un alegre destello iluminó sus ojos. Dio una palmada en el espacio vacío en el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Él se sentó a su lado esperando más noticias desagradables. Estaba equivocado.

––Estoy yendo contra todo lo que intento enseñarle a nuestro hijo. Romperé las reglas únicamente esta vez porque te has comportado como un niño bueno. ––Hermione estaba subiéndose encima de Draco, inmovilizando sus hombros––. ¿Qué tal algo de postre antes del almuerzo? Creo que te lo has ganado. ––En un instante, sus bocas se encontraron.

El ceño fruncido de Draco era para reírse. Su sesión de mimos y algo más fue interrumpida primero por el teléfono y segundos más tarde por el sonido de la campana. Le suplicó a Hermione ignorar ambos, pero ese maldito sentido del deber Gryffindor prevaleció. Hermione negó con la cabeza incrédula mientras el último cliente se iba. ¡Qué le estaba sucediendo! ¿Qué tal si Ginny y Harry entraban? O peor, ¡el Señor Lynch! Olvídate de eso, ¡besándose, acariciándose en el trabajo! ¡En el trabajo! Cerrando sus ojos, Hermione invocó cada onza de fuerza de voluntad que poseía antes de darse vuelta y encarar a Draco. Su cuerpo entero reaccionó inmediatamente. Draco Malfoy era una droga a la que ella era adicta.

Draco estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta de la oficina trasera. Dejando de lado la frustración evidente en su rostro, era claro para Hermione que las ruedas en su cerebro se estaban moviendo. Si él estaba pensando en lo que ella estaba pensando, sería mejor que salieran. El aire fresco aclararía sus mentes. Ella tenía su sándwhich y el establecimiento de la Señora Murphy estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; Draco podía ordenar algo para llevar allí. Hermione dejó una nota para Ginny y llevó a un enfurruñado Draco consigo.

Draco protestó cuando Hermione insistió en presentarlo a Clarence y a Serafina Murphy. Draco había sido un hombre solitario desde el final de la guerra. El apellido Malfoy era despreciado por aquellos que pelearon contra Voldemort y por aquellos leales al Señor Oscuro; su madre apenas se había recuperado de sus heridas cuando Draco y ella fueron acusados y todos los llamados amigos se evaporaron. La tormenta por la que pasó su mente debería haberlo vuelto loco de la desesperación de no haber sido por Hermione y su madre… Azkaban… Draco le dio un portazo a las imágenes y sentimientos que se congregaban en su mente, amenazando el control totalsobre sus emociones. El palpitar errático en su pecho le informó que no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

La Señora Murphy no pudo quedar más impresionada con Draco. Era encantador, muy culto y caballeroso. Dijo las cosas adecuadas, halagando su establecimiento y su habilidosa cocina, de la cual él podía dar fe luego de haber probado su maravillosa sopa el lunes, sonrió todo el tiempo y besó la mano de Serafina Murphy antes de irse. Cualquiera fuera la razón por su larga ausencia, y no era asunto de ellos, Hermione se veía feliz y enamorada. Clarence, por supuesto, no fue engañado por el joven muchacho. Encantador y un caballero, ¡ja! Hermione pasó a través de su embarazo y el nacimiento de su hijo sin el rubio bastardo que tenía al lado. ¡Tan encantador! Un caballero, ¡claro! Mantendría un ojo en Hermione, y si aquel Draco –¿qué tipo de nombre era Draco de todos modos?–la lastimaba otra vez…

En el camino hacia la librería, Hermione estampó un beso en la mejilla de Draco.

––Gracias, Draco, ––Dijo ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban. Él la hizo feliz hoy.

Él besó sus rulos y no dijo nada. La puerta que con tanta vehemencia cerró unos minutos atrás dejó escapar algo del putrefacto viento de su muy doloroso pasado tocar su alma. Azakaban era parte de él, siempre merodeando, esperando a la más mínima oportunidad para recordar a Draco que no era realmente un hombre libre. Pero Draco era libre. Luego de sostener a Hermione en sus brazos una semana antes, él se había prometido a sí mismo que lucharía contra esos sentimientos y había tenido éxito, la mayor parte del tiempo.

–– ¿No vas a entrar? ––Hermione le preguntó a Draco, quien no la estaba siguiendo dentro de la tienda.

Draco tomó una de sus manos, evitando su mirada.

––Mejor me voy. Tú tienes trabajo que hacer y yo también. ––Él estaba sosteniendo sus dos manos ahora, jugueteando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

Hermione se le acercó más y levantó la cabeza, forzándolo a mirarla. Sus manos estaban frías y húmedas, y el azul en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo; tan sólo se veía el mar estruendoso y oscuro en ellos. Le recordaba a un par de ojos verdes como esmeralda y las conflictivas emociones que vio en ellos.

––Quédate, por favor. No tienes que ir a trabajar hasta dentro de varias horas. ––Forzó una sonrisa, ocultando su preocupación.

––Tengo que irme. Nos veremos mañana, ¿recuerdas? –Ahora fue el turno de Draco de forzar una sonrisa. Su beso apenas fue un beso––. Mañana, no te olvides.

Hermione observó a Draco caminar, casi corriendo no de ella sino de su pasado y sus demonios. Algo o alguien lo inquietaban. ¿Azkaban? ¿Narcissa? Su madre estaba en Azkaban, y lo estaría por tres años más. Hermione sabía cuánto Draco amaba a su madre y la agonía por la que pasaba al pensar de ella en Azkaban, y a pesar de su admisión, Draco en ninguna ocasión intentó ir a visitarla. Las pocas veces que ella le preguntó sobre su encarcelación, Narcissa, o los meses previos a la semana pasada, Draco evitaba el tema con un beso, un comentario astuto o un 'no quiero hablar sobre eso.'

Se apoyó contra la puerta, pensativa. Estaba húmedo y caluroso. Su gigantesca cola de caballo necesitaba algunos ajustes. Casi las dos de la tarde. Distraída, puso de vuelta el letrero de abierto en la puerta y entró a la tienda.

Para cuando empezó a preguntarse qué sucedería con Harry y Ginny, la orden de libros llegó. Y como era de esperar también arribaron los clientes. Le dio la bienvenida a la distracción y por casi dos horas no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. A las cuatro de la tarde Hermione se encontró sentada en su silla detrás del mostrador con sus pies arriba, encima de las aún empacadas cajas de libros. Se atrevió a cerrar los ojos por unos pocos segundos.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo saltar y maldecir a viva voz. –– ¡Joder!

––Lo siento, Hermione… no quise asustarte. ––Ginny estaba parada al lado de la caja llena de libros. En su rostro se dibujaba una disculpa por haber asustado a su amiga.

Hermione tomó la silla que estaba tirada en el piso.

–– ¿Hay algún problema con la puerta de en frente? ––preguntó algo irritada.

Al mirar el rostro de Ginny, su actitud cambió. La joven bruja tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos los cuales estaban enrojecidos por la falta de sueño o llanto. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello había sido cepillado apresuradamente. Hermione temía preguntar, y por suerte Ginny anticipó su pregunta.

Ginny tornó su rostro hacia la oficina de atrás y dijo en su susurro.

––Él está allí atrás. ––Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas––. No quería venir… tomó mucho convencerlo… ha sido un día muy largo. Yo… Hermione… ––Ginny no pudo continuar. Lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por su rostro.

Sigilosamente, Hermione buscó una caja de pañuelos que guardaba debajo del mostrador y se la dio a Ginny. Mientras Ginny se sonaba la nariz y limpiaba su cara, Hermione observó nerviosamente la puerta abierta detrás de Ginny.

–– ¿Mejor? ––Le preguntó suavemente.

––Difícilmente. Diez días atrás me paré en frente de esta tienda sin saber si me hablarías y mírame ahora, míranos. ¿Tenemos el derecho a pedir…? ––El tono de la mujer pelirroja era de desaprobación y vergüenza hacia uno mismo.

Un par de ojos marrones, severos y a punto de darle una bofetada la interrumpieron.

–– Yo te doy el derecho. Tú no lo estás tomando; te lo estoy dando voluntariamente. ––Hermione devolvió a su lugar la caja de pañuelos, y con sus dedos cepilló su cabello de vuelta en su lugar y apretó su coleta de caballo, terminando su frase con el tono autoritario por el que era bien conocida––. Estaré atrás; tú encárgate de la tienda. ––Suavizó su tono––. Y, Ginny… cuando acepté tus disculpas, no recuerdo haber puesto condiciones. Procura no olvidarlo. ––Hermione le dio la espalda a Ginny y, en lo que se sintió como caminar en cámara lenta, entró a la oficina.

Harry estaba parado en frente de la puerta trasera que daba al callejón trasero. Tenía puesta una camiseta arrugada, jeans desteñidos, y tenis gastados. A Hermione le recordó los adolescentes practicando sus habilidades con la patineta en el parque de su vecindario. Su cabello desarreglado estaba más desarreglado de lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. Sus manos en puños estaban en sus bolsillos delanteros, probablemente para ocultar sus nervios. Estaba más alto, más delgado, y su alma en ruinas.

––Hola, Harry. ––Su voz lo hizo agitarse un poco y los pocos pasos que ella tomó hacia él le hicieron dar un paso atrás.

––Harry, mírame, por favor. ––Pidió. No tenía escape cuando Hermione cerró la distancia que los separaba. Estaba temblando y Hermione se percató de que estaba llorando en silencio––. ¡Oh, Harry! ––Él se estremeció cuando ella lo tocó y sucumbió cuando los brazos de Hermione lo rodearon.

Harry lloró silenciosamente en los brazos de su amiga, tomándola con fuerza. Su cabeza descansaba a un lado de su rostro, su mejilla presionada en la sien de Hermione mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las de ella. Finalmente, Hermione tomó su rostro en sus manos. Ella había visto la misma furia y dolor después de la muerte de Sirius y de Dumbledore; el mismo odio cada vez que el nombre Voldemort escapaba de sus labios; la misma añoranza cuando sus padres o Ginny le venían a la mente, y el mismo arrepentimiento cuando intentó alejarse de sus amigos. Lo que nunca había visto era el vacío en su alma.

––No sé qué decir. ––Harry dijo sin intentar limpiar su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

–– ¿Qué tal _'Hola, Hermione, es genial verte otra vez, y por cierto, lamento haber sido tan estúpido antes _? Y no me refiero al día de ayer. ––Dijo mientras le limpiaba la cara con una de sus manos. Sus ojos le sonrieron.

––¿Cómo puedes ser tan comprensiva? ¿Cómo puedes no odiarme? Tú… deberías… haberme dejado… ayer… ––Su reacción lo dejó anonadado. Estaba esperando una Hermione enfadada, no una preocupada, burlona y cariñosa.

––No estarás diciéndome cómo sentir, ¿o sí? Lo intentaste antes y tiramos tres años por la borda. ––Tomó su mentón y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos otra vez. Los ojos de ella tenían un dejo burlón.

Los dedos de él corrieron por su cabello y se detuvieron en su nuca.

––¿Cómo puedes bromear de esta forma? ¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¿Por qué no me insultas, por qué no me echas? ¡Merezco tu odio!

––¿Por qué debería odiarte, Harry?

Ella no necesitaba una disculpa. No después del día de ayer. Harry había estado castigándose por demasiado tiempo. Su pregunta tenía que ver con desechar un poco de lo que estaba ocultando en su pecho y que en pequeñas dosis lo había envenenado por los últimos tres años. Decirlo en voz alta era lo que ella consideraba el comienzo del retorno de Harry a 'casa'.

Harry se alejó de Hermione sumando control de sus emociones. Su rostro entero se transformó en granito, frío y duro, mientras sus manos se convirtieron en puños de acero.

––Fui un cobarde. Sabía que él estaba yendo demasiado lejos y no hice nada. No hice nada…

––Me enamoré del hombre que intentó matar a Dumbledore, el mismo hombre que permitió que entraran mortífagos a Hogwarts y el hijo de mortífagos, ¿cómo podías aceptar algo así? Traicioné a tu mejor amigo. –– ¿Estaba ella yendo demasiado lejos? La furia que él sentía hacía ella, no le era difícil de manejar. Por otro lado, si no era ahora, ¿cuándo comenzaría Harry Potter a establecer paz con su pasado?

La mirada de Harry pintaba las conflictivas emociones que lo asaltaban. Las palabras de ella reflejaban sus sentimientos, pasados y presentes. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo por alejar a Hermione y aún así, aceptar que Draco y Hermione estuvieran juntos era tan difícil ahora como lo había sido años atrás, y escuchar las palabras de Hermione que él se había dicho a sí mismo cientos de veces lo dejaron perplejo.

––¿Estoy equivocada, Harry? Eso es exactamente lo que pensaste, ¿o no? Es lo que sientes hoy. ––Hermione insistió.

––Hermione… ––Él caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, pasando ambas manos por su cabello, observando esporádicamente a Hermione, intentando encontrar la respuesta al inesperado comportamiento de su amiga y al mismo tiempo aceptar lo que él sentía y sintió por años. Se detuvo y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, el corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un momento. Harry empezaba a comprender. Una pequeña, casi invisible chispa brilló profundamente en sus ojos verdes.

––No puedo creer que ames a alguien tan despreciable como Draco Malfoy. El hijo de traidores y un traidor él mismo. No puedo creer que hirieras a Ron de esa forma. ¡Él te amaba! No puedo creerlo ni aceptarlo, y aún así… ––La severidad en su voz desapareció, para convertirse en un lamento, en una disculpa––. Debería haberte escuchado y confiado en ti. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego? ¡El héroe Harry Potter! ––La risa que dejó escapar era una teñida de escarnio y dolor––. ¡Fui un maldito cobarde! Un héroe… ¿Qué clase de héroe se queda quieto mientras su mejor amiga es insultada de la forma que tú lo fuiste?

La desesperación lo estaba sobrecogiendo. Le empezaba a costar respirar. Hermione se mantuvo parada allí, su mirada en ningún momento dejó a su amigo mientras purgaba su contaminada alma.

––Te fallé, te traicioné. La única vez que me necesitaste miré… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ni siquiera podía verte a la cara! Perdí a mis mejores amigos, no hay nada… ¡Oh, Merlín! ––Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas otra vez, sus puños eran blancos como el papel. Apenas podía mantenerse parado.

Hermione lo tomó por uno de sus brazos. Sus ojos eran decididos, autoritarios, fijos en los de él, atrayendo a Harry, alejándolo del lugar oscuro al que se arrastraba cada vez que los dolorosos recuerdos y sentimientos lo sobrecogían.

––Harry, yo no te odio, no puedo. Hasta la semana pasada pensé que no te había perdonado, ¿y adivina qué? Lo hice hace mucho tiempo. Tan sólo no lo sabía.

––Pero… Hermione… tú te fuiste. No quise escucharte. ––Empezó a deambular de un lado a otro de nuevo. Su mente estaba desbordando con palabras que no podía decir lo suficientemente rápido. Sus emociones asfixiaban su corazón. Estaba a punto de explotar––. No debes perdonarme, no lo merezco. Tú te alejaste… ––Mientras hablaba, el recuerdo de la actuación de un Ron ebrio en las Tres Escobas se hizo presente en su memoria––. No podía siquiera mirarte a la cara. Vi tu capa en el piso y lo supe… te habíamos alejado. No puedo olvidarlo, te dejé ir. ¡Oh Hermione! … me siento tan vacio… Adentro, aquí… ––Apuntó primero a su pecho y luego a su cabeza.

Se sentó en el sofá, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Hermione se sentó a su lado izquierdo y con su mano derecha lo tomó por los hombros. Sin lágrimas esta vez.

––Necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo, Harry. Dalo por terminado. Te lo estoy diciendo, no te odio. Nunca lo hice. Escucha mi voz, mírame. ––Harry movió su cabeza y miró a Hermione a los ojos––. Te quise y aún te quiero. Tú me heriste, no porque no aceptaras mi relación con Draco, sino porque no confiaste en mí. Que pensaras que traicioné mis principios fue como si me dieras una bofetada en la cara. Mi pregunta es… ¿confías en mí ahora?

––Confío en ti con mi vida, siempre lo hice. –– No había duda alguna en su mente––. Siento que debería pagar por lo que… No era sobre Malfoy, era sobre nosotros, y nos traicioné.

––Está todo detrás nuestro, Harry. Lo que importa ahora es que estás aquí y que estás empezando a comprender. Eso es todo lo que siempre quise. Es todo lo que pido de ti. ––Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás y Harry la imitó. Sus rulos marrones se mezclaron con cabello negro desarreglado cuando sus cabezas se encontraron. Dos pares de piernas se estiraron y el silencio alrededor de ellos se sintió como una caricia relajante.

La voz de Ginny podía oírse a través de la puerta cerrada. Hermione cerró sus ojos y buscó la mano de Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Cuando él habló, ella lo escuchó sin abrir sus ojos.

–– ¿Qué sucede conmigo, Hermione?

––No lo sé, Harry. El hecho de que sepas que no estás bien es el primer paso. ––Suspiró profundamente y sin ganas abrió los ojos. Sus rostros se encontraron––. Creo que hablar hace una diferencia increíble, y si tienes la suerte, y la tienes, de tener amigos a tu alrededor que escuchen eso es mejor todavía. Tienes a los Weasleys, Ginny… me tienes a mí.

Hermione dejó la mano de Harry y se levantó para encararlo.

––No te atrevas a asustarme de la forma que hiciste ayer, Harry Potter, o te juro… No te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez o… Si pides perdón, tienes que estar cerca para ser perdonado, y no he dicho que te he perdonado, así que no puedes… no puedes… ––El nudo en su garganta no le permitió continuar.

Harry se levantó.

––Te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.

Hermione le creyó, la expresión solemne en sus ojos se lo confirmó, aun así Harry demostraba vacilación.

––Harry, háblame… dime sin miedo. ––Lo urgió.

–– ¿Estaría bien si te llamo, si nos encontramos alguna vez? ––Le estaba extendiendo una mano por primera vez en años.

Hermione enganchó su brazo con el de él e hizo su camino de vuelta a la tienda. Su rostro se iluminó cuando le respondió.

–– ¿Qué tal si tomamos el té en lo de los Weasleys el sábado?


	20. Chapter 20

**Aclaración:**** J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de la serie de libros Harry Potter.**

**N/A:**** Mi eterno y profundo agradecimiento a **_**Claudia Flores**_** por la traducción de este capítulo. ¡Cincuenta páginas! Disculpas por la tardanza pero me fui de vacaciones a Panamá, mi país, y recién he regresado. Espero les guste y en cuanto tenga unos cuantos párrafos traducidos del próximo capítulo les enviaré el avance prometido a todos los que escriban un comentario. Besotes.**

**Elena**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Una Semana En La Vida de Hermione Granger. Tercera Parte. **

**'La ira es sólo amor decepcionado' (de la canción A ****Hole In The World- The Eagles)**

Era viernes muy de mañana y Hermione Granger yacía en su cama despierta, preguntándose si el viaje a Hogsmeade y su promesa a Harry de encontrarlo en La Madriguera el sábado eran buenas ideas o no. Toda la semana había sido una prueba para su carácter. ¿Cómo podía ella estar... tan equilibrada, tan tranquila, después de todo lo que había pasado? Hacía poco más de una semana desde que Ginny y Draco habían aterrizado de nuevo en su vida y muy bien podrían haber sido meses o incluso un año antes. Sólo once días. El tiempo... sí,_ 'el tiempo cura todas las heridas', _como reza el dicho. Tal parecía tiempo sumado a distancia deberían dar como resultado una fortaleza renovada y una mejor perspectiva. Obviamente, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba; pero, ¿tenía una mejor perspectiva? Hermione no estaba muy segura de eso. De todos modos, ¿no debería ella estar a punto de un colapso nervioso? Que no fuera así la dejó perpleja y a la vez la asustó. Harry se había derrumbado justo enfrente de ella; Ginny estaba teniendo dudas respecto a su relación con Harry; Draco estaba actuando como si la guerra, el juicio y Azkaban no hubieran ocurrido nunca; y ahí estaba ella, en medio de todo, siendo jalada en todas direcciones, mientras al mismo tiempo sus propios sentimientos y emociones se acumulaban a diestra y siniestra, fuera de control. Todo demasiado rápido, y todo al mismo tiempo, sin darle oportunidad de respirar.

La verdad sea dicha, la falta de un ataque de nervios no significaba que ella tenía todo bajo control como aparentó el miércoles. El pánico y la ansiedad la sobrepasaron cuando se vio forzada a regresar al Valle de Godric. Sí, su preocupación por Harry fue su sentimiento principal pero, por encima de todo, tuvo que reconocer que no podía esperar para regresar a su _'casa'_, a John Albus, a sus padres y a Draco, porque ya no se sentía segura en el mundo mágico. No tenía duda alguna de que un ataque de ansiedad la estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina en el minuto en que hizo la aparición conjunta con Ginny en el Valle de Godric. Todo en lo que podía pensar era Harry y en salir de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible. Hermione tuvo algunas revelaciones que, más que aclararla, la confundieron y asustaron más. Vivía cómodamente como muggle, pero muy en su interior sabía que no era suficiente porque estaba enamorada de un mago, quién, estaba segura, tenía toda la intención de forzarla a regresar al mundo mágico y, francamente, ella no estaba lista. Hermione no estaba segura de si alguna vez lo estaría. Con estas reflexiones, admitió mucho de lo que estaba sintiendo.

En cambio, de Draco no podía decir lo mismo. No, Draco Malfoy estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por nunca haber necesitado ceder o llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. Pero eso fue hasta que Hermione Granger entró en su vida. Fue Draco quien reconoció el amor entre ellos dos. Fue él quien despiadadamente derribó cada argumento que Hermione pronunció contra su relación. ¡Quien se lo hubiera imaginado! Él la siguió al mundo muggle y le prometió mantener una actitud abierta ahora que Harry y Ginny estaban de vuelta en su vida. Si bien era cierto que él había dado su brazo a torcer respecto a Harry y Ginny, Draco nunca olvidaría quién era y de dónde venía; eso pondría a prueba su relación con él y era el motivo por el que Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño.

Hermione insistía que tenían que hablar, ponerse al corriente de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo verdadero para hacerlo, enviando a Draco el mensaje equivocado, el cual era que ella estaba contenta con dejar a Draco la toma de decisiones. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger evitaba tener una confrontación más que justificada? ¿Por qué estaba tan renuente a utilizar la magia, a ir simplemente de visita al mundo mágico? ¿Por qué en un momento podía extrañar hacer uso de la magia y al siguiente deseaba poder olvidarse de ella? ¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto su gran bocota y estar de acuerdo en ir a tomar el té a casa de los Weasley? ¿Por qué Draco se rehusaba a hablar sobre los años en los que estuvieron separados? El día de ayer lo vio de nuevo; no sabía cómo nombrarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que no todo estaba bien como Draco decía. Draco, al igual que Harry, estaba enfrentándose con sus propios conflictos. Todo el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó a una imagen, a un sonido o a una sensación olvidada haciéndole retirarse y alejarse de ella. A diferencia de Harry, quien había tocado fondo, Hermione tenía la sensación de que Draco se sostenía apenas, gracias a su calma y a la confianza en sí mismo. El orgullo y la obstinación eran los rasgos que lo caracterizaban.

De su boca escapó un gran suspiro. Tal vez Draco se abriría más en su propio entorno, ¿no debería de sentirlo como su propio entorno también? A pesar de todo, este viaje podría ser su mejor oportunidad para averiguar sobre el tiempo transcurrido entre el encarcelamiento de Draco y el momento en que se vio forzado a enfrentarla. Pero hablar con Draco sobre él mismo nunca era fácil. Cuando era niño, Malfoy fue educado, casi desde antes de nacer, con la convicción de que todo signo de debilidad o vulnerabilidad era inadecuado y que hablar de sus sentimientos era un gran, gran error. Era gracioso que durante sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts, Draco no fue más que un cobarde y un llorón. Conciliar su comportamiento en Hogwarts con la forma en que Lucius Malfoy educó a su hijo le tomó algo de tiempo a Hermione. Los meses transcurridos en el hospital y después del alta de Narcisa, así como los meses que vivieron juntos en El Caldero Chorreante le dieron cierto conocimiento sobre la educación recibida por Malfoy en su niñez. Sus pesadillas y las pocas veces que estaba dispuesto a hablar de ellas le dieron a Hermione otra pieza del rompecabezas, pero se quedó sin el tiempo suficiente para descubrir más.

La aversión visceral que sentía por Draco Malfoy cambió cuando lo vio por primera vez despojado de todas las apariencias, de su orgullo, de su estatus y de todo lo que le era querido. Preguntarle a Ron el por qué o cómo Draco acabó en el hospital y, de todos los lugares, en la misma sala que ella resultó siempre infructuoso. La rabia y el desprecio de Ron le impedían darle una explicación clara más allá de su discurso enfático y delirante de que Shacklebolt y Harry tenían un corazón demasiado noble y confiado. Harry tampoco fue de mucha ayuda. Él le mencionó alguna vez que la justicia venía en todas las formas y colores y fue todo lo que dijo, rehusándose a explicarse más a fondo. Tal vez podría tratar el tema con Harry el sábado.

Las primeras semanas durante la estadía de Narcisa en el hospital, Hermione escuchó lo que ahora sabía eran los sollozos de Draco flotando a través de las sombras de la noche, como si fueran el llanto de un fantasma. Al principio, no sabía quién o qué era lo que producía esos sonidos; de hecho, estaba bastante segura de que formaban parte de sus propias pesadillas o de que eran producto de las lesiones que tenía en la cabeza. Después de todo, le tomó varias semanas darse cuenta de quién era la persona que yacía en la cama de hospital situada a cuatro camas de la de ella. Eventualmente, impulsada por la curiosidad y la compasión, permitió que esos sollozos sordos la atrajeran, como si se tratara del canto de una sirena, hacia la última persona que esperaba encontrar, el hijo único de Narcisa, que se escondía detrás de los paneles cortinados que les daba algo de privacidad y que probablemente evitaban una confrontación con el resto de los pacientes, todos víctimas de la batalla final contra Voldemort.

Nadie visitó a Narcisa, nunca. Nadie, excepto su hijo, quien prácticamente vivía confinado al borde de la cama de su madre. Los Malfoy fueron ignorados por todos. Ni un asentimiento de cabeza ni una mirada rápida a la mujer postrada en la cama, esposa de uno de los mortífagos más odiados que el mundo mágico hubiera conocido o a su hijo. Uno sólo tenía que verlos a ambos para comprender por qué era que los Malfoy se transformaron en un mal recuerdo inmediátamente después de la batalla final. Narcisa estaba en un estado de shock tan profundo que no hablaba ni se movía nunca. El único signo de vida que dio en todo ese tiempo fue al verse vencida por unas pesadillas nocturnas, tan violentas que el medimago que la atendía no tuvo otra opción que administrarle una poción para dormir sin sueños tan poderosa que dormía durante días. Y Draco, el supuesto mortífago, era poco más que una sombra de él mismo, caminando con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies como si llevara grilletes demasiado pesados para levantarlos, evitando ver a todos, temeroso de hacer saber su presencia.

Hermione escuchó aquellos sollozos en silencio durante algunos días. Tan pronto se encontró con que podía caminar, aún con gran dificultad como resultado de sus lesiones, se acercó lentamente sólo para escuchar las palabras de Draco que imploraban a su madre que no lo abandonara, dejando salir su alma en susurros, con miedo de que lo oyeran. Pero ella lo escuchó. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Draco, éste se había convertido en un ser humano, en una víctima.

Cada noche Draco lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras a su madre. Era desgarrador y le dio material suficiente a Hermione para pensar. Sin siquiera considerarlo, un día la pena fue más fuerte que ella y Draco se encontró abrigado con una manta colocada en su hombros por su enemiga jurada, el primer gesto de los muchos que Hermione y Draco compartirían. Ella nunca le mencionó nada de esto a Harry o a Ron porque en ese momento el acto no tuvo más significado para Hermione que el ser consecuencia de la naturaleza generosa que caracterizaba a sus acciones.

¡El resto era historia y qué historia! Ella encontró el amor, ese amor que ella imaginó no era más que un mito, en los brazos de su más odiado y despreciado enemigo. La bruja más brillante de su edad no era más que un recuerdo. Difícilmente podría reconocerse a sí misma. Hermione agitó su cabeza enérgicamente. _'¡Ya es suficiente de lo mismo! Tienes que dormir, estar lista para lo inesperado y rezar para que tengas la fuerza para afrontarlo'. _Después de regañarse a sí misma, Hermione echó un vistazo a la cuna de John Albus. Entre la confusión y la incertidumbre, su hijo era una verdadera ancla en su vida, la fuente de toda su fortaleza y el motivo por el que pudo cerrar sus ojos, sonriendo y cayendo dormida pensando en la risa del bebé, el olor a bebé y la forma en que su pequeño cuerpecito reposaba cada vez que ella lo sostenía en brazos.

–– ––– ––– ––– ––– –––– –––– ––– –––– –––– –––– ––– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que ese era otro día gris al echar un vistazo a través de la ventana. Había logrado dormir unas cuantas horas. Definitivamente, no era una persona mañanera pero su hijo sí. John Albus ya estaba despierto, regalando a su madre la más dulce de las sonrisas. De pie, en su cuna, estaba intentando bajarse de ella como todas las mañanas. Su dinosaurio se encontraba tirado en el piso alfombrado después de que el pequeño lo había liberado del gran abrazo al que lo sometía durante su sueño. Hermione devolvió la amplia sonrisa de John soplándole un beso mientras se estiraba y de repente algo asombroso ocurrió. John Albus extendió su pequeño brazo a través de los barrotes de la cuna y su juguete favorito se elevó directo a su mano, como si fuera una hoja llevada por el viento. Feliz, John se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin darle mayor importancia a la primera demostración de su poder mágico.

Hermione saltó como un resorte suelto debido a la sorpresa, apretando fuertemente el borde de su cama. Dos lágrimas solitarias corrieron a lo largo de su rostro mientras su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho provocando que sus sienes pulsaran dolorosamente. ¡Y Draco no había sido testigo de ello! Que Dios la ayudara, estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo... Draco por su parte, estaría extasiado, en las nubes.

Hermione tuvo la repentina y urgente necesidad de abrazar fuertemente a su hijo. Por el momento, su cara brillaba por las lágrimas, cuya caída ya no podía controlar. Conforme Hermione caminaba la corta distancia que la separaba de la cama de su bebé, se limpió la cara y forzó una sonrisa.

––Tenías que hacerlo hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Te alentó tu papá a hacer eso? ––le preguntó a John sonriendo a medias mientras lo tomaba en brazos y cubría el rostro del pequeño con los besos matinales de costumbre, intentando esconder su angustia.

Abrazó al niño fuertemente y, de nuevo, las lágrimas se le derramaron sin control alguno. Durante un minuto o dos se encontró luchando contra la urgencia que sentía de darle rienda suelta a sus sollozos y lágrimas pero John había empezado a intentar liberarse del abrazo de su madre y si veía su cara tensa y empapada de lágrimas, empezaría él también a llorar. El niño podía llevar a su madre a la total desesperación con sus caprichos y mala conducta, pero la única cosa que John Albus no podía tolerar eran las lágrimas o la tristeza de su mami. De nuevo, Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de su cara ya completamente enrojecida.

Hermione besó la frente de su hijo y, como todas las mañanas, lo tomó por las axilas y lo elevó tan alto como podía para dejarlo caer después en su propia cama.

––¡Más! ––pidió John Albus.

Hermione repitió el juego un par de veces intentando no ver fijamente a su hijo, sintiéndose incapaz de controlar la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Como tenía el día libre y su cita con Draco era unas cuantas horas más tarde, no había ninguna prisa. Le cambió la ropa a John Albus, hablando y jugándole pequeñas bromas, hizo su cama y se vistió con un par pantalones cortos y camiseta.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, John corrió a la cocina. Hermione lo encontró en los brazos de su abuela recibiendo otra dosis de besos matinales. Recargándose en la puerta de la cocina, observó la escena como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera lugar enfrente de ella. El amor nunca faltaría en la casa de los Granger. Candice le lanzó una mirada rápida a Hermione; había ternura en los ojos de su hija, pero algo más en la expresión de Hermione no logró escapar del escrutinio de su madre.

Sentando a John Albus sobre su silla alta, Candice volteó de nuevo hacia Hermione quien aún permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Candice frunció el ceño.

––¿Ocurre algo malo? ––le preguntó preocupada, dándose cuenta de que Hermione había estado llorando.

Hermione negó agitando su cabeza y se acercó a su madre, haciendo un gesto lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Le dio un beso a Candice y dijo, ––Sólo estaba pensando en lo afortunados que somos John y yo, eso es todo.

Mientras Hermione se apresuraba a ocuparse en preparar el desayuno de su hijo, Candice seguía los movimientos de su hija, observando con sumo interés su comportamiento. ¡Cómo deseaba que su esposo estuviera en casa! Los dos días pasados provocaron que John jurara haber visto que los ojos de su hija habían perdido algo de su brillo. John era mucho mejor para lograr que Hermione hablara, muchísimo mejor.

––¿Necesitas que te lleve a King's Cross? ¿A qué hora te vas a encontrar con... él? ––preguntó Candice sin ver a Hermione que se servía otra taza de té. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa y observó a su hija colocar el plato de cereal en la mesita de John y luego caminar hacia la tetera llenando de nuevo la taza.

––¿Sabes qué? puede que no sea mala idea que me lleves. Va a llover todo el día y el niño disfrutaría como siempre de un paseo adicional en el coche. Para cuando me dejes en la estación y regreses a casa, será hora de almorzar y poco despuéss la hora de su cuento en la biblioteca. ––Hermione giró la taza que tomaba con ambas manos y agregó––. Lo más seguro es que John Albus duerma una siesta cuando regresen de la biblioteca.

Hermione se sentó al lado de su madre y de nuevo fijó la mirada en su hijo, que se encontraba comiendo su cereal favorito una pieza a la vez. Draco iba a estallar de orgullo cuando recibiera las noticias sobre John Albus; sus padres tendrían sentimientos encontrados, muy parecidos a los que tuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de los poderes de su hija. Esto iba a cambiar todo. Pero esta vez, se aseguraría que sus padres fueran parte de la vida de John Albus tanto como fuera posible; la magia nunca interferiría entre su hijo y sus abuelos muggles como ocurrió con ella. El niño aprendería cuánto lo amaban sus abuelos incluso antes de que naciera y que la lealtad a su familia debía ser la prioridad, siempre, sin importar si uno era mago o muggle. Si había aprendido algo los años pasados era eso.

El toque ligero de la mano de su madre que intentaba colocarle el cabello detrás de su oreja interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione. Candice miró fijamente a su hija con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

––¿Realmente vas a disfrutar de este viaje? ––preguntó Candice acariciando a la vez la mejilla de Hermione––. Deberías de... bueno, vas a salir con él, debería hacerte tan feliz como cuando saliste con tu amiga a la feria, pero... no te veo tan animada el día de hoy.

Hablar con su papá era más fácil. De alguna forma él siempre lograba entenderla sin hacer un montón de preguntas. Normalmente estarían hablando de algo completamente diferente y de repente ella le hablaría de lo que le molestaba o preocupaba y, hasta ese día, Hermione no sabía cómo le hacía su papá para presentir primero que algo estaba mal y luego hacerla hablar de ello sin realmente intentarlo. Habría sido un excelente detective en el departamento de policía. Su mamá, por otra parte, iba directo al punto y nunca daba vueltas alrededor de la verdad. Ambos la amaban hasta el punto de la autonegación y los eventos de la semana pasada le dieron a Hermione todavía más pruebas de ese amor, del cual no necesitaba confirmación. Su padre era como el sonido tranquilizante del mar al acariciar la playa, mientras que su madre era como el viento fuera de control antes de la tormenta.

Los ruiditos juguetones de su hijo la regresaron a la realidad y a las preguntas de su madre. La mirada de Candice no se había desviado del rostro de su hija, intentando comprender qué es lo que ocurría en la mente de Hermione. Era mejor decir algo y no dejar a su madre llenar los espacios en blanco.

––Es solo que... esta semana... Un minuto éramos sólo nosotros cuatro y ahora... Hogsmeade está muy cerca de donde se peleó la batalla final, eso es todo. ––El segundo en que la última oración escapó de sus labios, Hermione deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

––Entonces, ¿por qué van ahí? ––preguntó Candice confusa y con un poco de pánico––. Querida, tus pesadillas pueden retornar al igual que la depresión. Ahora estás bien pero, ¡ir a donde se generaron esos recuerdos de nuevo! No es preferible que vayas a... oh ¡yo que sé! Simplemente vayan a caminar al centro de Londres, almuercen ahí, vayan a ver tiendas. Por favor, Hermione, no te hagas esto a ti misma. ¿Él sabe...?, quiero decir, estaba ahí, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible respecto a esto y tú tan... dócil? ¿Le dijiste, él sabe en qué estado te encontrabas cuando nos encontraste y por cuánto tiempo estuviste así? ––Candice estaba a punto de perder el control––. No sólo te deja embarazada sino que te abandona, luego te honra con su presencia y ¡ahora esto! Por el amor de Dios, tú pensabas que él estaba muerto y él... quién sabe... ¿Cómo puede decir que te ama y pedirte esto?

Hermione tapó su cara con sus manos y extendiendo los dedos, se peinó el cabello a la vez que exhalaba un gran suspiro. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos le lanzaron a su madre una mirada de comprensión. Después de todo, ella también era madre y, cuando se trataba del bienestar de John Albus, nada importaba más que su hijo, lo demás se podía ir al demonio.

––Mamá… ––dijo, tomando con su mano libre la mano que Candice estaba usando para jugar nerviosamente con la servilleta––. ¿Qué sabes tú de nuestra historia como pareja...? Bueno... ––Hermione sonrió––. En realidad no sabes nada sobre nuestra historia, ¿verdad? Draco me ama y yo no aceptaría ir a Hogsmeade con nadie excepto él. Estoy más fuerte hoy de lo que alguna vez lo he estado, créeme, confía en mí. Creo que este viaje es la última etapa de mi recuperación y, probablemente, de la de Draco. Pienso que tú y papá merecen conocer toda la historia pero, por favor, dennos un poco de tiempo. Hay más respecto a ella que los últimos tres años y es una historia muy larga. Tú y papá sólo conocen algunos retazos y pedazos y comprendo su frustración al no tener una imagen clara y completa. Sean pacientes y mantengan la mente abierta como lo han hecho hasta ahora. No les voy a mentir o a esconderles nada. _'Bueno, tal vez un poco'. _Sinceramente, estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas por mí misma.

Candice se quedó callada. Hermione evitó su mirada volteando a ver su hijo. Sus dedos peinaron los rizos rubios mientras su corazón se contraía una vez más por las implicaciones de los hechos de los que había sido testigo en su recámara. Elevando su mirada, le echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared de la cocina; era hora de ir a tomar una ducha.

––Voy a bañarme ahora que el niño está entretenido. Después le cambiaré la ropa. ––Colocando su taza en el fregadero, Hermione regresó a su recámara, mientras su madre se inclinaba hacia su nieto, dándole otro beso.

––¿Le puedes decir a tu abuela qué es lo que está pasando, por favor? ––John le ofreció a Candice una hojuela de cereal en cambio.

–– –– –– ––– ––– ––– ––– ––– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenta, muy lentamente, los pies de Hermione la llevaron a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King's Cross. Habían pasado años desde la última vez en que estuvo remotamente cerca de esa parte de la ciudad. En su interior, sabía que reunirse con Draco no era lo único que hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido. Sus entrañas daban vueltas y se agitaban por las imágenes que explotaban, danzando, en su cabeza. Primero, los recuerdos felices y, no muy lejos, las imágenes de la guerra, las muertes y la pena.

Estaba atrasada. El pequeño Malfoy tenía la culpa. Su carácter, en realidad, su temperamento obstinado e implacable tenían la culpa. Lograr sentarlo en el asiento para niños les tomó a su madre y su abuela poco más de media hora. Primero, el niño creyó que sería gracioso jugar a las escondidas. Para ser alguien tan pequeño, John Albus tenía la disciplina de un niño más grande para este tipo de juegos; se escondía bien y se mantenía muy quieto. Una vez que lo encontraron y lo vistieron, fue el momento de la lucha para lograr meterlo al coche. Durante los últimos meses, la carriola era fuente de peleas constantes y ahora había que agregarle el auto de su abuela. Pateando y gritando todo el camino hasta la estación y luego llorando más fuerte cuando vio que su madre se alejaba, no ayudó en nada al estado de ánimo de Hermione, quien temía que el pequeño hiciera otra muestra de sus poderes, pero, gracias a Dios, eso no ocurrió.

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor. Draco había estado esperando por cuarenta minutos, asumiendo que hubiera esperado tanto. La estación estaba tan llena y apiñada como recordaba que solía estar, haciéndole difícil buscarlo. La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante. Ahí estaba él, recargado contra una de las muchas columnas que daban soporte a la estructura de la estación. Él la vio, pero no se movió, si Draco odiaba algo, era esperar.

Llevaba una camisa blanca, nueva y limpísima, con sutiles líneas grises, pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos de diseñador. Se veía como un modelo extraído directamente de las páginas de una cara revista muggle. Su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba en una cola de caballo sostenida por una cinta negra de seda con bordes plateados. Había algo en su actitud que la hizo sentir que tenía enfrente de ella al antiguo Draco.

Hermione se paró justo enfrente de él sin decir una palabra, sumergiéndose en sus ojos, que estaban de un color gris oscuro ocultando esas vetas azules apenas perceptibles. Estaba más pálido, ojeroso, no eran buenas señales. Hermione se podía imaginar cómo había sido la noche de Draco viendo simplemente su rostro. Él estaba esperando que ella hablara primero, expresando con su gesto lo que pensaba de su tardanza y ella iba a ceder solo por esta vez.

Hermione formó una amplia sonrisa en su cara y le dio un gran beso en su mejilla, y como era de esperar su cuerpo reaccionó y la calidez en su interior, recorrió todo el camino hacia sus labios conforme estos hicieron contacto con la piel de su amado.

––Siento llegar tarde. Tu hijo decidió tener una de sus rabietas sin fin. Lo dejé llorando y gritándome en el carro.

Los rasgos de Draco se suavizaron ante la mención de su hijo y él también sonrió sin decir una palabra. La tomó por el codo y sin ninguna advertencia ambos traspasaron la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Por Dios, ¡cómo odiaba cuando él hacia las cosas sin avisarle primero!

Aún sin devolverle el beso, la tomó de la mano y le dijo con orgullo mientras entraban a uno de los coches del tren.

––Mi hijo se parece mucho a mí. Me han dicho que yo podía continuar durante largas horas, quedándome dormido algunas veces por el agotamiento, sólo para despertarme y continuar donde lo había dejado ––le comentó Draco sonriendo, mientras continuaban su camino.

No tuvieron problema en encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Sólo unos cuantos viajeros estaban haciendo el viaje a Hogsmeade por tren. Draco se sentó junto a la ventana, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. Casi había decidido no acudir al trabajo la noche del jueves y dar un paseo en su escoba pero volar no iba a ayudarle a ahuyentar a sus demonios internos. La única cosa en la que confiaba para que le proporcionara paz a su alma rota y atormentada no le pudo ayudar en esa ocasión. Creía que todos sus problemas se habían terminado ahora que él y Hermione estaban juntos. Pensaba que podría luchar contra el miedo, las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos pero de algún modo todo lo sucedido en Azkaban había vuelto a resurgir y atacarlo, lo que lo asustó en extremo. Nick lo envió a su casa tan solo una hora después de empezar su turno y antes de que el 'Pequeño Mo' lo golpeara sin consideración después de que Draco lo hubiera insultado refiriéndose al tamaño de una de las partes de su anatomía. En realidad, Draco no necesitaba que Nick lo protegiera de un estúpido, enorme muggle, ya que con un simple y pequeño maleficio, el 'Pequeño Mo' se habría quedado gimoteando y clamando por su mamacita.

Hermione se movió a su lado. Draco le dio un beso en la cabeza. Ese pequeño gesto le fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido de satisfacción y Hermione se colocó más cómodamente contra su cuerpo.

––Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños algo tardío ––le dijo Hermione suavemente, girando su cuerpo y su mirada hacia él.

A él se le había olvidado. Draco estaba feliz de estar solos en el compartimiento y así poder disfrutar lo que se imaginaba sería su presente cuando Hermione agregó,

––Esta mañana John Albus hizo magia por primera vez.

Contaba con que la noticia le ayudaría a mejorar el humor de Draco y no se equivocó. Draco sonrió, esbozando la primera sonrisa del día con un sentimiento verdadero y el mar azul y gris brillante de sus ojos destelló como lo harían los primeros rayos de luz del alba de un nuevo día.

Draco la besó; le dio un beso profundo, feliz y apasionado que despertó a todas las mariposas que dormitaban en su estómago e hizo que su piel pidiera más de su tacto.

––¡Lo sabía! Fue por una de sus rabietas, ¿o no? Mi madre me dijo que eso me ocurrió exactamente a mí. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ––le preguntó expectante.

––En realidad fue muy sutil, casi imperceptible. Su dinosaurio bebé se le había caído, él estaba adentro de su cuna y él simplemente hizo que el muñeco fuera hacia él. No creo que le debamos dar más importancia de la debida. Mientras terminaba de explicarle lo ocurrido, se preguntaba por qué un niño como el suyo, con despliegues de emociones tan fuertes, realizaría magia por algo tan... mundano.

––¡No puedo esperar a regalarle su primera escoba o su primera varita! ¡Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en años! Nuestros hijos van a tener de todo y de la mejor calidad. Una vez que tengamos nuestra propia casa, lo primero que haremos será asegurarnos de que tenga una sala para elaborar pociones, la mejor equipada de su tipo, así como un gran y amplio campo abierto para la práctica de quidditch. –––Le plantó otro beso en los labios, completamente emocionado.

Draco era consciente de las dudas que asaltaban a Hermione respecto al mundo mágico pero cuando Hermione no agregó ni hizo observación alguna respecto a sus comentarios, no le sentó nada bien. De repente no se sentía tan eufórico como unos momentos antes.

––Él es un mago. Estás feliz, ¿o no? Somos una familia mágica y es algo que no podemos negar ––arguyó.

––¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz respecto a John Albus! –– exclamó Hermione colocando sus dedos sobre su pecho, acariciando su bien torneado torso. Draco se puso rígido. ¡Por Merlín, ella no sabía el poder que tenía sobre él!––. Sólo estoy un poquito emocional al respecto, como cuando John Albus dio sus primeros pasos.

De nuevo volvió a ignorar los comentarios de él respecto a que eran una familia mágica o a su futuro juntos. Sus dedos se mantuvieron dibujando pequeños círculos en el pecho de él mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. Draco no estaba contento por su falta de entusiasmo, pero el toque ligero y sensual de su mano sobre su piel le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarse en lo molesto que se encontraba.

––Draco, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió ayer, después de que almorzamos? ––le preguntó Hermione de forma distraída.

Él se enderezó y tornó su atención a la ventana. Hermione lo conocía muy bien. Su relación se vio contaminada desde el principio por el prejuicio, el odio y la traición, todo esto bien envuelto en los pergaminos de la confesión y admisión de culpa por su parte y de la de su madre, atados finalmente por el listón del juicio y posterior condena. Ella estuvo ahí desde el principio y así como Draco luchó fuertemente contra sus miedos e ira, y a pesar del grueso muro que erigió para intentar salvaguardar algo de su orgullo, Hermione cargó contra todo ello minuto a minuto, teniendo como armas tan sólo su amor y compasión. Nadie le había mostrado a él tanto amor y comprensión y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, intentando erigir de nuevo sus defensas, y maldito fuera si supiera porqué; tal vez seguía siendo el cobarde hijo de puta que había sido siempre. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose exhausto. No había dormido para nada. Había caminado horas cuando Nick lo envió a casa, luego había entrado a un bar muggle... y luego.…

Draco se puso de pie, provocando que Hermione perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

––Nada me pasó después del almuerzo de ayer ––respondió bruscamente evitando la mirada inquisitiva de ella, retornando su atención a la ventana y al paisaje que pasaba delante de la misma.

––Algo ocurrió, lo sé. ¿Se trata de Azkaban? ¿Tu mamá? ––le preguntó Hermione deslizándose sobre el asiento hacia la ventana.

El reflejo de Draco en la ventana le dio la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Él no solo luchaba por encontrar una respuesta sino contra todos sus demonios, nuevos o antiguos, que lo rondaban. Alrededor de él se había formado una nube negra, la misma que unos años atrás había transformado sus rasgos en una máscara de dolor, miedo y cólera. Era como si Draco tuviera un alter ego saliendo a la superficie de su consciencia, acosándolo con los preceptos repetidos por generaciones, respecto al orgullo, los derechos y la mal concebida importancia en la pureza de sangre. Ella lo vio como lo que realmente era: un mecanismo de defensa desesperado, equivocado, para alejarla mientras Draco se iba a pique luchando contra un ser al que ya no quería alojar más en su interior. Hermione confrontó a ese Draco de la misma manera que enfrentó durante siete años a maleficios, maldiciones, mortífagos, la locura delirante de los violadores y hombres lobo, así como otras experiencias espeluznantes similares al combatir a Voldemort. Hermione suspiró, la batalla que tenía enfrente ya se había retrasado bastante; Draco había fingido demasiado tiempo. Lentamente se levantó del asiento, apoyándose contra la ventana mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Afuera la campiña parecía pasar rápidamente mientras el tren hacía su recorrido, meciéndose adelante y atrás, arrullando suavemente a sus pasajeros. Nubes blancas flotaban en el fondo azul del cielo y el sol iluminaba con sus rayos amarillos aquí y allá. Una imagen pacífica y surrealista. Las nubes oscuras se posaron únicamente sobre Hermione y Draco. Él lo sabía y ella lo sabía.

––Me hablaste un poco sobre lo ocurrido en Azkaban el otro día, de lo que te hizo sentir, pero nunca me has hablado de lo que te hace sentir ahora ––continuó ella sondeándolo.

––Fueron sólo seis meses. He pagado mi deuda y no tengo ningún interés en hablar al respecto. ¿Me entiendes? ––Su tono era áspero y frío, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado y oscurecido––. ¡Si vas a convertir este viaje en algún tipo de interrogatorio, será mejor que regresemos!

Hermione se sentó. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras se sostenía apenas de los bordes del asiento recubierto de piel. Todo lo que Draco podía ver eran los rebeldes rizos recogidos perfectamente con un hermoso pasador, cubriendo la cara de ella, quien estaba viendo hacia el suelo.

Hermione intentaba juntar toda su fortaleza para mantener la cabeza fría cuando de repente sintió el aliento de Draco sobre su cuello y poco después sus labios recorriendo su piel, dejando un rastro de besos ligeros de un lado a otro. Él estaba usando la misma estrategia que ella empleó minutos antes para evadir el tema de su futuro como pareja. Simplemente cerró los ojos gimiendo suavemente.

––No peleemos––, le susurró Draco al oído.

Hermione asintió. El beso que se dieron a continuación fue salvaje, tierno, apasionado y gentil al mismo tiempo, reflejando la cascada de emociones que emanaban de sus mentes y almas. Draco enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y cuidadosamente hizo que el cuerpo de ella reposara sobre el de él mientras se recostaba. Tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó de nuevo enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Pronto una de sus manos se deslizó hacia la parte baja de su espalda, le levantó la blusa desabrochando los ganchos de su sostén y tomó rápidamente uno de sus pechos entre sus dedos. Ella tampoco había perdido el tiempo; Draco se percató de que los labios de ella se encontraban atormentando uno de sus pezones.

––Hmm... Hermione... oh Her...–– él se encontraba a punto de arder––. Te deseo tanto mi bruja... Ahora... te deseo ahora ––La voz de la razón le advirtió a Hermione:_ 'No de esta forma Hermione, ésta es la salida cobarde'._

Draco tenía uno de sus pechos en su boca y ella acababa de liberar la erección de Draco, volviéndolo loco con su toque. Era un comportamiento anormal, absoluta y totalmente loco y, sin embargo, a Hermione no le importó. Conforme lo guiaba a su interior la voz insistente de advertencia se convirtió en un susurro. Se aferró a Draco. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era ellos, la forma en que sus cuerpos se conectaban. Dejó todo lo demás afuera. Su forma de hacer el amor era desesperada, de la misma forma en que lo hicieron los meses que transcurrieron antes de su juicio y condena. La amenaza de un juicio y de Azkaban ya no se cernía sobre ellos, esos días habían pasado hace mucho tiempo; esto era más bien consecuencia de aquello con lo que tendrían que lidiar ahora.

Hacer el amor sólo retardaba lo inevitable. Mientras llegaban al clímax, casi al unísono, Hermione Jean Granger fijó su vista en los ojos grises de Draco y vio una nube atronadora formándose en el horizonte; sin que lo supiera, Draco Malfoy fue testigo de lo mismo en sus ojos color chocolate.

Como Draco le había prometido después de que Hermione aceptara ir con él a Hogsmeade y después de que ella le hiciera comprender que un viaje a Hogsmeade de ida y vuelta a tiempo para la cena era completamente imposible, dos elfos domésticos estaban esperando a la pareja en el tren para aparecerlos en su destino.

––Todavía no comprendo por qué tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade en primer lugar y porque he tenido que hacer todo el camino hasta King's Cross y tomar el tren cuando simplemente podríamos haber... ¿cuáles son sus nombres? –– Hermione estaba nerviosa, aterrada es la palabra que describía mejor su estado de ánimo, y hablar le ayudaba a dejar de pensar y evitaba que cediera ante lo que el latir errático de su corazón le murmuraba a su mente.

Draco ignoraba su diatriba mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro preacordado. Abrió la puerta del compartimiento 127. Dos elfos domésticos, mugrientos, desnutridos y casi desnudos los saludaron.

––Amo Malfoy, Madam Malfoy ––El elfo que se veía más joven se inclinó ante ellos en reverencia.

––Sólo hagan lo que deben y encuéntrennos en las orillas del pueblo como les indiqué y no se tarden.

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sin advertencia se sintió invadida por esa horrible sensación de ser jalada hacia un túnel sin fin, oscuro y estrecho.

Apenas un segundo después de que sus pies tocaron el piso, los elfos ya habían desaparecido en el aire. Algo de enojo volvió de nuevo a la superficie por la falta de advertencia de Draco; era un mal hábito que Hermione agregó enseguida a la lista de conductas que Draco tenía que modificar pronto. Se encontraba tomando aire a tragos, como si de beber se tratara. Todo giraba alrededor de ella. Un brazo fuerte la sostuvo por la cintura. Se inclinó hacia Draco y cerró sus ojos, inhalando y exhalando con respiraciones cortas. El latido del corazón de Draco casi hizo que se quedara dormida.

––¿Te sientes mejor? ––La pregunta de él la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Elevó su rostro. Él le sonrió echando un vistazo alrededor––. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?

'_En realidad, a cualquier lugar excepto aquí'_ le respondió mentalmente.

––Sólo caminemos, ¿dónde estamos exactamente? ––Ella también volteó a ver su entorno.

––Al sur de la estación. No será una caminata muy larga a Hogsmeade, ¿vamos? ––Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y empezó a caminar.

No tenían prisa alguna mientras caminaban, disfrutando de la vista de lo que los rodeaba. Sus miradas giraban de aquí a allá, pensando y sintiendo probablemente lo mismo; recuerdos buenos y felices poblaron los pensamientos de Hermione siendo vencidos en un rato por el horror y el dolor de la guerra y sus resultados. Cuando vislumbraron los primeros techados y algunos sonidos de Hogsmeade les llegaron, apretó nerviosamente la mano de Draco. _'Oh por Dios, no estoy lista, no puedo…'_ Se enfocó en el piso y en el sonido que las suelas de sus zapatos producían al deslizarse sobre el verde pasto. Draco se detuvo y sosteniéndola por los hombros, la obligó a levantar su vista hacia él.

––Estoy contigo, Hermione, ––le dijo Draco dándole una pequeña sonrisa de reafirmación––. Vamos a tener un almuerzo agradable, a dar un pequeño paseo y luego volveremos para cenar con tus padres. No hay nada de qué preocuparse o asustarse. ––La envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía él estar tan en sintonía con sus sentimientos en un momento dado y luego volverse un cretino arrogante en sólo un segundo?

Se pegó a él fuertemente, encontrando de nuevo refugio en el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Hermione nunca le contó respecto a lo que pasó después de la terrible pelea que tuvo con Ron o sobre el incidente en Las Tres Escobas. Tampoco le dijo sobre las incontables veces que permaneció cerca de la tienda de los gemelos, como una mendiga, esperando que Harry o Ginny salieran y le permitieran explicarles el cómo y el por qué las cosas cambiaron en la forma en que lo hicieron, aunque él leyó los artículos de los periódicos y su reacción fue espantosa, por decir lo menos. También fue testigo de las lamentables demostraciones hechas por un Ron borracho bajo la ventana de su hotel. La reacción que tuvo Draco en esos momentos fue asesina, llamándola de la forma más leve. Un Draco Malfoy enfurecido y fuera de control convenció a Hermione de que su decisión de mantener la mayor parte de lo que ocurría fuera de las cuatro paredes de la habitación de hotel que ocupaban era la opción más inteligente. Draco estaba viviendo en un estado de confusión y trastorno total, quizás más por lo que ella estaba pasando y no iba a añadir, por ningún motivo, más problemas a su ya precaria situación. Por ello optó por el silencio durante esos meses.

––Tienes razón, ya pasó la hora del almuerzo, debes tener hambre. ––le dijo ella.

Su corazón estaba intentando escapar del confinamiento de su pecho y sus pulmones estaban teniendo problemas para proporcionarle el tan preciado oxígeno, pero... tenía que averiguar cómo se sentía. Ya fuera estando en el mundo muggle o en el mundo mágico, ella tenía que vencer su aprehensión que más bien bordeaba en pánico por volver al mundo mágico. Un mundo que no parecía tener el mismo significado que tuvo para ella unos años atrás; tenía que hacerlo principalmente por el bienestar de John Albus.

Hogsmeade se veía igual a como lo recordaba, todos los rastros de la guerra habían desaparecido. Reconoció todos los lugares que le eran familiares y se sorprendió agradablemente por ver tiendas y casas, casas nuevas en las afueras del pueblo. Draco tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella lo imitó colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él. De nuevo su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Hogsmeade estaba invadido por estudiantes de Hogwarts. Fingió interés en un escaparate de una de las tiendas nuevas, obteniendo algunos segundos para volver a acumular la calma de nuevo. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado en los pocos años después de la guerra. Adentro de la tienda había dos muchachas, una de Hufflepuff y una de Slytherin, que recorrían uno de los pasillos, riendo y susurrando entre sí, no lejos de ellas estaba ocurriendo lo mismo con otros chicos. Las amistades entre estudiantes de casas distintas no eran algo raro; pero, que los Slytherin formaran parte de la mezcla, eso sí era diferente.

Draco siguió la mirada de Hermione. Su mundo había cambiado, lo que le hizo sentir cierto alivio por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la tienda. Voldemort había muerto y su desaparición se había llevado, junto a Lucius, su padre, todo aquello en lo que alguna vez Draco había creído ciegamente sin preguntar el por qué. Bueno, en realidad, no todo. Todavía creía que los muggles eran un tanto inferiores a los magos. Incómodo, optó por tornar su mirada y se dio la vuelta. Él no participó activamente en la guerra. Su madre lo había escondido y Snape lo había protegido mientras, no lejos de su escondite, la ola de muerte y destrucción de Voldemort había barrido con todo aquello por donde pasaba, acabando en el corazón mismo de Hogwarts. Justo antes del final, la ira de Voldemort los alcanzó. Las imágenes lo golpearon sin importar qué tan duro luchó contra ellas. Las mismas que se le repetían una y otra vez durante su estadía en Azkaban. El recuerdo de su madre haciendo un débil intento de protegerlo mientras los mortífagos enviados con la misión, no de asesinar, sino de torturar, en una venganza perfecta contra la esposa y el hijo del una vez devoto seguidor, invadió sus pensamientos. Para cuando todo había acabado, el cuerpo de Draco yacía envuelto, protegido por el cuerpo de su madre... demasiado tarde para protegerla; había actuado muy tarde por ser un cobarde. Debería haber muerto defendiéndola. Ahora era su turno para que su corazón ardiera en llamas por el odio y la rabia que albergada en el interior de su pecho. Sus dedos temblorosos trazaron la cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo, un recuerdo permanente de su vergonzoso y horrible pasado.

Los años viviendo como hijo de uno de los más leales seguidores de Voldemort y luego como uno de los mortífagos sujeto a los caprichos del señor tenebroso, le enseñaron a Draco a mantener escondidos sus sentimientos, especialmente sus debilidades, en lo más profundo de su alma. De hecho, ese fue el motivo por el que Lucius le enseñó, con obsesión casi enfermiza, Oclumancia a su hijo. También aprendió que esconder sus debilidades podía muy bien haber sido la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, tal y como lo comprobó muchas veces. Los dementores en Azkaban destruyeron gran parte de sus defensas; lo intentaron hasta que quedó muy poco que él pudiera hacer para evitar que lo manipularan, torturaran y castigaran por los pecados que había cometido. La semana anterior le había dado una falsa sensación de triunfo sobre su alma y corazón profundamente torturados y heridos. Pero él le había prometido a Hermione, a su hijo, a su madre y a sí mismo que ya no permanecería atado por las cadenas invisibles de Azkaban. Maldito fuera por ser débil de nuevo, maldito si les permitía continuar castigándolo, ¡malditos todos aquellos que se atrevieran a ponerse en su camino!

Hermione se dio vuelta ahora que se sentía un poco mejor. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo los dedos de Draco trazaban el lugar en el que solía estar la marca oscura. Sin decir una palabra, Draco tomó su mano derecha y continuaron caminando. Hermione deslizó sus dedos debajo de su manga y acarició suavemente su cicatriz. Draco fijó su mirada hacia adelante, aumentando la fuerza con la que sostenía la mano de Hermione.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, los sonidos de las charlas y las risas la asustaron. Las Tres Escobas no había cambiado para nada y ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, como si apenas el día de ayer Harry, Ron y ella se hubieran sentado a beber una cerveza de mantequilla, riendo y disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras las imágenes flotaban en su mente pero, repentinamente, todo se detuvo rápidamente. Hermione estaba parada justo en el mismo lugar en el que había sido humillada delante de todos y donde Ron comenzó su campaña de odio en contra de ella.

––Draco, no puedo estar aquí. Necesito irme. ––le rogó.

––¿Por qué? No está lleno. Ven, podemos sentarnos justo aquí. ––El sonido de una voz que provenía detrás de su espalda lo detuvo mientras arrastraba una silla para que Hermione se sentara.

––¿Hermione Granger? ¡No lo puedo creer! ––exclamó el dueño de la voz que ahora estaba abrazando a una Hermione enmudecida––. ¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer!

––¿Neville? ––fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir. Algunos clientes habían volteado a ver al trío que continuaba de pie en la mitad del bar.

––¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¡Es tan bueno volver a verte, maravilloso! ––Neville Longbottom mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

––Lejos... he estado lejos... ––le respondió Hermione con voz muy baja, consciente de las miradas de los clientes.

––¿No te alegras de verme también, Longbottom? ––le preguntó fríamente Draco, haciéndose presente al intruso.

––Malfoy ––dijo Neville reconociendo apenas su presencia. Volviendo de nuevo su atención a Hermione agregó––, Sólo tengo unos cuantos minutos, ¿estaría bien si...?

––Oh por favor, ¡qué torpe de mí! Siéntate con nosotros. ––Fue entonces cuando Hermione le devolvió el abrazo a Neville, cuyos brazos la rodearon de nuevo. Elevando su cabeza porque él era mucho, mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Draco.

En tanto los dos amigos se sentaban, Draco esperó unos segundos para acomodarse, sentándose a la derecha de Hermione y tomando la mano de ella con la suya. Neville no mostró interés alguno ni tuvo reacción alguna por el gesto de Draco. Hermione estaba nerviosa, consciente de que algunas de las personas que los rodeaban les estaban poniendo más atención de la debida a los tres, y temerosa de lo que Draco podría hacer o decir.

––Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? Tu capa… ––dijo Hermione al ver el emblema de Hogwarts en la capa de Neville.

––Oh, bien, gracias ––le contestó Neville algo avergonzado––. Estoy a punto de terminar mi pasantía con la Profesora Sprout. Por ahora vivo en el castillo.

––¡Eso es fantástico, Neville! ––le contestó Hermione sonriendo, palmeando su mano, genuinamente feliz por Neville, un verdadero héroe en su opinión.

––Simplemente maravilloso, ––agregó Draco de forma burlona.

De nuevo Neville ignoró los comentarios de Draco. La mano debajo de su capa sostenía fuertemente su varita mientras que la otra, visible sobre la mesa, permanecía apretada en un puño. Hermione los observó a ambos. A uno le suplicaba silenciosamente que dejara de actuar de esa forma y al otro le dirigía una disculpa, avergonzada.

––Aquí estamos, intentando descansar un poco. Los alumnos están algo inquietos. Con los ÉXTASIS, los exámenes y los días más calurosos... Estaban volviendo un poco loca a la Directora. Hoy son sólo los alumnos de tercero y cuarto. ––continuó Neville, consciente de la incomodidad de Hermione cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él.

––Pero hoy es viernes ––le contestó ella.

––Las cosas han cambiado en Hogwarts, aunque no mucho. La matrícula disminuyó como consecuencia de la guerra. A decir verdad, hace más fácil cuidar de ellos. La mayoría de los padres prefieren que sus hijos permanezcan en casa. El vandalismo, las amenazas y... ––Neville hizo una pausa; Hermione no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablado. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Draco se revolvía en su asiento. Draco sabía lo que había pasado, pero Hermione no, ¿cómo era eso posible?

––Después... meses después de la guerra hubo algunos ataques contra familias de sangre pura y contra todos aquellos que se sabía habían simpatizado con Voldemort. Algunos de esos ataques fueron muy graves. Naturalmente, todo esto afectó finalmente a Hogwarts, pero tener menos estudiantes permite que la Directora dé algunas libertades adicionales, como permitir este viaje en un día entre semana.

Neville tomó la mano libre de Hermione.

––Pero ya es suficiente de eso. Podemos continuar después. Tengo que irme pronto, pero que tú estés aquí es muy buena señal y yo sería el profesor más tonto si dejara pasar esta oportunidad. Hermione, regresa a Hogwarts ––soltó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hermione brincó en su asiento. Draco se acercó a ella y, por primera vez, escuchó atentamente lo que Neville tenía que decir. Neville continuó, intentando explicarse mejor, no sin dejar de hacer un examen minucioso de la reacción de su amiga y su acompañante, ambas reacciones totalmente opuestas.

––Muchos estudiantes no concluyeron su séptimo año. Muy pocos regresaron el mes de septiembre después de que la guerra terminara. La primera campaña para aumentar la matrícula fracasó y en ese entonces decidimos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en los estudiantes que teníamos. Apenas ahora estamos a punto de iniciar una nueva campaña, y que mejor que hacerlo contigo, con nosotros, quiero decir.

––¿Podrías llegar al punto, Longbottom¿ Dijiste que te tenías que ir, ¿lo recuerdas? ––lo interrumpió Draco rodando sus ojos hacia arriba.

––Draco... ––protestó Hermione––. Continúa Neville, ––le dijo suavemente, ocultando la angustia que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

Neville volvió a apretar su varita y continuó.

––Todavía tenemos que resolver algunos detalles, pero estaremos enviando los avisos en unas cuantas semanas, justo después de que termine el curso, pero puedes terminar Hermione, tú, Harry, Luna... Ro... ––Se detuvo, reconociendo por primera vez durante la conversación que sabía lo ocurrido entre Hermione y Ron––. ¡No puedo creer todavía que te haya encontrado aquí! ¡Es simplemente increíble! ––Neville se levantó, listo para retirarse, poniendo fin a su encuentro.

––¿Voy a recibir uno de esos avisos, Profesor Longbottom? ––le preguntó Draco levantándose de su silla. La sonrisa satisfecha en su cara flaqueó un poco cuando Neville le contestó con una mirada llena de desprecio.

Neville giró sobre sus talones, mirando airadamente al rubio mago desde una altura ventajosa, ya que le sacaba a Draco más que unos cuantos centímetros.

––Hasta donde sé los mortífagos nunca han sido bienvenidos a Hogwarts y nunca lo serán. Sin embargo, yo no puedo decir nada al respecto, los jefes de las cuatro casas son los que deciden, cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomen, yo sólo puedo acatarla. ––Las palabras de Neville fueron recibidas por una de las miradas más frías de Draco. La única emoción que Draco podía ver en el Héroe No Reconocido de Hogwarts era de puro y simple aborrecimiento.

La voz de un niño atravesó el círculo de tensión que los rodeaba.

––¿Es usted Hermione Granger? ––le preguntó a Hermione, tornando su mirada a sus amigos, los cuales esperaban a pocos metros. Draco y Neville no tuvieron otra opción que girarse, dando su atención al pequeño intruso.

Hermione, aun sentada, no reaccionó por unos segundos, incapaz de moverse ante la interacción que se había dado entre Neville y Draco. Volteó lentamente y le dirigió al muchacho una expresión en blanco. El chico esperaba impacientemente su respuesta.

––Sí, yo soy Hermione Granger, ––admitió quedamente, consciente de que su respuesta no sólo sería escuchada por el muchacho sino por algunos de los que se sentaban en las mesas que los rodeaban y por aquellos que permanecían junto a la barra.

El joven estudiante de Hogwarts volteó a ver a sus compañeros y asintió.

––¡Lo sabía! Cyrus pensó que la había reconocido, pero Tim dijo que no podía ser, sus ropas muggle, usted sabe, pero luego yo dije...

––Sr. Tower... ––Neville estaba a punto de regañar al muchacho cuando Hermione colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Neville deteniéndole.

––Está bien, Neville, ––le dijo, dirigiéndole al chico una sonrisa tierna, ofreciéndole la mano a su nuevo admirador.

Repentinamente, Raphael Tower perdió el habla. Cayó en la cuenta de que uno de los Héroes de Hogwarts, la bruja más lista de su edad, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter le estaba dando la mano a él.

––Yo... bueno...

Fue interrumpido por sus dos amigos, que se pararon justo enfrente de Hermione viéndola con admiración.

––Es un honor conocerla, señorita Granger ––Un chico de hoyuelos de lo más graciosos, ojos marrón claro y cortos rizos castaños tomó la mano de Hermione agitándola nerviosamente––. Éste es Tim, yo soy Cyrus y sería un… quiero decir… Tim trae un pedazo de pergamino en él y pensamos que... usted podría...

Tim, el más alto de los dos amigos, vestía una capa impecable debajo de la cual se observaban unos pantalones hechos a la medida y caros zapatos de piel. Ni una sola hebra se escapaba de su perfectamente peinado cabello rubio rojizo. Sus ojos, de color azul oscuro, voltearon a ver rápidamente a Draco, al que reconoció al instante. La incomodidad de Tim hacia él no se le escapó al antiguo mortífago. Tim, sostuvo su mirada, arrogante y desafiantemente. Volviéndose a Hermione, quien observada mortificada el intercambio, Tim extrajo un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila. Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo que vio: el escudo que adornaba el frente de la bolsa era el escudo de armas de Slytherin.

––Traté de que mis amigos no interrumpieran su almuerzo, señorita Granger, y el del profesor. Le ofrezco disculpas en su nombre. Como ya está hecho... ¿le importaría mucho darnos su autógrafo? ––Tim sostuvo el pergamino en su mano, evitando sus ojos; Hermione lo tomó.

––¿Qué quieres que escriba, hay algo en particular...?

Cyrus no la dejo terminar.

––¡Cualquier cosa que quiera! ¡Está bromeando! Cuando les digamos a los muchachos que hablamos con usted y que nos ha dado su autógrafo ¡no nos van a creer! ––Girando su cabeza y viendo a Tim, continuó––. Él pretende que no le importa, pero Tim es un gran admirador de usted.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y preguntarse ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esos chicos habían aprendido sobre ella, y de quién? Tim, un Slytherin, ¿su admirador?

––Los registros del juicio son de dominio público. Mi abuela me los dio a leer. ––Tim suavizó sus rasgos y volteó a ver directamente a los ojos de Hermione––. Lo que usted dijo... mis padres... ellos eran...

La vergüenza de su expresión rompió el corazón de Hermione.

––Lo que yo dije, Tim, es que luchamos por todos nosotros, tú, tus amigos, tu familia, nosotros ––le dijo, enfatizando la última palabra––. Todos ustedes son la razón por la que Harry Potter se sacrificó tanto. Cuando los veo a ustedes tres juntos… ––su voz vaciló un poco y sus ojos brillaron cuando continuó––. Aprende del pasado Tim, pero no permanezcas en él; ustedes son quienes están a cargo del futuro ahora. No hay nada que se interponga en tu camino y nada por lo que te tengas que avergonzar más. Tú puedes cambiar el árbol genealógico de tu familia, todos podemos. ––Concluyó, dándole a los tres amigos una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

Cortó el pergamino en tres pedazos iguales y procedió a escribir una pequeña nota para cada uno de los muchachos. Cuando le dio a Tim la suya, Hermione se levantó y le dio un beso al orgulloso Slytherin en su mejilla sonrojada y luego le susurró al oído.

––Cuando quieras, siempre que necesites hablar, llámame. Estoy segura de que averiguarás cómo usar un teléfono pero, por favor, mantengamos esto entre tú y yo, ¿ok?

Los tres muchachos se retiraron. Tim esperó hasta que sus amigos estuvieran fuera de la vista y se despidió de Hermione agitando la mano, palmeando su bolsillo frontal en el que había guardado el pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

Neville se aclaró la garganta.

––Tengo que irme. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Hermione. Como puedes ver, todavía no has terminado; aún hay mucho que hacer y te necesitamos. Sabes dónde estoy, no necesitas invitación, no la gran y maravillosa Hermione Granger, la bruja más valiente, la más... generosa que haya conocido. ––Le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo cargado de sentimiento. Sus labios le hablaron muy quedito al oído de Hermione––. Perdóname, no quise provocarte ningún problema. Yo estuve en el juicio, Hermione, y espero que él te trate como te lo mereces, por su propio bien espero así sea. ––El tono amenazante de su voz desconcertó a Hermione.

Hermione se volvió a sentar lentamente, preguntándose sobre lo que acababa de pasar; todo. Draco tenía fijos sus ojos en la puerta por la que Neville Longbottom había salido del bar. Hermione tomó su mano. Él se sentó de nuevo inclinando su cabeza. Hermione estaba dibujando círculos con su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, estudiando sus rasgos. El comportamiento de Neville hacia él, la reacción de Tim cuando reconoció a Draco y luego la historia del muchacho; todo había afectado a Draco pero, ¿exactamente de qué forma? Una simple mirada a sus ojos y Hermione lo sabría.

Draco levantó su cabeza. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso; Draco llevaba puesta una de sus máscaras favoritas. Simplemente iba a dejar pasar todo el incidente. Iba a dejar que lo consumiera, añadiendo aún más confusión a todo lo que ya hervía en su interior.

––¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Estás lista para ordenar? ––le preguntó, llamando con su mano a una de las camareras.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, procedieron a comer; Hermione hablando muy poco y comiendo cantidades aún más pequeñas de comida. La conversación giró entre las nuevas tiendas del pueblo, las mejoras del menú, el clima tan agradable que hacia afuera y, por supuesto, los poderes mágicos de John Albus. Hermione no agregó casi nada respecto al último tema.

Conforme se levantaron, algunos clientes se acercaron a ella, la saludaron de mano, felices por verla de nuevo, haciendo preguntas, todo lo cual la abrumó e inquietó. La presencia de Draco era descartada de forma poco educada, haciéndole saber que lo reconocían con algunas miradas desdeñosas. Ella sostuvo la mano de Draco en la suya todo el tiempo mientras continuaban su camino a la salida; _'Sí, soy Hermione Granger y en caso de que no se hayan enterado o lo hayan olvidado, éste es el hombre que amo'._ ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todos los ojos estaban sobre de ellos y cada vistazo, cada mirada dada a la joven pareja le daba un cuadro de lo que sería su vida si regresaban alguna vez. Si hubo algunas personas entre la muchedumbre que hubieran deseado expresar su molestia o desaprobación respecto a su relación con Draco Malfoy, se mantuvieron calladas; aparentemente, se encontraba en territorio amigo y las acciones de Neville habían influido en el comportamiento de la gente. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si la situación o el lugar hubieran sido diferentes?

Ella estuvo de pie, enfrente de todos los miembros del Wizengamot, testificando a favor del mago que se encontraba junto a ella; un ex-mortífago, el último de los Malfoy, despreciado por todos. Antes de eso, los ataques perpetrados por Ron habían dejado su reputación poco menos que en ruinas. Los acontecimientos de este día en particular no eran algo más que un golpe de suerte. Ella sabía de primera mano lo que pensaban de ellos las personas que se encontraban ahí dentro. No era lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que ella y Draco no tenían enemigos por todos lados. Para los ojos de muchos, ambos eran traidores.

Ella sabía que Malfoy Manor había sido casi destruida; en realidad, había esperado que ocurriera. ¿Ser atacados físicamente debido a la alianza con Voldemort? ¿Muggles y mestizos exigiendo venganza? Nunca expondría a John Albus a tal clase de odio desmedido.

––¿A dónde vamos? –– Preguntó Hermione, preocupada por la determinación que había en el rápido caminar de Draco al alejarse del pueblo.

––A Hogwarts ––le contestó sin voltear a verla.

Ella se detuvo en seco exclamando ––¿Qué?

Su respuesta fue lo que le hizo sentirse mareada por la furia.

––Vamos a ir con la Directora McGonagall para decirle que queremos volver y terminar la escuela ––Una vez terminada su explicación Draco giró para tomarla de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarla para que caminara junto a él.

Una bomba estalló dentro de ella. El calor corrió a través de su cuerpo tan rápido como si de pasto seco prendiéndose en llamas se tratara sin la posibilidad de disminuir en el futuro inmediato. Su cuerpo se tensó y en su cabeza podía escuchar el tic, tac, tic, tac de un reloj en cuenta regresiva... diez, nueve, ocho, siete... Cuando se apagó, fue bueno que Hogsmeade estuviera ya a una buena distancia de ellos.

Hermione zafó violentamente su mano de la de Draco. Su pecho se elevaba y contraía rápidamente y sus puños colgaban a lo largo de sus muslos.

Ella podía haber gritado hasta la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones, pero su rabia era tal que no lo pudo hacer, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con soltar un tono de voz engañosamente calmado.

––No voy a ir a Hogwarts.

Todo lo que pudo ver durante algunos segundos fue la espalda de Draco, quien lentamente se giró para verla. Hermione alcanzó a ver un retazo de su cola de caballo flotando perezosamente detrás de su cuello. Se le veía tranquilo y relajado. Sus ojos la desafiaban y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa diabólicamente burlona.

––No creo que sea necesario que estés ahí de todos modos. Simplemente nos puedo inscribir a los dos porque, después de todo, somos una pareja, ¿no es así?

Él se giró y la dejó de pie, con la boca abierta y las uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos; ella pensó que no había ninguna posibilidad de que su cuerpo pudiera contener su sangre hirviente, se sentía como una antorcha humana. El bosque era cada vez más denso y escarpado. Draco estaba aumentando la distancia entre ellos. Hermione corrió hasta él y le tiró del brazo, forzándolo no sólo a pararse sino a que se girara contra su voluntad.

––Dije que no voy a ir a Hogwarts, Draco. No – voy – a – ir – a – Hogwarts. ––Que Dios la ayudara, pero cada segundo que pasaba la idea de infringirle un daño físico a ese bastardo arrogante se hacía cada vez más atractiva.

––¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu maldito problema? ––le preguntó Draco, tensando su mandíbula.

––¡No puedes tomar decisiones por mí! No puedes simplemente esperar que yo te siga, sacuda mi cabeza dando mi aprobación y que no dé ninguna opinión en lo absoluto cada vez que tomas decisiones unilaterales como ésta. Soy una adulta, Draco, una adulta que puede y que va a decidir qué es lo quiero hacer con mi vida. No quiero verme presionada, amenazada o embaucada para hacer alguna cosa porque yo soy YO y puede hablar por mí misma, ¿te queda absoluta y positivamente claro? ––Hermione se mantuvo de pie y con una mirada determinada, apretando mientras tanto sus puños contra sus costados.

Las venas del cuello de Draco eran claramente visibles, el gris de sus ojos se había oscurecido y sus manos, escondidas detrás de su espalda, se habían vuelto puños sólidos como la roca.

––Muy bien, tú que eres la bruja más lista de tu edad, dame una razón convincente por la que no deberíamos terminar nuestro séptimo año cuando la oportunidad se nos ha presentado sola, ¿por qué tú, de todas las personas, no aprovecharía una oportunidad así? ––Sus labios se fruncieron en las comisuras mientras esperaba su respuesta. El silencio de ella se percibió como un signo de capitulación.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro del sendero, deslizando suavemente sus pies sobre el camino polvoriento. Mordisqueando furiosamente su labio inferior, se abrazaba fuertemente. No estaba buscando una respuesta, más bien estaba haciendo una cuenta atrás hasta cero, de nuevo, intentando convencer a su cuerpo para que, por favor, descendiera su furia sólo una muesca. Era una causa perdida. Abandonó el camino y se recostó sobre uno de los muchos árboles que lo bordeaban, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su corteza, cerrando los ojos y dejando sus brazos anudados sobre su pecho. Necesitaba tener la mente clara, la rabia nublaría sus pensamientos. El aliento de Draco cosquilleó sobre su nariz, haciéndola abrir sus ojos. Las dos manos de él se encontraban apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza y la mirada predadora en sus ojos casi la hizo olvidar qué era lo que él intentaba hacer, casi, porque Draco Malfoy iba a recibir una lección muy importante: Hermione Granger había llegado a su límite.

––Draco, tienes que escucharme. ––Su tono de voz sonaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción.

Draco no la escuchaba. Cuando ella intentó apartarlo, le sostuvo las manos contra el tronco del árbol, por encima de su cabeza. El desafío en los ojos de Hermione lo excitó aún más.

––Responde mi pregunta, Hermione, y te dejaré ir. Mientras tanto...

Él hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica. Sosteniendo sus muñecas, le bajo los brazos y los colocó sobre su pecho. Se estaba apoyando tan fuerte contra ella, que Hermione no se podía mover. Liberando una de sus manos, pero sin soltar el agarre de sus muñecas, logró desabotonar su blusa y envolver con sus dedos uno de sus senos, atormentándola despiadadamente cuando...

––Quienes quiera que sean ustedes dos, ¡dense la vuelta en este instante! ––Minerva McGonagall estaba parada a mitad del camino, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

Draco fue el primero en obedecer; Hermione, parada detrás de él, cerraba los botones de su blusa. Saliendo detrás de la espalda de Draco, dirigió sus ojos hacia el piso. Avergonzada y más furiosa que nunca, Hermione retorcía sus manos, deseando a la vez que la tierra se la tragara. El silencio embarazoso hizo poco por mejorar la situación.

Después de reponerse del asombroso encuentro, la Directora se aclaró la garganta y dirigiéndoles una mirada enojada, desaprobatoria, les dijo:

––Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger... esto es realmente inesperado.

––Profesora ––Draco se enderezó, sosteniendo su cabeza muy en alto.

––Señor Malfoy, veo que se encuentra usted bien. Estoy contenta de que los rumores no fueran ciertos. Y usted Señorita Granger, ¿ya de regreso de su bien merecido descanso sabático? ––La delgada línea de sus labios se curvó formando una ligera sonrisa y su ceño pronunciado se relajó sólo un poco.

––Es bueno volver a verla de nuevo profesora. ––Hermione permitió que su mirada se encontrara con la de los ojos de su antigua maestra. Titubeando, la joven bruja se aproximó a ella y extendió una mano temblorosa, con la vergüenza escrita en todos sus rasgos, profundamente apenada al pensar en qué podía estar pasando por la mente de la Directora.

McGonagall tomó entre sus manos temblorosas las de Hermione. Sus ojos se encontraron y no fueron necesarias las palabras. Hermione no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su profesora, quien la sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, la bruja mayor dijo,

––Estoy de camino al pueblo. ¿Quisieran acompañarme o continuar ustedes con...?

Draco la interrumpió.

––En realidad profesora, estábamos de camino a verla. Longbottom nos informó de sus planes para aumentar la matrícula y nos gustaría ser los primeros en inscribirnos.

––Bueno, ¡no pudieron haber escogido un mejor momento! ––Exclamó la profesora complacida.

––Profesora... Yo no... ––La objeción de Hermione fue interrumpida por un Draco entusiasmado.

––Exactamente, ¿cómo van a implementar su plan? ––Draco preguntó, jalando a Hermione por el codo para mantener el paso de la Directora, quien ya había reiniciado su camino a Hogsmeade.

Arqueando una ceja, McGonagall estudió cuidadosamente a sus ex-alumnos. Hermione había rechazado a Draco tan pronto como la mano de él hizo contacto con su brazo. La profesora prefirió continuar con su examen mientras contestaba la pregunta de Draco.

––Obviamente, ahora estaremos tratando con adultos, por tanto, las clases serán vespertinas y nocturnas y también se ofrecerán clases matutinas los sábados. Los ÉXTASIS y los exámenes se harán el último fin de semana de junio. Una vez que enviemos los avisos tendremos una mejor idea sobre cantidades y preferencias, pero sin importar esto, seguiremos adelante según lo planeado.

Elevando su mano, la profesora detuvo la siguiente intervención de Draco y dirigiéndose a una Hermione distraída y muy silenciosa, parada del otro lado, le dijo:

–– Señorita Granger, ¿tiene alguna pregunta? ––Por el rabillo del ojo, McGonagall estudió la reacción de Hermione, arqueando de nuevo sus cejas en esa forma tan particular.

––Todavía no lo he decidido profesora. Obviamente, el Señor Malfoy ya lo ha hecho. ––Contestó ella, ocultando, sin éxito, la tensión que embargaba su voz.

––Hmm... Cualesquiera que sean sus circunstancias actuales, Señorita Granger, concluir su séptimo año debe tomarse en consideración con cuidado. Yo desearía que lo hiciera. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, como usted ya sabe Señorita Granger y usted... ––Ambas brujas se vieron fijamente mientras McGonagall continuaba––. Debe entender que no es una bruja ordinaria. No muchos podrían haber hecho lo que usted ha logrado, a lo que usted renunció por culpa de muchos. Se debe a sí misma y a aquéllos que la aman y la admiran recuperar lo que tan dolorosa y cruelmente le fue arrebatado.

McGonagall se detuvo y los volteó a ver a los dos. Su expresión se había suavizado. Sus ojos iban de Hermione a Draco y de vuelta a la joven bruja.

––Es bueno volverlos a ver. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes, Hermione, recuerda, tienes amigos aquí y usted, Señor Malfoy... ––Sus dudas respecto a él eran tan claras como el día en sus ojos––. Las segundas oportunidades son difíciles de obtener, puede llamársele suerte, yo digo que es un regalo que no debe ser descartado o desperdiciado.

––Creo que ustedes dos necesitan algo de tiempo a solas. ––McGonagall sostuvo la mano derecha de Hermione por algunos segundos, sonrió, se giró y continuó caminando.

––Creo que eso resuelve todo. Vamos a regresar a Hogwarts. ––La observación de Draco sacó a Hermione de su estado pensativo. Las palabras de McGonagall hallaron un lugar en su corazón, pero las palabras de Draco fueron tal cual un fósforo encendido para su furia de por sí ya fuera de control.

Todas las emociones que Hermione mantenía encerradas desaparecieron como si hubieran sido absorbidas por un hoyo negro. No gritó, no juró ni hizo algo remotamente similar. Ella estaba más allá de la cólera y de la rabia para ser capaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa excepto matarlo. Hermione giró y empezó a caminar hacia Hogsmeade a grandes, largas y furiosas zancadas.

Esperando cualquier cosa excepto esa reacción, Draco permaneció a mitad del camino, entumecido y atontado. Agitando su cabeza empezó a correr y su mano capturó el brazo izquierdo de la bruja pero Hermione se sacudió de él, manteniendo su paso. Draco volvió a atraparla, agarrando sus dos brazos esta vez.

––¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ––le preguntó, exigiendo una respuesta.

––Me voy a casa. Ya tuve suficiente de tus estúpidos juegos. ¡Déjame ir! ––El sol que se reflejaba en sus ojos hacía brillar los hilos dorados en ellos, haciendo suficientemente claro para Draco que la leona de Gryffindor estaba viva y de buena salud.

––No contestaste mi pregunta allá atrás. ¿Por qué...?

Hermione se alejó de él haciendo fuerza, soltando sus brazos de los dedos de Draco.

––Tú no me vas a escuchar, tú no quieres oír. Me voy a casa; tú haz lo que se te dé la gana. No me toques, no me hables, simplemente no... ––Sin darse cuenta de ello, su mano derecha se crispó y sus dedos se cerraron como si estuviera sosteniendo su varita entre ellos.

––¿Cómo planeas regresar? Yo soy el único que puede convocar a los elfos domésticos. ––Le preguntó con un dejo de burla. Pero Hermione ya estaba harta de él. Continuo su camino.

––¿Qué va a pasar con tus padres? ––Le preguntó a la figura que se alejaba––. ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! ¡HERMIONE! ––Pero ella ya estaba fuera de su vista y él no iba a ir detrás de ella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aclaración:**** La serie Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A:**** Jamás me cansaré de darle las gracias a **_**Nebel_Engel y Claudia Flores**_** por su contribución en la traducción de esta historia. Es una colaboración que espero continue por mucho tiempo.**

• **La trama se complica, no todo podía ser color de rosas, ¿no les parece? No puedo esperar para saber que piensan de este capítulo. **

• **Para aquellas que me dejen un comentario, se han ganado el avance del próximo capítulo. El problema es que a veces no tengo la dirección electrónica para enviarlo. **

**Mis queridas_ Abril, naraujo, Evelyn, maring, bea y Vampire Cullen Alice_: si desean el avance o me dejan saber vuestra dirección o me escriben a mi Yahoo!, el ID es elenapanam, agregan la arroba y punto com y asunto arreglado.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: Una Semana En La V****ida de Hermione Granger. Parte IV.**

'**Si no hay amor, sólo hay orgullo' (De la canción Givin' Up On You)**

Su casa, todo a su alrededor se sentía irreal. Hermione no había llorado durante su camino de regreso a Hogsmeade, ni cuando le pidió ayuda a Neville o cuando Ginny, una muy enojada Ginny, la acompañó para aparecerse en su casa. Lo que Hermione deseaba más que nada en el mundo era sostener a John Albus, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Papá no estaba en casa aún, Mamá debía estar ocupada en la cocina preparando la cena y su hermoso hijo debía estar o tomando una siesta o corriendo por ahí con su dinosaurio.

Al oír el sonido de las llaves en la puerta, John Albus corrió hacia ella y voló hacia los brazos de su madre. Hermione lo sostuvo contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus mejillas suaves como algodón sobre las suyas, su minúsculo cuerpo envolviéndola, eran como un bálsamo para el espíritu atribulado de la joven madre.

––¡Llegaste temprano! No te esp… ––Candice dejó a medias lo que iba a decir.

Todo intención de reprimir sus lágrimas fue olvidada al ver a su madre; Hermione ahora lloraba calladamente. Sin decir una palabra, Candice corrió hacia su hija y la abrazó. Ambas sintieron cómo John Albus se deslizaba al piso, probablemente sintiéndose sofocado entre ellas. Por suerte, al sonido de la canción de su programa de televisión preferido, corrió y se sentó alegremente en frente de la televisión.

––Sabía que esto era una mala idea. ––dijo Candice suavemente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la cocina llevando a su hija consigo.

Hermione se sentó en la pequeña mesa y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, sollozando quedadamente. Candice puso la tetera con agua en una de las parrillas de la estufa, abrió el armario al lado de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero y tomó dos tazas del mismo, las colocó en la mesada y rápidamente sacó dos bolsitas de té de un recipiente de vidrio transparente. Luego se sentó al lado de Hermione y la tomó en sus brazos de la misma forma que había hecho incontables veces desde que Hermione había vuelto a vivir con ellos. Los gemidos silenciosos de Hermione le dolieron y enfurecieron.

––Tranquila mi amor, mami está aquí. Estás en casa, ahora todo está bien. ––Candice besó la cabeza de Hermione. Cerrando sus ojos deseó que Hermione fuera una niña pequeña otra vez cuando el motivo de sus lágrimas era el haberse caído de su bicicleta o que se le hubiera roto un libro.

La tetera se quejó sonoramente. Candice le dio a Hermione otro beso en la frente y procedió a preparar las tazas de té. John Albus corrió a la cocina, ocultándose debajo de la mesa, riendo mientras salía por debajo poniendo su cabeza entre las piernas de su madre y luego escondiéndose de nuevo. Murmurando para sí mismo, el niño corrió de nuevo para continuar viendo su programa de televisón. Candice colocó las tazas en la mesa, deslizando una hacia Hermione, secando trazos de lágrimas del rostro de su hija. Ambas bebieron de sus tasas en silencio. Hermione sintió algo de paz, protegida ahora que estaba de vuelta en casa; Candice, por el otro lado, deseaba que el bastardo estuviera en frente de ella así podía matarlo. Su cachorro había sido herido y, excepto por matar a Draco, no podía imaginarse ninguna otra opción en su mente.

––Temo preguntar. Si me dices podría agarrar algo de la cocina, probablemente largo y afilado, ¡y matarlo aquí mismo! ––No intentaba ser graciosa, lo decía en serio, pero hizo que Hermione sonriera.

––Dudo mucho que eso mejore mi ánimo; es difícil conseguir niñeras confiables, ¿sabes? ––Otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione llegando esta vez a sus ojos marrones, tristes y húmedos como estaban.

Candice le sonrió también y tomó las manos de Hermione en las suyas.

––Supongo que no vendrá más tarde. ––comentó, refiriéndose a Draco.

––No lo sé, Draco es impredecible en este momento. ––Respondió Hermione con sinceridad. Estaba más calmada, con la cabeza clara. Claro que tenía que estarlo. Sabía que había más por venir.

––¿Qué quieres decir? Que se va atrever a venir y hacer una escena en frente de su hijo! No lo toleraré, esta es tú casa, nuestra casa, y él no tiene ningún derecho, ninguno en absoluto… ––Candice se contuvo, casi atragantándose por el esfuerzo.

––Si él viene, pueden suceder tres escenarios: uno, puede venir listo para continuar donde dejamos nuestra discusión, sin importarle un comino los demás excepto él y lo que él quiere; dos, puede aparecerce relajado y en control, como si nada hubiera sucedido, esperando a que baje mi guardia; o, tres podría querer hablar, tener una conversación sincera, de corazón… ––Hermione dejo salir un suspiro––. Francamente no creo que lo último sea siquiera una posibilidad, ni ahora, ni en un futuro inmediato. Si viene, estoy preparada para enfrentarlo. Y si no viene también estoy lista para esa posibilidad.

Su pragmática evaluación de la situación confundió a Candice. La Hermione que pasó a través de la puerta unos pocos minutos antes no era la misma que se encontraba descansando su cabeza sobre los hombros de su madre, dando una evaluación fria y objetiva de su presente situación con el padre de su hijo.

––Cuando entraste pensé… quiero decir, parecía como si estuvieras a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, igual que cuando… ––Candice hizo una pausa, la preocupación reflejada en todo su rostro––. Hoy regresaste al mundo mágico, al lugar cercano a la última batalla. ¡Hace unos meses no hubieras podido hablar sobre ello sin llorar sin consuelo! ¡No puedo olvidarme, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, siempre lo recordaré!–– Su voz se desvanecía conforme decía las últimas palabras.

––Te lo dije, mamá, estoy mejor. Te tengo a ti, a papá, a John Albus y… a mis amigos. ––Candice dejó escapar un resoplido.

––Será mejor que te acostumbres. Mucho ha sucedido en la última semana y en los últimos tres años que no puedo ignorar. Extrañé a Harry y a Ginny, son una parte importante de mi vida. En su momento… ––Ella permitió que los recuerdos la llevaran a ese tiempo meses antes de que se marchara––. El tiempo, mamá, el tiempo me ha hecho más fuerte. Harry es mi amigo, mi hermano. Ginny y Harry, los Weasley, estoy lista para confrontarlos. En esta etapa de mi vida los necesito tanto como los necesito a Papá y a ti ––De eso Hermione estaba segura.

––¿Y el padre de John Albus? ––le preguntó Candice arqueando las cejas.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione buscaron los de su madre, haciendo a un lado la fatiga y decepción para darle paso a la determinación y la certeza.

––Lo amo. Él está confrontando a sus propios demonios. Muy pronto tú y papá comprenderán a qué me refiero; es tiempo de que se enteren de todo por lo que pasamos. Lloraré algo más, seguramente la mitad del tiempo tendré ganas de desistir de mi relación con él y la otra mitad tendré ganas de matarlo, y tú me preguntarás por qué y no tendré otra respuesta más que porque lo amo. No puedo evitarlo, es tan simple como eso.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia el fregadero. Mirando por la ventana se preguntó qué estaría pensando o sintiendo Draco. Él estaba solo. Solo por elección. Su corazón sufría por él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro consigo mismo? ¿Por qué no le dejaba acercarse a él?

––Me refrescaré y te ayudaré a poner la mesa. ¡No vamos a dejar que el Señor Malfoy arruine nuestra cena! ––Hermione besó a su madre en la mejilla––. Te quiero mucho, mami.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – –– – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

John Granger entró a su casa inhalando el maravilloso olor de su plato preferido: asado con papas. Las dos figuras femeninas en la cocina y el sonido de la voz de su nieto le llenaron el corazón de alegría. Echando un vistazo alrededor frunció el ceño; alguien faltaba. Dejó caer su maletín en el sillón a su derecha y silenciosamente caminó hacia la cocina. Candice soltó un gritó, seguido de un golpe sobre el pecho de su esposo cuando él la tomó de los hombros haciéndola girar y plantarle un beso en los labios.

––¡Eso no es gracioso! ––Ella lo golpeó otra vez con fingido enojo, sonrojándose.

––Él cree que si lo es, ¿o no, John? ––Lo tomó a John Albus en los brazos y le preguntó––. ¿No me vas a dar un beso? ––Obedientemente John Albus le dio un beso húmedo a su abuelo riendo a carcajadas cuando se encontró colgando de sus pies. Lentamente John lo bajó al piso donde se quedó observando a los adultos que le sonreían. Dándose vuelta el pequeño se levantó y corrió fuera de la cocina, de regreso a sus juguetes.

––Y tú, ¿ya estás muy grande para darle un beso a papá? Hermione caminó hacia los brazos de su padre y se quedó allí por un largo rato. Candice pensó que sería mejor irse, sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de su esposo al salir de la cocina.

––Draco no vendrá. ––Dijo John.

Hermione todavía se aferraba a su padre en cuyos brazos encontró el valor y el consuelo que solo él podía brindarle.

––Si viene será una visita fuera de lo común, probablemente desagradable. Tal vez ambas cosas. ––Levantó el rostro––. Está lidiando con la guerra, con lo que perdió por ella, con su pasado… nosotros. Puede que esté pidiéndoles mucho a mamá y a ti pero dejen que las cosas sigan su curso natural tanto como sea posible, ¿por favor?

En su mirada suplicante, John vio los fantasmas de antiguas pesadillas bailando libremente, desencadenadas por lo que sea que haya sucedido horas atrás. También vio amor. Amor por un hombre roto, un extraño para él. Otra víctima de una guerra de la que sabía muy poco. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta que niños se vieron obligados a vivir semejante horror; que su propia hija haya experimentado el sabor del miedo, de la muerte y la sangre reservada solo para soldados entrenados para ello. Tristemente la recuperación de Hermione significaba que tenía que enfrentar esas pesadillas otra vez.

La tomó por los hombros y besó su frente.

––No le permitiré que te lastime o te amenace de ninguna forma. Se pasa de la raya, mago o no, no seré capaz de controlarme. ¿Entiendes? ––Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras el asado se mantenía caliente en el horno y sus padres preparaban la ensalada, Hermione decidió jugar un rato con John Albus en el jardín trasero. Aquellos escasos momentos con su hijo le permitían calmarse. Luego de un rato de corretear con su madre, John se conformó con saber que Hermione, sentada en los escalones que llevaban al bien cuidado jardín, lo miraba jugar en su cajón de arena.

La voz tensa de Candice la hizo saltar.

––Tu invitado está aquí.

Hermione giró su cabeza de golpe. Una cabeza rubia se destacaba detrás de Candice. Draco dio un paso al costado. Llevaba las mismas ropas que vistió en Hogsmeade. Su cabello le llegaba a sus hombros, ya no estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, el gris de sus ojos era casi transparente, sin emoción. Al bajar las escaleras evitó hacer contacto con los ojos de Hermione y caminó directamente a la caja de arena; John Albus miró al extraño que se acercaba y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

Candice había vuelto al interior de la casa, desde donde ella y su esposo observaban a Hermione y a Draco por la ventana de la cocina.

––Él no me recuerda. Me tiene miedo. ––Draco levantó su mano, dejándola en el aire, cerca del rostro de su hijo, inseguro de qué hacer. Los músculos en su rostro se relajaron y sus ojos se suavizaron, dándole paso a algunas vetas azules apenas perceptibles.

––Se esta haciendo de rogar, ¿no es así, John? –Hermione acarició la espalda del niño. Era difícil ocultar la inquietud y el nerviosismo que la abrumaban. John tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre, descanzando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros desde donde miraba de reojo al extraño. Sin embargo, el hombre rubio no era un extraño; el pequeño recordaba un paseo bastante agradable encima del mundo, tan alto como el más alto de los árboles, sobre los hombros de ese hombre.

––¿Me recuerdas, John? Soy tu papá, yo… soy. ––Con las puntas de sus largos dedos tocó las mejillas de su hijo. John sorprendió a sus padres cuando tomó el dedo índice de Draco en su pequeña mano. Pronto la timidez del niño dio lugar a un juego de tira y afloja. Draco retiró su dedo y John, riendo, hizo lo mismo.

Hermione luchó contra el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Tanto padre como hijo jugaron su jueguito por un rato y cuando John se bajó y empezó a correr incitando a Draco para que lo persiguiera; ella tuvo que darse vuelta y secar su rostro, enfrentando a sus padres en la ventana.

Hermione había creado imágenes en su cabeza, bosquejos de lo que sería su vida con su hijo y Draco una vez que estuvieran juntos. Se los imaginaba en una casa pequeña y acogedora llena de amor y risas. Habría las peleas típicas entre Draco y ella, seguidas por besos tiernos, y por una muy particular disculpa , propia de Draco Malfoy, pero serían felices. La risa de su hijo que le llegaba desde el fondo del jardín carecía de valor, era hueca. Draco y ella estaban juntos, compartiendo el mismo espacio físico, compartiendo sus cuerpos sólo para erigir una pared tras otra.

¿Cómo podía el amor encontrar su camino a través de semejante laberinto? Pero el amor sí encontró su camino hacía no mucho tiempo. En el momento más oscuro, más doloroso de sus vidas, el amor los escogió y peleó contra el temor y el odio, sin darse por vencido en su batalla. Ellos levantaron un muro y el amor encontró la manera de sortearlo; Draco y Hermione conjuraron otra pared y el amor arremetió contra ella; y así una y otra vez la batalla continuó hasta que el amor finalmente dio con la salida y al encontrarse libre tal cual un alfarero le dio forma a sus almas y a sus corazones hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo reconocerselos.

Draco la amaba. Vergüenza, ira y remordimiento cubrían cada parte de su alma; el amor por ella no podía deshacerse de ellos. Pero sí le dio a Draco el coraje para aceptar y proclamar sus sentimientos por ella. Hermione se aferró a esa certeza. Draco la amó y todavía la amaba. Él la había perdonado. Ella cometió un terrible error al haber huido y alejarse de él. Ella pudo haber hecho todo menos doloroso para él, ayudarlos a ambos a fortalecer su relación y empezar a curar sus heridas, y debido a su decisión Draco se aferró a su orgullo, furia y culpa para arreglárselas. Si él pudo perdonarla, tenía que amarla. Por primera vez desde que ella había puesto los ojos en él días atrás, Hermione sintió que el mundo entero había arremetido contra ella. ¿Sería su amor suficiente para luchar y ganar esta batalla final?

Draco llevaba a John en sus hombros mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa. La tensión mientras tomaban sus asientos era casi insoportable para Candice. Draco ayudó a Hermione y a Candice a sentarse. Cuando John se sentó lo hizo también Draco. John se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, su esposa a su izquierda, su hija a su derecha, John Albus al lado de Hermione y Draco en el otro extremo de la mesa.

John Granger observó a la joven pareja. Sin decir una palabra, mucho fue dicho. Draco no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de John Albus o Hermione y cuando ella intentó limpiar el rostro de su nieto, Draco, inmediátamente rozó sus dedos con los de ella y se encargó de la tarea de alimentar a su hijo. El encuentro de sus dedos se prolongó por uno o dos segundos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, John empezó a comprender mejor lo que Hermione le había pedido en la cocina antes de la llegada de Draco.

––Esto está muy bueno, Señora Granger, usted es una cocinera estupenda. ––Su voz casual y melódica junto con sus pulidos modales desentonaban con la tensión que los rodeaba.

––Gracias. ––Contestó Candice, clavando furiosamente con el tenedor un pedazo de papa.

La expresión de Candice no ocultaba nada. La tensión en sus rasgos, la rígidez de su cuerpo, y la descarada demostración de furia en sus ojos le comunicaban a gritos a Draco lo que Candice pensaba de él. Hermione estaba haciendo un buen trabajo refrenando la ola de emociones que la embargaban y clamaban por ser expresadas. Draco estaba esperando que el dique cediera. Si tenía que pasar, bien, que así sea. Él tenía una misión, una misión de reconocimiento, explorativa, de la cual mucho dependía. Debería haberse dado más tiempo para pensar las cosas y escuchar a la casi imperceptible voz de su conciencia mandando todo tipo de advertencias, pero aquella voz que residia en la parte más oscura y atormentada de su alma fue la que prevaleció.

Draco miró disimuladamente al hombre en frente suyo. Los ojos marrones claros de John Granger tenían un suave brillo. Estaba disfrutando su comida sin haber enunciado una palabra que traicionara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Draco estaba perplejo. Allí estaba alguien, nada más y nada menos que un muggle, manteniéndolo a raya sin esfuerzo alguno. El joven Slytherin se sintió expuesto y sin lugar alguno en el cual esconderse.

Draco procuró una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos grises se fundieron con los de la furiosa mujer sentada a su derecha y deslizando su mirada hacia Hermione, le regaló una sonrisa débil. Pero ella fue incapaz de percatarse de esos detalles. Cuando no asistía a su hijo con su comida, ella concentraba su atención en su plato, moviendo su comida alrededor del mismo.

––Cocinar no es mi fuerte. Jamás pense en ello. _Comida Casera _no era un término con el que era familiar. La suya y la de la señora Aisling… ––Draco paró de golpe su explicación. Su desliz fue rápidamente almacenado en la mente de Hermione.

––La señora Aisling. ––Hermione repitió el nombre suavemente mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca. Sus inquisitivos ojos marrones estaban fijos en los angulosos y afilados rasgos de Draco.

––A él le gusta la carne, ¿no es así? ––La mano izquierda de Draco revolvió el cabello rubio de John Albus, quien tomó de nuevo con su manita húmeda y pegajosa el dedo índice de su padre. Draco se estremeció por el viscoso contacto, reclamando su dedo y rápidamente lo limpió con su servilleta. Candice dio un resoplido de impaciencia; los ojos de su esposo brillaban divertidos.

––Nada de juegos en la mesa, John, come tu comida. ––dijo Hermione.

Imitándolo a su padre, John Albus eligió ignorar a su madre, se inclinó hacia su derecha para jalar del brazo izquierdo de su padre, llegando hasta la mano de Draco. Draco no pudo resistirse.

––Dije nada de jugar en la mesa. ––Hermione dio vuelta a su hijo y le lanzó una mirada oscura y amenazante a Draco. John persistió, lloriqueando.

Hermione volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, sólo que esta vez John empujó desafiantemente los brazos de su madre, y viró bruscamente hacia su padre, presintiendo que había encontrado un aliado.

––John, puedes jugar más tarde, cuando terminemos. ––Sabía lo que estaba por venir y el reloj en su cabeza empezó su cuenta regresiva: diez, nueve, ocho…

John Albus estaba haciendo un puchero, llenando sus ojos con su infinita cantidad de bien almacenadas lágrimas, suplicándole a su padre que tuviera piedad de él. El corazón de Draco se hinchó. Mirando a Hermione de reojo, Draco liberó a John de su confinamiento y lo sentó en su regazo. Como si hubiese alimentado a su hijo varias veces, Draco colocó el plato, taza y la toallita de John Albus en frente suyo y continuó ayudando a su hijo con la cena, bromeando con él, mientras John Albus le ofrecía verduras de su plato o recorría con sus pequeños dedos el cabello largo de su padre.

Hermione se levantó unos pocos centímetros de su silla y estuvo a punto de abrir su boca cuando su padre tiró de su muñeca. Hermione cerró su mano en un puño, el cual su padre cubrió con su enorme mano. _'Déjalo, esta es una batalla que puedes perder._' Casi podía escuchar a su padre diciéndole eso.

––Entonces, ¿la señora Aisling cocina para ti? ––La pregunta era lo suficientemente inocente. John hizo a un lado su plato y esperó por la respuesta.

––La señora Aisling es la esposa de mi supervisor. Cené con ellos un par de veces. ––Draco le dio a John Albus su último bocado y miró a su hijo quien se recostó en el pecho de su padre, empujando a un lado su plato con vegetales sin tocar.

Candice y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Ambas se levantaron y sin decir una palabra empezaron a limpiar la mesa. John Albus deslizó su cuerpo para bajarse y corrió hacia el sofá, invitando con sus ojos juguetones a su padre para que lo siguiera y Draco lo complació.

––¿Son una familia mágica? ––John estaba sentado en el comedor, observando a Draco y a John Albus sentados en el sofá. Desde la cocina las dos mujeres estaban poniendo suma atención a la conversación aunque pretendían estar ocupadas poniendo los platos sucios en su lugar y preparando la bandeja del postre.

––Oh no, todos ellos son muggles. –– contestó sonriéndole a su hijo que había trepado al respaldo del sofá intentando subirse sobre los hombros de Draco.

––Ya veo. ––John se levantó. Hermione retornó con el postre. Su padre tomó la bandeja de sus manos y la depositó en la mesita de centro.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción que sentarse junto a Draco. Candice se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras su esposo se sentó a su lado en el otro.

John Albus había bajado del sofá y corrió a la caja de sus juguetes y extrajo su adorado dinosaurio, poniéndose cómodo a los pies de su madre. El postre continuaba intacto.

––¿Cómo tomaron la buena nueva? ––La pregunta de Draco fue recibida con pánico por parte de Hermione y con una mirada interrogante por parte de sus padres––. Hablo de los poderes mágicos de John Albus.

Candice se llevó la mano izquierda a su boca reprimiendo un grito. Hermione bajó la cabeza concentrándose en el niño a sus pies y su padre lo miró fijamente a Draco.

––Es hijo de padres con poderes mágicos, era de esperarse.

Si la intención de Draco era intimidar y acorralar a Hermione, John estaba dispuesto a confrontarlo palabra por palabra, gesto por gesto. Él le había prometido a su hija permitir que esta visita se desarrollara tan naturalmente como fuera posible, pero no iba a permitir que Draco arremetiera llevándose el mundo por delante, imponiendo las reglas del juego enfermizo al que los estaba forzando a jugar.

––No les dijiste. ––le reprochó Draco a Hermione quien pasaba nerviosamente sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo mientras miraba airadamente a Draco.

––Tú eres el padre; lo correcto es que hayas sido informado primero. Felicitaciones a los dos. ––John intervino y aceptó el pedido de disculpas de la mirada de Hermione. Sus ojos volvieron a Draco.

––Esto significa… ––La voz temblorosa de Candice vaciló.

––Mami, nada va a cambiar. Él sigue siendo John Albus, tu nieto, al igual que yo soy Hermione, tu hija. ––Las garantías de su hija se encontraron con un par de ojos grises oscurecidos.

––Muchas cosas van a cambiar. Para empezar, te he agregado a mi cuenta de Gringotts. Ambos serán proveídos como debería haber sido desde el principio. Encontré una casa para nosotros en Hogsmeade. Me imaginé que ayudará estar cerca de Hogwarts ahora que vamos a terminar nuestros estudios. ––Sus palabras tuvieron algo del efecto esperado.

Candice se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas, suplicándole a Hermione que detuviera la locura del monstruo que estaba sentado en su sala. John perforó con sus ojos ámbar, determinados y desafiantes, a Draco y al mismo le obsequió al arrogante joven una sonrisa llena de suficiencia y velada amenaza.

Hermione tomó a John Albus en sus brazos y dando unos pasos lo depositó suavemente en los de su abuela.

––Llévatelo a caminar o a pasear en el coche, no importa. Necesito hablar con Draco y no puedo prometer que será una conversación civilizada.

El alivio se hizo evidente en los rasgos de Candice que no podía tolerar la presencia de Draco ni un minuto más. Aferrándose a su nieto sin decir una palabra, dejó la sala y la casa a través de la puerta trasera en la cocina. Los suaves llantos de John Albus se desvanecieron cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos.

Hermione inhaló, enderezó sus hombros y lentamente se dio vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre; ellos le dieron coraje y algo de bienestar. John no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. Esta era una de las tantas batallas que Hermione tenía que enfrentar pero eso no significaba que tenía que hacerlo sola. Ya de pie, Draco acortó la distancia que los separaba. La mirada de acero de Hermione se encontró con la de Draco. Su mano derecha se aferró al teléfono móvil en el bolsillo frontal de su falda, encendiéndolo, colocando un dedo tembloroso en uno de los botones.

––No es mi intención que vivamos juntos sin estar legalmente casados. El lunes deberíamos reservar el día y la hora de nuestra boda. Entre más pronto mejor. Los Malfoy son conocidos por defender y preservar valores y tradiciones que han permanecido intactos por mucho tiempo, y ninguno de ellos incluye tener hijos fuera del matrimonio o vivir como pareja bajo el mismo techo ignorando la moral y buenas costumbres. Y tú, bueno… hoy tuvimos el gusto de ver qué y quién eres, ¿no es así? No podemos decepcionar a tus admiradores.

Sus palabras hirieron el corazón de Hermione. Clavó profundamente las uñas en la palma de su mano izquierda. Con los dientes apretados dijo:

––Te llenas la boca hablando de buena crianza, valores y tradiciones. En estos momentos ser un Malfoy significa arrogancia y desprecio a los demás. ––Hermione rió burlonamente––. ¡Los valores Malfoy! Vivimos juntos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tuvimos un hijo fuera de matrimonio! Fiel a los valores Malfoy, manipulas, humillas y controlas a los que te rodean sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. No eres nada más que un matón y un cobarde.

Draco avanzó lentamente hacia ella hasta casi rozarla con su pecho.

––Entonces nos merecemos el uno al otro, ¿no? Yo soy un mortífago y tu, Hermione Granger… ¿con qué te comparó El Profeta? ––La mirada suplicante de Hermione lo hizo flaquear, pero no por mucho tiempo––. ¡Oh, claro! Algo sobre la historia muggle… una guerra, Francia… esas mujeres, tú sabes, aquellas que…

––¡Draco, ya basta! ––Hermione se encogió ante el recuerdo de ese artículo en particular. Tanto ella como Draco estaban perdiendo el control.

–¿Un cobarde? ––Ya no quedaba espacio entre ellos, Draco se aseguró de ello––. ¿Quién es el cobarde aquí? Creo haberte demostrado Hermione Granger, que cobarde no soy. No fui yo quien huyó. No soy yo el que pretende ser alguien que no soy. Hermione Granger no es más que un chiste. ¡Yo un cobarde! ¡No me hagas reír!

John se deslizó hasta el borde de su asiento. Draco se encontró con sus ojos.

––¿Le contó ella sobre su rol en la guerra, quién soy, dónde estaba ella cuando me dejó? ––Su mirada de acero retornó a Hermione––. ¿Es por mí? La gran Hermione Granger, la heroína de Hogwarts, la mano derecha del jodido niño que vivió y derrotó al Señor Oscuro, se ha percatado del error de sus actos? ¿Es por eso que no te quieres casar conmigo, ni regresar a nuestro mundo? Porque… ––Hermione casi se lanza a sus brazos. La mirada de Draco le suplicó pero sólo por un segundo––. Estoy orgulloso de ser un mago y tu no tienes derecho de privarme a mí o a mi hijo de lo que somos y a lo que tenemos derecho.

––Yo no estoy avergonzada de ti o de mi amor por ti, Draco, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ––Era su turno de mostrar algo de debilidad. Su mano buscó la de él, pero Draco la rechazó.

––Pruébalo. Casémonos, ven conmigo ––le demandó.

––Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo. Sabes de qué se trata esto y no es sobre nosotros, es sobre… la guerra, Azkabán, tu madre, lo que sucedió en las Tres Escobas. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo Draco? ¿Por qué haces esto? ––frustrada, Hermione levantó su brazo haciéndolo girar en el aire––. Tu no eres así y lo sabes. ––le dijo valientemente cuando interiormente se sentía desfallecer. Mordiéndose el labio inferior luchó por controlar sus emociones.

––Aún así, a pesar de ello, parece ser que soy bueno para una cosa, ¿no? El viaje de hoy en el Hogwarts Express es uno que jamás olvidaré. ––En un abrir y cerrar de ojos John se encontró cara a cara con Draco. Uno sólo tenía que ver la mirada de Draco recorriendo lujuriosamente el cuerpo de Hermione para comprender a qué se refería. Ya era suficiente.

Su hija reaccionó aún más rápido. Hermione abofeteó a Draco con fuerza.

––¡Tu, hijo de puta! ¡Bastardo! ––Sus entrañas se revolvieron y comprimieron dolorosamente––. Vete Draco ––le ordenó lívida, quemándolo con su mirada iracunda.

––Váyase, Señor Malfoy. Este es el hogar de Hermione y usted ha extendido su bienvenida. ––Dijo John tomando a Draco por el brazo. Furiosamente, Draco se zafó de la mano en su brazo.

Los ojos grises y helados de Draco desafiaron y amenazaron a Hermione.

––Tu tienes a mi hijo, recuerda con quien estás lidiando, Hermione. Tengo derechos, lo veré cuando quiera, donde yo quiera. Ya sea en el mundo muggle o mágico, yo soy su padre. A mi hijo no le será negado su patrimonio; yo me aseguraré de ello.

Mientras Draco se iba golpeando la puerta detrás de él, Hermione colapsó en los brazos de su padre, llorando inconsolablemente.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aclaración:**** J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de la serie de libros Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**___** Nebel_Engel**_** tiene todo mi agradecimiento por la traducción. No ha sido editado. Los errores de gramática y ortografías me los tendrán que perdonar.  
**

• **De aquí en más la vida de nuestra pareja se va a complicar un poco. Pero a no desesperar que habrá un final feliz.**

• **Les recuerdo que aquellas (os) que escriban un comentario serán recompensadas (os) con un avance de el próximo capítulo. Si no tienen una cuenta aquí pues lean las notas de autor del capítulo anterior en el cual doy mi correo electrónico.**

**Abrazos y besos.**

**Elena**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: Cuando los ****Fantasmas y Demonios Salen a Jugar.**

Su camisa estaba adherida a su pecho y espalda. Pestañeó rápidamente para mantener sus ojos limpios de la corriente de sudor y lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Sus piernas ignoraban los espasmos, el dolor, moviéndose a una velocidad maníaca mientras su corazón dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Draco Malfoy corría, sosteniendo su palpitante cabeza con sus manos. Era un hombre perseguido. Ya sin control, Draco los había dejado libres a todos para atormentar y roer su mente y alma.

Corrió sin prestar atención de quién o qué estaba en frente suyo. Las miradas, los gritos enfadados no se registraron. Tenía que alejarse. ¿Pero en dónde podía esconderse de sí mismo? Sus demonios eran parte de él, los fantasmas que él pensaba se habían ido, habían regresado para vengarse.

Draco quería que todo acabara. Se sostuvo la cabeza otra vez. Los sonidos y las imágenes bailaban su morbosa danza y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerlos. No, la verdad era que ya ni siquiera estaba luchando contra ellos; que le dieran el tiro de gracia si así lo deseaban. Y así, él corrió mientras las imágenes, su dolor y la vergüenza lo acorralaban. El cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa en sus brazos, aquellos que él fue forzado a observar en agonía, rogando por una muerte rápida, sus ojos… sus suplicantes pupilas desgarrando su alma. Hermione contorsionándose de dolor en frente suyo, su madre en Azkaban, sola, como él. Solo con sus recuerdos, su culpa y su vergüenza. Draco Malfoy quería morir.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Oscuridad. Silencio. Dolor. No estaba muerto. La muerte era el fin de todo dolor, especialmente el físico y él definitivamente sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Inadvertidamente su mano descansó a un lado de su rostro, su piel ardió al mismo tiempo que sin pensarlo parpadeó varias veces para evitar que rodaran lágrimas. Al doblar sus dedos, la sensación en sus nudillos fue una vez más de calor y fuego y por supuesto de agonía. Despacio trazó la fuente de la sensación de escozor en su rostro: su mejilla tenía un corte. Sus cejas se movieron hacia arriba pero sus párpados no se abrían, como si estuvieran pegados. Con la palma de su mano, Draco apenas rozó su rostro de derecha a izquierda. Su lado izquierdo reaccionó con un leve temblor. ¡Por Merlín como dolía! Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado. Concentró su atención hacia arriba. Unos segundos más tarde, lo que pensó eran varias decenas de rayos de luz se convirtieron en una única trama dorada de partículas de polvo. Intentó rodar hacia un lado y emitió un gruñido. De verdad dolía, dolía mucho.

Por unos pocos momentos se deleitó en el silencio en su cabeza; la danza diabólica se había detenido, reemplazada ahora por algo mucho más tangible, menos tenebroso: su cabeza se sentía como si un hacha y un martillo estuvieran cortando y aporreando cada pedazo de su materia gris. El dolor físico nunca había sido más dulce. Otro doloroso gruñido hizo eco mientras su mano tocaba su labio superior; estaba también cortado e hinchado.

––El joven amo está despierto, señor.

Draco tornó su cabeza brúscamente. El efecto no se hizo esperar y una vez más el punzante dolor viajó a través de cada músculo de su cuerpo y cuando finalmente su cerebro registró el asalto el resultado fue una explosión de un millón de estrellas en lo más recóndito de su cabeza. A su ojo sano le tomó unos pocos segundos enfocar con claridad. Un elfo doméstico apareció parado a un costado de su cama, dirigiendo su mirada al dirigirse a… ¡Arthur Weasley!

––No trates de moverte, Draco. ––dijo Arthur suavemente.

––¡Ah, vaya sorpresa! ––La sanadora Mundell exclamó al ver el rostro herido de Draco y la camiseta ensangrentada recobrando rápidamente el equilibrio luego de aparecerse en el medio de la habitación––. Mis disculpas, Arthur. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un llamado en medio de la noche!

Serenity Mundell ya estaba trabajando. Rápidamente su varita mágica se deslizó desde la cabeza de Draco hasta sus pies. El cuerpo del hombre herido brilló irregularmente con decenas de colores amarillos, rojos, azules y naranjas mientras la varita de la sanadora viajaba una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

––Debe estar adolorido, Señor Malfoy. Beba esto primero.

Su atención se volvió a Arthur quien se mantuvo parado al pie de la cama mientras ella levantaba la cabeza del mago herido, asegurándose de que cada gota de la poción fuera ingerida.

––Sus niveles de alcohol son altos, muy altos. Costillas rotas, mano quebrada, cortes en sus manos, cabeza, y rostro; rasguños por todas partes. Nada de hechizos ni conjuros. Esto no es más que una buena y bien dada golpiza.

Arthur no replicó. La sanadora Mundell preparó un par más de viales los cuales colocó cuidadosamente en la mesa de noche. Con la ayuda de su varita se ocupó de los cortes de Draco.

––Estas pociones ayudará a sus huesos rotos. Quizás dos viales de poción para dormir, un par de días de descanso y estarás tan bien como nuevo. Los rasguños pueden tomar unos cuantos días en desaparecer. Los cortes no son profundos, pero dolerán por un tiempo.

Con un movimiento de su varita, dos almohadas se posicionaron detrás de la cabeza y espalda de Draco. El rostro de Draco se crispó del dolor.

––Casper cuidará del joven amo, señorita sanadora. ––dijo el elfo doméstico con entusiasmo.

––Asegúrate de que descanse y beba sus pociónes a tiempo. Una de estas y una de estas puede beber ahora. Ya le he dado algo para el dolor. Los próximos dos viales en el almuerzo. Debe comer para recuperar su fuerza y sanar rápido. ¿Te acordarás? ––Casper asintió con la cabeza sentandóse en el piso al lado de la cama de Draco.

La sanadora Mundell caminó hacia Arthur y él en respuesta asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

––Gracias, Serenity. ––dijo observando al hombre en la cama––. Si pudiera molestarte por una última vez.

Serenity palmeó su hombro y dijo:

––No necesito reportar esta visita, Arthur. Si esto es otro incidente de retribución o venganza, estoy segura de que serás el primero en documentarlo y estaré más que contenta de entregar mi reporte con el tuyo. Por ahora, mi visita a la mansión Malfoy será conocida sólo por nosotros dos… y por Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. Más vale que regrese a mi cama.

––Gracias otra vez, te mantendré informada. ––Arthur le dio la mano a la joven sanadora y con un pop ella se fue.

Arthur reclamó su lugar al pie de la cama. Las orejas puntiagudas de Casper se levantaron. La mirada penetrante de Draco se mantuvo en el hombre pelirrojo. El joven mago se esforzaba por llenar los espacios en blanco de su memoria pero su orgullo le impidió hacer preguntas, especialmente al hombre en frente suyo. Los ojos azules del patriarca Weasley se posaron en el hijo de su peor enemigo. Nada de rencor o simpatía nublaron sus ojos; se mantuvieron en Draco con una mirada sin emoción.

––Las alarmas alertaron al Ministerio sobre un intruso en la mansión. Te encontré inconsciente en la entrada principal y Casper me ayudó a cargarte hasta tu dormitorio. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te atacó o por qué? Casper y tú son los únicos que lo saben. ––explicó Arthur estudiando al joven mago.

––Las alarmas le deberían haber impedido pasar, no avisarle de mi presencia aquí. ¿La gente se aparece aquí como si nada? ¡Eso es imposible! ––Draco se movió un poco, sus rasgos se contorsionaron de dolor. Cerró su ojo sano y sedó su respiración. Cuando volvió a mirar al mago, Arthur no se había movido y aparentemente no tenía ningún apuro en explicar mucho más o irse. Con su mano derecha, Draco trazó una línea invisible en la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo.

Finalmente, Arthur hizo una mueca de burla.

––Parece que te has olvidado de unas cuantas cosas. El Ministerio tiene a la mansión Malfoy bajo su jurisdicción. El vandalismo y los ataques a conocidos simpatizantes de los mortífagos ocurren de vez en cuando. Las alarmas fueron la mejor opción para proteger a la mansión de esos ataques.

Unos pocos pasos más y Arthur tomó su capa que colgaba en la parte trasera de una silla, listo para irse.

––Por cierto, el chip de silicon fue removido antes de que dejaras Azkaban.

Draco se movió otra vez, sorprendido por el conocimiento de Arthur sobre el diminuto aparato muggle implantado en su cuerpo. Toda la situación no dejaba de ser extraordinaria. Una de sus manos corrió por su cabello en frustración.

––¿Por qué? ––Draco preguntó entre exasperado e intrigado.

––Por qué… ––repitió Arthur poniéndose su capa.

––¿Por qué las alarmas, por qué…? ––Draco vaciló––. ¿Por qué le importa si algo le pasa a la mansión o a mí?

Arthur no dijo nada por unos segundos.

––Hay dos razones muy importantes por las cuales tu salud me concierne: Hermione y John Albus. Puedo agregar a mi esposa que los espera a ustedes tres mañana. Respecto de la mansión, es una de las tantas propiedades tomadas por el Ministerio, por lo tanto se la protege con alarmas. Ahora que eres un hombre libre puedes reclamarla de vuelta con un procedimiento muy simple en el Ministerio, y ocuparte de su protección como te parezca adecuado.

––Mañana… ––dijo Draco haciendo su voz más suave. Hermione iría a La Madriguera el sábado.

––Hoy para ser más precisos. Ha pasado una hora desde la medianoche. Ginny o Harry podrían contactar a Hermione… ––Arthur no pudo completar la oración.

––¡No! ––Draco exclamó ocultando sin éxito la ansiedad en su voz.

––Ella querrá saber, hará preguntas, estará preocupada. ––Arthur lo observó con sospecha.

Draco evitó la mirada de Arthur. ––No voy a ir con Hermione.

––De todos modos debería enterarse. Además, temo por mi propia salud. Molly sabe que estoy aquí. Si se entera, y lo hará, de que he ocultado esto de ella… No le mentiré a mi esposa o a Hermione.

No había forma de convencerlo, y Draco lo sabía.

Un prolongado silencio prevaleció. La respiración de Draco era dificultosa. Se había dado por vencido en ocultar sus emociones olvidando que no estaba solo. Arthur lo examinó de cerca. Además de sus heridas, era obvio para Arthur que Draco estaba lidiando con algo mucho más complejo y complicado.

––Si esto es venganza o una represalia debería reportarlo. ––agregó Arthur. La expresión vacía de Draco fue de lo más informativa. Parecía que el joven Malfoy tenía problemas con su memoria––. Sin embargo, dejaré la decisión en tus manos. ––Los ojos de Arthur parecían ver más de lo que Draco intentaba ocultar.

Con gran esfuerzo Draco movió sus piernas a un lado de la cama y se levantó, aferrándose con firmeza a la cabecera de la cama para mantener su balance. Ahora que su dolor físico había sido conquistado de alguna forma por la poción que había ingerido unos pocos minutos antes, él estaba una vez más asaltado por la memoria de su visita a la casa de Hermione. Por unos segundos su corazón dejó de palpitar provocando una sensación de vacio en su pecho al recordar lo que había hecho y dicho. Las imágenes de aquel correr frenético eran turbias y confusas; aunque lo intentaba, no podía llenar algunos agujeros. Bajó su cabeza. Su cabello rubio, desarreglado, oscurecido en algunas partes por la sangre seca, ocultaba parte de sus rasgos. La fina línea de sus labios se curvó hacia abajo, sus hombros se dejaron caer. Era la imagen de un hombre destrozado. El hecho de que Draco no intentó ocultarlo asombró a Arthur.

––Represalias, venganza… ––Las palabras de Draco apenas eran perceptibles.

Enderezando sus hombros volvió su rostro a Arthur.

––Debe ser gratificante para usted verme de esta forma. ¿Por qué no reportarlo? Estoy seguro de que no habrá lágrimas derramadas por mí en el Ministerio, más bien una celebración. ––dijo él de forma seca.

Arthur ignoró las acusaciones de Draco.

––Espero que vengas mañana. ––Sus ojos brillaron al continuar––. Molly me ha permitido usar el coche para recoger a Hermione y a John Albus.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio retornando su mirada al piso. Arthur caminó hacia el costado izquierdo de la cama, opuesto a Draco. Su voz llena de pena llegó al joven hombre. ––Perdí un hijo, Draco, y mi vida cambió por completo. No hay ganadores ni perdedores en una guerra. A la muerte no le importa de qué lado estás. Madres perdieron hijos, niños quedaron huérfanos, esposas, esposos, hermanos, hermanas, amigos lloran todas las noches por el vacío que aquellas muertes dejaron. La guerra nos cambió a todos. Sé que te cambió a ti.

Draco le robó una mirada al mago que le daba la espalda al encaminarse a la puerta. Antes de salir, Arthur dirigió su mirada a la pequeña mesa en la cual los viales descansaban.

––Ese pergamino autoriza acceso a Azkaban. Puedes visitar a tu madre apenas te sientas lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el viaje.

Arthur dejó la habitación antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar ante sus últimas palabras.

Se deslizó hacia la cama. La mano de Draco tomó la sábana en un puño. Ignorando a Casper, el cual continuaba sentado en el piso, Draco dio media vuelta y posó su mirada en el pergamino al que aludió Arthur. Se mantuvo inmóvil por una eternidad.

––Casper, alcánzame el pergamino. ––dijo Draco.

Las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de Casper fueron todo lo que podía verse mientras caminaba el perímetro de la cama hasta donde Draco estaba sentado. Draco tomó el pergamino de los alargados dedos de Casper. El elfo doméstico estuvo a punto de regresar a su lado de la cama cuando la voz reseca de Draco dijo: ––Espera. ––el pergamino tembló gentilmente en la mano del brujo––. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ––preguntó Draco.

––El amo llamó a Casper. Casper tenía miedo. El amo Lucius se enojará. Me vieron pero el joven amo estaba herido. ¡Fui rápido! ––Los ojos de la pobre criatura estaban aterrados.

––¿Quién te vio? ––Draco no estaba mirando a Casper. Su visión viajó más allá del elfo doméstico, aterrizando en la pared con cortinas en frente. Era como si esperara que las imágenes se imprimieran a sí mismas en la tela.

––El amo no debe enojarse. ––dijo Casper, asustado de muerte.

––¿¡Quién te vio! ––gritó Draco.

––Los otros, amo. Sangre sucias. Estaban riendo. No estaban asustados, pero Casper si lo estaba; usted herido. ––Casper cayó al suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos sucias, lloriqueando, esperando su castigo.

Una imagen se materializó. El bar muggle. Había ido y había bebido intentando ahogar esas imágenes. _'Ni conjuros ni hechizos. Esto no es más que una buena y bien dada golpiza.' _De hecho lo era. Él había regresado para terminar lo que había empezado. Hombres, muggles o magos, tendían a ser muy protectores de sus mujeres.

El pergamino en su mano le ardió; tal cual un camino de pólvora encendido ese fuego llegó a su corazón, hacia su mismísima alma. Su madre demostró más carácter y determinación durante el juicio del que Draco podría haberse imaginado jamás. Narcissa salió del sopor en el cual buscó refugio con una claridad mental ajena a Draco. Su única preocupación era su hijo. Regateó, rogó, demandó y eventualmente, se rindió, satisfecha con el conocimiento de que había hecho lo mejor que pudo a pesar de que el resultado no era todo lo que quería, estaba aliviada sabiendo que su hijo no tendría que soportar Azkaban por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué recibió como recompensa? Nada. Draco la había abandonado.

Su mirada se deambuló por unos segundos y fue más allá de la raída cortina en la pared. Los recuerdos vinieron. Su respiración era calma, sus palpitaciones un poco aceleradas, pero sólo un poco. Esta vez pudo controlar el impulso de hecharse a correr. La más inesperada de las sensaciones lo embargó. No era paz, era resignación, aceptación. Azkaban le enseñó una valiosa lección. Él había sido un cobarde, egoísta, codicioso y manipulador y la culpa residía solo en él y en sus padres. Si algo le dejaron perfectamente claro las visitas de los dementores es que toda la amargura y la vergüenza en su alma tenían un sólo origen: su familia de sangre pura. Ingenuo como era, había esperado que los recuerdos de Hermione, Ron y Harry monopolizaran aquellas visitas. El trío nunca fue la fuente de sus pesadillas o sus miedos durante su estadía en aquel horroroso lugar. Azkaban no existía para sacar a la luz resentimientos infantiles, celos, bromas, o insultos repetidos como un largo poema memorizado. Azkaban exponía los crudos, putrefactos y más dolorosos recuerdos, miedos y dolor, extraídos por la insaciable sed de un Dementor, y los tres héroes de Hogwarts no tuvieron nada que ver en lo que convirtió a Draco en el hombre que llegó a ser.

Esta vez un recuerdo muy particular se hizo presente en su memoria. El ruego de Dumbledore. Draco cerró sus ojos preparándose para el ataque cuando el más extraordinario, e inesperado sentimiento le sobrevino. Emitió un grito ahogado y Casper se alejó con miedo, arrastrándose de regreso a su lugar al otro lado de la cama. La cara ensangrentada y deformada de Draco se convirtió en el escenario en el cual emociones dispares danzaban sin pudor. La culpa estaba allí, pero, y esto era lo que lo desconcertaba, también estaba presente lo que esas implorantes orbes azules anhelaban que él comprendiera. Dumbledore sabía que el niño parado en frente de él no era un asesino, que aún había esperanza para Draco. Eso fue lo que Dumbledor quizó decirle entre palabras, y esta vez no había dementores impidiéndole recordar esa esperanza, sin esperanza a la que él se aferró por un corto, agonizante momento mientras Albus Dumbledore le ofrecía a Draco la posibilidad de un futuro diferente. El hombre al que le enseñaron a despreciar, lo cubrió a él con bondad y compasión y en sus ojos azules, serenos e indulgentes, Draco pudo ver al mago en el que se pudo haber convertido.

Hermione lo vio también. Lo cosechó. Ella se abrió camino y aró sin descanso la endurecida tierra de su corazón. Ella creyó tanto en él como lo hiciera Dumbledore, quien se rehusaba a permitir que Draco se sometiera a un destino sobre el cual él pensó que no tenía ningún control. Ambos fallaron. Fue él el responsable de la violación sangrienta de Hogwarts, la muerte de Dumbledore se llevó a cabo por esa acción desesperada, y la mujer que él amaba, que adoraba, había llorado una vez más por su culpa.

Y así, Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago, colapsó en el suelo ahogándose en sus llantos y su miseria.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

El sonido de sus nudillos en la puerta llegaron a su cerebro e inmediatamente después, la imagen de la mano herida golpeándo violentamente la madera la sintió como una experiencia de la cual era testigo pero no participante. No tenía idea de por qué estaba allí, no debería estar allí. Draco negó con la cabeza. Nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas tenía sentido, mucho menos todo esto. Debía de estar volviéndose loco o quizás tenía más heridas en la cabeza de las que la sanadora pensó. Negó con la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viró bruscamente en sus talones, arrastrando sus pies en un corto, doloroso andar acrecentándo la distancia entre él y la pequeña casa.

––¡Draco! ––Obviamente era demasiado tarde. Nicholas Aisling lo alcanzó y observó a Draco con una mirada que parecía decirle, _¡pero si serás idiota!_

––Bueno, ¡acaso no te ves adorable! No lograste que el Pequeño Mo arreglara tu cara y tuviste que encontrar a alguien más que lo hiciera por él. ––Las burlas de Nick se encontraron con la mirada vacua de Draco.

––No quise molestar. Será mejor que me vaya. ––dijo Draco dándose vuelta lentamente mientras sus rasgos se contorsionaban en una mueca de no muy bien disimulado dolor físico.

Nick conocía al joven lo suficientemente bien como para saber que detrás de esa visita repentina había mucho más que una paliza. El hombre examinó con más cuidado a Draco. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos después de las siete de la mañana. El desayuno de los fines de semana era algo que él esperaba con ansias. Todos estaban en casa. Él tomaría su primera taza de té con Maggie mientras leía el periódico esperando que una de sus cuatro hijas bajara las escaleraslenta y perezosamentehasta que a eso de las nueve o diez el parloteo de sus hijas llenara su casa con música, colores y felicidad superando todos sus sueños y ambiciones; pero, Nick no podía dejar que Draco se fuera en ese momento. Había tomado a Draco por el brazo, y esta vez observó el rostro de Draco con cuidado. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado, era una masa entre roja y violeta. Vestigios rosados de cortes y rasguños adornaban su rostro pálido y sus brazos; en las hebras doradas que caían sobre su rostro Nick notó una cuantas teñidas con lo que él suponía era sangre. Draco trabajaba limpiando oficinas, pero el hombre se cuidaba a sí mismo y sus ropas siempre estaban arregladas y limpias. Ahora, sin embargo, no sólo Draco se veía demacrado pero la camiseta que estaba usando estaba arrugada como una ciruela, sus vaqueros tenían agujeros en las rodillas y algunas partes estaban tan desteñidas que eran casi blancas. Tenía puestos tenis sucios que habían conocido mejores tiempos. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

––Nick, tu té se está enfriando y… ––Maggie Aisling salió para regañar a su esposo, y en vez de ello, la apariencia de Draco la hizo tragar en seco, exclamando––. ¡Por Dios! Draco, ¿qué te pasó?

Maggie no esperó una respuesta y en dos rápidos pasos acarició el rostro de Draco con suavidad, igual que una madre. Un Draco mareado y sin palabras fue conducido dentro de la morada, seguido por un entretenido Nick. Maggie lo hizo sentar a Draco en una de las sillas pertencientes al diminuto comedor diario de la cocina. Desapareció por unos pocos segundos, regresando con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

––¿Por qué ustedes los hombres tienen que arreglar sus diferencias con los puños? ¡Por algo el mundo está como está!

Un pequeño hilo de una sustancia clara supuraba en la esquina del ojo herido de Draco. Los cortes en su rostro, aunque aparentemente habían sanado, estaban sospechosamente rosados, casi a punto de abrirse, y su muñeca izquierda estaba hinchada.

––¿Qué dijo tu novia sobre esto? ––Draco se encogió cuando el pedazo de gasa entró en contacto con su ojo. Instintivamente él levantó su mano derecha, pero Maggie la apartó con gentileza para que volviera a su lugar––. ¡La pobre chica!

––Maggie… ––La voz de Nick reprendió a su esposa.

Con su mirada clavada en la distancia, Draco dijo en una voz distante y penosa:

––Ella no estaba allí.

––Aahh. ––fue la réplica de Maggie.

No debería haber venido, y ya había dicho demasiado. De repente, Draco se levantó de su asiento; se tornó pálido, lo cual en su caso significaba que parecía casi transparente mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Nick lo atrapó poniendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su torso, Draco se inclinó adolorido.

––Hijo, necesitas ir a un hospital.

––¡No! Estoy bien. Mis disculpas, lo siento, no debería haber… ––Draco estaba sentado ahora, su brazo derecho rodeando la parte inferior de su pecho––. Una sanadora vino; no tomé mis pociones, eso es todo. Debo irme…

Un gentil, firme apretón en su hombro izquierdo le impidió levantarse otra vez, y los dos adultos en la habitación intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y ofuscadas. Draco debía estar delirando, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

––Por favor, déjenme ir. Esto es un error, no puedo quedarme, debo… por favor. ––Había desesperación en su voz. Nick y Maggie intercambiaron miradas otra vez.

––Está bien, ven conmigo. ––Nick dirigió sus siguientes palabras a Maggie––. Necesita uno de esos tés de hierbas, algo que lo ayude a relajarse y lo que sea que tengamos para el dolor. Lo llevaré a mi oficina...

––Te refieres al cobertizo, Nicholas, ¡Oficina! ––Maggie protestó mientras puso agua a hervir.

––Mi _oficina_ ––enfatizó Nick––, es silenciosa, limpia y muy cómoda. Las chicas hacen suficiente jaleo como para despertar a los muertos, mi oficina es el lugar perfecto. ¡Si lo sabré yo! ––Sosteniendo a Draco con mucho cuidado, Nick lo ayudó a caminar fuera de la cocina y hacia el patio.

Las súplicas de Draco cayeron en oídos sordos. A pesar de las objeciones de Maggie, el cobertizo era mucho más confortable de lo que su nombre implicaba. Taller, pero al mismo tiempo con las amenidades necesarias de un pequeño departamento. La pequeña estructura estaba ubicada al final del patio, debajo de un inmenso árbol. Había una puerta en frente de aquel, con una ventana a cada lado y una más en la parte trasera. Nick entró. El interior era fresco y tranquilo. A su izquierda sus herramientas colgaban en arregladas hileras y debajo, una mesa de trabajo pegada a la pared. A la derecha había otra mesa de trabajo y debajo había una estantería donde guardaba sus herramientas eléctricas, al final de la mesa un refrigerador pequeño. En la parte trasera, esquina derecha, un pequeño equipo de audio descansaba en una mesita pequeña y redonda, y justo al lado un desgatado sofa-cama gris y marrón.

Nick depositó su carga en la cama, colocando un pequeño almohadón detrás de la cabeza de Draco. Esta vez, Draco no necesitó ninguna invitación; se acostó cerrando los ojos. Arrastrando uno de los dos taburetes, Nick se sentó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. El hombre mayor se mantuvo en silencio por algunos minutos. Había comprensión y compasión en sus rasgos.

––¿Por qué pelearon ustedes dos? ––preguntó Nick.

Draco giró los ojos en dirección a su jefe. Desde el costado de su ojo sano, el joven mago le dirigió a Nick una mirada inquisitiva.

––Debe de haber sido una pelea bastante fea para que te embriagaras y luego fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para pelearte con tipos mucho más grandes y más fuertes que tú. Si ella estaba enfadada antes, ahora va a estar iracunda, amigo mío. ––Draco le mostró a Nick una mirada perpleja––. No me mires así. Hace un tiempo yo también fui joven, estúpido y tan enamorado como tu. También estaba furioso, confundido y con demasiado dolor como para darme cuenta de cuan estúpido había sido. ––Nick casi sonrió, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Recordó lo que alguna vez sintió y también recordó cuan cerca estuvo de perderlo todo.

Draco se sentó; por un momento pensó que todo giraba fuera de control a su alrededor, incluyendo su vida. ¿Cómo podía Nick saber? ¿Qué sabía?_ 'Maldición, acabo de soltar algo… ¡la puta! ¡Mierda! _Dejó caer su cabeza, peinando su cabello con su mano sana. Se encontró dominado por la desesperanza y la confusión. El palpitar de su corazón se sentía más como un animal atrapado y aterrado, abriéndose camino a como diera lugar. Sus párpados estaban pesados por la carencia de sueño y sus cortes y huesos rotos palpitaban con dolor. De haber tomado sus pociones…

––¿Cómo es posible que sepas…? ¿Cómo puedes saber? ––preguntó Draco sin levantar su cabeza, no quería que Nick viera el medo en sus ojos.

Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse era el intermitente piar de los pájaros, y el sonido irregular de la respiración de Draco. Nick vaciló antes de responder a la pregunta de Draco. Conocía a Draco desde hacía poco más de un año. Algo le hizo aceptar esos papeles falsos y contratar al joven de mirada velada y triste sin hacer preguntas. Quizás fueron los ojos del muchacho: sin vida y al mismo tiempo implorantes. También estaba esa cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, un intento de borrar el recuerdo de un pasado vergonzoso. Nick sabía lo que era sentir vergüenza y deshonra. O el celo de Draco en mantener sus sentimientos para sí mismo, como frustraba los intentos de cualquiera en saber algo de su vida privada. O quizás porque Draco le hizo acordarse de lo que él alguna vez fue: un joven sin dirección, furioso con la vida, a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda

Años atrás, durante el momento más oscuro de su vida, alguien vio más allá de su máscara y le dio esperanza y una nueva vida. Algo le dijo que debía darle a Draco la misma oportunidad. Había sido cuidadoso, sin embargo. Su propia experiencia le enseñó a tener paciencia y ejercitar extrema precaución al acercarse a un joven herido como Draco. Cerrando sus ojos, Nick rezó silenciosamente por las palabras precisas para responder a las preguntas de Draco.

––No sé qué te hizo tocar mi puerta. Si quieres me lo dices o no, no importa. Sé cómo se siente tener la espalda contra la pared, pensar que no hay lugar a dónde ir; sentir tal furia y vergüenza que terminas lastimando a aquellos a quienes amas porque crees que estarían mejor sin ti. Yo se de las pesadillas, la culpa y las noches sin dormir. Lo sé, Draco. ––Draco levantó la cabeza. Nick le mantuvo la mirada, escrutinando al joven. Su sospecha resultó ser correcta, o al menos parte de ella. El desconcierto y la pena en los ojos de Draco eran obvios, pero también lo era su cansancio.

Como si leyera su mente, un tímido toque en la puerta anunció la presencia de Maggie. Ternura y preocupación se transmitieron de sus claros ojos marrones hacia Draco. Sin hablar, Nick le ayudó con la bandeja y la mochila que colgaba precariamente de uno de sus hombros. Nick se hizo a un lado, era el turno de Maggie de hacer uso de su toque mágico en su amigo atormentado.

––Quítate la camiseta. Presiento que no me sorprenderá lo que encuentre debajo. ––Draco vaciló––. Podría ser tu madre, sabes. No seas tonto, quítatela. ––Maggie se inclinó para ayudarlo. Contuvo su aliento cuando el torso herido de Draco salió a la vista––. Bueno, nada que no haya visto antes.

De forma experimentada, ella cubrió el torso de Draco con una larga y ancha gasa, apretándola tan firmemente como pudo intentando no causarle más dolor al herido.

––Ponte esto, es de Nick; está limpia y mucho más presentable. Tus pantalones han conocido mejores días, creo que estos servirán.

Sentada al lado de Draco, ella tomó su muñeca herida y le puso vendas alrededor.

––Las chicas pasan por esto al menos cuatro o cinco veces al mes. Sucede cuando tienes hijas locas por el deporte.

Maggie procedió a frotar algunos de los cortes de Draco con un ungüento bactericida. Draco hizo una mueca.

––Ya te vale por usar tus puños en vez de tu sentido común, ¡Que barbaridad! ¿Y qué lograste? ¡Responde a eso! ––Su mano acarició el rostro de Draco, peinando sus mechones rubios, quitándolos de su cara. Fue un toque gentil, de madre.

––Toma algo de té, y toma estas para el dolor. ––Le dio dos píldoras. Draco las colocó en su boca y tomó la taza de té, sorbiendo algo del líquido. Maggie le hizo terminarlo todo––. Ahora acuéstate.

––Señora Aisling, no puedo… en serio, yo… ––Maggie sonrió y se levantó. Con ambas manos en los hombros de Draco lo hizo acostarse. Tomó la desgastada sábana de la parte trasera del sofá y lo cubrió con ella, luego se sentó a su lado, peinando su cabello con la mano, dijo dulcemente––, cierra tus ojos, Draco. Todo va a estar bien. ––No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco cayera en un exhaustivo sueño.

Maggie se levantó. Nick la abrazó.

––¿Te dijo algo? ––Maggie preguntó, inclinando la cabeza.

––No, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Cree que está solo y que nadie lo comprende o le importa lo suficiente como para perdonarlo. Es uno de los tuyos, mi ángel, al igual que yo lo fui.

––No mío, más bien como de mi padre. ––dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

Nick rozó sus labios contra la frente de ella.

––Tu padre me pudo haber dado una segunda oportunidad, pero tú… tú eres la razón por la que trabajé tan duro, Maggie, tú… ––El dedo índice de Maggie silenció sus palabras.

––Está todo en el pasado, Nicky. ––Ella lo besó con suavidad.

Al salir del cobertizo, ella miró a la figura durmiente en el sofá y dijo:

––Dormirá por un rato. En estos momentos lo que más necesita es descansar. ¿Qué crees que sucedió?

––Nada que no hayas oído o visto antes, y por supuesto, hay una chica… ––Nick cerró la puerta y caminó tomado de la mano de Maggie de regreso a la casa, agregando––: Siempre hay una chica. Sólo espero que sea una con agallas y entereza, de otro modo, las posibilidades de Draco …

Maggie miró hacia el cobertizo y ella también se aferró a la esperanza de que así fuera al mismo tiempo que elevó una plegaria al cielo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de la serie Harry Potter**

**N/A: Miles pero miles de disculpas por tan larga ausencia. Desde el fondo de mi corazón muchas gracias a _Nebel Engel_ por traducir este capítulo por mi. No ha sido editado de manera que disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

**Para aquellos que me dejen un comentario, ya saben, serán premiados con una o dos páginas del próximo capítulo. Abrazos y besos a todos. Los he extrañado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Llenar Los Espacios En Blanco.**

Mucho antes que el sol se insinuara en el firmamento o los pájaros entonaran su dispar canción para recibir el nuevo día, Hermione ya estaba sentada en uno de los escalones que conducian al patio trasero de la casa de sus padres. La melodía bulliciosa y alegre de las mencionadas criaturas contrastaba con la depresión y desesperación que la embargaban. Sentada en las escaleras, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas mientras su quijada descansaba entre sus rodillas.

Hermione Granger repasó una y otra vez los eventos del viernes, cada gesto, cada palabra, sumergiéndose más y más en la vergüenza y el abatimiento. El llantó cesó ni bien Candice regresó a la casa con John Albus. Las facciones de Hermione imitaron la sonrisa y la calma pero en realidad era como llevar puesta una máscara de yeso, seca y fracturándose cada vez que se veia obligada a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Desde entonces no había llorado.

Sus pesadillas regresaron junto con ese pernicioso mal presentemiento con el que vivió desde que la guerra terminó. Su madre la obligó a irse a la cama a pesar que Hermione se rehusó a ser tratada como una niña. Sentada en el borde de la misma, los dedos de Candice se entrelazaron en las hebras de la joven y procedieron a peinar una y otra vez su cabellera en un silencio permeado de preocupación. ¡Ah! Como deseó Hermione que con ese gesto tierno sus penas se esfumaran para siempre. ¡Como anheló llorar sin restricciones en los brazos de sus padres! Darle rienda suelta a su dolor tal cual lo hiciera esos primeros meses de regreso en el mundo muggle. Pero, no era justo preocuparlos y hacerlos pasar por la incertidumbre y el temor. Ellos se merecían algo mejor que lo que Draco y ella habían depositado a la puerta de su casa.

Lo cual, por supuesto le trajo a Draco a la memoria. Se sentía indefensa, con miedo y furiosa tanto con Draco como con ella misma. ¿Qué se suponía qué debía hacer? De una cosa estaba segura, casarse con el Príncipe de Slytherin bajo las circunstancias presentes sería el error más grande de su vida. A pesar de estar familiarizada con el carácter volátil, arrogante y sus ciclos depresivos, la conducta de Draco la intimidó y enfureció al mismo tiempo. A medida que su relación con él evolucionó en algo serio y profundo, las barreras y pretensiones poco a poco disminuyeron. Ella aprendió cuándo y cómo forzarlo a hablar o por lo menos admitir debilidad. Draco, por otro lado, accedió, aunque no totalmente, a abrirle las puertas de su alma. Entonces eran ellos en contra de un enemigo común, ahora era distinto. Ella podia aceptar sus miedos y frustraciones pero jamás sus intimidaciones o insultos. La velada amenaza de quitarle a John Albus, la referencia a esos artículos de El Profeta, la hicieron sentirse sucia, repudiada. No importara cuan deprimido o furioso se encontrara, Draco jamás la intimidó o atacó de esa manera. ¿Acaso así iban a ser las cosas? ¿Estaba lidiando con el maldito bastardo sin corazón de la escuela? ¿Debía ella pelear por él, contra él, o por ellos? La idea de rendirse le molestaba. Perderlo la destrozaría. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y dejó escapar un bufido de frustración.

––¿Es seguro salir? Ese gruñido sonó a mal augurio. ––John Granger sostenía dos tazas en sus manos y, ofreciéndole una a Hermione, se sentó a su lado.

John miró a su hija de reojo. Hermione había estado evitando el contacto visual con sus padres desde el día anterior. Naturalmente había estado callada y retraída luego de la partida del señor Malfoy, concentrando su atención en su hijo, interactuando muy poco con ellos. Él le había contado algo a Candice de lo que había sucedido, dejando de lado las partes más desagradables. Su esposa era una fuerza a la que había que respetar cuando se trataba de su única hija, particularmente desde que Hermione fue a buscarlos a Australia. Días antes Potter o Weasley encabezaban la lista de malas palabras en la casa de los Granger; luego de la actuación de Draco el viernes, el señor Malfoy pasó a ocupar el lugar de honor en la lista de personas más despreciadas por parte de Candice.

Observando el cielo gris John se debatía sobre qué decir. Las lágrimas de su hija lo destrozaron por dentro, transportándolo a un tiempo no muy lejano, cuando las pesadillas y llantos de Hermione eran algo de todos los días. Escuchar y observar a la joven pareja lo dejó con más preguntas que respuestas y más sobre que preocuparse. Él había esperado, observado y escuchado, dándole espacio a Hermione, dejándole lidiar con los nuevos acontecimientos en su vida, sobre todo porque no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. El mundo del que ella era parte era tan extraño para él como las lunas que orbitaban alrededor de Júpiter. Sin embargo; el mundo mágico de ella había llegado hasta el mundo de él, como olas alcanzando la costa, dejando tras de sí no sólo la belleza del fondo del océano sino también la basura que albergaba. Una cosa que él había deducido ayer era que la relación de Draco y Hermione requería algunas explicaciones de parte de ella. De que ella amaba a Draco, John no tenía ninguna duda; de que Draco tenía sentimientos por ella y su hijo era obvio, pero había más en la actitud del joven mago, algo más oscuro, y por la vida misma, John no podía evitar temer lo que eso podía ser. Le dio otra mirada de reojo a Hermione, que sostenía su taza fingiendo preocuparse por su contenido.

––¿Dormiste? ––preguntó él de forma casual.

––Un poco. ––respondió Hermione suavemente, sin moverse ni mirar a su padre.

––Trajiste el monitor. ¡No he visto esa cosa en siglos! ––Tomó el monitor para bebé con ojos sonrientes––. Estoy seguro de que podrás escucharlo sin esto.

La ventana de la habitación de Hermione daba al patio. Su padre tenía razón, pero tener el monitor con ella era como tener a John Albus más cerca. Era tonto, pero le daba confort. Por unos breves momentos no cruzaron palabra.

Negándose a ver su padre, ella dijo––: Papi perdón por lo de ayer. No debí haberle permitido entrar a casa.

––¿Y enfrentarlo tú sola? No lo creo, Hermione.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura encorvada de su hija. Su indomitable cabello escondía su rostro.

Hermione depositó su taza a su lado y entrelazó sus brazos apretadamente contra su pecho, mirando más allá del horizonte.

––En ningún momento estuve en peligro. Draco jamás me lastimaría.

––Lo hizo ayer de la forma más terrible posible y aún así tú nos dijiste que ustedes se aman mucho. Él siente algo por ti. No estoy seguro de que sea amor. Lo que sea que fuera, no lo quiero para mi hija. Mortífago… suena aterrador. ––Él quería saber más sobre lo que Draco quiso decir al llamarse a sí mismo de esa forma tan siniestra––. No puedo imaginarte involucrada con alguien asociado con…

Los dedos de Hermione se aferraron al dobladillo de su bata con fuerza. Las palabras de su padre la irritaron y angustiaron al mismo tiempo.

––¡No fue así, papá! ––Exclamó ella de forma defensiva. Abrazándose a sí misma se levantó y encaró la ventana de su dormitorio, una vez más evitando los ojos de su padre––. Yo… nosotros … ¡es una historia tan compleja, con tantas idas y vueltas! ––Mordiéndose el labio inferior, vaciló por unos pocos momentos, insegura sobre qué decir.

John se paró y la tomó por los hombros. –––¡Entonces ayúdanos a comprender! ––Imploró, casi demandó, en una suave pero firme voz.

John tomó el rostro de ella en sus afectuosas manos, obligando a Hermione a verlo a la cara.

––La Heroína de Hogwarts, la mano derecha del muchacho que venció al Señor Oscuro… Él era parte del otro bando, ¿no es cierto? ––Los músculos de Hermione se tensaron y, aunque John ignoraba la mayor parte de lo que había sucedido durante la guerra, los ojos color chocolate de la muchacha revelaron lo suficiente como para confirmar lo que suponía––. Es por eso que jamás lo mencionaste en tus cartas, ¿verdad?

Ella había decidido, en el curso de los últimos días, relatarle a sus padres todo lo que ella les había ocultado. Pensó que la historia de Harry sería una buena introducción, seguida de la caza de los Horcruxes y la guerra. Hermione se había imaginado estando con Draco al contar todo eso, de esa forma sus padres se sentirían bien con ellos como una pareja. ¿Cómo debía hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué razón creerían que era un hombre cambiado?

––Draco y yo nunca intercambiamos palabras, al menos palabras agradables, hasta que… ––Y así Hermione le contó a su padre sobre Draco, el mimado, engreído, cobarde muchacho que ella aprendió a despreciar e ignorar durante todos los años de escuela. Eso, por supuesto, llevó a Hermione a contarle a John sobre Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy y su conexión con Voldemort. Le dio una mucho más detallada explicación de su amistad con Harry, Ron y Ginny y cómo se involucraron en la lucha contra Voldemort incluso antes de que el regreso del malvado mago fuera de conocimiento público. John escuchó con cuidado, sin interrumpir, almacenando cada detalle en su memoria, dejando las preguntas para más tarde, sintiéndose asombrado por lo que Hermione les había ocultado.

Su amistad con los Weasleys y Harry Potter fue lo más importante en el mundo para ella. Eso era obvio, no sólo por la forma en la que su distanciamiento y disputa con ellos le afectó, pero también por el brillo en sus ojos al recordar los años pasados en la escuela. Desde el cabello despeinado de Harry hasta el insaciable apetito de Ron, desde la casa de los Weasley hasta la cocina de la señora Weasley, desde las bromas de Fred y George hasta la escuela misma: Hogwarts, sus profesores y alumnos. Harry y el más joven de los muchachos Weasley eran todo sobre lo que ella escribía en sus cartas. Su amistad con Harry Potter y los Weasley sólo podía compararse al amor por la familia. Ella dejó de lado la posibilidad de terminar su educación no sólo porque el mundo mágico se hallaba sumergido en una guerra, pero también porque su lealtad a su mundo y a sus amigos no conocía límites. El orgullo y la tristeza se apoderaron del corazón de John.

El monitor retornó a la vida; el ahogado llanto de un bebé devolvió a padre e hija a la realidad. En segundos Hermione corrió hacia la puerta, pero el sonido de las confortantes palabras de su madre la detuvo. John Albus pedía por mamá.

––Mamá está afuera, mi príncipe, cambiémonos bien rápido e iremos a encontrarla.

John Albus debió de haber estado de acuerdo. Su distorsionada risa y juguetones gritos escuchados en el monitor forzaron una sonrisa problemática en el rostro de Hermione. Dio media vuelta. Su padre palmeó el lugar a su lado y Hermione aceptó la invitación. El brazo izquierdo de John la sujetaba contra él con fuerza. Ella se deslizó lentamente hasta que su cabeza descansó en la falda de su padre.

––Mamá necesita escuchar esto también. ––La mano de John recorrió el brazo de ella de arriba hacia abajo.

––Lo que sigue… ––al hacer la pausa se transportó a la boda de Bill y Fleur, la última vez que todos habían sido relativamente felices. Saber lo que venía le impedía continuar, y ella dijo––: Intenté no preocuparlos los años previos a la guerra y así librarlos de la angustia al saber por lo que estaba pasando. Cuando me di cuenta de lo grave de la situación decidí modificarles la memoria.

––Nunca preguntamos; no era importante que lo supiéramos en ese momento. Todo ha cambiado. Queremos y debémos saber.

¿Pero estaba ella lista? ¿Era su hija lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar sobre ello y no desmoronarse? A pesar de todas las pesadillas y cicatrices que él había visto en su cuerpo, él no podía imaginarse por lo que ella había pasado.

Para Hermione el momento había llegado. Sus padres merecían la verdad y ella les había hecho una promesa. Aún así se sentía culpable por lo que estaban a punto de escuchar, pero estaba lista. Allí en la seguridad de su casa, lejos de todo, ella podía invocar esas imágenes. ¿Qué pensarían o sentirían sus padres una vez que conocieran la historia? ¿Reaccionarían como Harry y Ron lo habían hecho? ¿Comprenderían? ¿Los decepcionaría aún más?

La pequeña voz de John Albus los alcanzó. Ella se levantó y recibió a su hijo en sus brazos. Su razón para vivir era el pequeño cuerpo aferrándose al de ella. Su hijo, el hijo de Draco. No, ella jamás permitirá que el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza manchen lo que Draco y ella habían encontrado el uno en el otro, no cuando algo tan hermoso e inocente como el niño en sus brazos era el símbolo de ese amor. Tal cual un relámpago, iluminando el firmamento, la certeza de sus sentimientos la embargó. Amaba a ese arrogante, egoísta, cobarde bastardo Slytherin, y maldita sea ella si Draco Malfoy se quedaba con la última palabra. Razón para vivir… ¿viviendo como qué? ¿Limitada a qué? ¿Respirar? Pudo haber sido suficiente en el pasado pero ahora no, ya no. John Albus la mantuvo a flote cuando ella no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse una vez que dejó la magia y ahora su hijo le daba fuerza para luchar por la relación con el padre de él y, demonios, ¡porque amaba a ese hombre! ¡Que Hogwarts, Ron, Harry y los demás se fueran a la mierda! Ella deseaba, ella necesitaba, y ella estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Pelearía por él y contra él, no sólo para rescatarlo y fortalecer lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero también para ayudar a Draco a vencer lo que fuera que mantenía a esos demonios, que ella conocía demasiado bien, aferrados a un hombre que ya no suscribía a las creencias que obligaron a su familia de sangre pura a caer de rodillas. Ella podría perder esta guerra y eso podría destruirla, que así fuera. Al final del día sería capaz de ver a su hijo a los ojos sabiendo que lo había dado todo.

Sosteniendo a John Albus, Hermione observó a sus padres. El cabello rubio oscuro de Candice se mantenía lejos de su rostro en una desordenada cola de caballo. Sus ojos color miel brillaban en la luz de la mañana y sus finos y distinguidos rasgos reflejaban el miedo, furia y amor incondicional por su hija. La mirada de John descansaba en el rostro de su esposa. Sus ojos, un libro abierto. John Granger amaba a su mujer con todo el corazón. Abrazando a su esposa, le dio un beso en la frente. Candice se apoyó en su esposo y ambos se volvieron para encarar a Hermione.

Tres pares de ojos se entrelazaron. Esos pequeños gestos compartidos por sus padres le entibiaban el corazón y hasta le provocaron envidia. Al crecer y luego dejar su hogar para ir a Hogwarts, el concepto de estar enamorada y en una relación no fue más que una noción abstracta. Jamás le dio importancia al matrimonio de sus padres. La idea de enamorarse alguna vez y ser amada por un hombre jamás cruzó su cabeza. Lo que fuera que haya sentido por Ron tampoco calificaba a estar enamorada o que sus sentimientos fueran reciprocados. Nunca estuvo enamorada de él, y Ron… los sentimientos de Ron por ella, fueran lo que fueran, empalidecían en comparación con su carencia de autoestima, celos e inmadurez. Aquellos sentimientos eran más fuertes en él que el amor que él proclamaba sentir por ella.

Ella estaba segura que la historia de amor de sus padres no tuvo un comienzo tan doloroso y traumático como la de Draco y ella. Pero el haber descubierto el amor entre hombre y mujer la hizó observar más de cerca su comportamiento como esposos, como padre y madre. Incluso Molly y Arthur Weasley se aparecían de vez en cuando mientras ella reflexionaba sobre el matrimonio y tener una familia propia luego del nacimiento de John. Ella deseaba lo que ellos tenían, y ahora que Draco había regresado, quería tener eso con él.

John Albus había abandonado los brazos de su madre y se sentó feliz al lado de su abuela quien le había llevado su cuenco con cereal. La vacilación en la voz de Hermione era obvia por la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, lo mismo que la ansiedad que la embargaba al relatar los eventos de los años más traumáticos de su vida.

––Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore…–– Hermione reanudó su relato.

La historia de Hermione sobre la caza de los Horcruxes hizo que corrieran escalofríos por la espalda de John. Candice, temerosa de decir algo, cerró sus ojos y escuchó en silencio, aferrándose a su esposo. Hermione hacía pausas por largos periodos de tiempo en las cuales miraba hacia el frente, más allá de la cerca de madera que delineaba la propiedad de sus padres y luego continuaba hablando suavemente, su tono de voz medido, casi sin emoción. Fue durante el relato de los eventos previos al escape de la mansión Malfoy que la voz de Hermione se desestabilizó varias veces. Hasta aquel punto, su historia había estado llena de detalles, no tanto así con la mansión Malfoy. ¿Fue porque involucraba a los Malfoy, particularmente a Draco? Después de todo ellos le habían abierto sus puertas a un mago, no solo poderoso pero aterrador, al cual juraron lealtad hasta la muerte. Los Malfoy estuvieron presente. A petición de su amo y señor, facilitaron y tomaron parte activa en los horrores de los cuales su hija fue testigo y víctima; porque a pesar de que Hermione no lo admitió, John estaba seguro de que así fue. Ella no escapó sin cicatrices. Mientras John escuchaba, una de las pesadillas de Hermione se materializó en su mente. Él la sostuvo mientras ella gritó y lloró en sus brazos, convulsionándose por el terror. Sus palabras no tuvieron ningún sentido entonces. Ahora que tenía una mejor idea de lo que aconteció y lo mucho que su hija sufrió, John empezó a atar cabos entendiendo con más claridad lo que esas palabras podrían significar. Cuando Hermione regresó a ellos fueron muchos los meses en los que los ataques de terror y pesadillas eran la rutina. Pero de todas ellas, una en particular se repetía una y otra vez: Hermione torturada, vejada sin piedad.

Al aproximarse a la batalla final, una Hermione mentalmente exhausta decidió sentarse a poco menos que un metro de sus padres. Sus ojos se posaron en su hijo jugando en la caja de arena. Sus manos se juntaron con fuerza encima de su falda, sus ojos seguían los movimientos de John Albus nerviosamente y su voz dibujó, coloreó y dio vida a la batalla de Hogwarts con tanta precisión que John y Candice pudieron escuchar los gritos, oler la carnicería y destrucción y sentir primero la desesperación y luego la euforia cuando Harry Potter se paró triunfante al lado del cadáver de Tom Riddle.

Hermione se paró y caminó lentamente hacia su hijo y besó su cabeza. El sol brillaba en su pálido cabello rubio y nuevamente Draco invadió sus pensamientos. Percatado de la presencia de su madre, John Albus tiró de la bata de ella y Hermione se sentó a su lado. La joven bruja no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia luego del relato de las tribulaciones y aventuras por las que sus amigos y ella habían pasado.

Fue maravilloso hablar con Neville, ver a McGonagall otra vez, viajar nuevamente en el Hogwarts Express y poder contar con Ginny y Harry otra vez. Si, maravilloso, porque la magia le había dado mucho más de lo que había pasado en los últimos años, mucho más. Era un mundo mejor; ella fue testigo de ello durante su visita a Hogsmeade. Todo el sufrimiento y el sacrificio de Harry había merecido la pena, ¡si tan sólo él pudiera verlo y comprenderlo! Él jamás será sometido al ostracismo o demonizado por ser quien era o por quien amaba, a diferencia de Draco y ella… y su hijo. El mundo mágico podía ser un mejor lugar y la magia negra estar reducida a un mal recuerdo, pero no la sed de venganza y escarmiento. ¿Cómo debía proteger a su hijo de eso? ¿Por qué Draco no podía comprender sus reparos por regresar? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Cómo estaba él? ¿Qué le había sucedido exactamente el jueves? ¿Y realmente estaba planeando quitarle a John Albus? Hermione se sostuvo la cara con las manos. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, se irguió y se levantó. Había tomado una decisión de cuyo resultado dependía su futuro. Tenía un miedo de muerte. No tenía idea de qué hacer o qué esperar de Draco; de todo lo que estaba segura era de que no se rendiría, no sin una pelea.

––Mamá tiene una pila de cosas que hacer antes de nuestra visita a la Madriguera, jovencito, ¿así que, qué será? ¿ayudarás a mamá con la ropa para lavar o a limpiar nuestro dormitorio? ––Le preguntó a su hijo extendiéndole la mano, el niño la tomó sonriendo. Separar y sortear la ropa para lavar con mamá siempre era divertido.

John y Candice se pararon, ambos observando detenidamente a su hija. Lo que acababan de oír los pertubó y entristeció. Poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas iban encajando. John sabía que un pedazo en especial revelaría la imagen en su totalidad, y esa pieza era Draco Malfoy. John también sabía que empujar a Hermione contra la pared por culpa de el señor Malfoy sería un gran error, lo cual, probablemente, la alejaría de ellos, y mientras él se atrevía a expresar algunos de sus pensamientos sobre el padre de su nieto, al final del día la decisión era de Hermione.

Hermione se paró en frente de ellos y dijo––: No he terminado, lo sé, pero ya es media mañana y John y yo tenemos algo planeado para esta tarde, y estamos retrasados.

Se veía exhausta y aún así había algo en sus ojos. ¿Alivio? ¿Resolución? Por primera vez John miró a los ojos oscuros de su hija y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos. No estaba seguro de lo que había allí. Su mirada se detuvo lo suficiente como para percatarse de ello otra vez. Aparte de todos los sentimientos esperables luego de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, una nueva e inesperada emoción se hizo conocer: Hermione Jean Granger estaba lista para luchar. Él había visto esa determinación antes, sobre todo de la que manera en que enfrentaba su insaciable necesidad de ser la mejor y superar a sus colegas. Además de aprensión, ese brillo en sus ojos le daba esperanza. Quizás a Hermione le iría mejor una vez que todo estuviera dicho y hecho.

––¿A pesar de todo lo que nos has contado piensas visitar a los Weasley? ––Candice no podía ocultar su preocupación.

––Mamá, si conocieras a la señora Weasley de la forma que yo la conozco, no estarías preocupada en lo más mínimo. Además, tengo ganas de presumir de mi hermoso hijo. Él ya tiene a una bella pelirroja a sus pies; no puedo esperar a que la Señora Weasley caiga presa de su encanto. ––dijo Hermione con orgullo.

––Hmmm, mi nieto, el irresistible ––John dijo en forma de broma. Su mirada divertida se detuvo en Hermione mientras continuaba––. Mi hija, la princesa guerrera. Creo que los Weasley no tendrán posibilidad alguna contra ustedes.

Candice entornó los ojos en gesto de reprobación. Subiendo los tres escalones de regreso a la cocina, vociferó su opinión sobre aquella actitud juguetona.

––¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Después de lo que te acabas de enterar, ¿cómo puedes bromear sobre ello? ––reprendió a su esposo––. No sé qué demonios sucede entre ustedes dos, ¡pero por vez primera desearía saber cómo usar una maldita varita mágica! ––Entró a la casa golpeando la puerta tras de sí.

El tono de voz de Hermione tenía un leve dejo entretenido al decir––: Por suerte para nosotros, no tengo idea de dónde está mi varita mágica.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – ––– –– – – – –––– – – – – – –

Ginny Weasley tocó la puerta de los Granger, tornando su mirada hacia su padre que esperaba pacientemente en el auto. Luego de su corto encuentro con Hermione en Hogsmeade, todos estaban preocupados por su amiga. Nunca en sus más alocados sueños pudo ella haber previsto los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron después de enfrentar a Hermione en La Última Página. Ciertamente no se había imaginado el rostro de Neville en su chimenea pidiéndole que fuera a Hogsmeade a auxiliar a Hermione. El primer impulso de Ginny fue ir tras Draco. La fragilidad de la renovada amistad con Hermione la hizo pensar dos veces antes de hacer carne picada de el hurón, así que despotricó y soltó unas cuantas palabrotas antes de llevar a Hermione de vuelta a casa. Harry, por otro lado, había reaccionado de la forma esperada. Tomó un largo rato hasta que tanto Ginny como Molly lo calmaron lo suficiente como para hacerlo entrar en razón. ¡Gracias a Merlín Hermione había insistido en que Harry adquiriera un teléfono móvil para que pudiera llamarla en cualquier momento!

Él eventualmente la llamó. El eterno protector, Harry persuadió a Hermione tener su teléfono móvil con ella en todo momento. Él incluso ideó un código secreto que ella podía usar para comunicarse con Harry si las cosas se salían de control con Malfoy. Ginny prácticamente podía visualizar a Hermione entornando los ojos por las precauciones de Harry. Por eso es que Ginny, Molly y Harry escucharon la mayor parte de lo que sucedió el viernes a la tarde en la casa de Hermione. Hermione había encendido su teléfono móvil, llamó a Harry usando el discado rápido, esperó que Harry atendiera y entonces pulsó los botones dos veces, significando que Draco estaba allí y ella no estaba segura de necesitar la ayuda de Harry. Un tono alargado y Harry estaría allí en segundos.

La puerta se abrió, revelando una sonrojada, casi sin aliento, Candice Granger.

––Buenas tardes, Señora Granger. ––La saludó Ginny de la forma más respetuosa posible.

La respuesta de Candice vino luego de mirar brevemente la sala de estar y después retornar su molesta mirada a Ginny.

––Hermione pensó que vendrían más tarde… no están listos. ––respondió ella de forma cortante.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, la risa de un niño llegó a los oidos de ambas mujeres. Candice se dio vuelta olvidando invitar a Ginny a pasar, y regresó al interior de la casa.

––¡Allí estás! Ven aquí, pequeño demonio.

John Albus estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina sólo en sus pañales, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ginny olvidó todo sobre Candice y su frígida bienvenida y la siguió adentro.

––¡Hola, John! ––exclamó Ginny con entusiasmo.

John corrió hacia la cocina, escondiéndose detrás del mostrador. Candice dejó salir un frustrado suspiro. Estaba sosteniendo la ropa de John Albus en una mano, sus zapatos en la otra. Ginny comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo. La joven bruja le guiñó un ojo a Candice y habló en voz alta.

––¡Que lastima que John Albus no pueda venir con nosotros! Supongo que sólo vendrá Hermione. Más torta de chocolate para nosotros y ah… ¡todos esos juguetes! Yo vi este dinosaurio grande que puede …

Ni bien Ginny dio la vuelta y puso un pie fuera de la puerta, John chocó contra ella.

––¿Tu también vienes John Albus? –preguntó con una cara seria.

John asintió con la cabeza.

––Lo siento, pero no estás vestido. ––declaró Ginny mirando directamente a los ojos grises del niño, controlando las ganas de levantarlo y comérselo a besos; ¡era tan adorable!

John tomó sus ropas de las manos de Candice y se las ofreció a Ginny, quien procedió a sentarse en el sofá.

––Muy bien, entonces, vamos a prepararte. Mamá vendrá en cualquier momento.

Los rasgos de Candice se suavizaron lentamente al ver a su nieto interactuando con Ginny. Hermione tenía razón; John Albus tenía a la hermosa pelirroja comiendo de la palma de su mano. Sin que Candice se percatara de ello, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron.

––Ahora si que te ves guapo. Hmmm…

––Ginny hizo una pausa––. ¿Peinamos tu cabello?

Candice le dio al niño el peine, y él a su vez se lo dio a Ginny rápidamente, quizás temeroso de ser dejado atrás. Mientras Ginny peinaba el cabello de John Albus, ella levantó la mirada.

––Mi mamá no puede esperar para verlo. Le advertí que Hermione dijo que no podía comer demasiados dulces, ¿pero usted cree que mi madre escuchó? ¡Hay tortas y dulces para alimentar a todo un ejército! ¡Y juguetes! Le dije a Harry que a John le fascinan los dinosaurios, ¿Adivine qué hizo? ¡Harry va al Londres muggle y trae consigo toda una juguetería! Es lo mismo con Teddy, su ahijado. Harry no puede controlarse…

En la mitad del cuento de Ginny, John Granger había aparecido en la sala de estar.

––Señor Granger, ¿cómo está usted?

Ginny se levantó para saludarlo, pero con un gesto de su mano John le pidió que se quedara sentada.

––Es bueno verte otra vez, Ginny. Continua, por favor. Hermione casi está lista. ––John se posicionó en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que Candice estaba sentada.

––Estaba divagando, lo siento. ––dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de John Albus. Tornando su atención a su joven amigo y su tarea sin terminar, ella dijo––: Tienes un cabello tan hermoso, John, tan suave… ¿Lo recojo o lo quieres suelto? Pensándolo dos veces, será mejor mantenerlo lejos de tu rostro. ––Ginny lo ató gentilmente.

John miró de vuelta a sus abuelos.

––Estás guapísimo mi amor. ––Candice agregó, mirando a Ginny––. Gracias.

––Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerme cargo de esa forma ––dijo Ginny mientras John se sentaba en su falda.

Candice negó con la cabeza.

––No, quiero decir que te agradezco que hayas rescatado a mi hija ayer. ––John apretó el hombro de Candice.

––Ambos te lo agradecemos. ––dijo John haciendo eco de las palabras y sentimientos de su esposa.

La declaración asombró a Ginny.

––Neville, un compañero de clase nuestro, es un profesor de Hogwarts. Él me contactó. Que bueno que lo hizo, de haber sido Harry… Habría preferido ir tras el hurón y tirarle al sangrepura un maleficio en el cu… ––Ginny cubrió su boca con una mano, sonrojada––. ¡Oh, Merlin! Lo estoy haciendo otra vez, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no quise decir…

–No te disculpes por querer matar a ese bastardo. ––dijo Candice, complacida de tener a alguien que compartía sus sentimientos––. Me enfermó tener que contenerme y no borrar esa odiosa sonrisa de su rostro.

La joven bruja no pudo evitar sonreír por estar de acuerdo.

El cómodo silencio que siguió fue roto cuando Candice, por primera vez, miró a Ginny sin resentimiento ni desconfianza. ––Sólo prométeme, Ginny, que jamás volverás a lastimarla, jamás. Lo que sucedió casi la mata, de no ser por John Albus… Ella te ha perdonado, no estoy segura de que yo pueda hacerlo completamente. Estoy intentando comprender cómo pudiste hacer que mi hija huyera llena de vergüenza y pena y ahora estoy… No sé qué pensar de ese hombre. –– Por primera vez Candice se sinceró como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

––Señora Granger, le prometo solemnemente que Harry y yo jamás volveremos a lastimarla. ––John Albus jugaba a los pies de Ginny, emitiendo gruñidos. La joven bruja lo miró, abrazando a John con sus ojos, y luego continuó hablando––. Todo lo que queremos es que Hermione sea feliz, aquí o en el mundo mágico.

––No con ese hombre; él no la ama. Si lo hubieras visto. No puedo comprender a esos dos. Hermione, mi hija, está enamorada de alguien tan repulsivo, ¡un criminal de una familia de sicópatas, racistas y asesinos! ––La desesperación en la voz de Candice no fue lo que sorprendió a Ginny. Fue el hecho de darse cuenta de que la relación de Hermione con Malfoy tenía oponentes en ambos mundos y que los Granger conocían el pasado de Malfoy.

John Granger intervino por primera vez. Mirando brevemente atrás, asegurándose de que Hermione aún estaba tras puertas cerradas en su dormitorio, dijo en una voz muy baja,

––Candy, tienes que controlarte. Todos debemos mantener nuestros sentimientos a raya y ser muy cuidadosos con lo que decimos o hacemos. ––Él enfatizó, mirando a Ginny.

Los tres adultos en la habitación compartieron el silencio por unos pocos momentos. Por mucho que Ginny estuviera de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Candice sobre Malfoy, perder a Hermione otra vez debido a Malfoy era impensable. Por otro lado, el comportamiento de Malfoy la noche anterior complicaba todo, haciendo más difícil el que ellos no estuvieran preocupados y furiosos al mismo tiempo.

––Hermione es una bruja increíble. Ustedes no se hacen una idea de lo que significa para Harry y para mí. Su lealtad es tal que a pesar de todo, incluso de sus temores actuales, ella puede venir al rescate de sus amigos sin dudarlo. No interferiremos ni la juzgaremos pero… ––sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron al continuar––. Les juro, Malfoy jamás les hará daño. Si levanta una mano, si trata de llevar a cabo una de sus amenazas, lo lamentará por el resto de su vida, se los prometo.

––¡Escuchenme ambas! Esto no es sobre Draco, es sobre Hermione. ––la voz comandante de John, a pesar de ser sólo un susurro, desconcertó a Ginny––. Estamos hablando de nuestra hija, no sobre venganza o tratar de arreglar las cosas. ––le habló directamente a Ginny, mandando un mensaje que iba más allá de las paredes de la casa de los Granger––. No harás nada sin hablarlo con nosotros antes. ¡Arruinaron la vida de mi hija hace tres años y no permitiré que lo hagan otra vez! Ella se está sincerando con nosotros, hoy aprendimos cosas sobre esos años en Hogwarts y la guerra, y no necesito entrar en detalles, señorita Weasley, porque estoy seguro de que usted los experimentó directamente. Respetaremos cualquier decisión que Hermione tome. Le hemos abierto nuestra casa a usted porque mi hija así lo desea pero no porque ustedes se hayan ganado nuestra confianza o perdón, y ciertamente no lo lograrán tomando decisiones unilaterales de parte de Hermione, ¿soy claro, señorita Weasley? ¡No asuma lo que es mejor para mi hija! ––toda la afabilidad y serenidad de la voz de John desapareció. Ginny recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro.

––¡Ginny! ––la voz alegre de Hermione rompió el tenso silencio que los envolvía. John Albus corrió hacia su mamá, tomando su mano. Ginny tomó el juguete preferido de John y se levantó para saludar a Hermione.

––Lamento que hayamos llegado tan temprano. Deberíamos haber llamado. ––el comportamiento de Ginny hizo que Hermione se percatara de la tensión en la habitación.

––¿Pasa algo? ––dirigió la pregunta a sus padres.

Candice se paró y caminó hacia la cocina ignorando la pregunta de Hermione. John se levantó también, mirando hacia la cocina, y luego respondió a la pregunta de Hermione.

––No hay ningún problema. ––respondió él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar relajado.

––¿Se trata de Harry? ¿Ginny? ––Hermione no estaba convencida.

––Harry está bien, Hermione. ––Ginny forzó una sonrisa––. Mamá lo está manteniendo ocupado.

Hermione entonces cuestionó a su padre. ––¿Papá?

John estuvo a punto de responder cuando Candice regresó con un contenedor.

––Aquí tienes, Hermione, los envolví a todos individualmente para que no se peguen.

––Gracias, mamá. ––dijo Hermione moviendo sus inquisitivos ojos de John a Candice y a Ginny. Lo que fuera que fuese, le preguntaría a Ginny más tarde. ––¿Vamos?

Hermione tomó la bandeja de galletas y Ginny tomó la mano de John. "

––¡Ah, espera! ––Hermione exclamó––. ¡El asiento para el coche! ––de repente se detuvo y entonces preguntó––: Ginny, dijiste 'nosotros' ¿quién condujo el coche?

––Papá condujo. ––respondió Ginny. En realidad volaron, pero para qué molestarse con la semántica.

Hermione casi deja caer la bandeja en el sofá y de golpe abrió la puerta delantera. Mortificada, le regaló a Ginny una mirada imbuida de reproche.

––¡Dejaste a tu padre esperando en el coche! ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

––No mucho, ¡en serio! Él pensó que sería mejor esperar en el coche. ––Ginny dijo en su mejor tono conciliador.

Emitiendo un exasperado suspiro, Hermione miró otra vez a la figura dentro del coche mágico. Tornando su rostro retornó su atención a sus padres y Ginny. Era una mirada en la cual John se pudo imaginar los engranajes moviéndose en la cabeza de su hija. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

––No te preocupes por el asiento para bebé, Harry compró uno, y mucho más que eso, espera y verás. ––Ginny tomó la bandeja de galletas mientras se dirigia a Hermione y caminó hacia la puerta de en frente––. Gracias otra vez, Señora y Señor Granger, por la agradable charla. Fue bueno verlos otra vez.

Mientras Ginny caminaba hacia el Lonsdale de 1983, Arthur salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera.

Candice y Hermione, sosteniendo a John Albus, siguieron a Ginny, mientras que John se quedó atrás. La joven Weasley lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras se alejaba. La joven aceptó su advertencia pero no sin ese dejo travieso y desafiante que él ahora identificaba con la señorita Weasley. Él rió internamente. Será mejor recordar con quién estaba lidiando, de seguro no con cualquier muchacha de diecinueve años. Ginny Weasley no solo era una experimentada combatiente pero una poderosa y hermosa bruja y John tuvo que admitir que si, a él le gustaba Ginny Weasley.

Hermione abrazó a Arthur tan pronto como estuvo en frente de él. Él asintió con la cabeza, sonrojado, mientras mantenía sus manos en los hombros de ella.

––Es tan bondadoso de tu parte haber venido, Hermione. ––Arthur se dirigió a John y a Candice––. Gracias a los dos.

Fue una declaración tan sentida detrás de la cual mucho más fue dicho e implicado que Candice no pudo detenerse a sí misma. ––Prométame… que no la lastimarán otra vez, por favor. No deje que ese Malf… ––ella se detuvo antes de terminar la oración.

Hermione se había dado vuelta para mirar boquiabierta a Candice, demasiado sorprendida como para responder al arrebato de su madre.

––Le doy mi palabra. ––dijo Arthur mirando fijamente no solo a Candice sino a John Granger que estaba parado detrás de su esposa. Asintiendo con su cabeza, Arthur procedió entonces a tomar su lugar al frente del volante.

Hermione abrazó y besó a sus padres y luego se sentó en el asiento de en frente, ya sumida en sus pensamientos. Ginny se había ocupado de John Albus y colocó la bandeja de galletas en su falda. Luego de unos pocos intentos fallidos, el coche empezó a mover sus ruedas. Ginny se dio vuelta y saludó alegremente a los Granger, guiñando un ojo y mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. John Granger rompió a reír.


	24. Chapter 24

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Capítulo 24: De Té, Escobas y Varitas Mágicas**

Tanto el corto viaje por tierra como el vuelo camino a La Madriguera no fueron registrados por Hermione quien apenas pronunció una o dos palabras las pocas veces que Arthur trató de iniciar conversación con ella. Respetando su silencio, Arthur se mantuvo callado. El deleite de su hijo cuando el auto, invisible para los muggles, tomó vuelo, pasó desapercibido por una retraida y pensativa Hermione. Desde que se hizo miembro de la comunidad estudiantil de Hogwarts su presencia en La Madriguera fue casi constante y por largos períodos mientras que sus visitas a sus padres las podía contar con los dedos de una mano. La Madriguera fue su hogar en el mundo mágico y los Weasley su familia adoptiva y a pesar de todo eso el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y la ansiedad que la carcomía daban la impresión de todo lo contrario. Los Weasley le abrieron las puertas de su casa, la quisieron tal cual una más de ellos y hete aquí que ahora se estremecía por dentro a pesar de lo agradable y soleado del día. Sus manos temblaban y sus dedos los retorcía nerviosamente. Apenas podía respirar al pensar que en pocos minutos estaría de vuelta en La Madriguera.

El descenso fue perfecto. La confusión en sus pensamientos comenzó a disiparse y entreabrió los ojos percatándose que los había tenido cerrados todo el viaje. Sin pensar abrió la puerta y giró en su asiento sin salir del auto. Girando su cabeza ciento ochenta grados examinó los alrededores. Nada había cambiado. El pasto alto, salvaje necesitaba ser cortado; el gallinero y el garage casi en ruinas tal cual los había dejado hacía más de tres años. La puerta del depósito colgaba de una de las bisagras y unos cuantos gnomos de jardín corrían a esconderse entre los arbustos. Cerró sus ojos otra vez y se concentró en los sonidos y olores, dejando que los mismos tomaran posesión de sus sentidos.

Con John en los brazos, Ginny esperaba pacientemente por Hermione. La joven comprendió que su amiga necesitaba de unos minutos para calmarse. Arthur, con la bandeja de galletas en sus manos, se encaminó hacia la casa. John Albus, impaciente por explorar empujaba con sus manitas para librarse de los brazos de Ginny, quien eventualmente cedió. Por unos cuantos minutos el pequeño examinó todo lo que lo rodeaba, distanciándose unos cuantos metros del auto hasta que satisfecho con sus exploraciones, se sentó en la falda de su mamá. Segundos después, Hermione lo depositó a John Albus en el suelo, lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la decrépita casa de los Weasley. Molly la esperaba en la puerta, torciendo el borde de su delantal con sus dedos. Detrás de Molly se insinuaba una silueta.

La reacción de Molly no se hizo esperar y tal cual lo hiciera cuando se encontraron en La Última Página, no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia la visitante abrazándola efusivamente.

––Bienvenida a casa querida ––dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa y con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, saludó a su otro invitado––. y tu debes ser John Albus.

Aferrándose a la pierna derecha de Hermione, John Albus la miraba a Molly con recelo y entonces,

––¡Baney! ––gritó el pequeño quien corrió hacia el interior de la casa sorprendiendo a los adultos.

Las tres mujeres lo siguieron y lo encontraron con un dinosaurio color púrpura en los brazos.

––¡Mami, Baney! ––exclamó el niño alegremente. Hermione notó que su hijo estaba rodeado por una montaña de juguetes.

La joven caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. Al costado de las mismas John, sentado en el piso, abrazaba a su dinosaurio. Sentándose en el primero de los maltrechos escalones Hermione lanzó una mirada entre divertida y curiosa a los dueños de casa.

––Yo pensé que juguetes muggles eran mejor para John Albus; no estaba seguro acerca de juguetes mágicos. ––Harry estaba detrás de Arthur, el cual se había posicionado al costado de la puerta de la cocina. Al hablar, Harry dio unos pasos hacia Hermione, fijando su mirada en el pequeño para luego posar sus ojos en su amiga. Por poco menos que un minuto los amigos sostuvieron sus miradas.

Harry se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló en frente de su amiga y el niño, sin dejar de observar a John Albus. Harry se sentó en el piso y se cruzó de piernas. Tomó un juguete en sus manos. Pensó que era una excelente imitación de un T-Rex.

––¿Qué piensas de este? Te apuesto que el mío le gana al tuyo, y ¡Mira! ¡Tienes libros! No puedes ser hijo de Hermione sin que te gusten los libros.

John Albus se deslizó tímidamente hacia Harry y tomando uno de los libros comenzó a señalar las ilustraciones al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada gris cautelosa al extraño de ojos verdes a quien aparentemente le gustaba los mismos libros que a él. Harry comenzó a leer, imitando los sonidos y voces en la historia.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena desarrollándose en el polvoriento piso. Para Molly y Arthur el significado de la visita de John Albus era poco menos que histórica: la presencia del primer Malfoy en La Madriguera. Un niño inocente, totalmente ignorante de la amarga y triste historia compartida por las dos familias.

––Hola Harry –– Hermione sonrió al saludar a su amigo––. ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? ––le preguntó conmovida por la extravagante bienvenida.

––Pues…no había juguetes, quiero decir juguetes muggles…no estaba seguro…tu dijiste nada de magía y Ginny me comentó que a él le gustan los dinosaurios ––Harry se pasó los dedos por su rebelde cabellera––. Yo pensé en comprarle uno de esos dragones que le regalé a Teddy en las Navidades pero…bueno…ellos vuelan y…

Hermione dió unos pasos y se arrodilló tomando a Harry en sus brazos. Abrazada a su amigo, Hermione levantó sus ojos húmedos. Molly lloraba, Arthur aclaró su garganta y Ginny apoyada en su madre le obsequió una sonrisa tímida y triste.

––¡Mami mira! ––la excitación de John Albus no tenía límites. Estaba sumergido en juguetes y libros de todas las formas y tamaños. ¡Navidades en Junio!

Harry se levantó y ofreció su mano a Hermione. Sus írises esmeralda se encontraron con los de color café de ella. Pena y vergüenza brillaban en los ojos de su amigo. Hermione posó sus labios suavemente en la mejilla de Harry. ––Gracias ––le dijo.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron apenas hacia arriba en una sonrisa un tanto chueca y tímida. Hermione tomó su mano derecha en la de ella apretando sus dedos como para darle ánimo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Molly se apróximó a ellos. John Albus sujetaba su juguete nuevo con la mano izquierda y con la otra se aferró al muslo derecho de su madre consciente de los extraños que lo rodeaban. ––¿Puedo? ––preguntó Molly con ilusión en su voz al mismo tiempo que extendia sus brazos.

––¿Qué tal si comenzamos con las introducciones? ––Hermione lo tomó a John Albus en sus brazos y el pequeño tal cual era su costumbre escondió su rostro en el hombro de su mamá––. John, esta es la señora Weasley ––, con su mano libre apuntó a Arthur––. Y este es su esposo, el señor Weasley y tu te acuerdas de Ginny y ya conociste a Harry ––John dirigió su mirada a Ginny quien le obsequió una sonrisa amplia y llena de cariño.

––¡Mira que eres hermoso! ¡Y ese conjunto! ¿Son drag…dinosaurios? ––Molly acarició tiernamente los rubios cabellos del niño. John asintió con su cabeza la cual todavía escondía en el hombro de su mamá solo que esta vez le robó una mirada a Molly. Despacio, Molly se inclinó hacia el niño y le dió un beso en su sedosa mejilla––. Bienvenido a casa John Albus Malfoy Granger.

Despacio y gentilmente, Molly lo tomó al pequeño en sus brazos conservando la proximidad con Hermione. ––Tengo una foto para mostrarte John ––mirando a Hermione dijo––, es una foto vieja de un bebé dragón, pero se mueve. ¿Te importa?

––Estoy segura que a él le encantará ––contestó Hermione mientras que interiormente trataba de convencer a su corazón que no escapara de su pecho. Sus ojos no dejaron ni un minuto de posarse aquí y allá, conjurando memorias e imágenes. ¡Tantos recuerdos!

––Bueno, entonces, ¿qué les parece té y torta de chocolate? ––Molly caminó hacia la cocina con John en sus brazos.

En cuestion de minutos, John sostenía la foto sentado confortablemente en las rodillas de Molly luciendo un bigote blanco con alguna que otra miga de chocolate. La diminuta cocina no había cambiado. Demasido pequeña para acomodar a todos los Weasley, sus paredes abarrotadas de utensilios de cocina, la chimenea alimentando llamas apenas visibles y la mesa inmensa, gastada, añeja, exudando confort, refugio y amor. Molly y Ginny no tenían ojos más que para John Albus, besándolo constantemente, llenando sus manitas con todo tipo de dulces. Arthur, sentado en su lugar de siempre, sonreía complacido.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos, dándole la espalda a la ventana, Ginny se sentó opuesta a Harry quien se mantuvo callado. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos no eran tan visibles como días atrás, aun así la fatiga en ellos no había desaparecido completamente. Tal parecía que Harry no estaba durmiendo bien. Sus manos, entrelazadas nerviosamente se atacaban la una a la otra. Sus dedos arañaban y se clavaban en el dorso de sus manos y su piel brillaba debido a su transpiración. Sea lo que fuera que él pensaba o sentía lo estaba afectando y mucho. Era evidente para Hermione que los fantasmas de Harry no se habían evaporado por completo.

Una voz masculina retumbó en la sala.

––¡Mamá, papá! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Hermione casi que hechó a correr al mismo tiempo que el pánico hizo presa de todo su cuerpo, manifestándose en su rostro pálido.

––Disculpa querida ––, Molly sonaba contrita ––. Bill… él vio la foto de John. No le pude mentir. Creéme, no hay nada de que temer.

En segundos, Bill estaba en la cocina. Harry, consciente de la ansiedad de Hermione tomó la mano de su amiga en la suya al mismo tiempo que se movió más cerca de ella hasta tocarla con su cuerpo. El gesto la conmovió y le brindó algo de calma. Finalmente, la joven levantó el rostro y buscó el de Bill mientras el resto de los comensales los miraban expectativamente. Segundos se hicieron eternos sin que nadie se animara a enunciar palabra alguna.

––Hola Bill ––el saludo de Hermione fue expresado por lo bajo.

––Que bien que decidiste venir Hermione ––Bill dio un par de pasos y se acercó a Hermione. La tomó de los hombros y suavemente la hizo abandonor su puesto y mirandóla directamente a los ojos dijo––: La verdad no tengo mucho que decirte. Lo que más lamento es que a diferencia de Ron y Harry nunca hice el esfuerzo por conocerte mejor. Si yo hubiera estado al tanto de lo que se ahora… Igual que el resto mi opinión se vio comprometida por… todo lo que pasó. Leí tu declaración y la verdad no puedo decir que entiendo tu decisión de elegirlo a él pero te aseguro que me estoy esforzando por comprenderte. Les fallé a ti y a Ron. Yo decidí mantenerme al margen cuando en realidad tenía bastante por decir y ya ves, al final, preferí callar. Discúlpame ––Tornando su atención a John Albus, sus labios dieron rienda suelta a una sonrisa tierna y llena de esperanza––. Es hora que los Malfoy y los Weasley dejen el pasado atrás. Quizás… quién sabe…

Arthur, Molly y Bill intercambiaron miradas en las que Hermione pudo percibir la sinceridad no solo en las palabras de Bill pero en las expresiones de sus padres. El mayor de los hermanos Weasley volvió su atención a Hermione, esperando por la respuesta de la bruja. Con su mano izquierda ya que con la derecha se aferraba a la de Harry, Hermione tomó la mano de Bill en la suya.

––Gracias Bill ––una frase simple que hizo brillar los ojos del interpelado.

––De nada ––una chispa traviesa engalanó su mirada, la cual dirigió a Molly––. La verdad es que mi madre me dijo que si te hacía llorar el futuro de sus nietos se vería seriamente comprometido. ––Bill se agachó justo a tiempo al verse atacado por una olla la cual terminó rebotando en la pared.

––¡William Arthur Weasley yo jamás…! ––Con John Albus en su cintura Molly se levantó. El carmin de su rostro igual que el de su cabello––. !Yo nunca…jamás me atrevería a…!

Para sorpresa de los comensales cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos volaron hacia Bill quien una vez más se vió obligado a tomar refugio bajo la mesa.

––¡Otra vez! ––John Albus aplaudía sin poder contener su amplia sonrisa.

Todos los presentes, con excepción de Bill se incorporaron y con ojos como platos miraban incrédulos al pequeño quien se reía a carcajadas.

––¡John, hijo basta! ––Hermione se avalanzó sobre el niño tomándolo en sus brazos tornando su cuerpo hacia una audencia no solo sorprendida pero divertida––. ¡Dios mío! Perdonen. Bill, ¿estás bien? ––La vergüenza de la joven madre no tenía límites.

Una melena roja y un par de ojos azules, traviesos y pícaros aparecieron por debajo de la mesa. ––Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. Un increíble sentido del humor. ¡Eso fue espectacular!

––¡Bill! ––Hermione y Molly levantaron la voz.

Incorporándose, Bill dirigió sus pasos hacia madre e hijo. ––Es un placer conocerte John Albus. ¡Si señor, un gran placer! ––dándole un caluroso apretón de manos, Bill le guiñó un ojo al niño quien volvió a reir.

––¡No le des alas Bill! ––Hermione regresó a su silla agitada y avergonzada––. La primera vez fue inocente y me alegró… más o menos. Él es…quiero decir…Sus rabietas son fuera de este mundo y yo pensé…––La joven finalmente encaró a su audiencia.

Su mortificación provocó una sonrisa apenas visible en Ginny quien prontamente la hizo desaparecer. Hermione estaba resuelta a no usar magia. En la opinión de Ginny la postura de su amiga era poco realista e improbable. Le resultaba difícil creer que Hermione se resignara a vivir sin magia sobretodo cuando su hijo era un brujo y Draco Malfoy tenía una agenda opuesta a la de ella. Hermione no parecía dar su brazo a torcer y nada ni nadie convencería a 'la bruja más inteligente de su generación' de cambiar de opinión. Por lo menos así sería hasta que Hermione conquistara todos sus miedos y sus recelos.

––No hay nada que hacer querida ––dijo Molly mientras servía una segunda ronda de té. Al pasar al lado de John le acarició sus ondulados cabellos––. él es muy pequeño para entender o controlar sus impulsos. Espera lo inesperado hasta que crezca lo suf…––al encontrarse con la mirada de Ginny, Molly dejó de hablar.

Bill estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa con Ginny a su derecha y Hermione a la izquierda. La sonrisa con la que recibió el embate mágico de John Albus y el de su madre seguía engalanando su mancillado rostro. ––Pues a mi me parece que es para celebrar. Tu suenas––, dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione––. Como si se hubiera contagiado de una enfermedad.

El ambiente relajado y festivo se transformó en cuestión de segundos en uno lleno de tensión. Molly, quien estaba al pie del fregadero intentó llamar la atención de Bill pero fue Ginny quien rompió el silencio.

––Bill, Hermione ha decidido no usar magia. Ella vive y trabaja como una muggle y prefiere que no hablemos de ello.

Hermione no sabía si estar agradecida o abochornada ante la pronta defensa de Ginny. Bill tomó su taza y bebió de la misma mientras sus ojos estudiaban a Hermione. En el semblante de Harry no se distinguía emoción alguna. Era como si no estuviera allí. La taza la tenía cerca de sus labios pero evidentemente sin intención de consumir su contenido. Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas.

Una vez más fue Ginny quien intervino tratando de disipar la incomodidad del momento.

––John Albus, ¿tu no te habrás tropezado con un triciclo en esa montaña de juguetes? ––Procedió a explicar a Hermione el motivo de su pregunta––. Cuando le dije a tus padres que Harry había comprado un almacén entero de juguetes no estaba exagerando. ¿No es cierto Harry?

A pesar de lo jovial que sonaba, Hermione detectó tanto trepidación en la voz de Ginny como desconsuelo en su mirada.

––Debo admitir Hermione que los juguetes muggles son algo extraordinario ––Arthur salió al rescate de Ginny––. ¡Realmente extraordinario! Hay un auto miniatura que John Albus puede conducir. ¡Es que lo tienes que ver! Harry compró un ar… airplo…

––¿Se refiere a un aeroplano, un avión? ––La tensión de minutos antes había desaparecido. Arthur sonaba igual que cuando John Albus hablaba de sus juguetes favoritos. El entusiasmo del señor Weasley por todo lo concerniente a muggles no había disminuido para nada.

––Pues que John Albus elija ––dijo Ginny levantándose––. Es una tarde soleada y fresca y dudo mucho que John haya venido solo a tomar el té––John Albus aceptó gustoso la invitación de los brazos extendidos de su pelirroja favorita.

––Harry… ––Ginny trató una vez más de llamar la atención de su novio––. Tu mencionaste algo acerca de un juego… ese en el que los muggles usan sus piernas y una pelota––Ginny casi que imploraba a Harry quien se limitó a levantar su cabeza y mantener silencio.

––Ginny anda tu con John Albus. Prefiero caminar un rato con Harry, ¿te importa? ––La tristeza en los ojos de Ginny le dió a Hermione la respuesta.

––Anda no más Hermione, no te preocupes por John ––Molly se había quitado el delantal y estaba por abrir la puerta para salir al pateo trasero––. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad. Vamos Arthur, yo se que te mueres por usar los juguetes, especialmente el auto.

––Salgamos pues ––antes de salir, Arthur le dió un gentil apretón al hombro de Hermione.

––Será mejor que los acompañe y me asegure que tu hijo pueda usar sus juguetes. A papá le va a costar compartir ––guiñando un ojo Bill fue el último en salir de la cocina.

Por unos segundos la mirada de Hermione permaneció en la puerta entornada. Respirando profundamente, Hermione tornó su atención al hombre parado a su lado. Los hombros caídos y el vacío en su mirada la embargó de tristeza y al mismo tiempo le hizo acordarse de Draco. Allí estaba ella, extendiendo su mano a su amigo más querido mientras que el hombre al que ella amaba prefería ahogarse en su propia desesperación antes que confiar en ella.

––Vamos Harry, Ginny tiene razón, es una tarde hermosa ––tomándolo del brazo abrió la puerta.

Harry y Hermione caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro. Al margen de todas las emociones con las que estaba lidiando desde que abrió los ojos, antes de que saliera el sol, bañada en sudor después de una de sus pesadillas, una en particular se destacaba. Era como si algo no estaba bien en alguna parte y paredes invisibles se movieran afixiándola. Sentía presión en su pecho y su corazó latía no regular y armoniosamente si no todo lo contrario. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con premoniciones y visiones no era más que charlatanería para ella y sin embargo no podía controlar la sensación de que algo estaba por ocurrir. Confundida y molesta consigo misma Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. En exceso y todo al mismo tiempo. En dos semanas perdió control de su vida sin tiempo para pensar, recargar las pilas, gritar o llorar sin restricciones. Alarmada se percató que respiraba aceleradamente. ¡No y mil veces no! De ninguna manera se dejaría vencer por un ataque de pánico.

Procedió a concentrarse en la belleza a su alrededor. La familiaridad de lo que la rodeaba le dió confort y al mismo tiempo la embargó de nostalgia por lo que fue y lo que pudo ser. Lo miró a su amigo. Harry James Potter, 'El Niño Que Vivió' y murió docenas de veces, ahora una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Llegaron a una pequeña colina ubicada a unos pocos metros del patio trasero de La Madriguera y se sentaron en la cima dando la cara a la casa. John corría tras Ginny riendo mientras que Bill y Arthur trataban de operar el avión a control remoto. Molly arrancaba yerbas aquí y allá y dándose por vencida se sentó en una silla un tanto chueca mientras observaba a John Albus. De repente Hermione sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Tragando seco entornó su rostro hacia Harry.

Los ojos chocolates de la chica se encontraron con la mirada alerta y directa de Harry quien procedió a tomar la mano derecha de Hermione depositando en la misma un minúsculo pedazo de tela.

––¿Qué es esto? ––preguntó extrañada.

––_Engorgio ––_Harry lanzó el hechizo sin dejar de mirar a Hermione––. Es tu capa. La he tenido conmigo todos estos años. No tenía nada más que un par de fotos y tu capa después que…––Harry no pudo continuar.

La memoria de lo ocurrido en Las Tres Escobas se manisfetó al mismo tiempo en los dos amigos. Harry tomó la capa y se la pasó por los hombros a Hermione.

––Ahora que tu estás aquí, que te puedo hablar, ver…Es tu capa, tu la debes tener.

––Harry, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Justo hoy! ––Y sin poder controlarse, Hermione rompió en llanto.

Harry la tomó en sus brazos besando su frente. Al pie de la pequeña colina uno que otro cuerpo dejó de moverse, inclinando sus cabezas hacia ellos para luego resumir sus actividades. Por raro que parezca, la humedad en su camisa, producto de las lágrimas de su amiga le subió los ánimos. Ofrecerle a Hermione un hombro en el cual llorar lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Minutos después los sollozos de Hermione amainaron. Los brazos de la bruja habían rodeado la cintura de Harry y su cabeza estaba apoyada en un hombro bastante húmedo.

––Perdóname, lo siento mucho ––murmuró Harry.

––¿Perdón? ¿De qué especificamente quieres ser perdonado porque la lista es tan larga como la circunferencia de la tierra así es que si pudieras ser un tanto más específico. ––con el dorso de su mano izquierda, Hermione enjugó sus ojos y se úbico con las piernas cruzadas en frente de Harry, desplegando una sonrisa temblorosa con destellos de burla.

––Te estás burlando de mi, ¡Y yo te hice llorar! ––Harry protestó con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

––Yo lloré porque ––Hermione hizo una pausa asiéndose de la capa y colocándola en su pecho––. ¿Por qué lloras hasta quedarte dormido con esta capa en tus manos cuando tienes gente que te quiere, cuando la tienes a Ginny? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Harry? ¿Por qué la rechazas? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te ama?

Lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Desesperada y confusa no pudo controlarse.

––Tu la amas, tu morirías por ella y sin embargo hete aquí que te comportas como un hijo de puta. ¿Qué hace falta para que la dejes acercarte a ti, para que le permitas amarte? ¡Qué es lo que quieres de ella! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente cuando el hombre al que amas te hace a un lado? Le dices que la necesitas, que no puedes vivir sin ella y al mismo tiempo la rechazas una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no decirle que todo es una mentira? ¡Dale el tiro de gracia de una maldita vez!

Hermione se levantó, le lanzó la capa y escapó a las corridas de las miradas curiosas de los presentes al pie de la colina. Segundos después Harry la encontró caminando de un a lado a otro llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Sus manos eran puños que rozaban sus muslos. Ella parecía estar al punto de un ataque de histería y ello alarmó a Harry. La sujetó por los hombros. Con un movimiento rápido y furioso de sus brazos Hermione repudió el gesto de su amigo.

––Hermione…

––¡No! Contéstame. ¿Por qué…¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer? Tu estás en el mismo infierno que él. Tal parece que ambos lo disfrutan y no les importa una mierda aquellos que los quieren y se preocupan por ustedes. Yo necesito saber Harry. No lo puedo ayudar, él no me deja. ¿Contra qué estoy luchando Harry? ¡Dime por favor! ––antes de que sus rodillas se doblaran los brazos de Harry la sostuvieron y despacio ambos se deslizaron hasta el suelo y una vez allí Harry la abrazó tiernamente.

De manera que así se sentía Ginny por su culpa. El impacto de agua helada o lava líquida corriendo por su cuerpo no hubiera tenido el mismo resultado al darse cuenta de lo que su egoismo y cobardía eran responsables. Algunos lo llamaban la influencia del Espíritu Santo, otros una epifanía, y otros lo definirían como un gran descubrimiento. No importaba el nombre. Lo importante era que ahora le quedaba claro, que entendía y ello era la mitad de la batalla, ¿No es cierto? La posibilidad de perder a Ginny era terrible lo suficiente. Herirla de la misma manera que Draco lo hacía con Hermione poco menos que le impedía respirar. El pensar en Ginny desesperada y sufriendo igual que Hermione lo hizo sentirme poca cosa e indigno de su amor.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en el túnel más oscuro e interminable; el portal a la pesadilla impregnada de remordimiento y dolor en la que ha vivido por tres años. Y en ese túnel, si tornaba su atención a la salida intuía espacio abierto, con unas pocas nubes colgando en un cielo azul, lo que podría ser su futuro. Estaba familiarizado con cada rincón y ranura del lugar sobrecogedor en el que vivía. Hubo ocasiones en las cuales se atrevió a salir solo para ser arrastrado a su interior una y otra vez al ser incapaz de escapar de una vez por todas. Era su lugar secreto, conocido solo por él. _'Y si tienes la suerte, y la tienes, de tener amigos a tu alrededor que escuchen eso es mejor todavía. Tienes a los Weasley, Ginny… me tienes a mí.' _Él había oído las palabras pero ahora, finalmente, las escuchó claramente. Hermione lo necesitaba. Ginny lo necesitaba. Por el momento era poco lo que tenía para ofrecerles pero lo haría de todas maneras.

––Lo siento Hermione ––con su dedo índice en los labios de la joven silenció el reproche a punto de escapar––. Éscuchame–– con sus pulgares borró las lágrimas que todavía se deslizaban por su rostro––. Sí, he repetido miles de veces que lo siento pero necesito decirlo una y otra vez, no puedo evitarlo. Es lo mismo que cuando la miro a Ginny y me doy cuenta de cuanto la estoy hiriendo y entonces me enfurezco conmigo mismo y vuelvo a hacerle daño más todavía. De locos, lo sé. Antes que Ginny te encontrara, cuando las malas memorias me asaltaban, huía a Rumania o el Valle de Godric o la casa de Sirius hasta que me sentía mejor. Pero ahora siento que estoy atrapado en mis pesadillas y no me puedo despertar cuando antes era capaz de hacerlo. Es difícil de explicar, estoy bien por un rato y sin darme cuenta ¡Zas! Estoy en el pozo otra vez.

La reacción de Hermione lo sorprendió, era como si el comportamiento de Harry no le era ajeno. Alentado por lo que vió en la mirada de Hermione le preguntó ––A ti te pasó lo mismo, ¿No es cierto? ––el alivio que experimentó cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza fue como si una manta tibia cubriera su cuerpo helado. ¡Ella pasó por lo mismo que él!––. Entonces…¿Cómo es que…

––Terapia, hablar de ello, el apoyo de mis padres, John Albus ––Hermione hipó las palabras. Había llorado tan fuerte que sus pulmones todavía no se habían recuperado––. La distancia fue una gran ayuda. Nada que me hiciera recordar…bueno, tu sabes.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, piernas extendidas, inclinados hacia atrás, soportando sus cuerpos con sus manos y la capa de Hermione sobre las piernas de Harry. La brisa, tibia y gentil, refrescó sus rostros y secó las lágrimas de Hermione. Pájaros y otras criauturas retozaban en los árboles y arbustos cercanos.

––Perdona si perdí el control ––Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

––Me lo merezco. Ambos nos lo merecemos. ––él se refería a Draco––. Me alegra compartir el ser llamado hijo de puta con Draco Malfoy. Aunque es extraño que tu Hermione Granger uses ese tipo de lenguaje. ¡Que horror! ––Harry sonrió y Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Su atención la tornó a la capa en la falda de su amigo. Hermione la tomó en sus manos y la examinó muy de cerca. Harry la observó deslizar sus dedos por la tela al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa pequeña se insinuó en sus labios y entonces frunció el ceño y en sus ojos brilló la nostalgía y la tristeza.

––La distancia, ¿realmente te ayudó? ––él le preguntó con interés, ansioso por su respuesta––. Terapia…quieres decir que les hablaste de ello. ¿A muggles?

––Pues si. Obviamente no les dije que yo era una bruja o les hablé de la guerra ––los dos acariciaban la capa sin darse cuenta.

––Pero si no hablaste de la guerra, ¿De qué te sirvió la terapia? No entiendo ––la impaciencia en su voz forzó a Hermione a observar a su amigo con más cuidado.

––Somos seres humanos, Harry. Eso es algo que compartimos con los muggles. Solo porque no pude ser más espécifica con respecto a el origen de mis pesadillas o de mis ataques de pánico no quiere decir que no pude hablar de mis sentimientos o mejor todavía, escuchar a mis compañeros. ––le clarificó Hermione.

Harry permaneció callado, rumiando las palabras de su amiga. Presintiendo que Harry estaba dispuesto a escucharla agregó ––Algunos en el grupo sufrieron abuso físico, otros participaron o fueron víctimas de guerras o conflictos similares y otros perdieron seres queridos violentamente. Pero una cosa teníamos todos en común: todos sufríamos de alguna manera.

––Tu dices que la distancia te ayudó. Seguro que extrañaste la magia ––No era tanto una afirmación como una pregunta.

––La extrañé. Parte de mi todavía la hecha de menos. ––le respondió Hermione mientras acariciaba su capa mientras que con sus ojos seguía el rastro de sus manos––. Ser una bruja, ir a Hogwarts fue lo más importante en mi vida porque al fin era parte de lo que yo consideré mi mundo y solo Dios sabe cuánto deseaba ser parte de él. Lo que pasó después de la guerra, después de Draco…Todo eso dejó de importarme. Magia, ser una bruja, todo ello perdió significado.

––¿Y ahora ––Harry preguntó expectante.

––Y ahora yo…Yo no se. Hecho de menos…nosotros, lo que fue. Como están las cosas ––una carcajada pequeña y burlona escapó de sus labios––. Realmente no se. Yo leí una vez que perder los poderes mágicos era similar a perder la vista, o no poder degustar u oler; como si uno hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente que ya no queda nada de tu esencia. Uno no es más que un pobre, inferior muggle, un don nadie, un ente vacio. Sin magia, sin lo que ellos consideran su identidad muchos prefieren el suicidio. Yo le di mi espalda a la magia y sin pensarlo dos veces viví y vivo como una muggle. La magia me dio mucho más que poderes supernaturales. Cuando perdí a mis amigos y el respeto de mis mal llamados colegas, la magia se convirtió en una cosa sin significado alguno en mi vida cotidiana porque después de todo somos antes que nada seres humanos y lo que nosotros, los seres humanos, deseamos más que nada en el mundo es el amor y el respeto de los que queremos. Si perdemos eso pues… ––otro suspiro y Hermione continuó––. La distancia abrió mis ojos. Hasta que Ginny se apareció en frente de mi librería no me había dado cuenta que realmente no necesito o hecho de menos la magia tanto como yo creía. No es tampoco con lo que me comparo para saber que yo soy mucho más que una varita mágica.

––Pero… ––Harry no pudo ocultar su decepción––. ¿Qué va a pasar con John Albus? ¡No me digas que le vas a prohibir que use magia! Hermione… ––Harry tenía dificultad en expresar lo que sentía––. ¿Quieres decir que no vas a regresar jamás?

––Todo lo que he dicho es que hoy, como están las cosas, no veo razón alguna para regresar ––dijo con un dejo de amargura y pesar.

En el rostro de Harry era evidente lo que sentía y pensaba. Él estaba consternado, afligido y herido por las palabras de Hermione.

––Sin magia, ¿Cómo piensas evitar que Malfoy te quite a John Albus? ––sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que él anticipó.

Hermione arrugó sus hombros como si una confrontación con Draco era algo cotidiano. ––Cuando eso ocurra y la posibilidad es casi nula de que así sea, me haré cargo de la situación ––aunque so tono era calmo, sus manos eran puños los cuales convirtieron su capa en un masa informe.

––¿Tu crees que él no es capaz de hacerlo? ¡Estamos hablando de Malfoy, Hermione! ––intentando controlar su furia no pudo evitar teñir sus palabras con la irritación que lo embargaba.

––Harry, dime, eso maleficios que adornan las paredes en la casa de tus padres, ¿Qué, contra quién los lanzastes? ¿Los Dursley, Voldemort, tus padres, Ginny, Ron, yo? ––las venas en el cuello de Harry se hincharon y palpitaban frenéticamente. Se incorporó y le dió la espalda a Hermione metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

––Yo te sugiero que Draco está haciendo lo mismo ––Hermione pudo ver como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron––. Draco no tiene una casa en la cual pueda desahogar su furia, alguien lo hizo por él y aparentemente por venganza. Tu puedes escapar por un rato con Ron y Charlie, cuentas con Ginny y el resto de los Weasley. Él no tiene amigos, absolutamente a nadie. Es despreciado por todos y más que nada se odia a si mismo. Yo viví con él. ¿Recuerdas? Yo fui testigo de sus pesadillas, los cambios de humor, su furia, su pena, sus lágrimas, su remordimiento… El niño que vivió puede desmoronarse. ¡Después de todo ha sido testigo de tantas cosas, ha sufrido tanto! Pero Draco, él no ha sufrido lo suficiente para apacigüar a sus víctimas. ¡Coño! Yo me atrevería a decir todas las víctimas de Voldemort––su sarcasmo y amargura hicieron mella profunda en el corazón de Harry––. Tus manos no están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes. Dale gracias al cielo que es así. Él jamás mató a nadie y sin embargo vive como si lo hubiera hecho. Draco se rehusa a aceptar que jamás será bienvenido en tu mundo. Yo, soy Hermione Granger, la ramera que se encamó con el enemigo. Draco es un Malfoy. ¿Hace falta que diga algo más? ¿Y John Albus? Es el producto de el traidor y una de las putas de Voldemort.

Harry se estremeció cerrando los ojos. ¿Será posible que Hermione se haya dado por vencida? ¿Esa era la imagen que tenía de ella misma? ¿De John Albus? 'Tu mundo' Eso fue lo que dijo, _'tu mundo.'_ Negó con la cabeza y se dió la vuelta para enfrentarla. Ella inclinó la suya desafiándolo. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron por el rencor y el temor que todavía anidaban en ella. La mirada esmeralda de Harry la traspasó, la perforó sin compasión hasta que Hermione no tuvo otra opción que evitar mirarlo a los ojos. A Harry le quedó claro que el destino le había dado una mano de lo más interesante. ¡Que ironías que tiene la vida! Hermione necesitaba ser rescatada tanto como él, lo cual implicaba incluir a Draco Malfoy en ese rescate. Definitivamente que el mundo estaba desquiciado.

––O sea que te has dado por vencida, ¿No es cierto? ––Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

––¿No lo has hecho tu también Harry? ––Le preguntó Hermione desdeñosamente.

Harry optó por ignorar la provocación de la bruja. ––Déjame que te diga lo que piensa Malfoy. Él desea morir. ––Hermione levantó su cabeza súbitamente. Sus ojos eran tan grandes como platos––. Pero no por sus propios manos, eso no es castigo suficiente. Él desea que sean sus víctimas las que terminen con su vida. El problema es que ya no existen, han muerto. ¿Qué hacer? Simple. Vives tu patética vida como si los fantasmas del pasado no existieran. Pero en lo más profundo de tu ser sabes que no es así. Ellos aguardan, esperan y cuando aparecen tu no te resistes. Les permites que te hagan pedazos poco a poco hasta que todo lo que queda de ti es una minúscula parte y entonces vuelves a respirar; vives pero para morir otra vez.

Hermione fijó su horrorizada mirada en Harry. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas a punto de caer. Harry se arrodilló en frente de Hermione, le tomó las manos en las suyas y las besó.

––No lo permitas Hermione. Hagamósle frente juntos. Esas cosas que te llamaste, son basura y tu lo sabes. ¡Tu no puedes darle la última palabra a Rita Skeeter! Si tu crees que Malfoy sufre como yo, si tu lo amas, si lo amas a tu hijo…No puedes rendirte.

Hermione negó con la cabeza categóricamente

––No me rindo. ¡No es lo que deseo! ––con un resoplido hizo desaparecer las hebras de su cabello que se habían plantado en frente de su rostro––. Lo que tengo es miedo y al mismo tiempo estoy tan furiosa con él. ¡Draco puede ser tan gentil y amoroso! Pero ese bendito orgullo, ¡Ese maldito orgullo de los sangre pura! ––tomó el rostro de Harry en sus manos––. ¡Dios mio Harry! Lo que tu describiste… ¿Es así? No puedo imaginar…¡Dios Santo! ––consternada se cubrió la boca para ahogar su gemido.

En contraste con el tenor de la conversación, los ojos de Harry denotaban un brillo plácido, tierno. Al mirarlo, Hermione se vió transportada a un bosque verde, exuberante, resplandeciente, bañado por la caricia tibia de los rayos del sol. Harry cubrió los hombros de Hermione con la capa.

––No he tenido pesadillas desde el jueves ––le dijo.

––Pero si…¡Luces terrible Harry! No me mientas. En la cocina, yo te vi. Tus manos…estabas temblando. Estoy segura que ibas a salir corriendo. ––a pesar de lo que fue testigo en la cocina de los Weasley, el Harry en frente de ella poseía un aura totalmente diferente y la manera en que su mirada casi que le sonreía la confundió mucho más––. Las bolsas bajo tus ojos…

––He volado por horas. Es la única manera en la que puedo pensar claramente y he estado pensando muchísimo. Y en la cocina…memorias, eso es todo. Recuerdo todas las veces que hemos comido alrededor de esa mesa y fue tal cual…lo mismo que cuando los dementores se acercan. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Siempre que me acuerdo de Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks…No es justo que no estén entre nosotros ––Hermione estuvo por interrumpirlo pero con un gesto de su mano le señaló que lo dejara continuar––. Creo que comienzo a comprender. No estoy loco. Por lo que estoy pasando tiene un nombre ––para Hermione, el júbilo en su voz era como escuchar su canción favorita––. Tu, la más valiente, la más poderosa bruja…Tu entiendes por lo que estoy pasando. Voy a mejorar, te lo prometo. _'Y tu también Hermione'_ se dijo a si mismo al ofrecerle su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ascendieron juntos la pequeña colina. Al alcanzar la cima, Hermione se dió vuelta lentamente, sonriendo.

––Harry, ¿Me puedes prestar tu varita? ––le preguntó en un tono amilbarado––. ¿Por favor?

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry produjo su varita. Una vez en su poder, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y marchó colina abajo. Todo ocurrió en segundos. _'¡Expelliarmus! ¡Levicorpus!' _Bill Wesley se encontró sin varita y elevado en el aire desde donde cayó bruscamente.

––¡Qué mierda…! ––su protesta se vió interrumpida

_'¡Relashio!'_ La punta de la varita lanzó chispas dirigidas a Bill quien sacudia sus brazos en el aire desesperadamente. En su rostro y en sus brazos aparecieron cortes pequeños. _'¡Incarcerous!'_

Dando un paso sobre el cuerpo de Bill, Hermione lo tomó a John Albus, quien estaba sentado sobre una escoba que flotaba apenas un metro sobre el suelo, en sus brazos. Ninguno de los presentes se movió o dijo palabra alguna. Ginny controló sus labios a punto de explotar en una carcajada. Molly con los ojos tan abiertos como era posible puso una de sus manos sobre su boca. Arthur, al igual que Ginny forzó a sus labios a punto de sonreír a obedecerlo pero sus ojos azules apenas podían contener lo divertido de la situación. Harry estaba atónito. Hermione había lanzado cuatro hechizos, uno tras otro, girando su muñeca con la habilidad que solo una experta como ella poseía. Era como si los últimos tres años no hubieran pasado.

Parada justo sobre el cuerpo inmovilizado de Bill, Hermione gritó a los cuatro vientos.

––¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que mi hijo vuele en una escoba? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Mi hijo! ¿Te queda claro?

––Hermione…yo no quise… ––Bill se encontró con la punta de la varita clavada en su cuello.

––¡Me tiene sin cuidado! ¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho! ––la mano le temblaba. Los apenas perceptibles gemidos de John Albus la sobresaltaron.

––Hermione… ––cautelosamente, Harry recuperó su varita.

John Albus se escurrió de entre los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia la escoba pero Ginny lo atrapó antes de que pudiera agarrarla lo cual incrementó la frustración del niño. Molly agarró la diminuta escoba y la varita de Bill, ocultándolas detrás su espalda. Arthur se aproximó a ella y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa murmurando en su oído.

––Yo le dije que no lo hiciera ––Ginny le lanzó rayos a Bill con su mirada––. Si alguien le tiene que enseñar a volar John Albus es su propia madre.

––Claro, Hermione Granger, ¡'fenómeno en una escoba'! Si la memoria no me falla la señorita Granger es si no una, la peor bruja en lo que a volar se refiere. ––Habiendo recuperado su compostura Bill no pudo evitar desquitarse de la única manera que pudo y con la única parte de su cuerpo a su disposición siendo que por el momento no estaba en posesión de su varita y su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Aliviado ahora que había recuperado su varita, Harry le preguntó a Hermione ––: ¿Has terminado con Bill, Hermione?

––¡Que no es chiste! ––protestó Bill desde el suelo, claramente divertido por la reacción de Hermione.

La joven estaba parada al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Bill y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos, ardientes todavía con su furia, chocaron con los de Bill, los cuales hacían mofa de ella.

––John Albus, mi amigo, ayuda a tu tío Bill ––Bill continuó azuzando a Hermione.

––¡Ya basta Bill! ––intervino Molly––. Harry, querido, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Bill? El resto de nosotros vamos adentro.

El ceño de Hermione se relajó. Fijó sus ojos en la mano con la que sujetó una varita por primera vez en más de tres años. Levantando su rostro, lo acontencido la dejó sin palabras. Su mirada fue de Bill a aquellos que la rodeaban. Abrió la boca y la cerró sin emitir sonido alguno. Molly la tomó de los hombros tiernamente. Fue entonces cuando Hermione recuperó su voz.

––¡Señora Weasley! ¡Cuanto lo siento! ¡No tengo idea de lo que me pasó!

––A no preocuparse. Vamos a lavarnos las manos, es tarde y hay que preparar la cena––Molly lo fulminó a Bill con la mirada una vez más. Hermione avergonazada y mortificada por haber perdido los estribos, se dejó guiar por Molly de vuelta a la casa pero no sin antes tornar su mirada contrita hacia Bill. Él mago la saludó con la mano y Ginny le dio un golpe a su hermano rodando los ojos. John Albus corrió adelante de los adultos.

––Me temo que no puedo quedarme para cenar. Mis padres… ––la voz de Hermione bajó gradualmente mientras caminaba y entraba a La Madriguera.

––Tu puedes usar tu celular. ¿No es cierto Harry? ––Ginny le preguntó al brujo quien estaba en frente de ella.

––Definitivamente que sí puede. ––le contestó Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Sorprendida, Ginny se detuvo. Harry posó sus labios en los de ella.

––Tenemos que hablar ––le dijo al entrar a la casa tomados de la mano.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Una vez concluida la conversación con su madre, Hermione se reclinó en la encimera de la cocina y entornó los ojos. Candice sonó un tanto molesta, lo cual no era una sorpresa si uno considera que hasta la fecha cualquier tipo de conversación que incluyera a los Weasley o Harry era tabú en el hogar de los Granger. Y ahora, allí estaba ella, con su hijo a cuestas, a punto de compartir una comida con sus amigos. Sus viejos, extraviados, ahora recuperados, amigos.

El exquisito aroma de la cena que había preparado Molly Weasley embargó toda la cocina. Harry y Ginny lo estaban entreteniendo a John Albus, lo cual no era tan difícil considerando la cantidad de juguetes esparcidos por toda la sala. Bill y Arthur prefieron esperar en el cobertizo. Hermione sospechaba que padre e hijo persistían en entender cómo funcionaba el auto control remoto que Harry le había comprado a John Albus.

Molly, mantenía un silencio un tanto sospechoso. Mientras se encargaba de poner la mesa le sonreía o le acariciaba las mejillas a Hermione, lo cual le provoba algo de ansiedad a la joven bruja.

––Señora Weasley, perdón.

––¿Perdón querida? ––le contestó Molly abstraída al abrir uno de los armarios de la cocina.

––Me refiero a Bill, lo siento muchísimo. ¡Apenas puedo creerlo! Le hice daño ––Hermione se abrazó a si misma.

Molly cerró el armario y dándole la espalda a Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. El gesto no le pasó inadvertido a Hermione. ¿Será que estaba más molesta de lo que ella pensaba? Mordiendo su labio inferior Hermione esperó por la respuesta de Molly.

No fué enojo lo que Hermione vió una vez que Molly se dio vuelta, fue ternura y un sinfín de emociones que la bruja no pudo discernir. Molly tomó las manos de Hermione en las suyas, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa tímida.

––¡Eres una madre tan maravillosa! No puedo creer lo fuerte que has sido, lo generosa y comprensiva. Tenerte aquí ha sido… ––Molly hizo una pausa––, nostalgia, eso es todo querida. No me prestes atención. Con respecto a Bill, estoy segura que el disfrutó el haber sido víctima de un talento tan extraordinario y ¡Creéme que se lo mereció! ––le palmeó tiernamente la mejilla–– ¿Me harías el favor de llamar a Harry y Ginny? La cena está lista.

Molly la observó a Hermione dejar la cocina y un suspiro largo y sonoro escapó de sus labios. Después de comer Arthur le informará a Hermione sobre el 'accidente' de Draco. ¡La pobre niña! Las horribles palabras de Draco irrumpiendo desde el aparato muggle de Harry los enfuricieron. Que Draco no había cambiado para nada y que era el mismo cobarde y sin corazón que siempre fue, clamó Harry. Ginny no pudo hablar de la furia. Molly, controló mucho mejor sus emociones, aunque le costó mucho hacerlo. El veneno en las palabras de Draco le habrá destrozado el corazón a Hermione, a pesar de la calma y bravura que la chica estaba desplegando en frente de ellos. Lo peor de todo fue escuchar los sollozos de Hermione cuando Draco se fue.

Sin embargo, en la mansión Malfoy, Arthur se encontró con una persona totalmente diferente y al mismo tiempo igual que como lo recordaran. Draco continuaba comportándose como el mismo chico amargado, desdeñoso y arrogante de siempre pero…su marido regresó a casa preocupado. Draco no solo era un hombre cambiado pero uno quebrado. Muy temprano a la mañana Arthur regresó a la mansión pero Draco ya no estaba allí, todo lo que encontró fue las pociones sin tocar. Casper, obligado por un juramento conjurado por Draco a no develar el paradero de su amo, estaba tan preocupado como Arthur. Tan solo unos minutos antes y con la excusa de aprender a usar el juguete muggle de John Albus, Bill visitó la mansión Malfoy y confirmó que Draco no había regresado. Mantener a Hermione al margen de estos acontecimientos no era posible. Los tres Weasley tenían distintas hipótesis al respecto de lo que había detrás de la ausencia de Draco y acerca de las acciones a tomar para protejer a Hermione y a su hijo de un Draco Malfoy profundamente trastornado. La última palabra la tenía Hermione, agregó Arthur; Bill pensó que era mejor actuar en vez de esperar y Molly maravillada por la fortaleza y generosidad de Hermione imploró tanto a su esposo como a su hijo que midieran sus palabras y controlan sus impulsos. Sea cual fuera los deseos de Hermione, ellos la apoyarían.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

La cena fue una experiencia diferente que la de la hora del té. Hermione y Molly compartieron el mismo espacio a un costado de la mesa. Bill y Arthur ocupaban los dos extremos y Harry y Ginny con John Albus en el medio se sentaron en frente de Molly y Hermione. En minutos, John Albus prefierió la falda de Ginny.

La tensión e incomodidad habían desaparecido. Tal cual ocurriera en el pasado y a pesar de las obvias ausencias, compartir la comida con los Weasley fue una experiencia llena de risas y energía. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo, tomándose el pelo, pidiendo que se pasara este u otro plato. Molly y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cuando Harry y Ginny compartieron unas cuantas caricias y sonrisas. Bill, se dedicó a burlarse de Hermione por las heridas que sufrió por culpa de la bruja, lo cual provocó un sinfín de disculpas por parte de la joven. Para Molly y Ginny no existia nadie más que John Albus. Eventualmente el pequeño, abrumado por la atención de sus admiradoras prefirió la compañía de su mamá.

Para cuando el postre arribó, el nene, satisfecho y exhausto estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Hermione. Hermione insistió en ayudar a Molly con los platos sucios y Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad para cargarlo a John Albus y trasladarlo a su habitación. Bill y Harry se ofrecieron a ordenar la sala comedor en la cual Molly deseaba que todos se relajaran con una taza de té. Ginny se unió a su novio y hermano cuando estuvo satisfecha que su pequeño amigo estaba confortable en su cama.

Arthur prefirió quedarse en la cocina, acompañando a su esposa. Después de unos minutos de dudas y cavilaciones, empujó la silla y se levantó.

––Hermione, ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el jardín? ––su petición fue recibida por un par de ojos chocolates imbuidos en curiosidad.

Secándose las manos, Hermione la miró a Molly, quien acarició el rostro de la chica.

––¿Dar una vuelta? ––preguntó la joven bruja. El tono no era tanto de curiosidad como preocupación.

Arthur ya había abierto la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Al salir, Hermione tembló un poco. En el campo, la temperatura solía bajar unos cuantos grados más que en la ciudad. Arthur agarró un suéter y cubrió los hombros de Hermione.

––Me sorprende lo calmada que estás. Molly me dijo lo que pasó ayer con Draco. ––Sus pasos eran lentos. Caminaban hacia el borde de la propiedad.

Arthur no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema salvo que espetar lo que sabía. Optó por la prudencia.

Hermione caminaba a su costado, con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho, no tanto por la humedad o la baja temperatura como por las emociones que de repente la invadieron al recordar lo acontecido el día anterior en su casa.

––Me imagino lo que piensa usted de mi ––Se detuvo, levantó el rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos––. Señor Weasley, si usted sabe algo de Draco, dígamelo. ¿Es eso de lo que me quiere hablar o me equivoco?

––Así és ––y sin preambulos le contó todo a Hermione.

Hermione lo escuchó y una vez terminado el relato prosiguió a caminar con sus brazos enlazados sobre su torso. Observando su cara, Arthur poco menos que se imaginó los engrajanes en la mente de la chica girando fuera de control. El brujo anticipó todo tipo de reacciones menos ese silencio impregnado de presión a punto de estallar.

––Yo necesito ir a la mansión hoy mismo ––dijo Hermione con temblor en los labios.

Arthur no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr tras ella. La determinación en sus pasos no necesitaba explicación. Tal cual una fuerte brisa Hermione atravesó la cocina hasta llegar a la sala.

––Tengo que ir a la mansión Malfoy ––dijo sobresaltando a sus amigos.

Ginny y Harry se miraron confundidos.

––No hace quince minutos que regresé de la mansión Hermione. Él no está allí. Su elfo tiene estrictamente prohibido revelar el paradero de su amo. ––dijo Bill al mismo tiempo que abandonó su lugar en el sofá.

––Me tiene sin cuidado, yo me voy a la mansión ––los escalofríos corrieron por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Sus labios habían perdido el color y sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que apenas podía contener.

––¡Se puede saber qué pasa! ––demandó Harry.

––Yo no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡He dicho que quiero a la mansión Malfoy! ––el poco control que poseía la estaba abandonando.

––Yo te llevo ––Arthur la tomó por el codo.

––¡Y yo voy con ustedes! ––intervino Harry.

––¿Qué es lo… ––Ginny fue interrumpida por su madre.

––Nosotras nos encargaremos de John Albus ––Molly le apretó una de las manos a Hermione al mismo tiempo que intercambió una mirada llena de compasión y ternura con la joven bruja––. Yo estoy segura que él está bien Hermione y no lo digo por solo decirlo.

––Gracias ––le respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Dos ¡pum! segundos después y Arthur, Hermione y Harry habían desaparecido.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hermione apenas le prestó atención a la mariposas fuera de control en su estómago, a los latidos violentos y desesperados de su corazón o a las imágenes que invadieron su mente sin ella poder evitarlo. Lo llamó a Casper a los pocos segundos de Aparición. De entre las sombras, el elfo se hizo presente dando una reverencia.

––Madam Malfoy ––la saludó sin levantar su casi calva cabeza.

_'¿Madam Malfoy?'_ Arthur y Harry intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que quiso decir Casper con su salutación.

––Casper, ¿Dónde está Draco? ––Hermione, no preguntó más bien exigió una respuesta sin poder controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

Harry, parado junto a Hermione, miró a su alrededor captando todos los detalles de la destrucción y el abandono de lo que una alguna vez fue el símbolo de la superiodidad de los purasangre Malfoy y no pudo más que sentir algo de vergüenza al comparar la ruina y la suciedad que lo rodeaba con aquella que engalanaba tanto la casa de Sirius como la de sus padres. Arthur no demostró ni sorpresa ni interés en el lugar ya que había estado allí decena de veces representando al Ministerio mientras coleccionaban evidencia en contra de Narcisa y su hijo. Lo tétrico y triste de la mansión le hizo pensar que todavía quedaban heridas por sanar en el mundo mágico.

––El amo nos matará. Nada podemos decir ––Casper negaba con la cabeza.

––Él no te hará daño Casper ––Hermione se arrodilló en frente de la aterrorizada criatura.

––No puedo. El amo me hizo jurar. No puedo ––insistió el elfo.

Hermione se apoyó en sus pantorrillas y lo miró al elfo por un momento. Se incorporó y caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. ––Me gustaría ver el cuarto de Draco.

Arthur y Harry estaban a la cabeza del grupo. Hermione dudó por unos segundos antes de empezar su ascenso. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para armarse de la fortaleza necesaria para no pensar en donde estaba: la fuente de las más espeluznantes de todas sus pesadillas. Al igual que su amiga, Harry trató con todas sus fuerzas de no revivir sus experiencias en ese lugar. Las palabras para describir la tortura a la que Bellatrix Lestrange sometió a Hermione no existían, imposible hacerlo sin haber estado allí o peor todavía, escuchar y casi enloquecer al ser incapaz de librar a su amiga más querida de el terror y el dolor al que fue sujeta por la más leal y perturbada de los lacayos de Voldemort. Los gritos de Hermione, la desesperación de Ron por salvarla y su miedo y furia, todo ello fue y es parte de sus angustias y pesadillas. Todavía se acordaba de los momentos en la casa de Bill o cuando estaban buscando los horrocruxes y ella murmuraba o gritaba dormida. Y si su experiencia fue similar a la de él una vez terminada la guerra, Harry tenía la certeza que con el pasar del tiempo esos sueños se tornaron mas tenebrosos.

Harry la tomó de la mano a Hermione manteniéndola tan cerca de sí como era posible. Subieron las escaleras cogidos de la mano y sin decir una palabra ambos pararon bajo el dintel de la puerta de la habitación. Milagrosamente las cortinas todavía colgaban en frente de las enormes ventanas. La habitación, al igual que el resto de la mansión, parecía haber sido sacudida violentamente de arriba hacia abajo y de lado a lado por un gigante enfurecido. Muebles destrozados, pinturas cortadas, colgando precariamente en una de las esquinas, pedazos de cerámica inglesa y china esparcidas por el piso, mezcladas con retazos de ropa desgarrada, algunas con la evidencia de haber sido sometidas al fuego junto con los muebles lo cual explicaba el tinte azul grisáceo de las paredes. Unos pocos rayos de luz penetraron la estancia a través de los agujeros en el techo y en el medio de todo ese desastre, una cama, dos mesitas de luz a cada lado y en una de ellas, una vela cuya llama parpadeaba débilmente.

Los dos amigos, asidos de la mano, entraron al cuarto. En el piso, al costado de la cama paralelo a la ventana cubierta por la cortina, la camisa ensangrentada de Draco atrajo la mirada de Hermione. La bruja dió un grito ahogado y libró su mano de la de Harry para correr y agacharse para recoger tanto la camisa como los pantalones de Draco. Depositó las ropas en la cama y lentamente descendió hasta el colchón. La almohada también estaba manchada con sangre. La acarició tiernamente, imaginando que era la cabeza de Draco.

––¿Cuán graves son sus heridas? ––preguntó levantado la cabeza, conteniendo, apenas las lágrimas.

Arthur dió unos pasos hacia ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia una de las mesitas de luz, se percató de la ausencia de un artículo en particular. Hermione le siguió la mirada y se dió vuelta para ver qué fue lo que le llamó la atención pero todo lo que pudo ver fue los frascos con pociones tirados en la destartalada mesa.

––Le dieron una buena golpiza. Casper mencionó muggles pero Draco se rehusó a dar explicaciones. ––dijo Arthur.

––¡Muggles! Señor Weasley, por favor, es necesario que me cuente todo. No deje nada afuera. ¡Hay tanta sangre! ––aferrada a la camisa de Draco, Hermione clavó su mirada en los azules y tristes ojos de Arthur.

––Serenity, la sanadora, dijo que tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos, cortes y magulladuras. Nada que un par de días de descanso y pociones no eran capaz de curar. Ella descubrió una cantidad considerable de alcohol en su sistema. Sospecho que Draco tiene poca memoria de lo que le pasó. ––Arthur rodeó la cama y se acercó a la mesita de luz para asegurarse que el artículo que había desaparecido no estaba en el suelo.

––Usted está buscando algo, ¿Qué es? ––Hermione se incorporó y Harry, abandonó su inspección del lugar para prestar atención a la conversación.

––Yo le di a Draco un pergamino autorizándolo a visitar a su madre. Él lo tiene, ¿No es cierto Casper? ––Arthur preguntó sin mirar al elfo pero cruzando su mirada con la de Hermione.

––¿Permiso para visitarla? ¿Y por qué se lo prohibirían? ––Hermione preguntó defensivamente.

––Tiene permiso pero las visitas a Azkaban tienen fechas fijas. Es un sistema rígido que envuelve solo a los prisioneros como Narcissa Malfoy. Unos cuantos en el Ministerio estamos tratando de hacerlo más flexible pero cuando hablamos de mortífagos o de sus cómplices el deseo de ignorar o cambiar las reglas es casi nulo. ––habiendo finalizado su explicación, Arthur se sentó en una de las sillas. Apenas había dormido en veinticuatro horas.

Hermione deseaba seguir argumentando pero las heridas de Draco y su estado mental eran mucho más importantes para ella. ¿Habrá ido a visitar a Narcissa? Si así fue, ¿Entonces por qué prohibirle a su elfo decir la verdad? ¿Cómo es que Draco sabía que alguien vendría a preguntar por él? Arthur supo de el ataque. ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Por qué regresó a la mansión y no al cuarto que alquilaba? ¿A dónde fue después de su confrontación con ella el viernes? ¿Por qué fue atacado por muggles? ¿Fue un acto de venganza?

––Quizás fue a visitar a su madre ––Harry habló por primera vez. Lo dijo para tranquilizar a Hermione. Cuando Hermione apretó el botón en su celular la noche del viernes, la voz de Draco sonaba igual al Draco que Harry recordaba: cruel y arrogante hacia los que no se podían defender así mismos. Sin duda que algo imprevisto e intenso pasó durante las horas de la madrugada obligándolo a Draco a desaparecer. Lo último que un cobarde como Draco haría sería ir a Azkaban, a pesar de que su madre estaba allí. Emborrarcharse hasta el estupor era algo con lo que Harry estaba muy familiarizado. Si Draco buscó pelear buscando pagar por su abominable comportamiento en la casa de Hermione, Harry no tenía más que elogios para esos muggles.

Hermione giró su cuerpo hacia Casper, quien estaba parado bajo el dintel de la puerta. ––Casper, cuando Draco te llamó, ¿A dónde fuistes? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

––El amo estaba herido en el suelo. Todo oscuro. Sangre sucias reían y lo insultaban.

––Sí, Casper. Yo se que él estaba herido y que muggles lo golpearon pero ¿Dónde? ¿En que lugar de Londrés lo encontraste? ––le preguntó exasperada.

Casper levantó sus hombros. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros implorando perdón.

––Casper no sabe. Oscuro. Cuando el amo nos llama, nosotros vamos, no importa la distancia o el lugar.

––Pero fue en el Londres muggle ––Casper asintió y Hermione le sonrió.

––Cuando el señor Weasley se fue esta madrugada, ¿Draco hizo o dijo algo? ––la ansiedad en el tono de Hermione intimidó a la pobre criatura. Intuyendo el miedo de el elfo, Hermione intentó calmarse––. No estoy enojada Casper. Estoy preocupada por tu amo. Está herido. Lo quiero ayudar tanto como tu. ¡Lo amo tanto! ––una lágrima solitaria rodó por su rostro.

––El amo no se movió o dijo una sola palabra por mucho tiempo hasta que se tiró al suelo y empezó a gritar… El amo le ordenó a Casper a traerle ropas. Casper rogó que no se fuera. Él no escuchó. Se tenía que ir, no podía soportar quedarse aquí y… ––Casper hizo una pausa––. ¿La ama está enferma?

En menos de un segundo Arthur y Harry estaban al lado de Hermione. Ambos la tomaron de los brazos y le pidieron a Casper un vaso con agua. Arthur arrastró la silla y Hermione se sentó en ella. Estaba pálida y lágrimas enormes y silenciosas finalmente escaparon de su encierro.

Ella tenía que calmarse, mantener la presencia de ánimo para obtener tanta información como era posible pero al imaginarse a Draco sumido en dolor, solo y sin saber su paradero no pudo contenerse y le dio rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Las palabras de consuelo enunciadas por Harry no las escuchó. Partió los labios para ingerir algo del té que le ofrecieron pero las lágrimas fuera de control le nublaron la vista. Un par de ojos color esmeralda la sobresaltaron.

––Hermione, ¿Me escuchas? ––las manos de Harry sostenían el rostro de la bruja.

––Harry…lo tengo que encontrar. ¡No puedo soportar el no saber! ––había tanto miedo y preocupación en su voz que Harry se olvidó de cuanto deseaba que Draco desapareciera de una vez por todas y para siempre de la vida de Hermione.

––Yo voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas, pero no ahora. Es tarde. Necesitas descansar. Hablamos mañana. Yo me quedo aquí unos minutos más para hacerle más preguntas a Casper ––Harry la sostenía a Hermione por la cintura––. Hermione, John Albus, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te llamaré temprano, lo prometo.

Hermione le dedicó una última mirada a la habitación.

––Nos podemos encontrar en la casa de mis padres y tu me vas a decir todo. No me ocultes nada Harry ––le advirtió.

––Mañana, en la casa de tus padres. Anda no más. ––le besó la frente.

––¿Vas a estar bien Harry? ––le preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

––No hay de que preocuparse, voy a estar de lo más bien ––lo que Arthur observó en los ojos de Harry lo tranquilizó. El joven estaba erguido, ansioso y muy seguro de si mismo.

Arthur extendió su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Hermione y desaparecieron camino a La Madriguera.

––¡Okay! ––Harry se sentó en la cama. Dándole vuelta a la ensangrentada almohada procedió a descansar su espalda en la cabecera––. Casper prepara té para los dos. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas con respecto al hurón, quiero decir tu amo.

* * *

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora y dueña de los personajes como de la trama de los libros de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: No lo he editado. La verdad es que no tengo quien me ayude con la traducción o me asista con la gramática y la ortografía o el diálogo. Les ruego, les imploro que me ayuden a encontrar una beta. Llevo más años hablando inglés que castellano y estoy segura que este capítulo tiene errores a montones. Miles de disculpas por los meses de ausencia. Estuve muy enferma por más de dos meses y por supuesto traducir más de 9,000 palabras consume mucho tiempo.**

**La anticipada visita a La Madriguera las dejará con más preguntas que respuestas. Prometo comenzar a traducir el #25 pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por su lealtad y espero con ansias sus comentarios. Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Elena**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aclaración: J K Rowling es la creadora y propietaria de los libros de Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Pues aquí lo tienen, sin editar, con cientos de errores ya que sigo sin una beta o quien me asista con la traducción. Encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ayudarme es casi imposible. **

**La trama se va a complicar. Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios.**

**Elena**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Capítulo 25: Destornilladores, Llaves Inglesas Y Pernos.**

Entornó los ojos. Sin moverse, parpadeó una vez, dos veces y los volvió a cerrar al mismo tiempo que una bocanada de aire escapó de su boca. El silencio que lo rodeaba, lo foráneo del ambiente confortaron al hombre de cabellos rubios. Nada le era familiar lo suficiente que lo forzara a recordar y para Draco Malfoy ello era lo mismo que estar en el cielo. Y si podía permanecer en este estado indefinidamente, mejor todavía. Su pierna izquierda se deslizó a un costado del sofá cama seguida segundos después por la derecha. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su pecho le recordó la razón por la cual el mismo estaba cubierto con vendas. Asistido por su manos se incorporó muy pero muy lentamente teniendo en cuenta los huesos rotos de su mano izquierda. Posando sus codos en sus muslos tomó su cabeza en sus manos, entretejiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos. Aunque dolorido se sentía mejor, por lo menos físicamente mejor.

¡Y qué si esas siniestras imágenes no lo asaltaban por ahora! Ello no le impedía sentir. Su corazón se contrajo y distendió dolorosamente. Esta vez lo que monopoliza sus pensamientos no eran imágenes o emociones fuera de control sino sentimientos. El primero de todos: culpa. Su más leal compañera era la culpa. Como si vivir con ella no era difícil lo suficiente él la hizo aun más complicada de llevar. Primero, la traicionó a Hermione de la manera más repugnante posible. No contento con su deplorable conducta les permitió a 'ellos' controlar sus emociones, cuando se había jurado a si mismo que ello jamás volvería a suceder. Furia reemplazó a la culpa. Sus dedos tiraron de sus cabellos con ira. Se había prometido que 'ellos' jamás asaltarían su subconsciente o le harían hacer o decir ciertas cosas y hete aquí que eso exactamente fue lo que sucedió. Draco tembló de la cabeza a los pies. Sus manos descendieron al costado de sus muslos doblándose sobre el borde de el sofá cama tan fuerte que los nudillos palidecieron por la falta de sangre.

¿Por qué se vio arrastrado por los recuerdos? ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? Ese jueves su mente divagó por unos segundos mientras Hermione y él fueron a comprar algo para almorzar. No era su deseo encontrarse o ser presentado a nadie, le importaba un comino quienes eran los amigos de Hermione, pero ella insistió y sin darse cuenta se preguntó cuáles eran las razones por las cuales optó vivir en aislamiento y sin amigos una vez que obtuvo su libertad. Tan pronto como se hizo esa pregunta su corazón dio un vuelco y tal cual un animal atrapado su corazón palpitó violentamente en su pecho. Draco presintió que algo dentro de él no estaba bien y entonces…una nube negra lo envolvió. Esa mujer, la dueña del restaurante acarició la mejilla de Hermione y ese gestó lo transportó a uno de los días más tristes de su vida: la última vez que vio a su madre.

La partida de Narcissa a Azkaban fue un evento íntimo y callado y que tuvo como testigos a Draco y al Ministro de Magia. Al salir Narcissa de su celda, Draco la recibió erguido y orgulloso. En la mirada tan arrogante como la de su hijo, Draco percibió la demanda de su madre: _'Jamás olvides quien eres Draco. Prométe que nunca lo harás.' _ Su ruego lo selló con la más profunda de las caricias y sin decir una palabra, Draco pudo escuchar el mensaje en la mirada de su madre: _'Tu eres un Malfoy y como tal se que me harás muy orgullosa hijo mío, mi príncipe.' _ Ni un beso, ni siquiera un 'te amo' o 'nos veremos pronto'; no de parte de Narcissa Malfoy. Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla y allí quedaron por unos segundos y cuando renuentemente se deslizaron y así dar por terminado su contacto, Draco percibió con claridad la petición de su madre.

Tal cual sumergido en un trance, Draco tocó su rostro fijando su mirada más allá de la pared en frente de él. El contacto de sus dedos en su cara se prolongó por minutos. Un cosquilleó se esparció por su mejilla como si solo segundos antes los dedos sedosos y tibios de Narcissa lo hubieran acariciado. El gesto similar de Serafina Murphy en las facciones de Hermione, la expresión en los ojos de la mujer, lo transportaron a ese momento. Él no estaba preparado para sumergirse en recuerdos. No importó cuanto se resistió, porque entre más se esforzó por no caer en el pozo de la desesperanza más se vió arrastrado hacia ella. Presintiendo que perdería el control, prefirió no hacerlo en frente de Hermione y huyó.

Culpa fue reemplazada por la vergüenza. Hermione estaba convencida que el orgullo Malfoy estaba vivo y tan robusto como antes. ¡Cuan equivocada estaba! Él no era más que un cobarde, un hombre débil. No, ¡Que va!, Él no era un hombre, no en el que su madre y Hermione creían. Confrontado con cualquier tipo de conflicto, especialmente físico, él o corría hacia el lado opuesto o reaccionaba como tan solo un buen cobarde lo haría: en el momento más vulnerable de su atacante. Jamás de los jamases Draco Malfoy enfrentaría al enemigo cara a cara. Entonces, ¿Qué de Narcissa Malfoy?

¿Cómo enfrentar a su madre? Una carcajada llena de desdén y burla escapó de sus labios. ¿Regresar a Azkaban y darle la cara a la mujer no solo quien le dió la vida pero quien la sacrificó para salvarlo? ¿Qué le diría? **'Discúlpame madre pero para cuando te libres de esta pesadilla no quedará nada de nuestro patrimonio. La promesa que te hice, pues, solo mierda es lo que queda.'**

¡Por supuesto que no olvidaba que era un Malfoy! Solo bastó regresar al mundo mágico para hacerle recordar quien era: un asqueroso traidor. Bastó una visita a la mansión y no pudo evitar pensar que no existía un lugar para él en ese mundo. Su hogar fue violado por enemigos y ex-amigos. Venganza y represalia; ¿No fueron esas las palabras que usó la sanadora? Por más de dos años su madre ha vivido en un infierno mientras que él huyó tan lejos como pudo, abándonala. Pues bien, tal parece que finalmente arribó a un callejón sin salida. ¿Y qué mejor prueba de que ello era así? ¡Merlin, pero si buscó amparo entre muggles! Porque no tenía a donde ir o nadie que lo pudiera confortar. En el pasado la sola idea de buscar asilo entre muggles le hubiera provocado carcajadas tan poderosas que se hubiera meado los pantalones. Una vez más, el destino le dió una lección en humildad.

No solo eso. Él era un hombre diferente. Su madre, ¿se daría cuenta de su cambio? ¿Lo comprendería? Hermione jamás fue mencionada entre madre e hijo, ni siquiera durante el juicio. Él guardó silencio por cobarde y Narcissa… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Su relación con Hermione no era un secreto y aunque sus juicios ocurrieron por separado, el testimonio de Hermione seguramente que llegó a oidos de su madre. Sin embargo, Narcissa jamás mencionó estar al tanto de ello. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas y él no tenía respuestas para ninguna de ellas. Culpa, vergüenza y furia estuvieron y todavía están con él. Sus amigas más leales.

Las paredes del cobertizo lo asfixiaban. No tenía idea de la hora, aunque estaba seguro que todavía era de día. Los rayos del sol calentaban su espalda lo cual significaba que eran las primeras horas de la tarde ya que el jardín de Nick daba hacia el sur. Dejando escapar un gemido, Draco se levantó, arrastrando los pies hacia el exterior del cobertizo. Inhaló e inmediatmente después, su torso protestó. Draco juró en voz alta.

––¡Muggles hijo de puta!

––Muy buenas tardes a ti también. ¡Ya era hora! Me estaba aburriendo aquí arriba ––Suzy, la más joven de las hermanas Aisling saltó desde la rama del árbol que daba sombra al cobertizo.

Un Draco sorprendido fulminó a la niña con la mirada y procedió a caminar hacia la casa. Suzy interrumpió sus pasos, platándose en frente de él––. ¡Tremenda paliza! ¿Te pasó un tanque por encima?

La mano derecha de Draco la empujó hacia el costado y reanudó su marcha hacia la casa.

––¡Mami, Draco está despierto y está de un humor! ¡Hasta dijo una mala palabra! ––gritó Suzy al entrar junto con Draco––. ¿Y se puede saber, qué son muggles? ––le preguntó parándose en frente de él.

Draco estaba por jurar otra vez cuando Maggie hizo acto de presencia.

––¿Te sientes mejor? ––dirigiéndole la mirada a la benjamina de la familia le preguntó a Draco––, ¿Te despertó ella Draco?

––¿Yo? ¡No, lo juro! Él salió del cobertizo y, ––esta vez fue Suzy quien lo fulminó con la mirada––. dijo una palabra sucia y me empujó.

Maggie negó con la cabeza y lo tomó a Draco por el brazo señalándole que se sentara en una de las sillas que rodeaba la diminuta mesa de la cocina.

––¿Qué prefieres, cambiarte de ropa y después un té? Y tu, ––se dirigió a Suzy––. ¿no te dije que lo fueras a buscar a tu padre?

––Él no está en la casa de Con ––contestó Suzy sentándose en la encimera y abriendo el gabinete detrás de ella buscando algo para comer–– Yo quiero galletas con mi té. ¿Dónde están?

Maggie cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres antes de enfrentarse a su hija.

––Tu papá debe estar en el garaje de Con no en su casa. Deja de ser pesada y haz lo que te pedí, ya mismo.

Suzy dejó la cocina gruñendo y murmurando entre dientes. Maggie tomó un bolsa de plástico de la encimera.

––Estos no han sido estrenados. Tenemos ropas nuevas en El Centro, por si acaso.

Draco fijó su mirada en la bolsa que colgaba de la mano de Maggie y sacudió la cabeza.

––Será mejor que me vaya pero gracias de todos modos. ––las conflictivas emociones en sus ojos grises era algo que Maggie había visto miles de veces durante los años trabajando en El Centro.

Cientos de niños y jóvenes pasan por las puertas El Centro, todos ellos sintiéndose abandonados y sin esperanza alguna, recurriendo al amor propio y la soberbia para sobrevivir y Draco no era la excepción. Tres veces en el transcurso de menos de un año el enigmático Señor Malfoy y ella se han encontrado. Todo un caballero, bien hablado, elegante, manos suaves, con un aura un tanto especial que le hacia sospechar que Draco era un joven bien, con dinero, y poco familiarizado con el trabajo manual o dificultades económicas y sin embargo las similaridades entre el misterioso joven mirándola con esos ojos plateados como un cielo gris y las pobres almas con las que ella lidiaba diariamente eran obvias. Por otro lado, ¿Quién dijo que niños ricos no sufrían los horrores de abuso físico, sexual o cualquiera sean las barbaridades que los seres humanos infligían el uno al otro? Probablemente Draco se vió obligado a huir, y si no era así, ¿Por qué sus ojos grises desplegaban tanto tormento?

¡Tantos se la habían escurrido de entre sus dedos! Pero él estaba allí, en su casa, porque no tenía a donde ir, nadie en quien apoyarse. Ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. ¡Ah! ¡Si tan solo Nick dejara de jugar con su maldito auto!

––Estoy segura que no deseas salir con esa pinta. Una vez que te refresques y comas algo te vas a sentir mejor. Claro que tendré que cubrirte las vendas con plástico para que no se mojen ––Draco estuvo a punto de protestar pero Maggie le dio la espalda para buscar una bolsa plástica.

––Éstas son perfectas ––se dio la vuelta sonriendo encontrándolo a Draco parado y listo para irse. Ella eligió ignorarlo––. Me imagino que sumergirte en la bañera es imposible, quizás una ducha corta y rápida. Déjame que te acompañe a nuestro cuarto. Tengo todo listo en el baño.

––Señora Aisling…realmente me tengo que ir ––enunció las palabras pero sin convicción.

––¡Tu no le puedes dar la cara luciendo como luces Draco! Sangre en tu cabello, tu cara magullada y morada y esas ropas espantosas ––Maggie lo guió escaleras arriba mientras le hablaba––. Una vez que estés presentable puedes comer algo y entonces nos sentaremos a figurar qué hacer.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto principal, le indicó a Draco que entrara primero. En silencio lo ayudó a protejer sus vendajes. Una vez sentado en la cama procedió a sacarse las zapatillas procurando ocultar el dolor que emanó de sus costillas al inclinar su cuerpo hacia el piso. Al levantar el rostro, Draco se encontró con Maggie sosteniendo una toalla, sonriéndole con tanto cariño que Draco no pudo menos que sentirse hiptonizado por el gesto. Maggie tomó el rostro de Draco en sus manos, sus ojos color miel saturados con compasión y preocupación, y besó las mejillas de el joven.

––Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Ahora se un buen chico y a la ducha. Tendré el té listo con algunos emparedados así puedes agüantar hasta la cena.

Maggie salió del cuarto canturreando una melodía alegre. En un estado de confusión y estupor, Draco obedeció a Maggie. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de muggles eran los Aisling? ¡Que muggles ni ocho cuartos! ¿Qué clase de gente abría las puertas de su casa a un extraño, le curaba sus heridas, lo alimentaba y actuaban como si ese tipo de incidente fuera algo de todos los días? Nada sabían de él porque las pocas veces que Nick lo invitó a su casa Draco prefirió ser tan reservado como era posible y sin embargo…se dirigían a él como si…¿Y si no eran muggles? Quizás dejaron el mundo mágico o huyeron durante la primera guerra. Fuera de su madre y Hermione nadie lo había tratado con tanto afecto. Él era temido u odiado y jamás inspiró nada remotamente parecido a lo que él estaba experimentado con la familia de Nick. La única razón por la cual los Aisling abrieron la puerta de su casa es porque el nombre Malfoy no significa nada para ellos o ¿será que sabían quién era él? La tibieza del agua deslizándose por su dolorido y magullado cuerpo le puso un alto a sus pensamientos. Cerrando los ojos Draco dejó que las palabras de Maggie acunaran su alma, _'Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás'_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sentado en la cama, Draco dirigió su mirada más allá de los confinamientos de la habitación, como si sus ojos pudieran penetrar las paredes y aventurarse al mundo exterior. Caer en ese tipo de trance era un hábito que adquirió en Azkaban. Un mecanismo de defensa que usó cada vez que fue visitado por los dementores y que por razones que no comprendía y sin percatarse de ello su mente todavía usaba.

Parpadeando rápidamente miró a su alrededor desconcertado, hasta que finalmente la niebla en su mente desapareció y se percató de su entorno. Los diferentes niveles de dolor en su cuerpo lo retornaron a la realidad, de vuelta al Draco que él no reconocía y detestaba con todo su ser.

Nada había cambiado fuera de la decisión que tomó mientras el agua tibia se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Sus facciones se contorsionaron al ponerse de pie. Tomó la camisa de Nick y sus andrajosos pantalones y salió del cuarto a paso lento hacia las escaleras dispuesto a no ser víctima, una vez más, de las manipulaciones de Maggie Aisling. A medio camino se detuvo. Su boca se hizo agua y su estómago le informó de lo vacío que estaba. El aroma de algo delicioso se filtró en sus fosas nasales.

-El té esta listo. Dame eso. Definitivamente que no te llevas estos trapos contigo -Maggie había subido las escaleras y tomó posesión de las ropas de Draco y sin permitir que el joven dijera una palabra lo arrastró hasta la cocina y gentilmente lo depositó en la silla colocando en frente de él una taza de té y un plato con un par de emparedados.

-En una hora más o menos estará lista la cena. ¡Debes de estar hambriento! ¿No tuviste problemas con la ducha? ¿Sirvió de algo el plástico? Será mejor que revise los vendajes, probablemente necesitas que los ajuste otra vez.

Su plan era declinar la invitación a cenar pero tuvo que admitir que estaba hambriento. Su estomago gruñó con furia una vez más. Draco estuvo de acuerdo con su opinión. Las habilidades culinarias de Maggie Aisling eran fuera de este mundo y los resultados tan deliciosos que de solo pensarlo se le hizo agua la boca. Comida casera era lo que le hacia falta. Draco decidió quedarse a cenar. En menos de un minuto hizo desapacer los emparedados y el té. Maggie tarareaba otra vez al abandonar la cocina. Segundos después regresó.

––Tener hambre es una buena señal ––Maggie tomó el plato y la taza––. Me parece bien que no te hayas puesto las ropas que te dí, ésas te quedan mejor. Aunque esas zapatillas…

El estruendo de un portazo hizo eco por toda la casa. Suzy hizo acto de presencia sin prestarle atención a su madre.

––Papi dice que cuando termines de bañarte que vengas ––le dijo a Draco.

––Susanna Aisling, ¡Cuántas te veces te he dicho que no entres a la casa dando portazos! Y… ––Maggie perdió el habla––. ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? ¡Mírate!

Suzy deslizó su mirada por su camiseta y pantalones y se encogió de hombros. Manchas de grasa engalanaban su rostro y pantalones. Igual que su padre, autos eran su pasatiempo favorito.

––Lo ayudé a papi. Con no está en casa.

––Mis amigas me preguntan si no deseo tener varones ––Maggie tornó su atención hacia Draco––. ¿Tu crees que me hacen falta? ¡Cuatro hijas! Todas locas por los deportes, audaces y una, fanática de los autos!

¡Autos! Draco los evitaba como a la plaga. Cajas de metal, ataúdes de metal sería la mejor descripción; escupiendo todo tipo de gases, ruidosos y ¡no volaban! Pero Maggie Aisling tenía razón, Draco jamás se había encontrado con muggles como sus hijas. Sin pelos en la lengüa, seguras de si mismas y… aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, extremadamente hermosas. Altas, esbeltas, su piel con la pigmentación típica de la gente del Oriente; cabellos color azabache, voluminosos, ondulados y ojos, esos ojos… el más perfecto ámbar, cautivantes y adornados por pestañas largas, tan negras como sus cabellos, tal cual princesas de Persia. ¿Qué pensaría Hermione de las Aislings? Hermione… su madre… él viviendo como un indigente, inspirando piedad. No importaba cuan truncados o lo confuso de sus pensamientos, eventualmente arribaba al mismo destino: Hermione, su madre y su culpa.

––¡Oye! ¡Vamos! ––Suzy lo tiró del brazo––. No nos queda mucho tiempo y yo quiero ir a dar una vuelta. ¡Vamos hombre!

¿Cuán terrible sería si le lanzara un maleficio a una muggle de catorce años? pensó Draco mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Suzy al mismo tiempo que la advertencia de Maggie los alcanzó antes de que cerraran la puerta.

––¡No se te ocurra dar una vuelta con tu papá! ¡Me has escuchado Susanna Aisling! Los dos van a lidiar conmigo si Draco me dice que me desobedecieron. ¡Me has escuchado!

El portazo fue la respuesta a su advertencia. Parada bajo el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, Maggie sonrió tiernamente. La mirada asesina de Draco no le pasó desapercibida. Sus hijas han aprendido a ignorar gestos e insultos provenientes de 'sus causas perdidas', tal cual apodaron a sus muchachos. También aprendieron a traves de los años en los cuales ha estado envuelta en La Fundación y El Centro a sentir compasión y tratar de comprender a los menos afortunados. Compasión que de ninguna manera se traducía en arrojar migajas y comprensión que jamás justificaría el camino equivocado que muchos de ellos tomaron.

No dejaba de sorprenderle cuan rápido sus hijas se dieron cuenta de lo poco ortodoxo que era su tratamiento. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y sonrió. Draco tuvo todas las intenciones de salir corriendo pero no lo hizo. Una buena señal sin lugar a dudas. Tarareando su melodia preferida regresó a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena.

El constante parloteo de Suzy era uno de los tantos sonidos del barrio, por lo tanto Draco la ignoró por completo ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos. La siguió sin prestar atención, mientras su mente divagaba olvidándose que tuvo todas las intenciones de excusarse y finalmente librarse de las garras de los Aislings. Costaba creer que en poco menos de un día su vida, una vez más, se encontraba patas arriba. Fue capaz de pensar en Hermione sin caer en la más profundas de las desesperaciones. Claro que, tanto la culpa como los remordimientos, sentimientos con los cuales estaba más que familiarizado, continuaban minando su espíritu.

Como si tuvieran voluntad propia sus piernas dejaron de moverse y segundos después su mente finalmente procesó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cuerpo arribó a su destino mucho antes que el resto de él. Ni bien la voz de Nick penetró sus oidos sus pensamientos se evaporaron.

––Mucho mejor, no una belleza pero mucho mejor ––Se burló Nick mientras examinó a un limpio, decentemente vestido Draco.

Suzy rió por lo bajo al escuchar a su padre. Los ojos de Draco la incineraron. Nick se dio cuenta de la reacción del joven y Draco, sin inmutarse, sostuvo la mirada del hombre por unos segundos y después procedió a estudiar sus alrededores. Se sintió oprimido en el diminuto garaje y su nariz se encogió cuando el olor a grasa, nafta y café lo asaltó. Él había vivido entre muggles por un tiempo y sin embargo todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender, no que le interesara aprender más de lo que era necesario. Para encontrar a Hermione adquirió el conocimiento y la aptitud necesarias para lograr su objetivo al mismo tiempo que evitar ser descubierto. El éxito de su empresa se lo debe al callejón Knockturn. ¡Increíble pero cierto! Aquellos que viven bajo el amparo de la magia negra o varios tipos de actividades criminales tienen un mejor entendimiento de la necesidad de cooperación entre el mundo muggle y el mágico. La caída de Voldemort sirvió para aumentar dicha cooperación cuando mortífagos y simpatizantes de el Señor Tenebroso se vieron obligados a huir de las garras de la ley o la retribución de sus víctimas. Jamás pudo imaginar cuan estrechos eran los lazos entre los criminales de ambos mundos cuando descubrió que el arte para crear documentos falsos como pasaportes, cédulas de identidad y permisos para trabajar era una industria tan común como las artes oscuras. Si Hermione hubiera estado al tanto de ello años, no meses, habría necesitado para encontrarla.

De vuelta al presente, Draco observó a Nick darle los últimos toques al Ford Mustang-1973 que Con y él habían renovado. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja Nick se paró al lado de su joya más preciada, después de sus hijas, por supuesto. Draco arqueó una ceja.

–––¿Y bien? ––Nick preguntó expectantemente––. ¿Qué opinas?

'_¿Opinar de qué?' _Cuestionó Draco.

Un resoplido embuido en frustración escapó de los labios de Nick quien tiró del brazo de Draco reduciendo la distancia entre el brujo y el automóvil. Suzy movió su cabeza de un lado a otro compartiendo la frustración de su padre.

––¿No tienes nada que decir ante esta belleza? ––Nick insistió.

No, Draco no tenía nada que decir porque no sabía exactamente que estaba supuesto a opinar de una trampa mortal como era un automóvil no importa cuan brillante y nuevo luciera.

––Esta, mi amigo, es mi bebé, mi joya. Siete años de sangre y sudor, de regatear y tolerar tener que pasarme unas cuantas noches en mi oficina pero ahora, ¡mírala! Y tu y yo la vamos a sacar a dar una vuelta ––Nick apenas podía contenerse.

¿Autos tenían sexo? Draco tornó su gris y confusa mirada a Suzy.

––Que lo disfrutes enana. Anda con tu padre ––le dijo Draco a Suzy, haciéndose a un lado.

––¿Puedo papi? Draco no se lo va a decir a mami, ¿no es cierto? ––La mano de Suzy ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

––Lo siento mucho señorita pero tu mamá me mataría ––furiosa, Suzy frunció el ceño. Nick le dió un beso en la frente––. Sé que te lo prometí pero no hoy. La feria de empleo es en una semana. Mamá va estar fuera de casa sábado y domingo. Podremos salir sin que ella se de cuenta.

––Está bien, entonces quiero un helado ––demandó Suzy no satisfecha con la explicación. De un salto se sentó en la mesa de trabajo.

––Helado para la princesa, acuérdate Draco ––Nick se sentó en el asiento del conductor––. Vamos, sube.

'_Yo dije que quería morir, ¿no es cierto?' _Recordó Draco. Se sentó al lado de su amigo. Dracó lo miró a Nick ponerse el cinturón de seguridad e intentó imitar el gesto de su amigo sin éxito. Confundido, Nick asistió a Draco.

Nick condujo en silencio. Draco optó por imitarlo. Sonriendo, Nick observó a su acompañante, percatándose de la incomodidad y recelo del joven. Pasado un rato la ciudad quedó atrás. El auto se deslizaba por una carretera rural y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. El corazón de Draco dejó de palpitar por unos segundos y para cuando volvió a bombear sangre lo hizo a un paso tan acelerado y fuera de control como la velocidad del automóvil conducido por Nick. Draco quiso gritar por el terror pero su garganta se había cerrado al igual que sus ojos. Sus hebras plateadas flotaban por encima de su nuca.

¿Volaban? ¿Era esa la razón de la furia del viento en su rostro? Entreabrió los ojos. El terror le dio paso al asombro. No, no volaban pero la velocidad a la que iban era… excitante, emocionante, igual que volar en su escoba tan alto como pudiera llevarlo. Poco a poco la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció; las manos que había cerrado en puños y escondió debajo de sus muslos reaparecieron y esta vez fue él quien lo miró a Nick. Sus ojos brillaban y en ellos el orgullo y excitación bailaban libremente.

––¡Pero mira como vuela! ––gritó Nick feliz.

Draco sonrió. La primera sonrisa desde que llamó a la puerta de Nick.

––Jamás imaginé mug… quiero decir no sabía que los autos podían… ¡Por las putas barbas de Merlín! ––y ese fue todo lo que pudo comentar al respecto.

Nick soltó una carcajada alegre, satisfecha.

––Baja la ventana Draco.

Draco siguió la mirada de Nick y torpemente empujó, jaló cada perilla hasta que finalmente acertó. Su cabeza giraba rápidamente de un lado a otro; en su pecho su corazón se contraía y se expandia alegremente. Y así, a la merced de un aparato muggle, Draco Malfoy se olvidó por completo que horas antes había deseado morir.

Dos horas después, Nick y Draco entraron al garaje. Draco esperó a que Nick abriera la puerta y entonces procedió a abrir la suya. Nick caminó hasta el pequeño y sucio refrigerador ubicado encima de la mesa de trabajo, guardó el helado y después tomó dos botellas de cerveza y le ofreció una a Draco. El mago le agradeció inclinando la cabeza. A diferencia del desdén demostrado horas antes, el joven examinó el automóvil más de cerca y Nick procedió a estudiar al chico. Con sus caderas reclinadas en el borde la mesa Nick pensó en lo extraño de la reacción y comentarios de Draco. Por ejemplo: su falta de familiaridad con los autos. Sí, Draco caminaba para ir a trabajar, muchos lo hacían, pero, ¿no saber usar el cinturón de seguridad? ¿No saber cuál manija usar para bajar la ventana? A punto estuvo de decir esa palabra otra vez, ¿cuál era? ¿Muggles? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Jurar por Merlin? Esa sí que jamás la había escuchado y solo Dios sabe que su repertorio de blasfemias y maldiciones incluía cada mala palabra en la lengua inglesa. ¿Y qué pensar de lo que dijo en la mañana? 'Sanadora', 'pociones'. ¿De dónde era Draco? ¿De qué infierno provenía? ¿Qué dejó atrás? ¿De qué o quiénes huía?

Draco se negaba a demostrar vulnerabilidad y mucho menos a hablar de su pasado. Era asombroso lo mucho que Draco le recordaba a su juventud. Nick posó sus manos al borde la mesa y se irguió.

––Ven, te quiero mostrar algo ––Draco lo siguió sin decir una palabra, dándole una última mirada al auto al doblar la esquina del garage de Con. Lo que Draco encontró no podía ser descrito. Desparramados por todo el patio trasero de Con había todo tipo de cachivaches y trastos oxidados y rotos. Sillas, estufas, heladeras y Merlin solo sabía qué más. El 'jardín' de Con era el último lugar de reposo de cosas que nadie quería. En vez de un jardín bien cuidado, el terreno presentaba fragmentos marrones intercalados con pasto mal cuidado. La cerca daba la impresión de ser una ola moviéndose lentamente, así de chueca estaba. Nick y Draco estaban parados al lado de algo cubierto por una manta enorme y gruesa.

––Con y yo encontramos esta joya en un depósito de chatarra ––Nick bajó la voz––. Maggie no lo sabe.

Como un mago a punto de deslumbrar a su audiencia Nick levantó la manta con un floreo. Una nube de polvo los envolvió a los dos. Una vez que el viento y la gravedad hicieron cuenta de los molestos corpúsculos, en frente de Draco apareció la excusa más deprimente de lo que alguna vez fue un automóvil, si ese era el nombre que Nick le quería dar a los despojos oxidados a sus pies.

––Ya sé, ya sé. Necesita mucho trabajo ––La mirada burlona de Draco no hizo más que aumentar el entusiasmo de Nick––. Ten en cuenta que la belleza en el garaje lució alguna vez como esto. Ólvidate de lo que es, piensa en lo que puede ser.

Como si las ruinas del automóvil fuera una de las esculturas que adornaban un museo, Draco camino muy despacio alrededor del artefacto muggle que tanto deleitaba a Nick estudiándolo más de cerca. A veces los muggles lo sorprendían y no de mala manera. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que algo aparentemente inservible, una chatarra, pudiera ser transformada en una joya, como dijo Nick, sin usar magia?

––Es un Citroen. Eso lo sabemos. No estamos seguros del año. ¿Comienzos de los setenta? Eso es lo de menos. ––Nick se alejó dos o tres pasos y cogió una caja rectángular de metal que estaba en el suelo y la colocó sobre el capó del auto. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la parte trasera del garaje. Un gabinete, torcido, como un borracho que apenas puede mantener el equilibrio, estaba apoyado en la pared de madera. Nick abrió una de las puertas y extrajo una caja del mismo tamaño que una de zapatos. Regresó y de la caja de herramientas, la que puso sobre el capó del auto, Nick agarró un destornillador.

––Bien, hazlo tu ––dijo Nick ofreciéndole la herramienta a Draco.

––Este es un destonillador Philips ––explicó ante la mirada vacua del joven––. ¿Alguna vez has visto uno? ¿Sabes para qué sirve? ––preguntó cuando Draco cogió la herramienta incorrectamente––. ¿No? Muy bien, nunca es tarde para aprender.

––Siéntate, tu vas a instalar el espejo retrovisor ––Insertando la cabeza por la ventana, Nick abrió la puerta usando la manija interior––. Lo compré por centavos hace unas semanas ––dijo refiriéndose al espejo.

Draco se sentó en el asiento del conductor y siguiendo las instrucciones de Nick, instaló el espejo. Aunque jamás lo admitiría algo de orgullo sintió al ser capaz de usar una herramienta muggle. Nick procedió a explicarle el por qué le interesaba tanto restaurar autos. Escuchándolo a Nick, Draco intentó con todas sus fuerzas ocultar la fascinación y sumo interés por aprender más sobre lo que él ahora consideraba la invención muggle más increíble que jamás hubiera encontrado. Draco hizo preguntas, cientos de preguntas. Nick le respondió todas y cada una de ellas no importara cuan absurdas o extrañas intuyendo que, esa sería la puerta por la que podría llegar a la raíz de los problemas de su joven amigo.

––Sospecho que la cena no está lista todavía. Quizás tu y yo podemos empezar a reconstruir a Humpty Dumpty ––dijo Nick.

Qué o quienquiera que sea ese Humpty Dumpty y por qué necesitaba ser reconstruido cuando era mucho más urgente resucitar el mal llamado automóvil que adornaba el patio trasero de Con, le hizo negar con la cabeza a Draco, extrañado por la actitud de Nick. ¡Los muggles si que eran criaturas extrañas! De vuelta al garaje, el castigado motor del Citroen colgaba de unas cadenas gruesas, sujetadas al techo con tornillos gigantescos. Usando una palanca, ubicada al costado izquierdo de la mesa de trabajo, Nick hizo descender el motor y lo depositó en la mesa y sin preámbulo alguno Nick y Draco procedieron a desenmascarar los secretos guardados por la máquina. Draco comprendió entonces a qué se refirió Nick cuando habló de Humpty Dumpty y decidió que necesitaba ir una biblioteca y averigüar quién era ese tipo.

––Recuerdo la primera vez que Suzy y yo trabajamos en un motor como este. Sus manitas suaves en las mías… ––Nick guardó silencio por unos segundos. Mirándolo directamente a Draco prosiguió––. Un día, eso espero, le inculcarás a tus hijos alguna de tus pasiones. Es difícil explicar lo que se siente cuando Dios te da esa oportunidad.

––John Albus no tiene ni siquiera dos años y no puedo esperar a comprarle su primera esc… ––Tan distraído y concentrado estaba Draco en lo que estaba haciendo que habló sin pensar. Se quedó inmóvil, dándose patadas mentales por su desliz.

––¿Tienes un hijo? ¡Felicidades! ¡Dos años! Por favor, dime que se parece a su madre. ¿Es tan agradable como tu? Ya sabes, todo sonrisas, extrovertido –– La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Nick lo confundió a Draco.

Admitió que tenía un hijo y Nick reaccionó como si ello fuera de no consecuencia, todo lo contrario, Nick estaba dichoso con la noticia. Ni una pregunta o desconcierto. La familia Aisling era fuera de ambos mundos. Siendo que había dicho más de lo que debería, Draco volvió su atención hacia la llave inglesa y a lo que había aprendido era un tornillo de cabeza hexagonal.

––Mi hijo… nos encontramos por primera vez hace unas semanas ––Las palabras fluían sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

––Mas vale ahora que nunca, ¿no te parece? ¿La madre es la misma chica por lo que has estado suspirando todos estos meses? ¿Con la que te peleaste ayer? ––Ni bien Draco diera señales de dar por finalizada la conversación, Nick se prometió no sonsacarle más información. Mientras tanto no podía más que continuar con su sondeo y así hacerse de tantos detalles como podía.

El joven rubio no contestó sus preguntas lo cual quiso decir que sí a todas ellas. De vuelta al motor entonces. Nick le ofreció a Draco un libro gastado y grasiento que cogió de la parte inferior de la mesa.

––Toma, llévatelo. Los chicos de El Centro lo usan para estudiar mécanica básica. Era de Suzy, estoy segura que no le importa prestártelo.

––¿Estás seguro? Tu hija no tiene una lengüa de víbora, además no le gusto ––el sarcasmo en las palabras de Draco provocó una sonrisa de suficiencia en Nick.

––Ella no le teme a ti o a nadie. Sabe que perro que ladra, no muerde. Y esa lengüa, lo creas o no, la heredó de su madre ––dijo Nick con ternura en su voz.

––La señora Aisling es una dama ––dijo Draco casi a la defensiva recordando a su madre.

––Y lo es, pero no te cruces en su camino porque entonces te la verás con una tigresa con garras listas a destrozarte y para que sepas… mis hijas son unas damas también y no lo olvides ––Que Draco defendiera a Maggie le agradó mucho a Nick.

Nick se dedicó a organizar una de sus cajas de herramientas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco observó el rostro del hombre mayor. Algo no muy placentero lo intranquilizó de repente porque el rostro de Nick se tensó.

––Las mujeres son criaturas bastantes complejas. Cuando la conocí a Maggie estaba convencido que ella estaba fuera de mi alcance y me forzé a ignorarla. Era un chico lleno de ira, extraviado y ella tan segura de si misma, siempre sonriendo, tan amable. Realmente me sacaba de quicio verme atraído por Maggie cuando no teníamos nada en común. No existía razón alguna para que ella quisiera tener algo que ver con alguien tan despreciable, indigno de alguien como ella. Todavía me cuesta creer que se haya enamorado de alguien como yo. ¡Yo! Un vagabundo, un matón sin educación, entrando y saliendo de prisión, mordiendo la mano que me alimentaba… ––Nick guardó silencio por un largo rato debatiendo consigo mismo. Finalmente siguió el consejo de su corazón––. Si tu chica es como mi Maggie, no la dejes escapar. No te des por vencido.

Doblando la manga de su camisa Nick apuntó con su dedo índice izquierdo a la cicatriz en su antebrazo derecho.

––'Mala Sombra', ese era nuestro nombre. Ellos eran la familia que nunca tuve. 'Juntos hasta la muerte', 'Todos para uno y uno para todos', 'No te preocupes compañero, somos familia'. ¡Puaj! ¡Palabras vacias! ¡Basura! ––la velada furia de las palabras de Nick se encontró con la mirada turbia de Draco.

––Hay sangre en mis manos Draco y ese estúpido tatuaje me lo hacía recordar una y otra vez. Un día… casi muero, pero lo hice desaparecer. La cicatriz me recuerda lo repugnante del pozo en que vivía y cuan afortunado soy que Maggie y su padre fueran los que me rescataron.

Nick volvió a reclinarse en el borde de la mesa manteniendo contacto con los ojos de Draco, forzando al joven a decir con la mirada lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Draco batallaba internamente con la revelación de Nick y con lo que lo sintió al escucharlo. Su mano derecha acarició lo que alguna vez fue la Marca Tenebrosa, practicamente invisible y siempre presente en su memoria. Nick se percató del gesto. Ambos hombres levantaron la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Era obvio que las palabras no eran necesarias.

Draco tomó la llave inglesa en sus manos y una vez más, intentó hacerse cargo del porfiado tornillo. Frustrado juró en voz alta. Nick ofreció ayuda pero Draco se rehusó. Cuando, finalmente, Draco dio cuenta del bendito tornillo, Nick le palmeó la espalda. Para Draco el minúsculo tornillo era un trofeo y por ello lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Maggie decidió entonces salir de su escondite, no sin antes, enjuagar las lágrimas que derramó al escuchar a su esposo admitir su pasado y los errores que tanto le pesaban. Irguiéndose y pretendiendo indignación irrumpió en el garaje.

––¿Tienen idea del tiempo que llevamos esperándolos? ¡Pero que maravilla! ¡Que facha! ¡Grasientos de los pies a la cabeza!

Nick y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Tanto sus manos, como partes de sus camisas y pantalones estaban manchados con grasa y polvo.

––¡Pero no se queden allí! ––gritó Maggie enfadada y con las manos en las caderas––. ¡Las chicas están esperando! ¡Y ni se les ocurra sentarse a la mesa sin lavarse! ¡Ja! Hombres y sus malditas máquinas!

Draco fue el último en salir. Pudo haber doblado a la derecha, en vez de a la izquierda y así desaparecer, quizás para siempre. Al salir del garaje, paró y regresó hasta donde estaba el refrigerador. Con el helado en su poder elegió ir hacia la izquierda.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Para Draco Malfoy la hora de la cena en el hogar de los Aislings fue un evento fascinante e intimidante. Apenas pudo hilar un pensamiento. Risas y múltiples conversaciones a diestra y siniestra. Uno de los tantos temas fue el paseo de Draco y Nick y el juego de football de Connie. Connie era la segunda de las hijas, veinte años y fanática del 'football' como la gran mayoría de los muggles. Los acontecimientos del día, de cualquier día era de interés para todos. La familia entera estaba al tanto que Nicky tenía exámenes la próxima semana de manera que las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Connie contemplaba la posibilidad de cambiar de facultad y por supuesto Maggie opinó al respecto. Gabriella acusó a su hermana Suzy de usar sus ropas sin pedir permiso y Suzy dejó saber que seguía enojada con su padre y su madre por prohibirle ser la primera en dar una vuelta en el auto siendo que fue ella quien ayudó a Nick a repararlo, además, Draco ni siquiera era familia. El comentario le ganó una reprimenda tanto de Nick como de Maggie. Draco, para no quedarse atrás, le obsequió a la pequeña una sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente. Suzy lo fulminó con la mirada.

¡Cuan diferente de las cenas en la Mansión Malfoy! Nada de risas o conversación a menos que Padre preguntara algo. Para aliviar la tensión Narcissa se vió obligada a forzar sonrisas las pocas veces que Lucius le dirigía la palabra. Los temas de conversación eran varios en el hogar de los Aisling. Todo lo contrario en el hogar de los Malfoy. Su padre y su madre estaban obsesionados con los sangre sucia, la ineptitud del Ministerio de Magia y por supuesto el Señor Tenebroso, siempre el Señor Tenebroso. La atmósfera en la casa de los Aisling era una cacofonía de sonidos y aromas de comida. Con los Malfoy, fuera de los elfos apareciendo y desapareciendo los únicos sonidos que Draco recordaba era el delicado tintineo de cubiertos. Del amor de sus padres nunca dudó. Su madre pagó con creces por ese amor y su padre… la verdad es que el amor de Lucius por su hijo y su lealtad a Voldemort se entremezclaron. Draco no fue más que el medio para lograr no solo la ascención de Voldemort pero re-establecer a los Malfoy como la familia de más influencia entre los acólitos del Señor Tenebroso. Draco sintió una tristeza profunda por la muerte de Lucius, el esposo de Narcissa, pero no por su padre, quien a sus ojos murió años antes, en el momento preciso en que la Marca Tenebrosa fue impresa en su brazo.

Concluida la cena, Draco declinó la invitación a jugar a las cartas. Preocupada por sus vendajes, Maggie lo forzó a dejarla examinar su torso. Entre adioses y hasta luegos, Maggie le dió un envase con píldoras para el dolor y un abrazo de despedida. Nick se ofreció a caminar con Draco por un rato y él aceptó. Minutos pasaron sin que los hombres hablaran.

––¿Cuál fue la velocidad del auto? ––preguntó Draco intentando sonar desinteresado.

––La verdad es que no quise excederme. Yo diría que por lo menos doscientos kilométros por hora ––contestó Nick. Algo le dijo que el interés de Draco era otra oportunidad para saber más del muchacho y agregó––. Mañana le dedicaré un par de horas al Citroen. El motor lo podemos rescatar, al menos eso creo. La carrocería nos va a tomar mucho más tiempo. Ni siquiera tenemos todos los asientos. Eso es lo de menos. Si no tenemos motor no hay auto. El martes, tu y yo iremos a un lugar que yo conozco y veremos si encontramos algunas piezas. Citroens no son tan raros.

Draco y Nick continuaron su caminata. Nick con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, Draco con las suyas en los bolsillos frontales de sus pantalones. El joven reconoció que había divulgado detalles de su vida sin querer. Tenía que admitir también que cuando Nick hizo referencia a su pasado no pudo evitar la curiosidad que lo embargó por saber más, y ahora, debatía si se animaría a satisfacerla.

––¿Has matado Nick? ––disparó su pregunta sin pelos en la lengüa. Nick paró en seco.

––No, ––contestó Nick mirándolo a los ojos––. Jamás apreté el gatillo y sin embargo siento como si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Y tu?

Draco dudó por unos segundos. Retomó la marcha. El torbellino interior reflejado en la linéa recta de sus labios y en sus manos, ahora puños, que escondió en sus bolsillos.

––Me pidieron que asesinara a un hombre… Fuí testigo de la tortura de…yo permití que… ––no pudo decirlo en voz alta.

Giró en sus talones y lo confrontó a Nick. Extendió su brazo izquierdo.

––Mortífagos, ese era nuestro nombre. Yo tengo sangre en mi manos. ¡Soy un monstruo! –– en segundos Dracó se transformó en un hombre lleno de odio y terror.

Nick no se movió. Su rostro sereno y sus ojos fijos en los pasos impacientes y desesperados de Draco quien caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado. Draco naufragaba, se ahogaba era la mejor analogía. Hecho pedazos por su pasado, un presente confuso y todo ello condimentado por la ira, la vergüenza y el temor.

––Pero al final no lo hiciste, ¿no es cierto? No derramaste sangre inocente. Y cuando torturaron a esas pobres almas apenas pudiste contener el impulso de dar por terminada esa locura. Me imagino que te mordiste la lengua hasta que sangró porque tu no eres un monstruo, tu no eres un asesino.

––¿Y entonces qué soy? ¿Qué clase de hombre permite…? Yo…Mi madre está allí en esa pocilga infernal… y Hermione… ––haciendo caso omiso al dolor en sus costillas Draco levantó los brazos enhebrando los dedos en sus cabellos. Sus pasos eran más erráticos, su respiración ardua y la furia y desesperación incrementaban segundo a segundo y Nick dudó en su capacidad para ayudar a su amigo. Lo único que vino a su mente fueron las memorias de su pasado y él sospechaba que sus experiencias no podían ser comparadas con las de Draco pero otro recurso no le quedaba, de manera que rezó en silencio como siempre hacía cuando no sabía qué hacer y entonces habló.

––¿Si fueras un monstruo tu crees que Hermione se hubiera enamorado de ti o te hubiera dado un hijo? ––Nick no tenía idea de lo que hacía pero de una cosa estaba seguro, tenía que actuar rápido.

Draco interrumpió sus pasos. Sus brazos a su costado, sus hombros caidos y su mirada en el suelo.

––No se si algún día la podré mirar a los ojos ––musitó como si estuviera suplicando, quizás implorando a Nick.

––Hoy no será posible, mañana tampoco pero tarde o temprano le tienes que hacer frente Draco ––la voz de Nick era baja, íntima y al escucharlo Draco los tentáculos de los demonios que tanto lo aterrorizaban comenzaron a relajarse. Finalmente, Draco levantó su mirada y fijó sus ojos en Nick.

––Tu no entiendes, tu no eres más que un… ––paró justo a tiempo antes de meter la pata otra vez–– Yo la traicioné ––se lamentó Draco.

––Te acostaste con otra ––los labios de Nick insinuaron una sonrisa. El brillo en sus ojos divertido y cómplice al mismo tiempo––. ¿Antes o después de la pelea? ––inquirió tal cual un padre a punto de reñir a su hijo.

––Antes… es por eso que… ––Nick lo interrumpió rodando los ojos.

––Te acostaste con la mujer de otro. Sus amigos te dieron una golpiza y ahora tenemos que pensar cómo evitar que Hermione te mate. Definitivamente que la estupidez jamás dejará de estar de moda, de eso estoy seguro. ––dijo entre divertido e irritado.

––Tu no entiendes… ––pero Nick estaba demasiado furioso para dejarlo hablar.

––¿Se puede saber qué bicho te picó? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué se pelearon? ––le preguntó Nick.

––Yo le dije que íbamos a terminar nuestros estudios y que nos casaríamos ––su respuesta estaba teñida con algo de irritación también.

––Tu 'le dijiste' ––Nick enfatizó las dos últimas palabras––. Y ella te dió una patada en el culo arrojándote de su casa. ¡Que tonta! ––no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja.

––¡Exáctamente! ––exclamó Draco triunfante.

––No. ¡Totalmente equivocado! ––Nick alzó la voz––. Hete aquí que tienes a una chica que sabe de tu pasado, se enamora de ti, vaya uno a saber por qué, pero lo hace, y tu vas y te comportas como el hijo de puta que alguna vez fuiste y ¿te preguntas por qué te tiró la

puerta en las narices?

Draco se quedó sin palabras; sorprendido por la perspicacia de Nick a pesar de no haber sido totalmente sincero con su amigo.

––Mi relación con Hermione es más complicada de lo que te imaginas. Nuestra historia es…Yo pensé que lo tenía bajo control.

––Todo eso está en el pasado Draco. Si no puedes o no quieres decirme, no importa. Sea que lo sea, ella te ama y tu a ella ––agregó Nick reduciendo la distancia entre ellos.

––Nick, lo que le dije a Hermione…ella no me lo perdonará. El día entero fue un desastre. Cuando me enviaste a casa yo tuve toda la intención de regresar a mi departamento pero…Yo no sé por qué hice lo que hice. Todos esos meses fue Hermione quien monopolizó mis pensamientos, ella y solamente ella. Jamás, ni una sola vez, le dirigí la mirada a otra mujer… ––le faltaron las palabras y no pudo continuar.

Nick asintió con la cabeza y renovaron su caminata. El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

––Tienes que poner tus pensamientos en orden y decidir qué vas a hacer antes de verla. ––Nick supuso que no tenía nada que perder si continuaba sondeando a su joven amigo––. Tu mamá te podría ayudar.

La referencia a su madre produjo una reacción inesperada. La quijada del joven se contrajo cuando sus labios se transformaron en una linéa agresiva y tensa mientras que las venas en su cuello temblaron. Nick permaneció callado, estudiando muy de cerca las facciones de Draco. Tarde o temprano, la puerta que Draco había entornado sin darse cuenta sería cerrada, probablemente para siempre.

––Mi madre no querrá verme ––la amargura y aspereza en su tono no se le escapó a Nick.

––No importa lo que hagan o digan las chicas, el enojo de Maggie dura muy poco. Tu mamá no es diferente ––le aseguró Nick.

––¡Y qué sabes tu de mi madre! Ella está…

––En esa pocilga infernal, ya me lo dijiste ––Nick lo interrumpió completando la oración––. A pesar de eso no deja de ser tu madre. Está en la cárcel, ¿no es cierto? ––cada pregunta, cada suposición eran riesgos que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Contuvo su aliento, esperando la respuesta de Draco.

––Casi tres años. Sin saber nada de mi porque yo he sido un cobarde incapaz de… ––admitió mientras sus manos se transformaron en puños otra vez.

¡Con razón que el pobre anidaba tanta rabia! Un pasado del que se avergonzaba, problemas con una chica, un hijo y la madre en la cárcel. La receta perfecta para un estúpido error tras otro.

––¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? ––lo desafió. Era hora de presionar al joven un poco más.

––Voy a visitar a Madre mañana. ––dijo Draco con determinación.

––¡Fantástico! ––Nick le dió una palmada en le espalda no sin antes dejar escapar un resoplido de alivio.

––Si vas a visitar a tu mamá necesitas descansar y un atuendo decente. Maggie se hará cargo de ello.

Nick abrió la puerta de su casa. Draco se dió vuelta. ¿No estaba caminando en el sentido contrario?

––¡Vamos! ––Nick lo empujó hacia adentro.

Maggie dejó de mirar la tele, ocultando su sorpresa al tenerlo a Draco de vuelta, quien aparecía un tanto desorientado y avergonzado. Los esposos intercambiaron miradas. Las explicaciones tendrían que esperar.

––Draco va a visitar a su mamá mañana y cuando regrese nos tenemos que sentar y ayudarlo con Hermione, su futura esposa y madre de su hijo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenece Rowling.**

**A/N: Primero que nada, disculpas. Siento mucho esta demora en actualizar. **

**Muchas gracias a _lmorena_ por su ayuda en la edición de este capítulo.**

**En unos días voy a bajar esta historia en otro sitio, _The Maple Bookshelf._ Será la primera historia en castellano, a ver si me apoyan. La versión en inglés de mi fic está allí también. Les pido el favor que contacten a sus autores favoritos y los inciten a que bajen sus historias allí. Es un lugar nuevo y me han dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Necesitamos más autores hispano parlantes.**

**Gracias otra vez por la paciencia y generosidad que me han demostrado. **

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •• • • • • • • • • • • •• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: ¡Tú Prefieres Hablar!**

El castigo a las que fueron sometidas las escaleras por pisadas fuertes y furiosas; la fuerza usada por Ginny para abrir la puerta y la expresión de pocos amigos con la que hizo acto de presencia al entrar a la cocina alteró en pocos minutos lo que antes pintaba como una mañana plácida y relajada.

Tres pares de ojos convergieron en la benjamina de la familia Weasley. Molly y Arthur intercambiaron miradas y tornaron a Harry, quien encogió los hombros declarando su inocencia e ignorancia. Los padres de Ginny continuaron con sus actividades mañaneras en silencio, confiados en que no eran ellos la razón del mal de humor de su hija y que con toda certeza el mismo tenía que ver con el joven sentado a la mesa. La confusión y nerviosismo de Harry fueron enmascaradas con una sonrisa, un tanto débil.

––Buenos días Gin ––la saludó Harry como si nada pasara. Era su manera de sondear cuan enojada estaba su novia.

Ginny caminó alrededor de la mesa, detrás de Harry y se sirvió un bocadillo y una taza de té. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se sentó al final de la mesa, cerca de la puerta que daba a la sala. Sin decir una palabra, tomó un sorbo de su té, su mirada enfocada más allá de las paredes de la cocina. Segundos después, sus ojos se posaron en Harry y de allí no se movieron hasta que el joven rompió el silencio impregnado de tensión, rehusándose a ser intimidado por su novia.

––Hermione llamó hace unos minutos. Nos espera a las nueve de la mañana, ni un minuto después o las pagaremos con creces. ––Harry repitió la amenaza de Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

Arthur y Molly imitaron el gesto y sonrieron también pero Ginny hizo caso omiso manteniendo su mirada irritada en su novio.

––Estaba por usar la red floo cuando el celular sonó. ––Harry cambio de tema––. Me alegra que hayas dormido bien.

Esas orbes ámbar dispararon flechas enfurecidas a Harry. Empujando la silla, Ginny se levantó y abandonó la cocina con un portazo. Los escalones fueron una vez más sometidos a la furia de Ginny y otro golpe fuerte de una puerta al cerrarse no dejó duda alguna acerca del estado de ánimo de la pelirroja.

En la cocina, el pequeño tornado llamado Ginny dejó a los ocupantes de la misma perplejos.

––Tarde o temprano la tendrás que confrontar Harry, será mejor que lo hagas ahora. ––le aconsejó Arthur con un brillo juguetón en lo ojos.

Harry colocó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y se levantó suspirando con fuerza. Apenas había dormido tres horas. El día anterior fué una montaña rusa de emociones y aunque exhausto la excitación de lo ocurrido no le permitió relajarse y así descansar adecuadamente. Arrastrando los pies se encaminó hacia la sala e inclinando la cabeza observó el segundo y tercer piso de la casa. No tenía la menor idea de lo que pudo haber hecho o dicho para merecer el enojo de Ginny.

La rígidez y tensión de su rostro se desvanecieron y por unos segundos su mirada se suavizó y un aura de ternura enfundó su semblante. El mal humor de su novia perdió importancia. Él amaba a Ginny con toda su alma, su corazón y su vida. Al subir las escaleras, Harry se prometió a sí mismo no dejarse dominar por su explosivo temperamento. Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta suavemente. Harry esperó ser invitado a entrar o a que Ginny abriera la puerta. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades ocurrió. Ella estaba allí, de eso estaba seguro. Podía escuchar sus pasos, y sus palabras teñidas con enojo, condimentadas con insultos nada dignos de una señorita.

Agarró la perilla de la puerta y le dió vuelta despacio. Ginny estaba parada en frente de la ventana, dándole la espalda a Harry. Dos de los cajones de su cómoda estaban medio abiertos, probablemente como resultado de su enojo; la silla en frente de su escritorio estaba en el piso. A pesar de lo amenazante de su conducta en la cocina, Harry concluyó que un par de cajones fuera de lugar y una silla en el piso no eran motivo para preocuparse. Parado bajo el dintel de la puerta Harry prefirió mantener silencio. La verdad es que las palabras lo eludían y tenía terror de decir algo que alimentara el fuego de una situación ya de por si precaria.

Ginny se dió vuelta deslumbrando a Harry con una mirada llena de rabia. Sus brazos los cruzó sobre su torso, levantando sus pechos, lo cual distrajo a Harry por unos segundos. Sus manos buscaron refugio en los bolsillos frontales de sus pantalones y perplejo se percató de la tibia y pulsante presencia entre sus piernas y del inesperado flujo de sangre hacia el sur de su cintura. Definitivamente que no era el momento apropiado para pensar o manifestar su inesperado deseo por su novia. Si la mirada de Ginny bajara unos pocos centímetros y se percatara de––

––¿Y? ––le preguntó plantando las manos en su cintura––. ¿Piensas quedarte allí parado sin decir nada?

––Yo… ––fué lo único que pudo decir mientras sus mejillas ardían al ver los pechos de Ginny subir y bajar. Harry rodó en sus talones.

––Así es, nada ––los brazos de Ginny se elevaron y descendieron chocando con sus muslos––. Te fuiste a jugar al héroe otra vez, y yo, para variar, me quedé atrás, esperando, sin saber de ti, preocupada. Y tú, tú ––inhaló profundamente––. Papi y Hermione regresaron y nos dijeron que tú llegarías pronto, ¿adivina qué? ––le gritó al mismo tiempo que una almohada rozó el rostro de Harry, aterrizando en el pasillo.

Contrario a la opinión pública, el temperamento feroz de Ginny rara vez salía a la superficie. Sin embargo, cuando ello ocurría no quedaba otra que permirtirle a Ginny desahogarse por tanto tiempo como le era necesario. Harry jamás pudo controlar sus emociones lo cual era el caso en este momento. Entre la lujuria que lo embargaba y su confusión, su capacidad para concentrarse era poco menos que nula. Pero, él había dado su palabra de restaurar su relación con Ginny y lo último que les hacía falta era embarcarse en una discusión a gritos. Harry cerró sus ojos, implorando por control sobre su volátil temperamento.

––¡No regresaste! ––Ginny contestó su propia pregunta, frustrada con el silencio de Harry.

––Estabas dormida ––dijo Harry suavemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

––¡Por supuesto que estaba dormida! ¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Te esperé y esperé por horas! ––sin darse cuenta la joven agarró la almohada que quedaba.

––Sé que estabas dormida porque regresé ––Harry admitió––. Te encontré en el sofá. Te llevé a tu cuarto ––agregó Harry.

––¿Me llevaste a mi cuarto? ––Ginny le pregunto más calmada, frunciendo el ceño.

––Soy un mago Gin, ¿recuerdas? Estabas profundamente dormida y aunque me moría por contarte lo que pasó en La Mansión y lo que averigüé, pensé que lo mejor era esperar hasta la mañana. ––Harry se acercó a Ginny.

Ginny se aferró a la almohada usándola como una barrera al mismo tiempo que su mirada se encontró con la de Harry. El enojo del joven había desaparecido y ello la sorprendió. Las hermosas gemas verdes que eran sus ojos exhibían emociones varias excepto la frustración y la ira. La primera vez en mucho tiempo que ello acontecía.

––Así es que, una vez más tomaste decisiones por mi ––el sentimiento en sus palabras y el reproche en su mirada no se le escaparon a Harry.

Se sintió culpable una vez más. Evidentemente, Ginny no había superado el tema causante de sus más terribles peleas. Una vez finalizada la guerra, la primera disputa fue acerca de la decisión de Harry de terminar su noviazgo tan pronto como había comenzado. Ginny resintió el que Harry la apartara de su vida al sentirse responsable y obligado a protegerla. Pero lo que realmente la irritó fue el hecho de que Harry pensara que ella no podía cuidarse a si misma. Harry le explicó por qué lo hizo. Ella gritó a los cuatro vientos y él hizo lo mismo. Ginny derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y él la tomó en sus brazos. Ella espetó alguna que otra violenta palabra y eventualmente aceptó sus razones e innumerables disculpas; al menos eso pensó Harry.

Sin embargo, no existía semejanza alguna entre lo acontencido el día anterior y los eventos de hace más de tres años. ¿Qué se suponía que debía haber hecho? ¿Permitir que Hermione fuera a la Mansión Malfoy sola cuando él sabía lo que había ocurrido en ella?

Tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione prefirieron hablar muy poco de lo ocurrido durante esos meses a la caza de los Horcruxes y mucho menos de lo acontecido en la Mansión Malfoy. Alguno que otro detalle insignificante se les habrá escapado pero nada más. La prensa preguntó, más bien los persiguió sin descanso, pero ellos los ignoraron. El Ministerio solicitó un reportaje de lo sucedido, Harry rechazó el pedido. Docenas de pergaminos oficiales le fueron enviados, Harry los convirtió en cenizas. Kingsley Shackelbolt lo amenazó, Harry le devolvió el favor. Detalles salieron a flote durante las investigaciones y juicios de Narcissa, Draco y los otros mortífagos. Para entonces, Harry y Ron ya no se hablaban con Hermione, lo que agravó el de por si precario estado mental de Harry y su determinación de mantener la boca cerrada al respecto de los meses previos al 2 de Mayo de 1998.

Tan sumergido en su dolor y trauma personal Harry no se dió cuenta que Ron y Hermione estaban sufriendo tanto como él, quizás más. ¿Qué mejor prueba de ello, que el estado actual de su amistad con ellos o los diferentes caminos que cada uno eligió una vez que Voldemort fue vencido?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces percatándose que una vez más se había dejado llevar por las memorias. Ginny había retornado a la ventana. Harry finalmente se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven, empujándola gentilmente contra su pecho.

––Perdóname Ginny ––le dijo mientras sus dedos expusieron su nuca la cual procedió a rozar con sus labios––. No me fué mi intención preocuparte.

Ginny suspiró calladamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado facilitándole a Harry la sensual exploración de su cuello. La almohada en sus manos cayó a sus pies. Los labios de Harry continuaron con su placentera caricia. Los brazos del brujo rodearon la cintura de la joven. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, el cual interpretó el gesto como una invitación a profundizar su seducción. Su boca descendió lentamente, succionando aquí, besándola allá, desde el lóbulo hasta el hombro.

––¿Por qué no me hablas de lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy? ––Ginny preguntó––. ¿Cómo es que nunca hablas de Dobby? ––Harry levantó la cabeza y posó su quijada al costado de la sien derecha de su novia. Aunque no rechazó sus caricias, no había lugar a dudas en la recriminación en su voz. El tenerla en sus brazos no fue lo suficiente para distraerla.

––Tú no confias en mi, Harry ––la certeza en su tono era obvia.

––Eso no es cierto ––le replicó Harry.

Ginny dió media vuelta, librándose de el abrazo de Harry. Dando un paso atrás se enfrentó al hombre del cual estaba locamente enamorada. Harry le tomó las manos. Sus últimas palabras escondían el sentimiento del cual se avergonzaba profundamente: celos. Ginny ha estado celosa de Hermione desde aquel día fatidíco de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Probablemente sus celos precedían esa fecha.

––Tú confias en Hermione. Sientes lo mismo por Ron a pesar de sus mentiras. Ellos saben 'los por qué', yo solo se los 'qué'. ––era casi que una acusación. Ginny bajó su mirada, tornando su atención a los dedos largos y ásperos de Harry. Avergonzada y enojada consigo misma Ginny se rehusó a dejarle saber a Harry lo que había guardado para sí por tanto tiempo.

––¿Los 'por qué'? ––le inquirió Harry sin entender a qué se refería.

––Hermione sabe por qué no hablas de los meses que estuvieron rastreando los Horcruxes. Seguro que te desahogaste con ella cuando Doby murió; de lo que sufriste con los Dursley o de lo que ocurrió en la Mansión Malfoy. Todo lo que yo se es cuanto te ha afectado.

Su relación con Harry se limitaba a tratar de recoger las piezas del alma rota de su novio; de recibir las migajas que él distraídamente le arrojaba, pero ella no era su amiga, su confidente. Ginny regresó a los brazos de Harry y el brujo no se hizo rogar. Quizás fué la falta de sueño, quizás porque temía que Harry se diera cuenta del motivo de sus acusaciones o quizás porque el refugiarse en sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Todo trazo de irritación se esfumó. A pesar de sus sentimientos y su deseo de demandar más de Harry, ella temía perderlo.

––Ginny, yo te amo. Creéme, por favor ––Harry la sintió suspirar contra su pecho. Ella probablemente podía percibir los ansiosos latidos de su corazón.

Ginny levantó su cabeza.

––Si es así, ¿cómo es que puedes hablar con ella de ciertas cosas y no puedes hacerlo conmigo? ––le preguntó bruscamente sin poder controlarse.

Harry se encontró sin palabras. Ginny interpretó su silencio como la confirmación de sus dudas e inseguridades.

––Hermione es mi amiga, juntos hemos pasado por situaciones díficiles y peligrosas ––Harry le respondió, un tanto inseguro del rumbo de la discusión, prefiriendo ocultar que el orgullo le impedía admitir sus miedos y su pesar y que por otro lado se sentía avergonzado de estar vivo cuando Sirius, Fred, Remus y cientos más sacrificaron sus vidas. Por razones que él no se molestó en entender, hablar con Hermione acerca de eso era diferente, mientras que con Ginny…

Ginny colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y lo empujó gentilmente, no porque estuviera enojada si no porque se sintió defraudada.

––Yo soy tu novia y por años he tenido que combatir esto ––, con sus manos señaló el espacio entre ellos––. ¡Lo que fuera que esto es que existe entre ustedes dos!

––Ginny, no entiendo. ¡Si no fuera porque es totalmente ridículo diría que estás celosa de Hermione! ––Harry exclamó un tanto divertido por la idea.

El hecho que le diera tan poca importancia a sus sentimientos la indignó al mismo tiempo que le desgarró el corazón. Tanto así que se quedó sin palabras, y le exigió a las lágrimas a punto de caer que se batieran en retirada. Inmediatemente después levantó la almohada del suelo y la depositó en la cama y sin mirar a Harry salió del cuarto girando parcialmente.

––Será mejor que vayamos ya, Hermione está esperando ––dijo calmadamente y sin esperar a Harry se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

¿Ginny estaba celosa de Hermione? Harry sacudió la cabeza. No, seguro que malinterpretó las palabras de Ginny. ¡Pero si fué Ginny quien se pasó semanas buscando a Hermione! Fué Ginny quien le dió ese discurso acerca de todo lo que Ron y él le deben a Hermione. Ginny ha sido la defensora de Hermione desde que la encontró. No, eso era absurdo, Ginny no podía sentir celos. Harry se encaminó hacia el pasillo, recogió la almohada que Ginny le había lanzado y la tiró sobre la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza lo absurdo de pensar en los celos de Ginny.

– – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

El reloj de pared anunció las ocho de la mañana cuando Harry regresó a la cocina. Demasiado temprano para aparecerse en el vecindario de Hermione. Harry se sentó al lado derecho de Ginny, su rostro críptico y sus gestos serenos lo desconcertaron. La chica estaba por terminar su desayuno en silencio, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. El efecto de los rayos de sol en el cabello de Ginny lo hipnotizó a Harry disipando su inquietudes. Era como si los hilos de luz crearan destellos de distintas tonalidades del color naranja aquí y allá. Sin darse cuenta su mano derecha acarició con cariño las hebras que acariciaban el hombro de su novia. Ginny levantó su mirada, Harry frunció el ceño. Su corazón palpitó violentamente en su pecho. La chispa traviesa en sus ojos había desaparecido, los labios de Ginny intentaron formar una sonrisa pero flaquearon. Harry le había hecho daño otra vez y lo peor era no saber por qué.

––He preparado un plato con galletas y una torta para John Albus y los padres de Hermione ––Molly depositó los paquetes en medio de la mesa y se sentó. Parecía estar un poco agitada, probablemente por apurarse a preparar los paquetes.

La puerta trasera, la que daba al patio, rechinó y Arthur entró, desenpolvando sus manos en sus pantalones.

––Va a hacer calor hoy ––dijo, sentándose al lado de su esposa––. No pude encontrar el caldero mi amor ––agregó dirigiéndose a Molly.

––Gracias cariño ––Molly sonrió tiernamente a su esposo. Tornando su atención a Harry y Ginny dijo––: Estoy preparando una poción para Fleur. Algo que la ayude con el embarazo. No puede seguir así la pobre, sin comer y apenas tomando agua. ¡No es más que huesos! Y bueno, qué se le va hacer, yo creí que el caldero estaba en el cobertizo.

Harry ofreció una sonrisa tímida a su novia, ella le devolvió el gesto tomándolo de la mano bajo la mesa asegurándole con ese íntimo contacto que todo estaba bien entre ellos pero la verdad es que Harry no estaba convencido y esta vez no se haría el tonto como en el pasado.

Arthur aclaró su garganta, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. Dudó por unos segundos y entonces dijo

––Harry, Ginny ya está aquí y la verdad es que estamos curiosos… Quiero decir….no es lo que tú piensas, estamos interesados. Incidentes, ya sabes, palizas, vandalismo ya casi que no ocurren pero esta vez… La Mansión fué una de las primeras residencias atacadas, has visto los daños. Nos preocupa ––Arthur hizo una pausa, apretando sus manos nerviosamente––. Molly y yo hemos pensado que…

––Que quien quiera que haya atacado a Malfoy, probablemente atacará a Hermione y a John Albus ––añadió Harry, tornando la mano bajo la mesa en un puño. La dureza de su expresión fue interpretada erronéamente tanto por Ginny como los padres de la bruja. Los elfos domésticos de Malfoy (a pesar de estar bajo un juramento inquebrantable que impedía que revelaran a dónde lo habían llevado a su amo) poseían información mucho más valiosa que el paradero de el mago por el cual Harry sentía nada salvo algo similar a pena junto con una gran dosis del más profundo de los disgustos.

––No pienso que existan motivos para preocuparnos por Hermione ––Harry no estaba cien por ciento seguro que los Weasley tuvieran razón en suponer que la golpiza sufrida por Draco ocurrió por sed de venganza. ¿Le debería contar a Hermione primero? ¿O sería mejor compartir sus ideas con quienes esperaban con anticipación su explicación? Harry decidió hablar de algo totalmente diferente.

––¿Ustedes saben que los elfos domésticos de La Mansión Malfoy no sabían de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy o que Malfoy y su madre fueron juzgados por el Ministerio? ¿O que la señora Malfoy está en Azkaban? ––las preguntas de Harry estaban teñidas con un poco de desagrado por la falta de compasión hacia los pobres elfos––. Me pasé un largo rato consolándolos ––continuo Harry––. Considerando la crueldad con la que Lucius trataba a sus elfos, jamás se me ocurrió que la noticia de su muerte los afectara tanto. ––Harry negó en silencio con la cabeza, como tratando de entender lo que vio y escuchó––. Casper desgarró sus harapos y le dió cabezazos a la pared y entonces los otros aparecieron de la nada y escucharon la noticia… bueno, fué una locura. Finalmente, Casper y Dar, el segundo en importancia me parece, se dieron cuenta que todavía tenían un amo al cual servir y se calmaron un poco.

––Los elfos domésticos al servicio de familias como los Malfoy son capaces de esconderse por años. Soy testigo que evadieron al Ministerio sin dejar rastros de su presencia. No se cómo lo hicieron pero me contaron que por meses ningún elfo tuvo contacto ni con el más insignificante miembro del Ministerio cuando Voldemort fué eliminado. Finalmente solo dos fueron vistos por los Aurores y por lo que me contaron ese par de elfos divulgaron muy poco. Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos son ––dijo Arthur, defiendo la insinuación de Harry.

––Me sorprende que no se nos haya ocurrido pensar en los elfos cuando la señora Malfoy hizo todas esas demandas. Es una mujer muy astuta. Quizás fué ella quien ordenó a los elfos que se escondieran hasta que Malfoy o ella regresaran. ––Harry observó tal cual estuviera pensando en voz alta, reprochándose a si mismo por pasar por alto algo tan obvio como elfos domésticos.

––Su único hijo iba a pagar por los pecados de su padre Harry. Narcisa adora a su hijo, tú lo sabes muy bien. Ella hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder por protejerlo no solo de Voldemort pero del Wizengamot ––intervino Molly por primera vez, consciente de la tendencia de Harry a hecharse la culpa por cosas fuera de su control––. Te portaste muy bien Harry, a pesar de las circunstancias demostraste que eres un hombre honorable y generoso. Aun hoy, Arthur y Kingsley están impresionados de la manera en que trataste a los Malfoy. Lograste manipular a Narcisa y aun así Draco no sufrió una sentencia tan severa, gracias a ti. Narcisa está en deuda contigo.

Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar los apasionados argumentos de Harry al oponerse a acusar a Draco de Mortífago. Para sorpresa de muchos, Harry fué el que sugirió que los Malfoy fueran internados en San Mungo y no en el Ministerio de Magia. No lo hizo solo por piedad. Harry es un hombre con honor y como tal hizo suya la promesa que Snape le hizo a Narcisa. Una promesa que Snape cumplió pero que en la opinion de Harry, él tenía que mantener. Molly sabía que Harry le quería rendir homenaje al hombre a quien aprendió a admirar y respetar una vez que supo la verdad del amor infinito que Snape sintió por Lily y como ese amor fué el motivo de años de sacrificio cuyo único objetivo fue la derrota de Voldemort. Un hombre al que Harry jamás podría recompensar ya que Snape murió al desafiar al mago más oscuro y vil que se haya conocido. Por el resto de su vida Harry James Potter haría suya la promesa de Snape a Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry, igual que Molly, recordaba a Snape y sin darse cuenta le tomó la mano a Ginny, acercándose más hacia ella. La tibieza de su cuerpo y sus dedos enlazados con los suyos le servían como escudo contra el escalofrío que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Se concentró en el calor que emanaba de Ginny, en su amor por ella, en Hermione y John Albus y poco a poco su corazón aplacó sus latidos fuera de control. Por primera vez pudo controlar el asalto de las imágenes que lo torturan por más de tres años. En su pecho, Harry sintió como su corazón danzaba contento.

Ginny giró su cuerpo hacia Harry y frunciendo el ceño, dirigió su mirada primero a sus padres y después a Harry. Ginny se percató del cambio de temperatura en el cuerpo de Harry, quien apretó sus dedos helados en la mano de la joven. Segundos después Harry relajó su mano, regalándole a su novia la más brillante y eufórica de las miradas. Sea lo que fuera no impidió el descontento de Ginny. Los tres hablaban como si ella no estuviera allí; algo de lo que debía estar acostumbrada pero jamás pudo conquistar y después de la humillante conversación con Harry en su cuarto, Ginny no iba a quejarse de algo tan infantil, especialmente con Harry quien acariciaba la palma de su mano suavemente. En los ojos del brujo ella pudo ver paz y sosiego.

––Creo que tienes razón Harry ––añadió Arthur entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa––. Los Malfoy debieron de haber pensando en todo, hasta en lo más improbable como la derrota de Voldemort. Todos sabemos que los elfos son leales hasta la muerte y no me cabe ninguna duda que Lucius y Narcissa usaron magia negra para obligarlos a esconderse y proteger los secretos de la Mansión. La Oficina de los Aurores habrá inspeccionado la Mansión de cabo a rabo pero ello no implica que sabemos todos sus secretos. Los Malfoy son unas de las familias más antigüas de Europa y la Mansión posee habitaciones, cuevas y túneles protegidas por encantamientos tan arcaicos y oscuros que solo un miembro de la familia puede acceder a ellos. Probablemente los elfos domésticos se escondieron en uno de esos túneles o cuevas con órdenes de no salir hasta… ––Arthur hizo una pausa. Lo miró a Harry con detenimiento y dijo––: ¿Tú hablaste con ellos y ellos contigo? ––le preguntó Arthur impresionado––. Recién me doy cuenta que… quiero decir…Casper me resultó de gran ayuda cuando me aparecí en la Mansión en la madrugada y cuando fuimos con Hermione, tú sabes como la llamó, 'Madame Malfoy', eso necesita una explicación. ––apuntó a Harry con el dedo––. Y ahora nos dices que ellos te permitieron, a tí, Harry Potter, hacerles preguntas y consolarlos? No creo que sean los mismos elfos domésticos con los que Aurores se cruzaron durante la investigación. Uno de ellos fué Casper y ––Arthur hizo otra pausa y se rascó la quijada tratando de recordar––. No Dar pero Tri..Tyk…

––Tykir ––lo corrigió Harry––. También están Asa, Girta, Aud and Biddy, y Eirik ––agregó.

––Uno asumiría que cuando salió de Azkaban Draco les dijo lo que pasó con Lucius y Narcissa ––intervino Molly, jugueteando distraídamente con una cuchara––. Algo les habrá dicho acerca de Hermione.

––Cuando se preparó para ir a Hogsmeade, Malfoy les dijo que ahora había una nueva Madame Malfoy además de su madre y que deberían tratarla con el más completo de los respetos o el castigo sería severo ––Harry guardó silencio por unos segundos y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si negara algo increíble de creer y prosiguió con su relato––. Y ayer, antes de irse, les dijo que todo amigo de la nueva Madame Malfoy debería ser tratado con cortesía fueran hijos de muggles o mestizos.

Aparentemente los pájaros tenían algo que decir al respecto de la revelación de Harry porque el gorjeo de los mismos incrementó considerablemente. Ahora que todos los presentes en la cocina se quedaron callados, el tic tac del reloj de pared se hizo más fuerte. Hasta podían escuchar el uno al otro respirar.

––No sé qué decir ––Arthur fué el primero en romper el silencio–-. Él ha cambiado. Tuvo que hacerlo si se enamoró de Hermione y ella de él. Sabemos que Draco no es el chico de antes. Todos hemos leído los documentos del juicio. Aun así, tenía esa mirada tan particular en sus ojos; la mirada arrogante y llena de odio de su padre y sin embargo… su actitud… Hubo un momento durante nuestra conversación en la que me dió la impresión que Draco se había dado por vencido, como si no tuviera razón para vivir ––dijo con un dejo de aflicción en la voz––. Y ahora esto.

––¿Pero por qué? ––preguntó Molly preocupada y confundida.

––¿Por qué se comportó como lo hizo el viernes? ¿Por qué la paliza que recibió? ¿Por qué ha hecho imposible encontrarlo? ––replicó Harry en tono cortante y severo.

––No pudiste averigüar nada con respecto a su paradero ––concluyó Arthur.

––Encontré su teléfono celular destruido debajo de la cama. Sus elfos domésticos están obligados a cumplir un juramento bastante poderoso que les impide revelar su domicilio en el Londres muggle o a dónde lo llevaron. No todo fué en vano porque me enteré de algunas cosas. ––Harry admitió cautelosamente.

Los tres brujos presentes en la cocina esperaron con expectación a que Harry continuara.

––Prefiero hablar con Hermione primero ––explicó Harry. Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas y Ginny lo observó con detenimiento.

––Hay más detalles pero necesito hablar con Ginny antes de irnos. Hermione nos va a llamar en cualquier momento. ––Harry se levantó y con un movimiento de su cabeza la invitó a Ginny a que lo siguiera.

Arthur y Molly cruzaron miradas y sin emitir una palabra procedieron a limpiar la mesa mientras Ginny y Harry salían de la cocina y se encaminaban hacia al patio trasero.

Tomados de la mano caminaron en silencio hacia la parte más remota del jardín. Harry se detuvo y la tomó a Ginny en sus brazos; ella a su vez le rodeó la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

––Ayer te dije que tenemos que hablar. No tenemos mucho tiempo pero antes de irnos… ––unos cortos segundos pasaron hasta que Harry agregó––: Yo te amo Ginny Weasley, a ti, solo a ti. Por mucho tiempo he sido un novio que deja mucho que desear.

Ginny levantó el rostro dispuesta a corregirlo pero Harry la silenció con un beso.

––Egoísta como soy, no puedo dejarte ir. Sin ti, vivir no tiene sentido Ginny.

––Es por eso que he decidido esforzarme en convertirme en el hombre que te mereces ––Harry había enlazando sus manos con las de ella. Sus ojos verdes centrados intensamente en el rostro de Ginny––. Pero te necesito ––le dijo sonriendo ampliamente––. ¿No te dije que soy un egoísta? ––le acarició el pómulo izquierdo––. Ayer Hermione y yo hablamos. Malfoy le está destrozando el corazón a Hermione poco a poco, igual que yo lo he estado haciendo con nosotros. Yo la vi llorar y desmoronarse a mis pies y todo lo que pude pensar es que tú debes estar sufriendo lo mismo que Hermione.

Harry inclinó su cabeza y tornó su atención a sus manos unidas con las de Ginny, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas hasta que eventualmente de su boca escapó un replosido apenas perceptible.

––No quiero seguir haciéndote daño. No deseo sentir como siento a veces y no tengo idea cómo hacer o por dónde empezar o qué decirte ––le confesó.

Harry levantó su mirada y en ella Ginny percibió el temor y la vergüenza. Impulsada por lo que vió en esas orbes esmeraldas, Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry en sus manos y lo besó. Al principio no fué más que una presión en sus labios pero pronto se transformó en una invitación a algo más y Harry no se hizo rogar y aceptó. Lengüas se entrelazaron, se acariciaron. Las manos de Harry recorrieron la espalda de Ginny hasta la curva de sus nalgas empujándola hacia él. Pasión. Lujuria acuciante y salvaje. Una de sus manos se hizo de uno de los pechos de la bruja, y acarició el pezón rígido, impaciente. No importó que el contacto ardiente de sus dedos se viera entorpecido por la tela de su blusa. Se bebían el uno al otro desesperadamente. Ginny se aferró a Harry como si deseara imprimir su cuerpo en el de él; rozando descaradamente la erección de Harry con sus caderas. Harry abrió los ojos. Los volvió a cerrar y lentamente libró su nuca de las manos de Ginny. Dió un paso atrás tomándola de los hombros.

––No podemos, no debemos ––dijo Harry en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas lo mucho que lamentaba no poder continuar.

Ginny respiraba agitada. Sintió el calor y el rubor de sus pómulos y ¡Bendito sea Merlin, se sentía eufórica! ¡Harry la deseaba! Sin pudor alguno sus mirada descendió hasta la protuberencia en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Harry.

––¿Por qué? Harry… tú estás…yo puedo ver que tú quieres hacerlo ––Un brillo travieso en sus ojos y una sonrisa juguetona adornaban su rostro. Ginny posó sus manos en la cintura de Harry, quien negó con la cabeza y al mismo aumentó la distancia entre ellos.

––No Ginny, debemos esperar ––insistió Harry.

––¡Esperar! ¡Harry llevamos tres años de novios! ––a pesar de lo exultante que se sentía, Ginny comenzó a sentirse un tanto irritada y confundida––. Hemos hecho el amor antes ––le recordó a Harry.

––Por las razones equivocadas. No resolvimos nada pero ahora… ––fué interrumpido por una serie de palabrotas hechadas a los cuatro vientos.

––¡Ahora qué! ––le increpó dando unos pasos hacia él.

––Ginny, te dije ayer que nos hace faltar hablar. No hemos hablado por mucho tiempo. Hay cosas que tenemos que discutir y hacer el amor solo es…Yo quiero que sea especial esta vez ––él sonaba más seguro en si mismo.

Ginny no tenía respuesta. De ser posible le saldría humo de las orejas. Sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de sus manos. Levantó la quijada y el ámbar de sus ojos se transformó en fuego líquido. Harry se preparó para la arremetida.

––¿Acaso antes no fué especial? ––ella preguntó entre dientes.

––Lo que quiero decir es que hacer el amor ahora no va a mejorar nada entre nosotros por que… ¡Merlin Ginny! ¿Es que no te acuerdas? ––le preguntó, esperando unos segundos. Harry inhaló y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, poniendo su otra mano en el bolsillo frontal de sus pantalones. Dió un suspiro y contestó su propia pregunta––. Hacer el amor fué maravilloso Ginny pero eventualmente eso era todo lo que había entre nosotros. Es mi culpa. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban cambiando y yo usé el sexo porque no sabía qué hacer o cómo lidiar con nuestros problemas. Te usé Ginny. No pienso hacerlo otra vez. ––la miró directamente a los ojos transportándola a esos tumultuosos meses después de la guerra––. Tú lo hiciste también Ginny. Dejamos de hablar y usamos hacer el amor para evitar darle la cara a lo que ocurría en nuestra relación pero…yo te amo, te amo lo suficiente para no hacer el amor contigo. No hasta que entendamos qué es lo que me pasa. Por favor Ginny, trata de comprenderme.

Ginny distendió los puños en los cuales concentró toda su frustración y secó sus sudorosas manos en sus vaqueros. Su cabello danzaba al ritmo de la brisa. Sus facciones se suavizaron. Ella dió dos, tres pasos y sigilosamente sus dedos intentaron dominar por la mílesima vez las hebras rebeldes de Harry. ¿Qué clase de poder tenía este hombre sobre ella que le impedía alejarse de él? Amarlo era una maldición y una bendición al mismo tiempo. Su furia volvió a resurgir. Furia por permitirle a Harry partir su corazón en miles de pedazos. Furia porque Harry podía ser egoísta y considerado al mismo tiempo.

Su manó cayó al costado de su muslo. Harry la tomó en la suya. Ginny fijó su mirada en sus entretejidas manos. Cerró los ojos y ordenó a su rabia y frustración que dieran la retirada. Levantó su cabeza y observó a Harry recelosamente y dijo––: ¿Estás seguro de esto Harry? ¿A tener una conversación sincera? Porque yo quiero creerte.

––Te lo prometo. Dame otra oportunidad Ginny. Yo lo haré frente a lo que sea y esta vez, si lo deseas, lo haremos juntos ––le imploró.

––Okay, so toda oídos y estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarte pero escucháme bien, yo te amo. Yo no creo que jamás dejaré de amarte pero ello no quiere decir que no seré capaz de dar la media vuelta e irme. Me rehusó a dejar de vivir por ti Harry.

Ginny giró en sus talones. Sus pasos firmes y resueltos. Caminó erecta y si Harry dudó en algún momento en la advertencia de Ginny, el nudo en su estómago y la contricción en su pecho le informaron que estaba equivocado. Ella lo dejaría, de eso estaba seguro. La batalla de todas las batallas, la que determinaría su destino estaba por empezar.


End file.
